From Enemy, to Nothing, to Friend, to Lover
by Lyra Vazquez
Summary: COMPLETED Answer to H&D's loneliness is each other aswell as the arrival of a new exciting character makes life at Hogwarts change. BONUS CHAPTER! BONUS CHAPTERTHE SECRETS YOU DID NOT KNOW
1. MEETING THE ENEMY

Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned belong to me, full credit goes to J.K.Rowling and her imaginative mind.  
  
This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I hope you enjoy, and remember, the more you review the more Im encouraged to put up chapters!!! So please R&R, and I will do the same for your recommended readings!!!  
  
N/e who, this is a love fic b/w Draco and Hermoine, it changes from both their POV's, I appreciate all good and bad feedback, but mostly good, haha!!  
  
CHAPTER 1-MEETING THE ENEMY  
  
All summer long I felt very nervous and anxious. And no it wasn't because I failed or anything, because come on, me fail? I'd die before something like that happens. I've been prefect for the Gryfindors for two full years, I received fifteen Owls this year, and over 350% in all my classes, and remained one of the top students at Hogwarts.  
  
But this year among one other thing that I really want is to see if I am selected by Dumbledore to be head girl, but I guess I won't find out until tomorrow when I get back to Hogwarts. As I layed down on the sweet smelling green grass in my backyard, letting the breeze flow through my hair I began to think. The other thing I desired besides being head girl, was to find someone who loved me. I need this void that was placed in my heart to be filled. I had great friends, they were wonderful, but it was a different kind of love that I craved and that I wanted more then anything.  
  
I was finally 17, and I looked a lot different then I did two years ago. Heck! I looked a lot different then I did before the summer started. I finally developed and filled out. No longer was I scrawny and all bones. My hips had widened, my waist stayed small and firm, and I've developed some cleavage, which I was sooo thankful for. I figured I wasn't the only one who noticed that I went through some changes, because just last year, guys began to ask me out and whistle when I passed by, something that made both Harry and Ron even more protective of me, scaring every guy off.  
  
I hadn't seen them all summer and I missed them ever so much, but then again I would see them very soon.  
  
I had just arrived at platform 9 and 3 quarters, when I realized that I was early in taking the Hogwarts Express since neither Harry or Ron were around. I knew that they most likely would be late so I decided to attempt dragging my trunk into a compartment. With no dice of heaving that heavy trunk myself, I tapped some guys shoulder who stood in front of me "Sorry, excuse me, do you mind in he...ll...p..i..." The guy turned around to face me with cold blue eyes and I realized it was "Malfoy?" He surprisingly looked quite different, as in really hot, am I actually thinking that?? His hair was no longer gelled to his head but spiked up and short with a bed head and messy look to it. His face remained pale and his eyes still cold with a sly smirk, but he was a head taller then me, since I had to arch my neck up to look at him. His body was toned and muscled and his arms, which I could see in his black wife beater were to die for. I couldn't believe it was him, and how good he looked and how much it disgusted me to admit that to myself.  
  
All this noticing happened in a split second. "Hmm what is it Granger?" He said as he eyed me up and down, with a devilish grin on his face, I guess he noticed some changes on me too. I was wearing a cropped pheasant pink blouse, showing off my firm stomach, with a patchwork low rise knee length skirt, which hugged my hips and exposed my chiselled hip bones. I was wearing a khaki coloured jean jacket which was fitted and khaki coloured flip-flops. As he looked at me I could of swore I saw him blush, but then he ruined it by speaking.  
  
"Well what do you want then?" He coldly asked again. "Ugh! I didn't know it was you, forget it, Ill just do it myself!" I answered back just as coldly. So then I turned my back to him struggling to pull the trunk up. I could still feel his eyes on me. Suddenly he did something that I never expected him to do, he put his hands on my waist, which felt warm against my skin, sending an electrifying shock up my body, and lightly said "Why don't I just take that up for you?" as he pushed me gently aside. I looked at him in disbelief and raised an eyebrow at him. He must of noticed because then he had to add his two cents in again "...it's just that your in my way Granger, Ill never get in if you don't get this trunk out of the way." With that he carried my trunk onto the train as well as into an empty compartment. "Thank you" I said, even shocking myself. He looked at me up and down once again and smirked. The same smirk which got on my nerves just because I never knew what cold remark he would say next. But once again he surprised me by saying "Don't mention it" and then walking off. And for some reason I felt like calling him back and talking more, but what am I crazy, so he is hot, who cares, he is still my enemy!! Or is he?? 


	2. TWO OLD FRIENDS AND SOME BAD NEWS

Disclaimer: Once again these characters belong to the imaginative mind of J.K.Rowling.  
  
**I still have many chapters written down, so I'll see the ones I can post up today, maybe Chapters two and three, and hopefully I will get some reviews soon**  
  
CHAPTER 2- TWO OLD FRIENDS AND SOME BAD NEWS  
  
I was stitting with my arm on the ledge of the window holding my chin in my hand watching everyone ariving at the Platform 9 and 3 quarters. I was in a very melancholy mood when I heard the door to the compartment that I was sitting in slide open. I was soooooo happy. It was Harry and Ron and they both looked great. Ron being taller then Harry of course, but they both looked soo handsome. Harry still held on to his glasses even now at 17 instead of getting contacts, I think it was because everyone thought he reminded them of his father, but it didn't matter, those emerald eyes shined through anyways. His hair was a lot longer and combed to one side, covering his scar. He was wearing khaki colored pants and a tight blue jersey shirt, he looked good. Ron's red hair was very short and shaved off, it seemed as if he was growing it back in again, his blue eyes gleamed against his milky white skin. He wore I looser red shirt with a yellow logo and a pair of blue jeans. He looked great too. I knew this year would be much like last year, with every girl jeolous of me, cause they thought they were 2 of the hottest guys in school. But no matter what everyone though, the 3 of us were just good friends, we would never try to ruin it by having a relationship with each other.  
  
"RON, HARRY!!!" I yelled out and ran up to them both, hugging them and giving them kisses on the cheeks, while they laughged pretending the didn't want me too. "I missed you two sooooo much during the summer, next summer we have to do something together, it felt like an eternity. You guys have no idea!!!". I stepped back and saw how they were goggling at me in that teasing sort of way. "Awwww Hermoine we missed your body too!!! I mean you!! Haha!!" replied Ron, who was laughing along with Harry. Harry just kept laughing when he saw me punch Ron in the arm and me mutter "idiot!". They both looked me up and down so I put my arms in the air and gave a full circle "So what, you guys like my newwwwww outfit?!!" I asked them as I finished walking around in a model sort of way. They just laughed at me, and got slightly embarassed from looking at me sooo much with me noticing.  
  
Once we sat down, Harry sat beside me while I stretched my legs on top of his lap and leaned against the wall and Ron just sat in front of me, the three of us chatting up a storm. I never told them, how Malfoy helped me with my trunk or anything like that, not that it was important of course. Soon we started catching up on our whole summer.  
  
"So when Harry came to stay at the Burrow with us after one week of the summer had only started cause he couldn't take his aunt and uncle anymore, we went all over the place, we visited Charlie in Romania, went to the beach, camping, etc. It was great fun. And when we came back home we helped Fred and George in their new Joke Shop in Diagon Alley, it was really fun. And of course we made room for Quidditch and chess!!!"  
  
"Of course!!" I replied sarcasticlly. "Sooo.." Began Harry "How about your summer, didn't you go off to Bulgaria to visit Krum, it's been two summers since you guys have been together right??" I guess Harry noticed that the answer wasn't good since I lowered my eyes down and stopped smiling. "What happened?" both Harry and Ron asked me while Harry patted my knee. "huh, well ummmm..me and Victor broke up after a week of staying there, things were just not working I guess." I tried to hold my tears as I looked through the window wanting to tell them more. The truth that Victor broke up with me because the long distance was just mutiny and he needed to move on, I truly felt horrible all summer about this, soo broken hearted, I really thought he was the one for me. "Aww were sorry Hermoine" Ron said as he moved in to give me a hug. I just patted him on the back and pulled away and smiled "Don't worry guys, Im good, really, now Im single and free, so I can go on and flirt with guys this year haha!!" I said trying to lighten the mood and make myself feel better. They caught on and Harry said "Not if we could help it!!" while giving me a lop sided grin. It felt soooooo good to be with my two best friends, and yet, my mind still wondered... 


	3. SUDDEN STOP

Disclaimer: Once again, these characters all belong to J.K.Rowling the wonderful maker of Harry Potter.  
  
***Hey guys, well here I am posting as many chapters as I can up all in one day, I really want you guys to enjoy it, and this chapter already has some FLUFF B/W DRACO AND HERMOINE!!! I really like this chapter, I hope you guys do too!!!****  
  
CHAPTER 3-SUDDEN STOP  
  
HERMOINE's POV  
  
I heard Harry and Ron yellin after me, telling me to come back into the compartement. "Relax guys!!"I yelled back "just gonna go visit the little ladies room and freshin up a bit, Ill be back, try not to miss me too much". And with that I began walking down the hallway and heard them both say "We will try!!!!". I smiled to myself and crossed my arms over my chest, when suddenly I was pushed to the floor by two massive bodies. I fell on my bottom, my loose hair in my face and my jacket and sleeve of my shirt slidding off my shoulder. I shaked my head and looked up, with and expression of anger in my eyes, to see who knocked me out of the way. It was no other then Crabe and Goyle, Malfoy's loyal side kicks, who hadn't changed at all, except for there new demeaning and degrading way of treating and speaking to women. They eyed me with hungry eyes in a way that frightened me, but I would not give them the satisfaction on knowing that. "What is your problem?" I yelled up at them. But they didn't hear me, they still eyed me until Goyle finally said something. "Why don't you just stay out of our way Granger?". I gave them a menacing glare that could kill. Then Crabe bent down and began staring at my chest. I put one of my arms over it, and both of them looked at me with fury in their face. That's when Crabe totally appalled me by putting his chunky hand on shoulder, brushing it with his thumb, which made me want to throw up. "Well baby, we will be seeing you later, and just try to stay out of our way Granger, unless it's your choice to be there". And with that Crabe got up winked at me and chuckled at Goyle and they both started laughing and walked away. I put my head in my hands and shook it and muttered "those two disgusting pigs..ugh!!".  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more Granger." I looked up to see Malfoy smirking at me. "Oh gosh now what do you want?" I replied not looking at him as I pulled my sleeve up and jacket up over my shoulder and pushed my hair back with my hand, while still sitting on the floor. He didn't reply, but simply offered me a hand. What was this some sort of joke? I wondered to myself. But I trustingly welcomed his hand and grabbed it as he pulled me up to my feet. "I can't believe your actually friends with those idiots, why would you wan.." I ranted on and on when Malfoy cut me off and said "because of our parents". With that I nodded assuming why they were friends and looking into his face, searching for some sort of emotion to tell me why he was acting so strange. But I could find nothing, he simply just smirked at me and kept looking into my eyes. Suddenly our gazes seperated when the whole train started shaking, and I tumbled forward right into Malfoy. But instead of responding like I thought he would and push me off, he kept me upright by putting his hands on my upper arms, his fingers touching my back, while I had both my hands layed on his chest. I guess we both were too preocuppied with the train shaking that we didn't bother that we were still holding on too each other, until both us turned or heads to look at one another, and finally noticed how close we were, I opened my mouth to say something like 'get off of me' but instead I asked "What was that?" my face full of wonder. He replied with a simple "I don't know", with the exact same wonder in his face. Then we heard a voice over the speakers that magicly appeared on the ceiling, which I presummed to be the engineer, or whoever drove this train.  
  
"Sorry folks, were just having some technical diffeculties here, some strange things from last nights thunder storm lieing on the tracks".  
  
Right when he said that the train came to a screaching sudden stop, with both me and Malfoy falling, him backwards and me on top of him. My head had fallen in the nook of his shoulders, while my left hand was on his neck and my right hand was on the his right shoulder closest to my head. He still remained holding on to me aswell, now his hands were both helt at my waist. The train still shaked while it stopped. And then it was fine. I could hear people in their compartments on the floor aswell as their trunks. I took a deep breath and raised my head and slided my right hand up to his neck as the other one was, I just stared deeply into his eyes, our faces a mere inch apart. Then Malfoy asked me "Are you alright?" I guess he was surprised that I was not jumping off of him and talking none stop. Instead I just lied there, surprised by my own reactions. Then he said again "Granger, are you okey?" as he said this he slid up one hand up and down and up my spine again leaving it behind my hair on my neck, his other hand slip from my waist to the small of my back. He stared off into my eyes wondering just as I did, why wouldn't we move out of this position. That's when I whispered to him "ii..imm.fine.." almost questioning myself. He seemed relieved of my answer. I tilt my head to the side, both of us still in a trance, and I skuinted and kept dazing off into his grayish blue eyes, which were like pools of blue ice. I bit my lip, and moved my head closer as so did he, I felt his warm breath on me, as I slid my fingers from his shoulder to his lips. And as we both leaned in closer we stopped dead in our tracks to the sound of someone's irritating voice. It was Goyle, laughing while checking the scene of us two on the floor, but he some how missinterpreted it. 'Hey Malfoy, were not even at school yet and your already getting it on with girls, you devil you, hahahahah!!" his throaty laugh went on and on. I raised my head up and looked at Goyle who's face turned into a frown when Malfoy yelled out "Be quiet you big idiot!!", and that's when Goyle gulped out loud and wondered off again. I turned my head back at him, and started noticing things that were just wrong, he tried to speak to me but I just slid out fast from his arms and a got up fast as quickly as I could. I fixed my skirt, and shirt and jacket and return my gaze at him when he got up. Both of us were blushing madly and stuttering as if not knowing what to say. I just opened and close my mouth as if I were going to say something. Then I just turned around and ran off into the washroom closing the door behing me, contemplating about what just happened.  
DRACO'S POV  
  
She just ran off, and I kept my eyes on her until she slammed that washroom door. What was I thinking? Why did I keep a hold on her? Why wasn't I mean, uncouth and pompous, like I was with others. I mean for wizard's sake she was a mudblood and I couldn't keep my eyes of her. I must be sick or something that must be it. But the way she was looking at me, this look of yearning and sadness at the same time, and if I didn't know any better and if Goyle didn't come along, I could of sworn we might of kissed. ME!!? Kiss I filthy little muggle born, that's just insane. But when I look in to her glazy golden chocalatly eyes, I forget about all that. I just forget this ever happened that's it, Ill do that. I walked into my compartment only to find those two blunderring idiots laughing and looking at me with smug faces on. "Way to go Malfoy. Goyle just told me what happened, ya we thought about doing a bad deed when we saw that stupid Griffindor too". I felt like strangling Crabe when he said this. But soon Goyle made me want to kill him too with his reply "Well she might be stupit Crabe, but she is freaking hot, did you see that rack on her!!?" And they both laughed loudly, and I wondered to myself how they could possibly come from a dignified and hounourable background, the way the were so un-gentlemanl like, and they both always spoke there thoughts, no matter how stupid. So I just gave them a silencing glare that made them both shutup and I sat near the window, glaring out, and thinking about what happened in the hallway before, for some reason I could not push her out of my mind. I then closed my eyes in deep though. 


	4. NEW HEAD GIRL AND NEW HEAD BOY

Disclaimer: And yet again these great characters are from the extraordinary mind of J.K.Rowling.  
  
***Hey Guys!! I hoped soooo much you enjoyed the 3rd chapter since it is one of my fav's!!! Well here is Ch 4!!! Enjoy!! And feedback people, feedback!!!***  
  
CHAPTER 4-NEW HEAD GIRL AND NEW HEAD BOY  
  
HERMOINE'S POV  
  
Right after both me, Harry and Ron had slipped on our robes over our regular clothes, the train had arrived, and now I found myself seated in the great hall with all my friends at the Griffindor table. Besides Harry and Ron, Seamus was also there, along with Lavender, Neville, Ginny, Dean, etc. We were all excited since we were in our seventh year. I looked up to see the bewitched ceiling, where the purply clouds were dissapearing into a stary night. Then when I glanced down and looked straight ahead I saw Malfoy sitting down at his table between Pansy Parkinson, and some other Slitherin girl, not that I cared of course. I tried not to think about what happened in the train between me and Malfoy a few hours back, but my thoughts were interrupted by Ginny who tried to gain my attention "Hermione, hello, earth to Hermione!!"  
  
"Huh what??" I replied simply dazed as everyone laughed since it was rare for me not to be paying attention.  
  
"Well I simply was just asking if you think you will head girl this year, that would be grand wouldn't it?" I smiled at her when she asked me that, she always looked up to me, and I replied "Well I don't know Ginny, but I know one thing, there is no other thing that I would want more then that right now, hahahah."  
  
"Well well well" said Seamus, "we are the modest one, hahahah". And just when we were all about to continue laughing we hear Professor McGonagall hit her spoon against her goblet to gain everyone's attention. Just as she did that, Dumbledore stood up and began to speak while everyone just watched in admiration. "Welcome, welcome back to Hogwarts!! I am pleased to see all of your young bright faces, eager for more learning this year. Again I just hope you all had a wonderful summer. Now I would like to congratulate the first years one their sorting ceremony and with that I have one more announcement. Since the prefects were appointed at the end of the last year, I have yet to appoint the new Head Girl and Head Boy of out school year. Well with out further ado, and great pleasure, and of course, lady's first, our Head Girl of the year is..MISS. HERMOINE GRANGER!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone roared into clapping and yelling with excitement when I got out of my chair and toward's Dumbledore, trying not to trip on my robes, hearing Harry in the background yelling " I knew it was you!!" and Ron "Alright Hermoine!!!!". I smiled at Dumbledore who simply winked at me and asked me to face everyone.  
  
"And Id also like to present all of you to your new HEAD BOY..MR.DRACO MALFOY!!!!!" The whole Slithering table errupted with cheers, and I just stared off at Malfoy as he approached Dumbledore but with his eyes on me, I looked shock, but I gave him a uncomfortable yet genuine smile. I couldn't believe it, we would be sharing common room and our dormitories were in the same room, and I already came off at an uncomfortable start. Then Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"And now I'd like to give you the Head Badges." Which were badges out of gold, one with mine initials on it with a Griffindor background in gold, and Malfoy's was also gold but with a Slitherin instead and his initials. We both reached out to grab out badges, me putting all the effort I could to not even brush his hand, which I didn't. And when we clipped our badges to our robes, everyone in the hall cheered and yelled out loud.As everyone cheered, Dumbledore spoke softly to us and said "You two now wait for me after the feast outside the great hall, alright? That a way I can show you two where you will be living this year." We both nodded and walked to our tables, all my friends patting me on the shoulders as I passed by and before I sat down, I caught a glimpse of Malfoy who was glimpsing at me too. But I pushed those thoughts away, and indulged in the feast that was layed before my eyes. 


	5. LIVING ARRANGEMENTS

Disclaimer: Once again all these characters belong to the intellegent mind of J.K.Rowling.  
  
***Hello, Hello!! Well you guys must thinkI have no life putting all these chapters up in one day, but it's true, I don't hahaha!! Any who, the reason chapter four was sooo short, because at first it was part of chapter 5 too, but it got too long, chapter 5 is long as it is now, Im sure u will like it!! R&R!!!!***  
  
CHAPTER 5-LIVING ARRANGEMENTS  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I watched her sit down in between Potter and that Weasley, and for some odd reason, felt flinch of jeolousy. But why? I must be under some weird spell, what is wrong with me? As I watched her, she looked up at me again nervously, and then her eyes flew down to her plate, and her attention was on her friends and they talked and chit chatted away. Unfortunately I could not give it any more thought because of the idiots that surrounded me at my table. I had Pansy Parkinson sitting to my right, a Slitherin "friend", more like an annoying ex girlfrind who would stop at nothing to get my attention. She soon began talking to me.  
  
"So Draco, sweety, now that you have your own dormitory maybe we could, you know." she whispered into my ear. Of course me knowing what she meant, all I could do was give her an acknowledging smirk which she took in the wrong way and as a signal. That's when she glided her hand on my knee slowly. I looked at her in the face and then at my knee and ripped her hand off without any word. Then she whispered again to me "Oh right, later, I get ya." and she winked at me while I just rolled my eyes and stared at my goblet, fumbling with my fork. "So Malfoy" chuckled Goyle, breaking into my thoughts. "You and the mudblood will be sharing common room huh?" and then he began to laugh again. Then Pansy joined in and laughed and said "Ugh! I feel bad for you Draco dear, you have to live with that ugly know it all creature all year long!" Ugly!? How dare she say that Granger was ugly!!?? Why do I care anyways? But I responded anyways. "I told you Pansy to call me Malfoy, not Draco". She gulped and muttered a "Im sorry". I couldn't help but loose my temper, but I needed a reason to shout at someone.  
  
HERMOINE'S POV  
  
"Hermoine, you better let us know every single detail about that new common room you will be staying at!! Okey? I heard there magnificent!!" giggled Ginny, her red hair shinning in the candle light. "Don't worry, you guys will probaly be able to come visit, and anyways, Im sure Ill spend most of my time with all of you in the Griffidor tower, and if not in the library"I giggled aswell. "I couldn't blame me" Ron said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean if I had to live with Malfoy all year long I wouldn't want to stay in that common room either" he pointed out. I just gave him a guilty smile and said "I guess so." When dinner was finished, everyone rushed out of there, stuffed so much, the only thing anyone could think of was sleep. So I exited with everyone else, and told them that "I have to meet Dumbledore here so I will catch you guys tommorow bright and early for classes k?" And with that both Ron and Harry scowled at me and waved me good bye. I awaited outside the great hall doors, watching people passing by. I noticed all the Slitherin's were passing by, and then I saw Crabe and Goyle, who both winked at me with those hungry eyes, which made me feel uncomfortable so I leaned against the wall and embraced myself. Then Malfoy came to where I was waiting too and I stood up straight when I say him walking towards me. Niether of us said anything to each other.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I can't believe this, it's ridiculous really, I can't even say anything to her. I'll just talk, be rude, be yourself, say something mean and stupid.  
  
"So what did Potter and Weasley think when you got Head Girl? Were they jeolous?" She looked up at me with surprise in her eyes, I guess wondering if I was serious. "Why would they be jeolous? There my friends, they would be nothing but happy for me of course." And just with that I realized how different she was from me. She didn't make friendships just to please her parents, or cause of their family history and money, she was friends with those who were loyal to her and who respected her, while she did the same for them. I also respected her for that. But we both kept silent after that. I so wanted to ask her why she acted so strangely on the train, but I knew right now was not that time. I avoided her gaze as I looked at the ceiling and she looked to the floor. And I never thought I would say this, but I was thankful when professor Dumbledore came along.  
  
HERMOINE'S POV  
  
I was overjoyed when Dumbledore came along to break the silence between Malfoy and myself. "Well I trust you two already know each other. Now I know you two had your differences in the past, but this year has to be different now. You two will be role models for the rest of the school so it's essential you get along amond each other, and the other prefects, if you will be helping with things around here. Do I make myself clear?" We both nodded. "Alright then, lets show you two where you will be staying. Pleaser follow me."  
  
We walked up two flights of stairs until we reached the third floor, where we walked until we found a statue of a crest, one side had a Griffindor on it and the other had a Slitherin. It was made out of thick stone, and I wondered how this thing was gonna open to let us into our common room. Well just so you two know, the password is .Holly Berries." I gave Malfot I sort of silent laugh cause I thought it was a funny password, and then suddenly the statue began to shake and it slid open letting us into the most remarkable of rooms, it was difficult to put into words how beautiful it was. Right when we entered we walked on top of an enourmous carpet over the hardwood floor, which covered the whole entire common room floor. The rug had designs of and Art Noveau style with red's, gold's, and green's. As we walked in more, we faced an enourmous fire place made of shiny black stones that glittered with the light of the fire. Above the fire place was a second floor but it was a balcony that went from one end of the room to the otther with two golden staricase at the end of each side. Right above the staircase at the top, there was a door on each side, one with a gold plate and my initials on it on the left side of the room, and the other one was a gold plate with Malfoy's initials on it on the right side of the room. And then, right in the middles of the balcony there was a single door, with a gold plate that said 'bathroom' on it. I couldn't believe we would be sharing a washroom, there has to be a catch right? I looked down again to the fire place. It had a huge coffee table in front of it, with two one seaters on either side and on three seater in front. There were book shelves everywhere, and a chess table in a corner. The colors in the room on the walls seemed to be the same, just in some places, as the couches and chairs on my left side of the room, the colors of red and gold seemed bolder, and on Malfoy's side, the colors of green and silver seemed bolder. I was in total awe with a huge smile across my face, then Dumbledore finally spoke.  
  
"Im sure yo will enjoy your new living quarters" he said.  
  
"Enjoy it? Are you crazy Professor sir, I love it" and I giggled and jumped up and down with glee, and saw Malfoy laugh at me. But I just beamed at him smiling happily. "Well if you don't have any questions, Ill show myself out.."  
  
"Wait!" I yelled out to the Professor as he was about to leave with Malfoy showing him out. "About the washroom..?" "What about it dear? Oh the one door, ohhhh don't worry, Im sure you two will manage, it's quite an amazing room, you have to see it! Well Im off to bed now, have to sneak in some candy, haha!! Behave you two. And with that he turned around and I just waved good bye not even watching him leave. I was soo overwhelmed and really hot now that I mention it. So I took of my robe, and jacket, and I was still wearing that cropped blouse and skirt. I placed both my stuff on a seat and began to look around in a circle with my hand to my mouth and my hand on my stomach. I guess I was still full. I remembered Malfoy was still there, so I turned around and smiled at him. He smirked back at me and then I walked toward him and said "Well what is it?" he smiled at me and in a joking sort of a way he began to circle me looking me up and down. "What's your problem Malfoy, were you a vulture in another life or something, why are you circling me.  
  
He showed me a wicked grin as I put my hands on hips and tapped my feet. "Just thought I'd take a look at you at some different angles in that outfit, I was really able to in that hallway on the train." I blushed madly looking down and then looked up at him with a small smile. "Well Granger, how about we try just getting along, at least for this one year only that we have to live together, then we can go back to whatever it was that we were before. Hmmm? What do you think?  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
She looked surprised when I asked her this, but then she surprised me by smiling even more, so I gratefully smile back. "Sooo.ummmm..one year friends huh?" she asked "lets handshake to it, and promise not to get on each other's nerves." I laughed and said. "Alright." But when she held out her hand I did not shake it, I simply gently helt it up, bowed my head a bit, looked at her and said "One year friend's then", and kissed her hand gently and slowly, and even better she did not take her hand away like I assumed she would, she just blushed. 


	6. UNFINISHED BUSINESS

Disclaimer: All characters are of the fantastic mind of J.K.Rowling!!  
  
**Hey guys, well here is the 6th chapter!! Enjoy it!! Packed with that wonderful Draco and Hermoine fluff**  
  
CHAPTER 6-UNFINISHED BUSINESS  
  
HERMOINE'S POV  
  
He kissed my hand. I can't believe Draco Malfoy just kissed my hand, this must be some weird dream or something. And why am I even letting him. Why did I even try to kiss him on the train? And why did he not push me away? Should I talk to him about this? I don't' know. All I could think of right now was the hand that he just kept kissing and helt on to and finally let go, waiting for me to say something.  
  
"What was that for Malfoy?" I asked him with curiousity. "Why are you curious?" I nodded. "Well Granger, curiosity, did kill the cat." I scowled at him and let a small evil smirk and said "Well Malfoy, Im no cat am I?" And we both seemed to laugh at that, while I held my now kissed hand and looked at it. I tried to break the silence once again and failed.  
  
"Did you want to check out the washroom, we could come up with rules and stuff on using it, since we do have share it, hmmm??" I asked, letting my worried tone evident that I wasn't too crazy about sharing washroom's with him. "Well let's see who gets there first Granger!" And I automaticlly ran for my left staircase and he ran for his right one. He obviously got there first, since he jumped two steps at a time, and I couldn't in a skirt and flip flops. He was waiting for me at the door.  
  
"Well well not too quick on your feet are you?" he asked, me proud that he got there first. "Well you try wearing a skirt and wearing flipflops while running up a flight of stairs!!" I said in my defence, while taking my flip flips, now standing in bare feet on the carpet and holding my flip flips in my hands. "nah I rather watch you run" as he looked down to my chest. I gave a kind of look that told him to shut up, that's why he probaly laughed. "Come on Malfoy, lets check this washroom out then". He nodded at me.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I just made a smart comment about her looks, and I realized how embarassed she gets of them, and telling me to shut up, it just seemed soo cute. Oh wizard heads! Did I say cute!? Anyways, she's reaching for the golden doorknob and she turns and we both walk in. It was an amazing washroom, but of course, I didn't think we would be sharing one washroom. When we walked in through that door, they was two other doors. One had her initials on it and the other had mine, so we both decided to go in together in her's first. Her's had glass everywhere with a shower to the left, and a huge round hot tub with a picture of a beautiful landscape above it which moved to the breeze. Her whole bathroom was in colors of gold and red, and at the very end there was a few sinks and mirrors and a toilet as well. To the right at the end there was a door that said 'pool'. "Pool, what do they mean, you think there is a pool in here Malfoy!!" She asked me excitidly. "it seems so" I added.  
  
We walked into the room where it said pool, and it was a huge swimming pool obviously to big for herself, and then I noticed the door to the left of the pool room which had my initials on it, obviously, both our bathrooms connected to this one pool. The pool area was like a jungle, surrounded by tropical plants and beautiful flowers, with an enchanted sky above, right now showing the starry night. There was actual breeze in the room and sand on the floor, just like a beach.  
  
"This is wonderful!" she said outloud "I feel like Im being spoiled!" I knew her parents both have a lot of money but I suspected she wasn't used to such luxury. I turned my head towards her, and saw how the breeze was pushing through her hair and how it made her sort of shiver in her little top, which barely only covered until the middle of her front. I took off my robe and I put it on her shoulders without her knowing from behind. She whipped around and looked at me just as I did that. "What are you doing?" she softly asked me. "You just seemed to be a bit cold that's all." I looked away from her eyes, and I mumbled something about "maybe we should go check out my washroom now", she slid in front of me first and with one hand she told me stop walking, and for some reason I did as I was told. She then leaned in on her tippy toes and softly kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear "I owed you for the kiss on the hand". And she walked away to my washroom knowing that I would follow her, which I did.  
  
Now as I entered my washroom I didn't understand if she kissed me cause I did something nice, or because she liked me, or because she wanted to embarrass me like I did to her when I kissed her hand.  
  
My washroom was exaclty like her, just in opposite positioning with the shower and hot tub and picture to the right, and the sinks and toilet ahead. Only difference was my gleamed in colors of green and silver, which was really cool.  
  
"Well, let's get out of here, I want to change in some pyjamas and read by the fire" she looked up at me then and asked me in a curious tone of voice "are you going to bed now?" I replied with a simple "no" and told her I'd see her later, still debating in my head.  
  
HERMOINE'S POV  
  
I feel sooo attracted to Malfoy, and as I thought about this I walked into my room, and was amazed that it was soo big, with colors of gold and red everywhere. My bed was about a queen size, and I couldn't imagine the whole thing for myself alone. It had four posts with sheers hanging down from it 'it looked soooo romantic' I thought to myself. I also had a desk in the corner with books on it already, my closet was a walk in, which was situated to my right beside my desk. And then there was a door that seemed like it leaded to a balcony, I opened the chiffon shears and then the door, and walked out on and thin but long stone balcony. I looked all away down to my right, only to see that Malfoy had walked on his balcony too, but he hadn't noticed me yet. I went to the edge of the balcony and looked up at the stars, and wished I could share this romantic feeling with someone. How much did I miss Victor Krum on days like these. And just as I thought that, a tear slid down, and I wipped it away and turned to go into my room.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I had walked onto my balcony already noticing that it went along the wall to Granger's room, and then I just rested my arms on the stone colums, looking down, then I heard a sound, and turned my head to see that Hermoine was leaning over too. She looked thoughtful, then sad, and I could of swore that I saw a tear run down her cheek. I wondered what was wrong. But I just went back to my room to change into something more comfortable.  
  
HERMOINE'S POV  
  
I wanted to put on some pyjamas, but I had some difficulty deciding what. For some reason I knew I'd see Malfoy, and for another reason I wanted to look good in my pyjamas, maybe what I needed was to know if I had any control over men or not. Or maybe it was just me always being controlled, just like what happened with Victor. So I decided I'd use my womanly charms and see if I was able to lead men on, that way I would never have my heart broken again. Well this was a great plan and all, but it would never work, cause once I started liking a guy, my heart would flutter and I would think about them all the time, like right now with Malfoy. No way, is it possible that I might like him, nah I don't think so. I changed into these silky red pyjamas shorts and a cotton yellow tanktop, not taking of my bra, knowing that living with a guy around, that would be just too weird. And I slipped on a short silky robe, but I did not tie it up,a nd then I grabbed Malfoy's robe. When I walked out into the common room and peered downstairs. I did not see him, so I thought he must still be in his room. So I walked towards his room and knocked slightly before opening the door.  
  
"Oh my gosh sorry!" as I walked in I saw him doing pushup's in silky green and black pyjama bottoms with no shirt on, with a black towel around his neck. As he stoop up,he looked at my legs, up to my thighs, to my hips, and then to my chest and finally to my face, smiling widelly.  
  
"ugh!" I just said while throwing his robe at him and he caught it still looking at me. "I just wanted to give you your robe back thanks Malfoy, maybe I should just go, sorry for interrupting." And right when I was gonna open the door..  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I kept my hand on the door, shutting it before she even opened it. She turned around at me and couldn't really move since I had each my arm on either side of her body. "Leaving so soon?" I asked her, my face so close to hers. I could feel her breath beginning to go faster on my neck as she looked up at me. Then when I looked down on her she just shook her head smiling "Get off Malfoy, you big dope!" So I laughed and let her go. "Well maybe next time you won't come barging in looking like that!" I exclaimed to her not knowing what else to say. "Like what exaclty?" she asked me. "Well you know Granger, looking sexy like that!" She imidiately blushed when I said this. And she walked towards me and took of her robe and put it on my bed. I was gonna say something but.  
  
HERMOINE'S POV  
  
I put my finger to his lips silencing him. I don't know what came over me, but maybe I just wanted to prove to him, that just cause on the train I might of wanted to kiss him and then ran off, it didn't mean I didn't have the will power to lure him into the same situation, and finally kissing him and just walking off. "Granger.. I.."he stuttered. "shhhh."as I put my fingers to his lips again. I don't know what came over me really, he just looked so hot all sweaty and ripped from doing push ups that I just grabbed the towel from his shoulders and threw it on the floor. Then I looked down to his left hand and grabbed it and put it on my hips and then grabbed his right hand and slid it under my tank top, on top of my waist. No sooner then me laying his first hand on my hip he bagan to slide the first hand from my hip down my thigh, and bringing it back up, keeping it on my clothes. And then he slid his second hand up the small of my back running a line up my spine underneath my shirt. I shivered slightly in his arms. And he peered into my eyes and I did to his. My hands ran from his bellybuttom, up his firm abs and then chest and up his shoulder to his neck. One hand on the back of his neck, and the other one..  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Was on my lips, then on to my hair and then to my neck. She sure was acting strangely, with no talking. But I kept rubbing her hip and thigh as I felt my hand up her back aswell. And felt her shiver. I soon took the hand that was on her thigh to her forehead and moved her hair away. We looked into each other's eyes, and we breathed in closer. Then I whispered "Unfinish business I guess", and she smiled and bit her lip and sighed "Exactly." Even if I knew she's probaly just leave after this, I didn't mind. We finally leaned into a soft kiss, with her pulling away, and with me going back to deepen it. At first it seemed like she would pull away, but she didn't. Then I pulled back this time, to look at her face. She smiled at me and when on her tipy toes once again and whispered into my ear "'Night." and with that last word she scrambled out of my embrace grabbed her robe of my bed and went to the door and with out looking back 


	7. MORNING AFTER AND A NEW TEACHER

Disclaimer: Once again these characters belong to the wonderful and talented, J.K.Rowling.  
  
***Hey guys, I hoped you liked it sooo far, this chapter is much more mysterious, and the plot is starting to thicken , so please R&R****  
  
CHAPTER 7-MORNING AFTER AND A NEW TEACHER  
  
HERMOINE'S POV  
  
After going to Malfoy's room last night, I made myself feel absolutely terrible. I woke up at 5 in the morning and I decided to get ready early and take my time, since my first class did not start until 8. I very much wanted to avoid Malfoy as much as I could, so I tried to make as little much noise as I could. So I grabbed all my bathroom necessities and my uniform and my robes and my mary jane shoes, and I opened my bedroom door as silently as I could then closed it behind me. I peered down the banister to see if Malfoy was in the common room, but he wasn't there, I breathed out a sigh in relief and made my way to the bathroom. I opened the first bathroom door slowly, and got inside, and then went through my own door, and I knew I was safe, cause obviously he couldn't and wouldn't come in here. I decided to take a bath in my luxurious hot tub. So before getting in I poured in some "Magic-a-bath", which were pink bubbles that did not dissapeare, and that were soft enough to hold in your hand and would not break, they smelled of roses, it was really relaxing once I got in. I layed there thinking what could of possessed me to go to his room like that last night. And I concluded to myself, that I indeed did like him. I thought I at least owed him an explanation for last night and the train incident aswell, and with that thought in mind I lifted myself out of the tub, and got dressed. I dried my hair and sleeked my bangs all to one side, and tied my hair into a ponytail, the ends curling up. I just applied some mascara to my eyelashes and bit of blush on my cheeks, and then left the washroom to see if Malfoy was up yet.  
  
As I walked down the staircase into the common room, he sure enough was up, lieing on a couch in his robes already, reading the Transfiguration textbook. I got the impresseion that he was mad at me.  
  
"Hey." I mumbled out to see if I got any response out of him. He didn't even move, he just layed there. I felt terrible since he didn't even acknowledge me being there. Finally I said,  
  
"Listen Malfoy, I know your probaly mad at me for last night, and just leaving you like that, and then in the train, I acted very strange and I know that, I just don't know why I acted like that." I saw him put his book down and look up at me waiting for the rest of my explanation ".I just don't know, all I can say is that Im sorry and that it didn't mean anything." that's when he cut me off.  
  
"Don't worry about it Granger, think nothing of it, you were bored and you wanted a little something before bed time, I get it, and I don't care either so stop making such a big deal." I cautiously smiled.  
  
"I really am sorry though" I persued.  
  
He answered with a simple "uh huh" and went straight to his book once again, not even bothering to keep talking to me.  
  
"And one more thing.." I blurted out "Can we go by first names now, or we gonna be calling each other by our last names for the rest of our lives?"  
  
He looked up at me with an evil grin "What makes you think that I will let you call me Draco when I tell everyone else not to?"  
  
I just let out a small giggle and nudged him on the knee and said "Ya, ya, come on Draco and lets get some breakfast, k?" And we both got up and left our living quarters not mentioning what happened the day before.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Once we stepped out of the door into the hallway, we both saw Potter approaching slowly. I rolled my eyes wondering why he always appeared out of no where. But once Hermoine saw him coming she left my side and went running up to him and swinged her arms around his neck hugging him, while he hugged her back. They were both such good friends, it sickened me that I never had or will have a friendship like that with anyone.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked him, probaly happy that he got her away from me.  
  
"Well taking you to breakfast, I told everyone else I'd come and get you, and here I am, haha" he smiled at her and then rapped his one arm around her shoulders and they turned to face me. He looked at me with suspicious eyes, his arm protective around her shoulders, as if he were giving me a silent agreement that if I hurt her, I'd have to answer to him. I just smirked at that thought, then he finally spoke to me.  
  
"Morning Malfoy". I just raised my one eyebrow and said "hmm", and walked away, no giving either of them a second glance.  
  
HERMOINE'S POV  
  
I stared off as as he walked away, knowing that he was probaly angry at me but was just hiding it. I couldn't blame himfor being mad at me, I played him, and I knew how that felt since it happened to me many times before. I felt extremely bad until harry spoke and tugged at my shoulder.  
  
"Come Hermoine, let's go get some breakfast, shall we? Im famished!" I looked up at him and smile and nodded, and then we went to join our other friends for breakfast.  
  
My first class was transfiguration and of course that went very well since it is my favorite class and McGonagall is my favorite teacher and I her favorite student, and another big plus being that all my Griffindor friends were in that class aswell. So the class just went by in seconds to me.  
  
Second class was Defence against the Dark Arts with Slitherin, this didn't please me much, but might aswell make the most of it. Me, Harry and Ron got to class and sat in one of the middle rows, since I wanted the front and they wanted the back, we settled in the middle, halfway through. Then some Slitherin's came in, followed by Draco, Crabe and Goyle, the three of them sitting in the row behind us, with Goyle behing me, Draco behind Harry and Crabe behind Ron. I liked it this way, since I wouldn't feel the urge to look at Draco, but that didn't mean I didn't feel his eyes piercing through my back. Slowly the whole class filled up and the clock began to tick, and the teacher still did not show up. Soon it was 10:20 when the class was supposed to start at 10:00.  
  
"This is odd, don't ya think? No teacher in the history of Hogwarts has ever been more then a mere 2 seconds late." I lectured Harry and Ron.  
  
"And your finding this odd?" Ron answered back. "So far as a teacher for this class we've had a psycho, a conceited jerk, a werewolf and an imposter. This new teacher has to do something stupid like being late since they have to live up to the rest of the madness of the teachers who have taught this class".  
  
"Agh!" yelled out Harry. Some people in the class began to stare.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Ron asked as we both watched Harry flinch and squint his eyes. And that's when we saw him putting his hand over his scar and rubbed it.  
  
"Oh no" I cried out, then I whispered to both of them. "Harry it's your scar isn't it, has it just started hurting you now?"  
  
"No, it began ever since I started school, before it was more faint, but now all of a sudden, it's stronger" he explained.  
  
"Do you think.."gulped Ron "Do you think it's ..you know who.?"  
  
"I don't think so Ron" answered Harry "If it's Voldemort, sorry, if it's you know who, it feels different,it hurts a lot more, no matter how far away he is from me, and I start getting flash backs of what happened when my parents died, this is, well this is different."  
  
"Remarkable" I looked at him astonished "maybe it's someone else, but who?"  
  
And right when I asked that simple question, a person came in, rapped in a velvet purple cloack that went over their face, and walked towards the desk. I noticed that Harry still flinched with his scar. This teacher though, did not say or do anything, they just stood there, their eyes wandered around the classroom, but none of us could see their face, since it was sooo covered. The hooded person stopped at Harry for 2 seconds more then everyone else and then turned around and faced their back to the class.  
  
"Do you think the teacher is all scary and ugly under that hood?" whispered Ron.  
  
"Ron, geeee, show some respect!" I answered back.  
  
Then the teacher turned around, their hand to the golden broach on their cloak, and finally the long slender hand that appeared pulled back the head of the velvet cloack, and whisped the broach off, and placed the cloack on the chair on their desk.  
  
"HUH!!?" Everyone yelled out and whispered when the teacher did this.  
  
"She's a she!" yelled out Crabe.  
  
"Crabe is right for once, we've never had a girl teacher before for DADA, and she doesn't look old, scary and ugly at all"whispered Ron once again.  
  
Ron was right though, she did not look like a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at all. She looked normal, but with an eerie kind of feeling about her at the same time. And unlike any other teacher I have seen, she was remarkably beautiful. And it seemed as everyone else thought so too. She looked as if she were in mid 20's, she was tall, and slim, with wonderful features. Her hair was a dark silky black, parted at the middle and flowing down her entire back, some of the strands over her shoulder, her hair passing the middle of her back, and the long ends curled in ringlets, while some of the front strands were whisped behind her ears. Her skin was pale, fresh and flawless, not a creese or rinkle anywhere. Her eyes were big with thick short lashes, and colored of golden greenish brown. Her nose was small, and her lips were pouty with a pinkish color to it bringing out the pinkish hue in her cheeck bones. Her body was slim as can be with curves all in the right places. She wore a long silk black dress that had a high neck covering the whole thing. Then she wore a purple chiffon, long flowing cardigan over top, and a long medallion with a tiny symbol that I could not see hung from her neck. She was beautiful.  
  
Everyone "Ahhh!" and "Woooo!" her silently waiting for her to speak, and then she finally did.  
  
"Goodmorning class!" her voice was soft and soothing, but at the same time direct. She intertwined her fingers together and walked back and forth slowly across the class. "I trust you all had a wonderful summer". She seemed so nice. "And I do apologize for being late, I had some things to care of in London before I apparated here". Everyone in the class nodded. And she gave us a genuine smile and she shifted her eyes to Harry who just watched her as she did this.  
  
"Hello Harry" she spoke to Harry and him alone as if she knew him from before. He didn't answer but just stared at her and gave her a quick smile. She continued to look at him. " I can't believe Im finally meeting the young Harry Potter at last, this is absolutely wonderful, I owe you sooo much young Harry. I was very good friends with your parents Harry, well before the incident."  
  
"You were friends with my parents?" Harry silently asked her.  
  
"I guess you could say that Harry dear" And her eyes shifter downwards, and the looked sad.  
  
And with that she turned around and began her lesson.  
  
I could see it in Harry's face he seemed suspicious as so was I, she was indeed beautiful and kind, but something strikinly familiar about her, that I couldn't my finger on. But what could it be? 


	8. IMPORTANT INFORMATION AND A COZY NIGHT

Disclaimer: These great characters all belong to the J.K.Rowling!!  
  
**Hey guys, well Im putting chapter 8 aswell, this should be interesting, more talk about the new DADA, and some other fun, and frightening stuff happens too, and a little fluff**  
  
CHAPTER 8-IMPORTANT INFORMATION AND A COZY NIGHT  
DRACO'S POV  
  
It's been two days since the Defence against the Dark Arts class, and for some reason it's all anyone ever talks about. Like right now, all Im trying to do is eat lunch, and all I hear is this and that about that teacher, ya she's beautiful, who cares, she's just a teacher. What's her name anyways, I forget. Wait a minute.did she even say her name????  
  
HERMOINE'S POV  
  
"Listen Harry, you have to go talk to Dumbledore about your scar!! It's not normal for it to be hurting!!" I lectured Harry yet again, rolled my eyes to the ceiling in thought, and then looked down at him again, "Well actually it is normal for you, but I mean it's not normal for it to hurt in a different way!!"  
  
"I know Hermoine, but I can't just pester Dumbledore everytime my little scar hurts, I can take it, maybe it's just a headache that Im missinterpreting for the scar"  
  
"Fine, but don't come running to me when you think it's something else!!" I yelled at him in a friendly way. I looked over at Ron, who looked deep in though. "What's with him?"  
  
Harry looked over to him too. "Oh he's been like that for the past two days every since we saw that new Defence the Dark Arts teacher. Actually, look around you Hermoine, most guys have been like that."  
  
"Why?" I curiously asked.  
  
"Why? What do you mean why?" yelled out Ron out of no where. "It's cause she is soo damn hot!!" He blushed. "That long fitted black dress, the long black hair, the big eyes, the pouty lips, man what more could you want?"  
  
"Well if you ask me it sounds as if your describing some sort of vampire!!" I giggled while he gave me a deathening glare. "Any who, I think there is something very suspicious about that women."  
  
"Im with Hermoine on this one Ron, she really is hot, Ouch!." I hit him on the head ".BUT, something is not quite right about her. She spoke to me like if she knew me, and then she spoke about my parents as well and said she was good friends with them, in a 'sort of' kind of way!! What the heck does 'sort of' mean!? Your either friends with them or not?" Harry explained, seeming like he was debating it in his head, other then to Ron and I.  
  
"You know what Harry, Im gonna go research this in the library.." I heard them both moaning ".hey look, you never know she might be some sort of witch!!"  
  
"Uhhhh.. Hermoine, that expression might work in the Muggle world when describing some kind of evil person, but here in the Wizardry world, it quite doesn't work, especially when you're a witch yourself" Harry explained in a sarcastic tone of voice while I raised my eye brow at him for correcting me.  
  
"Oh shut up!" I then got up from the table in the great hall, and walked away fast, eager to go to the library.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I just sat there on the Slitherin table, as everybody ate, feeling sooo, I don't know, bored. Everyone was talking about that stupid teacher.  
  
"Yo Crabe wasn't the DADA teacher so freakn' hot!" chuckled Goyle.  
  
"I guess so, but lets not forget about the one's that we would have more of a chance with, like the sexy Granger girl." They both laughed and I dropped my fork on my plate, but they didn't notice. Then Pansy began to talk,  
  
"I don't know what you guys like about her, lukily Malfoy here has better taste he doesn't go for mudblood filthy little beasts like her, right Malfoy?" She put her head on my shoulder and looked up." Then Crabe started. "Yeah, so she's a mudblood, she's hot though, she would only be good use for one night, and then throw her away." And to that remark he began to laugh, as Goyle and Pansy did too. I felt soooo angry, but I could not say a thing. I looked up at the Great Hall doors, to see nothing but Hermoine rushing out the doors. So I got up without a word and followed her. I could here Crabe in the backround calling me back, while choking on some food.  
  
HERMOINE'S POV  
  
'Got to get to that library, there is something fishy going on, yet again in this school, and I want to find out what it is', I thought to myself. I could hear footsteps behind me, so I turned around, but there was absolutely no one there, and I knew everyone else was in the Great Hall for lunch. So I began to walk even faster, looking out of the corner of my eye, I could of swore I saw a shadow, so whipped around yet again, and there was no sight of anyone. I hate these corridors, so many walls and statues and secret passageways and corners, whoever was following me could be anywhere. So I broke into a run until I hid into the next corner. I waited and looked over the corner and saw no one, I felt air near my neck and someone behind me, so I turned around fast and..  
  
"BOOOO!" someone grabbed me from behind.  
  
"AGHHHH!!" I screamed and when I stopped screaming I heard laughing and then I realized who it was. It was Draco. I was fuming! How could he scare me like that. So I started throwing punches at his chest, and hitting him.  
  
"What the hell Draco!!!" I yelled "Why did you do that?!!! Are you insane!!!?" But he just looked at me and laughed. "Fine you laugh, but Im never talking to you ever again!!" And I turned on my heel and started walking away. Then he caught up with me and stood in front of me and said,  
  
"No wait, come on now Hermoine, I was just joking!" I blushed because that was the first time I ever heard him say my name, and then he went on. "It was just soooo perfect, you were walking alone, I couldn't help it.."  
  
"Ya right.." I mumbled, then I started walking off into the library with him following at my side.  
  
"So where are you going?" he asked me. "Well, if you must know, Draco, Im going to the library" I replied.  
  
"The library? Already, it's only been two days of school.." I cut him off. "Yes I know that, but there is something strange about that teacher and I want to find out what it is!" I spoke quietly as if the walls were listening.  
  
"Oh my gosh, your hung up on this teacher too?" he said in a hopeless tone of voice, "Why your not? I would be surprised since all the other guys thinks she is 'sooo hot'" I replied in a mocking-a-guy sort of voice. "Well she is pretty"admitted Draco "But Ive seen prettier," and he looked down at me and winked. I just gave him a little smile, and said "Ya sure Draco, Im sure you use that line on all girls." And with that I laughed and entered the library, leaving him at the doorway who seemed to look surprised that his charms didn't work on me.  
  
I sat at one table, put my backpack on top of it, and sat down, and then I realized, where do I even start? Then Draco came and sat in front me, and whispered "So how exaclty do you plan on researching this teacher?" I looked at him with eyes wide open, "what do you mean?" I asked. He leaned in closer so no one could hear, "Well unless you read minds Hermoine and I doubt you do, I thought you'd notice that she didn't give out her name yesterday at all. I mean I was thinking about it before and back tracked the whole class in my mind, but no, she never said a thing about her name, or where she was from, absolutely nothing".  
  
I opened my eyes wider in astonishment. "You are soooo right Draco, oh my gosh, that means..." I began to talk like to as if I were talking to myself, "that means tommorow I'll tell Harry and we can go question her about her name!!" I was soo excited, and he seemed happy that he was able to provide me with that information. "You're an absolute genious, Im so happy I could kiss you." I realized with shock what I just said and I pulled back from the table as so did he. I looked at him and he looked in shock and uncomfortable. I began to stutter, ".Im..I.mean..that, well..I have to go.." I didn't even look at him, I just grabbed my stuff and left him behind, with an astonished look on his face.  
  
I avoided Draco for the rest of the day, how could I possibly be so stupid and say something so insensitive. I guess it's just hard to treat him as a friend, when I like him more then a friend. It's just soo weird.  
  
It was finally night time, and I was still in the Griffindor tower, sitting there with Ron. Everyone else, including Harry had gone up to bed already, and me and Ron were there playing chess by the fire. I don't even know why I tried, I always lost at chess, especially agaisnt Ron. I began to feel a tinge of guilt over pursuading Ron to stay up with me as I looked at his face, his eyes dropping, and his mouth yawning.  
  
"Hermoine, aren't you tired yet?" he said stretching his arms in the air. I decided maybe I should let him go to bed and make my way bad to my common room. "Alright Ron, thanks for staying up with me, I'll go to bed now k?" And with that I gave him a peck on the cheek, and my wait out the door, as he said goodbye while walking up the stairs.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I've been waiting here in this common room, for the longest of times, and she still didn't appear anywhere, I needed to talk to her, and find out why she kept running from me. My eyes kept closing on me, and the last thing I remember is, me lieing on the couch, waiting for Hermoine to come in.  
  
HERMOINE'S POV  
  
I opened the door to the common room, and to my surprise, I found a sleeping Draco on the couch. I walked towards the couch and sat on the ledge where his feet were and just looked down on him while he slept. He didn't make any noise or snored like Ron did when he feel asleep at the lunch table, he just layed there, one arm underneath his head, the other at his side. I smiled down on him, he looked adorable. This is the only way I could see him without smirking, or being cocky and conceited.  
  
As I watched him I too began to get very sleepy, so I thought I should go to bed. I grabbed a heavy blanket that was folded on the other couch and spread it over him. I sat on the ledge again, and I don't know why, I put myself underneath the blanket and layed down beside him, my face facing his own. Maybe he felt as I was there, or he imagined I was there, cause he moved abit to give me room. I took his arm and placed it around me for warmth, and I smiled as I snuggled into his chest, I don't know, this just felt so right for me. So then I sighed, and drifted off to sleep. 


	9. A SITUATION IN MAGICAL CREATURES

Disclaimer: These imaginative characters all belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
**Here is CHAPTER 9: a new interesting animal is introduced, Hermoine gives Harry and Ron big news, while at the same time encounters herself annoyed by two idiots. **Im taking someone's advice and gonna try spread out the dialogs more, so they are easier to read**  
  
CHAPTER 9- A SITUATION IN MAGICAL CREATURES  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I felt a slight streak of light, so I opened my eyes and stared into the ceiling. I began to think about that odd dream I had last night, odd but wonderful. I dreamt that Hermoine came to sleep beside me. It felt so real. I felt breathing on my chest and looked down. I lifted my head up in shock and realized that is was no dream, Hermoine did come in the middle of the night and was now sleeping beside me.  
  
I checked my watch and it was about 7, our Magical Creatures class started at 9, so we should be getting up. I lifted my head up slowly and just watched her sleep, so beautiful, so peaceful. I wondered when I started thinking like this, especially thinking about her like this, but I decided not to care, and kept breathing in her beauty.  
  
She began to shift a bit in my arms. I brushed her cheek with my hand, and her eyes began to flutter open with a slight smile on her lips. I was sorta worried that once she woke up and remembered she was sleeping beside me she would freak out and run away, I noticed she's been doing that a lot, maybe worried to show her feelings to me, I don't know what it was. Her eyes came open and she looked up at me so I decided to speak, "Morning.." I whispered, telling myself not to kiss her or anything, just in case I scared her off.  
  
"Hey you." she whispered back smiling. Then she just put her hand up to my cheek and said, "we should be getting up now."  
  
She began to get up slowly, and she sat up on the couch and stretched a bit, but she still sat beside me, and I just watched her as she looked back at me. I really did not know what to say anymore with her, for fear that she might flip out and run. So I waited for her to say something first. And she finally did,  
  
"Listen Draco, I think we should talk about some things, you know about us."  
  
"I think your right" I replied back. Then she nodded.  
  
"But not right now" she added "I have to get ready and meet Harry and Ron at the Griffindor tower, is that alright with you?" "Ya sure, so what about we talk tonight hmm?" I asked rapidly, showing to much eagerness, but it didn't seem she noticed, it was as if she were thinking about other things in her head.  
  
"That sounds great!!! So I'll see you in class k?" And she happidly got up, began to walk away, but rushed back to me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, smiled, then ran up the stairs smiling, and into her room. I couldn't help but smile myself.  
  
HERMOINE'S POV  
  
I was running down the hallway to the Griffindor tower as fast as I could to let Harry know about what Draco told me about the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. How could I be so stupid and not notice that? And how come no one else noticed? I guess we were all so surprised that she was soo pretty, that no one even noticed she didn't give out her name.  
  
I got to the painting of the fat lady, said the password and made my way inside. I didn't see Harry or Ron there, so I decided to run up to their dormitories, I really didn't care if I was alowd there or not. I ran up the stairs, and pushed Neville out of the way apologizing but still making my way to Harry's room. I finally got there and I knocked, thankfully Harry said to come in, and thankfully he was dressed as was Ron too.  
  
"Harry Harry Harry!!!" I yelled out making my way to him.  
  
"Hermoine what you doing here, were supposed to go to our Magical Creatures class!" asked Ron.  
  
"Nevermind that!" I snapped back "I got big news about the DADA teacher". I saw Harry's head whip around and turn to me.  
  
"Well what is it Hermoine?" he pursued me to keep talking.  
  
"Well I was talking to Draco and.." I was cut off by a surprised Ron.  
  
"You were talking to Draco? You mean as in Draco Malfoy? Since when do you talk to him? And since when do you call him by his first name?" I looked at him with a slight snear or my face.  
  
"Does it really matter Ron?" I snapped.  
  
"Well I guess not it's just a bit odd." and he trailed off, as if he were in deep thought.  
  
"Anyways, I was talking to him when I was in the library and I told him I was gonna find information on our DADA teacher. And then he asked me how I planned to do that? And then I asked him what he meant? And that's when he told me, something that I should of noticed before, he told me that the teacher never told us her name!!" unfortunatelly I didn't get the reaction I thought.  
  
"Hermoine is that all?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well don't you find that odd?" I surprisingly asked him.  
  
"Well a bit, but I doubt it really means anything.I think." He replied.  
  
"Well I think it does, so when we have class today we will see if she mentions her name, and if she doesn't, will just ask her when we get the chance, sound like a plan?" I asked again.  
  
"Well alright" he hessitated.  
  
"Maybe Hermoine is right Harry, it is abit odd that she didn't mention her name, usually teachers remind us over and over and over again!"  
  
"Well alright guys, enough of the suspicious chit chat, lets just get some breakfast and make out way to Magical Creatures, we can say hi to Hagrid if we get there early!!"  
  
"YEAH!!" they both replied at the same time. I just laughed at them and we made our way down stairs.  
  
After breakfast the three of us went down, and outside the castle, to the grounds where Hagrid's house was. I guess Hagrid's was out and about cause he wasn't there yet, but it was natural for him to take a bit longer, I mean he was the gamekeeper, he was probaly doing some errands for the school.  
  
We waited just chit chatting, when Ron got amazed by something.  
  
"Oh Oh Oh, I think I saw a Maliwag."(which was a sort of rabbit but with no ears, and no long teeth or whiskers, and they were always kind of a mocha color, and they were Ron's favorite animal) "I think it's behind Hagrid's hut Im gonna go look for it, there mighty fast ya know" he said in an excited voice.  
  
"Uh huh" replied Harry, watching Ron run off behind the Maliwag "Hold on a sec Hermoine, Im just gonna make sure Ron doesn't do anything stupid".  
  
"Sure" I replied, laughing to myself because of Ron's excitement over the furry little thing.  
  
I just waited, with my arms folded over my chest, and in the distance I could see some people coming, but they wouldn't be there any time soon. I turned my back to the castle facing the hut again, waiting for Ron and Harry. I soon heard some footsteps approaching me and then someone say "Hey baby!"  
  
I turned around and rolled my eyes, it was no other then Crabe and Goyle, grinning and eyeing me with the same eyes they always did.  
  
"Ugh, what do you two want? Leave me alone Im busy." I said wondering to myself that it certainly it would look like that I wasn't, standing there all by myself.  
  
"So you doing anything tonight?" Crabe asked me grinning with an evil glint.  
  
"What's it to you?" I asked with an attitude in my voice.  
  
"Baby, come on, there is no need for that kind of talk. How about joining us two tonight for some little fun" Goyle smiled while he nudged Crabe who was also smiling.  
  
I laughed out loud "hahaha, are you guys serious? Man, I wouldn't hang out with you two if my whole life depended on it! Hahaha!" I kept laughing, as I watched both there smiling faces become a scowl. And then they looked awfly angry. And then Crabe smirked once again and came up to me, and shocked me by putting his thick, big, grubby hands around my waist.  
  
"Hey, this must be your once in a life time chance hun, don't act like you don't.." Crabe continued while I was trying to wriggle free and telling him to let me go and with Goyle laughing in the background.  
  
He couldn't really continue talking, cause just then Harry and Ron were coming around the corner and Ron was talking about the Maliwag,  
  
"Did ya see them Harry, wow there was three of them, sooo cute and fl..u.f.."Ron was cut off when both Harry and him saw me struggling with Crabbe's arms around me and me telling him to let go. Goyle stopped laughing as he saw Harry and Ron approaching.  
  
"What do you think you doing?!!!" asked Ron, with a very angry voice.  
  
"Ya, get off her!" And with that Harry tugged Crabe off by the collar of his robes and pushed him toward where Goyle was, while Ron came to me, very concerned thinking that they did something to me.  
  
"Hermoine, Hermoine, are you alright? Look at me. Did they do anything to you?!?" he said so frightenly, and over exagerating while he put one arm on my shoulder and the other patting my cheek.  
  
"Ron, come on, they didn't do anything, don't freak out, geeze!" I replied, knowing that he was flipping out unessesarily. He then pushed me slighty away behind him, and behind all the action and began yelling while most of the class arrived. It was mostly just a verbal fight. "If I ever see either of your chubby hands on her, Ill rip em' off I swear it!!" yelled out Ron.  
  
"That's right! And if I ever hear that you guys just simply come near her, I will personally see that you guys answer to us both" Harry added. Now the four of them were just glaring at each other silently.  
  
While they watched in an eye to eye silent battle, Draco pulled up beside me, and took a look at the four of them and said,  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hello" I said taking a quick look at him and then back at the scene.  
  
"What's going on here? Did Crabe and Goyle smell chip crumbs on Potter again?" he said in a making fun sort of voice that made me giggle.  
  
"No not really, heehee." I answered  
  
"Then what?" he asked again.  
  
"Oh it was nothing really, I uhhhh..well they made a move on me." I saw Draco's eyes narrow down, and in a very subtle way he walked off towards the four. He went in between Crabe and Goyle and out of no where, he lifted his hands up to each their heads and hit them. They both turned to him, as if they were scared. I couldn't believe the control he had over them.  
  
"What are you two idiots doing? You know that our fathers would not like us mingling with Potter and Weasley hmmm?!" demanded Draco.  
  
"Sorry Malfoy, it's their fault for interrupting the conversation we were having with the mudblood!!" yelled out Goyle while pointing at me.  
  
"Well since when do you two make conversation with pitiful Mudbloods!!?" he said in a meaningful voice that almost made me think that he hated me still.  
  
And with those last words they just stayed quiet and walked away, both Harry and Ron watched them and stayed put. Draco came up to me without anyone really noticing and passed by me, stopped slighlty at my side while passing and whispered,  
  
"I didn't mean all that about you being a mudblood, you know that right?" he asked concerned that I might be mad at him. I just smiled at him and responded by saying,  
  
"Lets just say if no one was around, I'd kiss you right now" That response made him smirk and he just walked away to his Slitherin friends, while I walked to Harry and Ron.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I walked off towards my so called friends, thinking to myself, how good it was to hear Hermoine saying "Lets just say if no one was around, I'd kiss you right now", which symbolized the feelings she must have for me that I guess she wasn't neglecting anymore. Pansy began to talk to me, while I watched Hermoine in the background, being hugged by Weasly and Potter, and being questioned over and over again if she was alright. Pansy wouldn't shut up, but I wasn't listening all I could think of was tonight, and I had a feeling that was still pretty far off. 


	10. NO ANSWERS

Disclaimer: all these great characters belong to the great mind of J.K.Rowling.  
  
**CHAPTER 10-This chapter might not be very long. Cause essentially I wanted chapter 9, 10, and 11 to be all one, but that was too crazy and long! And I like to keep you guys on your toes. But you will find this chapter dedicated mostly to the Defence against the Dark Arts** R&R!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 10-NO ANSWERS  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I was waiting by the tree by Hagrid's hut for Harry and Ron, because Ron wanted to tell him about Maliwag, and thank goodness for that, I could get a break from them asking me if I was alright, over and over and over again. I have to admit that Crabe and Goyle did frighten me, thank the wizards that Harry and Ron came along when they did, I don't even want to think what those two would of done if it weren't for them. Then my mind wondered off towards Draco, just how wonderful it felt to know that he was protective of me, and how cute he looked when he thought I was mad at him..and.  
  
"Hermione what you thinking about?" interrupted Ron, right into my thoughts.  
  
"Oh nothing" I blushed, but they didn't seem to notice. "Lets get going or we will be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts!!"  
  
"Oh yes, I forget, both you and Ron want to find out what the teachers name is."  
  
"Yeah Harry we do!!" replied Ron.  
  
"Ya, you'd think you would want to too, I mean I think it's cause of her that your scar hurts." I answered aswell.  
  
"Now Hermoine, let's not jump to conclusions!!" Harry added.  
  
"Okey okey, let's just go" I said back anxiously.  
  
When we got to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Goyle, Crabe, Draco and Pansy were talking standing in one corner. Today we would be practicing Dark Magic, so there was no need to sit down. And as I gave a slight look towards Draco and Pansy, a slight pang of jeolousy came over me when I saw her clinging to his arm and snuggling in his shoulder and saying,  
  
"So Draco, what about we do something tonight, hmmm? Just the two of us?" she asked creeping up his chest with two fingers. I saw Draco roll his eyes, but he didn't say anything, until he looked up at me and saw I was staring and pushed Pansy off and said,  
  
"Im busy tonight" and he began starting off a conversation with Crabe instead, while Pansy muttered something to herself that I could not hear. I just smiled with an evil grin to myself.  
  
The whole class was there, and the teacher was late again, what possible excuse could she have this time, always late, that's not right. And then finally I knew she was there only cause of the scent of aroma which was of lavender and sort of musky at the same time. And then she spoke in that delicate yet firm voice as always.  
  
"Class, class, isn't it simply just a beautiful morning?" she asked.  
  
"Mrs..uhhh welll it's raining!!" added Nevill with a coy look.  
  
"That's Miss., not Mrs, Neville dear." She pointed out rather too firmly. "I am not married, and I do not plan to any time yet. Men, they are soo insufferable, you know what I mean, right Hermione dear?"  
  
I couldn't believe it, why would she ask me a thing like that. It was rather odd, everyone looked at me like if I had some idea what she was talking about and I just shrugged and said,  
  
"I really don't know what you mean Miss." I replied.  
  
"Well Im sure if you don't know what I mean now, you will soon enough." She answered back looking at the dusty shutters on the windows.  
  
Soon enough, whatever did she mean by that aswell. There was something awfly fishy going on here. But only seemed like me, all the other girls, Ron, Harry, and Draco seemed to notice, all the other guys were too wrapped up in her beauty. I could see Goyle practiclly drooling over himself. Then again, he always is. I have to admit though she did not fail to look her best. Today she wore a silver dress, that as the other dresses went high up to her neck. This dress was long sleeved, with silver lacing at the end. And then she wore a cropped satin sliver jacker on top with gold trimming, and her long curly flowing hair, went over her shoulders and her back. And she always had this glint in her eyes. But still, something strange, and then she did something that everyone in the class just could not believe our eyes.  
  
She did magic..  
  
Without a wand!!!!!!  
  
She went forward to the shutters on the windows, which was a wall of at least 6 windows, all closed, she lifted both her hands towards them, and said something and all the shutters burst open, it was incredible. We all knew very few wizards could do magic with no wands, such as Dumbledore, which was the only wizard which we knew existed that could.  
  
"Blazing wizards, how ever did you do that?" yelled out Ron, not caring that he was yelling.  
  
She turned around with a quite ignorant look on her face. "Do what dear?" she asked as if what she just did was perfectly normal.  
  
"Miss, using magic without a wand is extremelly rare" I added not caring that her face seemed to go a bit grim with all this questioning, "whereever did you learn it?"  
  
She looked down, then she looked up at Harry, and then down again. Harry looked at me and then Ron and then towards her. Then she spoke, "Learn it?..hmmmm" she looked at her hands, and her face looked as if she were going to cry. "I wish this was something I had learned." she trailed off still staring at her hands.  
  
I could not take it anymore I had to ask her name.  
  
"Miss?" she looked up at me "Miss, what exaclty is your name?"  
  
We all watched her as her eyes blazed open in shock.  
  
"Miss, you've never told us what it was, so I was just wondering, sorry" I asked again, in a more innocent tone of voice.  
  
Her eyes squinted down and peered at me as if she were mad or angry. And I could of swore as she was angry, I saw a glint of red in those greenish brown eyes of hers. But it must of just been me, no one else seemed to notice. Then she turned around and looked out into the rain.  
  
"My dear Miss. Granger, only because you did not listen when I said my name the first day, it doesn't mean that I did not say it!" she directed at me. I was shocked, how could she say that I did not listen, when the whole class knew she didn't say anything.  
  
"But Miss., I think Hermione is right, I think you never said it" added Ron instinctively.  
  
"This is absurb, and if you both keep up with this rubish, I will take points from the Griffindor house. Now, on to our lesson!!" she yelled out, not seeming to care that none of us knew what to call her. From then on, we simply called her Miss.  
  
Then it sparked me in my head, I had just remembered that I saw a book in the library called "The history of the Magic non wand user, including Albus Dumbledore and he who shall not be named", that book must talk about her, it talks about everyone.  
  
Now I really could not wait till this class was over, I had two things to look forward to today, reasearching that book with Harry and Ron, and of course, talking to Draco tonight, but then the DADA teacher interrupted my thoughts and added,  
  
"I know you all think it's strange that I do not use a wand, but don't go researching it, you will find nothing, NOTHING!! You hear me?" she asked that and looked at me, as if she knew what I was thinking. But she couldn't know. Or could she? 


	11. LIBRARY TIME

Disclaimer: Nope Nope Nope, I do not own these characters, they all belong to wonderful Mrs. J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Well I got a few authors notes before I begin with the chapter so bear with me here. First of all Ive changed the rating to PG13. Why? Because in the later chapters, there will be violence and there will be seduction, and many other things. I just want to be on the safe side here, and make it more interesting, and I couldn't do it that way with only PG rating. I I don't want to make it Rated R because come on, 17 and above, whatever!!!  
  
**Secondly, this chapter, which is chapter 11, is called "LIBRARY TIME" just to show you some new interesting facts that the trio has found out about the teacher. And to all of those who think Im crazy and if the teacher has a name, she does, I planned her from the beginning of this fic, but that will all come in good time.  
  
And sorry for all the HERMIONE POV's, it's just she's the one that hangs out with Harry and Ron. And originally there was no DRACO POV, I just put it in sometimes so we can all know that goes through his mind. So don't be too saddened, there will be more from him in the chapters to come, I promise.  
  
**And thirdly, chapter 12, is the all waited chapter, where there will be much much much, Draco and Hermione fun!!!! Because this chapter 11 only has some fluff between the two, and now without more of my ranting, please keep reading and reviewing!!! THANKS**  
  
CHAPTER 11-LIBRARY TIME  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
As we were walking I began to tell Harry and Ron about the book that might have some information on our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Listen you two, I know how we might be able to dig up some dirt on this teacher!" I said to them, noticing how there conversation had instintly stopped when I began to speak about our peculiar teacher.  
  
"How ever will you be able to do that" asked Ron questionly rasing an eyebrow at me.  
  
"What a silly question Ron!" I snapped back him as if he really were asking a stupid question. "A book of course!!"  
  
"What book is that?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"It's this book I came across with in first year when I was looking up infromation on Nicholas Flamel, who is also a rare wizard who has no need for wands" I explained and then added "The book is called 'The history of the Magic non wand user', it has every single wizard and witches that do not use a wand for their magic. Dumbledore, N.Flamel, and he who shall not be named, are all in the book."  
  
"And how do you know our DADA teacher will be there?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Because, much like the Animagus, the Wand'nos" I looked at Harry and then remember he didn't know much of the names for things in the wizarding world, so Ron added, "Harry, Wand'nos are rare people who do not need a wand to use magic." I nodded to Ron in agreement.  
  
"That's right Ron, and much like the Animagus people, they are all registered, so that the Ministry of Magic can keep on eye on them, so since she is a teacher, she must be registered, and if she's registered she WILL be in that book!" I said proudly of what I thought out.  
  
"But what if she is not registered?" asked Harry. I looked at him with a face that showed that I never actually thought of that before.  
  
"Well I think, even if she isn't, she will still be mentioned, there is no way you can hide such great power, I mean look at He Who Shall Not be Named, he is still mentioned, yet he is not registered." I explained almost trying to convince myself.  
  
"Well lets get to it then" said Ron as we began to head our way through the corridors to the library.  
  
As we walked I looked over at Harry who looked very worried and pensive.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" I asked.  
  
"Well I really want to know about this teacher, I mean with my scar hurting and all, it just can't be normal that it only hurts when she's around" he explained. I just rubbed his arm and we continued walking when Ron spoke.  
  
"Ya, I just want to know how it seems as she can always read our minds. It's really creepy".  
  
I just let out a little laugh. and thanked Ron in my mind for trying to lighten the mood as he always did when it felt as we were all too tense. As we walked I saw Draco in the distance walking in the opposite direction by himself. As I felt my heart pound faster as it normally did whenever he was around he approached us. And I guess taking the opportunity when Harry and Ron were engaged in a conversation and ignoring him, he mouthed out to me "Where you going?"  
  
I just mouthed back "Library".  
  
He just nodded and kept strutting down the hallway as if nothing.  
  
As we entered the library I went straight for the section in the library, but first giving my bag to Ron and Harry and saying,  
  
"You two find a table that is away from most of the people in the library, and take my bag with you, I will go look for the book since I think I have a pretty good idea where it is, ok?"  
  
"Away from most of the people? What people? Were the only one's ever in here, and of course Maddam Pince." Declared Ron with a little laugh. I just glared at him and shook my head on how ignorant he can be at times. I then walked away.  
  
I made my way to the very back of the library, close to the 'Restricted Section', there was a section that said "Magical History". I traced my fingers over the spines of the books, mumbling to myself,  
  
"Hmmmmmm, where are you book? History of lemons sherbert? I bet Dumbledore requested this one, haha?" I stopped mumbling while I kept searching the book. Then, from underneath the shadows I heard someone whisper.  
  
"Hey.." I sprung around to see where the voice was coming from, and it was no other then Draco, who just stood there leaning against a few books, smirking.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him kinda panicky in fear that Harry or Ron, or anyone else for that matter might see us. I didn't let him answer, I just grabbed him by the hand into the deep corners of the library, where there was hardly no light to see. I peered over the corner of books to see if anyone was around. Then I muttered,  
  
"This is crazy, you know that right?"Then I turned back to him avoiding his eyes and leaned on a stack of books and looked at the floor. I saw his feet sauntering over to me, and how I just wanted him to hold me in his arms right there and then, but I knew I simply had to resist temptation.  
  
I spoke to him again, whispering, "You really are crazy, what if someone sees us together, don't you think it will strike them as a bit odd?" I still kept my eyes on the floor.  
  
"Come on." he whined to me holding my chin up with his finger. "Im sorry Hermione, I just wanted to see you before tonight."  
  
I looked up into his eyes. Those dazzling eyes of his, which when I looked in to them, I didn't exactly see what everyone else saw. They were an icy blue sea, and when I stared into them, I felt myself drowing, drowing happily into them. He slowly lifted his hand to my cheek, just brushing it softly while he peered into my eyes as if he were peering into my soul.  
  
I then closed my eyes, trying to block everything away except the touch of his hand. We both began to lean closer to each other slowly, I lifted my head up and he leaned down his to mine. Our lips were a mere inch apart and could feel his warm breath inching closer and then something unexpected happened when we were about to kiss, I heard,  
  
"Hermione?" It was Ron, he must be wondering what was taking me so long when I had mentioned I knew exactly where that book was.  
  
"Oh great.." whispered Draco, pulling away from me, our bodies still close. "That Weasley always comes at the worst moments."  
  
But I was reacting differently, I knew Ron sounded pretty near, and when I saw Ron walking along the other side of the books I was leaning against, I looked at Draco and whispered,  
  
"Sorry" and then gave him a quick shove so there was distance between us. Draco gave me a look of disbelief, yet of understanding. I just mouthed out again "Im sorry".  
  
"Hermione, there you are!! What you doing way back here?" he then noticed that Draco was standing directly in front of me, but leaning on the other wall with an unsatisfied look upon his face. "What's he doing here? Is he bugging you Hermione?"  
  
And with that last question Ron put his hand on my shoulder and said quietly but still angry "I really don't get what's with you and your idiot friends, why don't you just leave her alone."  
  
"It's okey Ron, Im fine, let's just leave okey?" I told him reasurringly.  
  
And then Ron gided me with my shoulder pushing me in front of him, as if he were guarding my back and we just walked away from Draco, leaving him alone.  
  
I felt extremely bad, and I was cursing Ron in my mind to come and find at such a bad time. Now I really couldn't wait till tonight, but that still felt so far away. So I tried to keep my mind what I was supposed to keep it on, and that was to find that book. Ron totally ignored the fact that he found me and Draco together, thinking that he was probaly harassing me or something just like Goyle and Crabe did.  
  
I once again began searching for the book when I yelled out. "AHA!!".  
  
"SHHHH!!" I heard Maddam Pince in the background.  
  
I gulped, and Ron laughed silently. "Stop laughing and help me lift this book." I said while tugging at the book, for some reason it was really heavy, but rather small, but Ron didn't know that.  
  
"What are you talking about? You can't even lift that small book? Gee Hermione." And then Ron went single handidly and picked up the book and his hand dropped to the floor. "I see.." he said now, understanding what I meant.  
  
"Go get Harry and we will just read it here on the floor." He nodded and then 5 seconds later came jogging back with Harry at his side, and had already told him that the book was to heavy to carry.  
  
I looked the book cover over, it had dust all over it except for five fingerprints on it. "It seems only one person has recently looked at it in years." I said.  
  
I opened the page and began to flip through, each single page was dedicated to one wizard, and there wasn't many, about 50 pages, so about 50 rare wizards that can use magic without a wand.  
  
"I don't understand, there is only 50 pages, why is it sooo heavy?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know" I told them both.  
  
I was still flipping.  
  
"Look there is Dumbledore. Whoah, he was was registered when he was younger, age 25. He must be really powerful" Harry said happily since Dumbledore was almost an idol to him.  
  
"That really is an early age. Look here is Vol.." Ron shivered as he almost read the name "I mean He Who Shall Not Be Named. He IS in the book too. It says, that he was discovered to be a Wand'nos at the age of 25 aswell, whoah!"  
  
"That IS a coincidence" I said looking down at the book. "Well this is weird."  
  
"What is?" both Harry and Ron asked.  
  
"The last page is ripped out." I explained looking up at their astonished faces. "I personally think, someone knew we were going to sought out for this book and.."  
  
Harry continued "..and decided to take the last evidence that might explain things to us about a certain someone..."  
  
Ron continued ".and decided to bewitch the book, so that it would be heavy enough so that the three of us couldn't take it with us and research through it!!" The three of us looked at each other with wide open eyes and shouted out,  
  
"THE DADA TEACHER!!!"  
  
As we scurried out of the library after being yelled at by Maddam Pince for being too loud and disturbing the other students and asking her if she would tell us if any teacher had been in the library today. I knew she wouldn't tell us, what teachers do in the library and what the reasearch is kept private.  
  
"I can't believe it" Harry breathed out heavily. "I can't believe it. She knows, she knows exaclty what were going to do!!"  
  
"I know how do we know she doesn't know exaclty what we are thinking right now." Ron said.  
  
"I don't know, what should we do?" I asked as if there was no plaussable anwer to that question. Then the three of us stopped in our tracks and whispered at once,  
  
"The invisible cloack!!"  
  
"Yeah we can use it tonight to get in her office and look for that missing sheet!" Harry pointed out.  
  
I was about to agree when I remembered that me and Draco were supposed to meet up tonight, I could not go back on my word, specially after promising I would go, so I tried to come up with an excuse that sounded like something they would buy.  
  
"No, we can't go tonight." I said not even looking at there faces.  
  
"Why not, the sooner the better right?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious why?" I asked assuming they would know why when I didn't even myself.  
  
They both looked at each other and then to me and Ron said "Oh I know why!! It's because if we go tonight she would probaly know, and by going tommorow night we would be throwing her off and she wouldn't expect it or be there waiting for us, as if we were to go tonight, she would be."  
  
I was astonished with Ron's brilliance. And even more astonished that I would not have to lie to them about tonight.  
  
"Alright then, that's good enough for me" Harry said, believing the story himself.  
  
The three of us walked to dinner, and I didn't even want to go, especially with the dessert that awaited for me after. 


	12. DESSERTWATER&FUN

Disclaimer: Once again, these characters belong to the wonderous mind of J.K.Rowling.  
  
**Well well well people, CHAPTER 12, entiltled "DESSERT=WATER& FUN" This is the chapter you guys have all been anticipating, with great Draco and Hermione action and fun and a lot more! And yes, those who have guessed the obvious, the pool plays a major part. Ha ha!! Wait Wait, don't start reading yet!! Just want to remind you to keep Reading and Reviewing!!! Now go ahead, and enjoy!!**  
  
CHAPTER 12-DESSERT=WATER&FUN  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
All through dinner I ate as fast I could, but taking glances at Hermione at the other table to see if she was done yet. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes, just by that look I knew her friends were keeping her there. Then I noticed she rested her head on her hands and wiggled her fingers and mouthed "Five". So I guess she meant she would try to get away in five minutes. So I tried to focus, at least on actually eating my dinner, instead of settling on the bread that I inhaled down. Then once again, that Pansy was leaning on my shoulder which I just tried to ignore.  
  
"Ohh Malfoy, it feels so good just snuggling up to your shoulder like this, hmmmm? Don't you agree?" she asked me. What's with this girl, and what exaclty do you say to something like that. Even if it wern't for Hermione, I still didn't want this pug faced girl leaning on me.  
  
"Yaa, uh, Pansy, would you get off me Im trying to eat." I muttered angrily.  
  
"..alright.." she meekly said.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Goyle while bitting a piece of chicken and spitting pieces out.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, I just want to eat my dinner in silence, and all of you won't let me!" I muttured once again loudly. Then I heard a bunch of people mumble sorry to me, as they always did when I got angry.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, so I just got up and left and decided to wait for Hermione in the common room, cause I hated to be around these people. They were all idiots.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I was eating as fast I could, but Ron and Harry kept babbling on and on about tommorow night. I raised my head once again and had just caught Draco with a furious face leaving the great hall.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong?" I mumbled not thinking any one was paying attention to me.  
  
"You wonder what's wrong about what?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
I glanced back at him embarassed for wondering out loud about Draco. "I ..uh...I wonder what's wrong with this chicken?" I lied.  
  
"What about it?" asked Ron taking a glance from the chicken and then back to me.  
  
"uh.. I don't feel well, it must be a stomachache I think Im gonna go lie down" I got up and so did Harry and Ron. "What you doing?" I asked looking at both of them.  
  
"We are gonna walk you there" explained Harry as if it were obvious.  
  
"Ohhhh.haha, you two don't need to worry about me, I'll be alright, just eat your dinner" I said reassuringly smiling.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes of course, hahaha" I blushed "have a good dinner, night night" And I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and left the Great Hall.  
  
I didn't realize how eager I was to get to the Head Common Room, I was practiclly running down the hallway, and couldn't wait to see Draco. I got to the giant stone crest and said "Holly Berries", and it opened. Hoping to see Draco sitting on the couches, he wasn't even there.  
  
"Oh wizards, don't tell me he's in his room or the washroom or hasn't even got here yet." and as I said this and walked towards the coffee table to sit down and wait for him. I saw a note lieing on the coffee table. It read:  
  
"Hey Hermione, Grab a swimsuit, were doing some night swimming today. Meet ya at the pool. Bye"  
  
I began to rush up the stairs as much as I could to get ready. I was going so fast I practiclly flew to my room. Once inside I decided what swimsuit to wear, and I wanted to look good, even sexy, to make sure I got him eating from the palm of my hands. I laughed silently to myself.  
  
"Hmm what swimsuit to wear". Then I found my two piece bikini. It had sort of a mod print of colors like pink and purple from the 60's. And it tied up around my neck and around my back as well. Then I wore little bikini shorts to match. I looked at myself in the mirror and took my hair out of my ponytail, just letting it loose, so it looked a bit toussled, who cares. I slipped a cropped white t shirt on top, and then just put on a fuzzy pink terri cloth robe with the horwarts crest on it. I applied some cherry lip gloss on my lips and then I took one final look in the mirror and stuck on pink flip flops and went out my bedroom door.  
  
When I got to my washroom, and opened the door, I began to hear music. And it was very subtle, but I could still hear it, no lyrics, just a classical sound that was wonderful to hear. As I walked closer and closer to the door of the pool my heart began to beat faster and faster. And all I could think before I opened the door was "Is this right?" "Do I really like Draco?" "2 weeks back he was my enemy". I put all those doubtful feelings behind me and pushed the door open letting the wonderful soothing music sound louder yet still soft in my ears.  
  
As I walked in I hoped that Draco would be the first thing I'd see. I looked around and noticed that not only music was playing in this tropical setting, but Draco must have bewitched the ceiling, cause not only was the sky scene there, I could also see dozens of candle flying above. I just smiled to myself, and when I walked toward the pool area, I saw lying on the sand a big comfy blanket sprawled over the floor and some towels near the side. And then a little bonfire conjured in a corner for warmth, even though I didn't think I'd need it since it was pretty warm out.  
  
I looked around and wondered where Draco could be. I slipped my flip flips off throwing them into a corner, and snuggling my feet in the warm sand.  
  
"Draco?" I called out. But no one answered. "oh well" I thought, might as well wait. I took off my robe and folded and put it in a corner and sat at the ledge of the pool and dipped my legs into the luke warm water. I kicked the water around a bit, and I heard him come walking behind me.  
  
"Hey don't you sneak up on me, I know your there" and I turned around and saw him walking towards me.  
  
"Oh darn I was planning on pushing you in." he said sarcasticlly. I patted the ledge beside me so he would sit. He came up beside me and put his feet in the water. I looked up his pale body, from his long legs, to his blue shorts, to his firm abs and chest and then to his face, I didn't think I've ever seen him look sooo good.  
  
"I guess we should talk" he said moving his legs in the water.  
  
"I guess we could do that" he looked up at me, and I slowly leaned my leg against his. "but I really don't want to."  
  
He smiled at me and said "Do you think I'll be able to kiss you now without Weasley bursting in or you running off?"  
  
"Only one way to find out.." And with that last comment I layed both my hands on his chest while he placed both his hands on my face, he leaned in closer, and I finally reached his lips. I was abit tense at first, but I just tried to relax while he slipped in his tongue and hungrily began to play with mine. At that time I had one hand rubbing around his chest, and the other layed on his thigh. While he kept one hand cupped around my face and the other on my waist. We both pulled out, our forehead touching and breathing deeply.  
  
"I waited a whole two days for this" said Draco his forehead still agaisnt mind.  
  
"And.?" I asked him, as if I were expecting a better comment.  
  
"And...I think I want more" he mischivously smiled at me again. While I let a sigh of relief.  
  
That's when he got off the ledge of the pool and summerged his body only up to his waist, since the water there was still shallow. I teasingly splashed him with my feet, when he got a hold of one of them and tickled it.  
  
"Haha, stop it you that tickles!!" and I smiled at him. That's when he slowly put his one of his hands, each on one of my knees and began to caress my leg from my knee, up to my outer thigh, to my hips and then to my waist. When he reached the bottom part of my shirt that was covering my bikini, he looked up into my face and tugged on it.  
  
My heart was beating even faster that I could swear he could hear it. I didn't even hessisate and I put my arms up and the air, while he slid my white shirt off of me.  
  
He stood back one step and glanced from down and up my body, and then came close and resumed at the side of my waist sliding his hands out the outer part of my body, almost as if he were tracing a line. He went up with his hands up my waist, and then he reached the sides of my breasts. I could feel my whole body tingling, as he explored my body with his hands. He slid hands up again to my shoulders and up my neck and he settled looking in my eyes.  
  
I sighed out with nervousness and excitement hoping he didn't notice, but he did. Then he spoke,  
  
"You are absolutly breathtaking.." he whispered. I opened my eyes in shock and searched his face as if he were lieing. No one had ever said that to me before and I couldn't believe that he would be the one to tell me that.  
  
I smiled at him and wrapped my legs around his waist, urging him to come closer. I leaned my head down and wrapped my arms around his back while I nuzzled my head in the nook of his neck trailling kisses all over him.  
  
I could feel his hands still wondering all over my body. His right hand was rubbing up my thigh and hips while the other one was placed above my breast.  
  
I went from his neck kissing him up his cheek when I settled on his mouth, now me being the one slipping my tongue into his mouth.  
  
We were both touching and feeling each others body as if we've reached a completeness in each other that we've never found in anyone else and then..  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
While she kissed me and trailed my body with her luscious kisses, I practiclly could not hold my self back, it was as if she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I never felt this way about anyone. I could feel her hands on my chest and then around my back while our tongues teseanly played with each other.  
  
That's when I wanted her even closer so I lifted her off the pool ledge and put her in the water with me, neither of us stopping to breath. As the water went to my waist for her it reached more towards her chest. Neither of us cared though, now both of wet from head to do were experimenting with our bodies as if today was our last.  
  
She arched her neck back and moaned sliglty while I kissed her neck and down to her chest my hands were at her waist while she playfully had her hands on my hair.  
  
When we came to, we were both panting heavily I had my arms wrapped around her and hers were around my neck, we were both breathing heavily and were shivering cause of the water now.  
  
While she shivered in my arms and her hand was around my neck, I lifted her up in my arms, and began walking towards the steps of the pool and towards the blanket, neither of us talked yet, we were still breathing out loud.  
  
I placed her on the blanket close to the fire and I layed down beside her, both of us on our sides holding out heads up with our hands and just staring at each other, and smiling. I lifted my hand towards her face and brushed off some stray wet hairs from her face. Her eyes were being lit up by the fire and were sparkling.  
  
I came in closer to her and she layed her head on my chest and I slid my hand on her waist. She then looked up at me and said,  
  
"I really like you, you know that right?" she said in a tone of voice as if she were expecting a bad answer.  
  
"Well I would hope so after THAT!" I laughed.  
  
"Shut up" she jokingly said while hitting me in the chest. "I mean I really like you, and this wasn't for me just a one night fun."  
  
I understood what she meant now. She thought that this was a one night for me, and that after I might just not want to have anything to do with her again. My face turned serious.  
  
"Hermione..I don't want this to me one night fun, I want you, always. I really like you too I mean, so you don't have to worry." I reassurindly said while placing a soft kiss on her lips. She moaned into our kiss and smiled and said,  
  
"You don't know how happy that makes me."  
  
"Probaly just as happy as it makes me" I replied back to her. She beamed up at me. And to lighten the mood I added "Who would of thought I would end up with a Mudblood as a girlfriend".  
  
She gasped and then smiled while punching me in the chest "Shut up! Who would of thought I would end up with Slitherin loser for a boyfriend!"  
  
I just laughed and brought her closer to me, while I reached for the blanket and placed it on top of us both.  
  
"So I guess we won't be telling anyone about this right now" she said breaking into the silence.  
  
"I guess not" I added.  
  
"We slowly get into it, if people know about this all of a sudden, it will be way to weird, you agree don't you?" She asked me once again, as if she wanted me to agree.  
  
"Ya your right, for now, lets just forget about that k?" she nodded at me and gave me a kiss.  
  
I layed there for the longest time, watching her fall asleep and thinking how anyone could be so beautiful. Then we both slowly drifted off into sleep into each others arms not thinking of any surprises that would be laying ahead of us. 


	13. GOING INTO THE DARK OFFICE

Disclaimer: As usual, none of these fantastic characters belong to me, they all belong to the creative mind of J.K.Rowling. Who also recently just had her second child, a baby boy!!!  
  
**Hey guys! So it looks like you guys enjoyed chapter 13 a whole lot!! But I expected to get more reviews and I didn't! Come on guys keep reviewing, pleassseeeeee!! Also to answer to those who think that Hermione and Draco did not go far enough, remember there still young, and there is still a whole lot of time.**  
  
**And Im soo sooo sorry for taking long to release this chapter, Im just reapplying for colleges again cause I don't like the program Im taking and Im all stressed out, and this stuff going on with war, Im just really tensed and stressed, don't be mad at me!!**  
  
**Well here is chapter 13, and not to get you guys really excited or anything, BUT, in this chapter we will find out some juicy gossip from our favorite nameless teacher**  
  
CHAPTER 13-GOING INTO THE DARK OFFICE  
  
The sound of owls bringing in the daily mail was heard outside my window, the wind hitting my window, the sun shinning in through the curtains on to the walls of my room.  
  
My room??  
  
My eyes opened up at the thought of this and I shot up and looked around the room. I didn't realize that I was in my room. I was wearing the fuzzy pink robe that I had worn to the swimming pool last night. I guess Draco had carried me up here when I was sleeping and also slipped me into my robe aswell. As the thought of him came to my head a smile came to my lips aswell. I glanced over to my watch and I relized that I had almost two hours to get up and get dressed for my Potions class that began at eight, and I knew Harry and Ron would come and get me, as they always did.  
  
I hurried around my room grabbed all my things so I could take to the washroom and shower and get changed. After that and fixing my hair up in a messy bun, and applying some mascara and blush, I ran out of the washroom so I could catch Draco, but he wasn't there, well at least he wasn't in the Common Room. I suspected that he'd probaly still be in bed.  
  
I crept to his door and knocked to see if I would get an answer. All I heard was some shuffling and moving, so I decided to open the door slowly. As I did I saw that he was still silently sleeping on his bed, unaware of anything. I went toward his bed and sat on it and watched him sleep, then I leaned down toward his lips and kissed him softly and saw that he did not open his eyes. Just as he did this, I pinched his sides and tickled him. I heard him moan, and then smile, and then start laughing. He opened his eyes and began to cry out laughing,  
  
"Stop stop!!! Stop tickling me!! Can't a guy sleep around here?!!!" he kept laughing. "Well you have to get up!!!" I yelled out jumping on top of him and laughing "We have potions remember!!!"  
  
And before I knew he wipped me around throwing me off of him and putting his body on mine. He looked into my eyes and laughed and said.  
  
"Ill get you for that!!" and he began to tickle me while I squirmed in his arms trying to get out.  
  
"Stop stop stop!!!" he suddenly looked thoughful and said,  
  
"Alright Ill stop, but you have to kiss me first." he deisivingly smiled.  
  
"Hmmmm.I don't know, but maybe that can be arranged." I replied back.  
  
"Arranged huh? I don't know about that one." He smirked at me and then leaned down and kissed me softly and then retreated and deepeened the kiss again.  
  
I put my hands on his chest and began to push him off, I knew he had to get ready and that Harry and Ron would be here soon. He lifted his head up and asked,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well you have to get ready and Harry and Ron will be coming by to get me anytime soon." I said squirming out of his clutches and finally setting myself free. He looked dissapointed.  
  
"Of course Potter and Weasley must always spoil good things for me" he looked at me with a menacing glare "I guess we will going back to hating each other for now"  
  
I nodded brushed his cheek with my hand and kissed him, and then replied "Ill see you later k?"  
  
He just nodded and watched me as I left the room.  
  
Me, Harry and Ron sat in a corner of the breakfast table in the end so nobody could hear or talk to us. We had to plan tonight carefully so we wouldn't get caught or in trouble or anything like that. We were talking almost nothing above a whisper.  
  
"So what time do we meet tonight?" Ron eagerly asked looking at me.  
  
"Well I think we should meet at my common room, Ill let you guys in at exaclty 11:00 pm, alright?" I saw both there eyes looked questioning. "It's cause my living quarters is a lot more private, no one will be around in or out in the hallways, so we can meet there, since it's easier access to the hallways that leads to the basement stairs."  
  
"Why the basement stairs?" asked Ron once again.  
  
"It's cause Hermione and I found out last night before dinner where the DADA teacher's office is." Explained Harry.  
  
"That's right!" I enthusiasticlly answered, proud of our achivement so far.  
  
"How did you guys do that?" Ron asked again looking impressed.  
  
I looked at Harry smiling waiting for him to answer.  
  
"Well we went straight to McGonagall and asked her if she could tell us where the new DADA teacher's office was. She then asked us why, and we told her we wanted to hand in our assignments early because we were done. She of course smiled and was happy we were doing our work, and told us it was in the basement, near the end of the hallway." Harry explained it all to Ron who still looked confused.  
  
"What's wrong? You have this permanent confused look on your face this morning!" I blurted out at him.  
  
"I was just wondering.If you guys asked McGonagall where the DADA teacher's office is, why didn't you guys just ask her for her name?" he asked.  
  
"Well what do you think? We did ask her after she told us where the office was we realized we could ask her for the teacher's name. She just blurted out that we should pay more attention and then left. It's like all teachers are in on it." I said almost questingly.  
  
"Ya I don't get it either. But I think there is something about this teacher that all the teacher's know about. Honestly, why wouldn't anyone want to tell us her name??" Harry asked almost angered.  
  
"I don't know, but stop freaking out you two, we will figure it out, tonight." Ron said rather to himself more then to us. "So Harry, you and I will meet Hermione at her living quarters at 11:00 pm, we will bring the Marauder's map and the invisibility cloack."  
  
Both Harry and I nodded.  
  
LATER ON ONLY 5 MINUTES TO 11:00 PM..  
  
'Oh my gosh! What if there late? What if we get caught? What if something happens? What if they just got caught coming here?' All this was going through my head as I sat on the couch with Draco who was reading with his arm around me while I was snuggled into his chest but with a worried face. He then noticed it and rubbed my shoulder.  
  
"Stop worrying, everything is gonna be cool. You three have done sooo much investigating around this school, it's incredible you havn't been thrown out yet." He laughed.  
  
"Oh ya really comforting, thanks!" I laughed and put my hand on his knee while looking at my watch. "Where are they it's already 11!"  
  
"Would you calm down, it just turned 11" him also looking at his watch.  
  
"Are you defending them?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I saw his regretful face. I heard a faint knock, then I began to whisper to him.  
  
"Ok scoot over and don't look soo good and romantic with your arm like that it will look obvious that were sitting there together." I panicked.  
  
"You think I look good huh?" he asked looking at his book still. I just glanced at him gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, straightened up and went to the door and said the password.  
  
"Hey guys." I said trying to forget Draco was there and it was getting weird for me. "Come on in."  
  
They both came in, mouths wide open gaping at everthing as I did when I first entered the room, and then both their eyes set on Draco who was still reading, or pretending to be reading.  
  
Without looking up, Draco asked "What exaclty are you two looking at?"  
  
"Nothing, we just totally forgot that Hermione HAS to live with you." Said Ron emphasizing on the has.  
  
"Not like the mudblood has a choice does she?" responded Draco. It was sooo weird to hear him talk with that voice again about me.  
  
"Too bad for her though. I keep feeling sorry for her just thinking about it" replied Harry angry at the mudblood remark.  
  
"Well maybe your should feel more sorry for yourself Potter, for being friends with her." He answered back. I couldn't believe it, If I didn't know any better those words would really hurt me.  
  
"Why I outta..." Harry responded but was caught off by me.  
  
"Well!! Let's forget this nonsense, we have more important things to worry about, right? Harry? Ron?" who were still glaring at Draco, who still kept his eyes to his book.  
  
"Ya she's right, no point on wasting our time on him. Let's go guys." Ron said walking out the door, Harry following him. I just turned over my shoulder and saw Draco looking at me smiling and I just blew him a kiss and left, doors closing behind me.  
  
Once we got out the door we looked around the hallways and then put the invisibility cloack on the three of us, me standing in between both Ron and Harry, while Harry helt on to his map, warning us if anyone will be around.  
  
"Do you see the DADA teacher anywhere on the map?" whispered Ron to Harry.  
  
"No, I see all the teachers are in there offices and rooms, or wandering around, but the DADA is no where to be seen. I guess she's not at school" he said questingly.  
  
"Well don't worry, more fortunate for us, she won't be coming in to her office when were rumaging through it." I said reasurringly. I saw Harry just nod.  
  
As we walked down the dark stairs, we had to go through over 3 floors to get to the basement. I wondered why a classy and beautiful woman like her would perfer to have her office in this danky, wet and humid part of the basement, even Snape's (who's office was also in another area in the basement), looked better lit and nicer and shall I saw, friendlier. Her's just looked scary.  
  
The walls were broken with moss and mold growing on them. The air was thick and humid and hot, the three of us kept wipping our brow to brush off the sweat. There were puddles of water on the floor, and it was cold cemment. No light at all except for the light that we cast from our wands.  
  
"There it is, there is her office" I said, squinting seeing a door in the distance.  
  
When we got to the door is was loose hanging off one hinge. It was a dark wooden door with a blurry glass with no name of nothing. It was very dusty and rusty. Then Ron slowly reached for the doorknob and lightly turned it to open it finally revealing the dark room to us three.  
  
As we looked throught he room it was exactly like the hallway, very dark and gloomy. No windows, pictures, or shelves or books. Just one desk in the middle with a broken old chair to it's side. There we some papers scattered over the desk and that's about it and a lamp on desk aswell. I went to switch it on after getting out of the cloack.  
  
"Well I guess we should start looking." Harry said as he began looking on top of the desk, and I starting rumaging through the desk drawers to the left and Ron did the same but the ones to the right. I was beginning to wonder something awfly odd about this.  
  
"Is it me, or.?? I was caught off by Ron.  
  
"Or all these pages blank? Ya I noticed that too, what about you Harry?" Both me and Ron looked up at Harry since he did not answer. "Harry?" Ron asked again.  
  
"I think I found it, oh my gosh, do you realize who she is??" Harry said in a voice that was trembling and almost frightening.  
  
"Who?!!" Both me and Ron asked.  
  
"Herr.nammm.eee..it's...  
  
****And tune in tommorow to find out who it is cause this one is a cliffhanger!!! *****  
  
*******AND MORE REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE****** 


	14. THE TRUTH OF DADA TEACHER

Disclaimer: Oy!! As usual, no these characters do not belong to me, they all belong to the glorious mind of J.K.Rowling.  
  
**Hey guys, well well, I know chapter 13 was a great cliffhanger, but I just couldn't resist, I needed to get you guys excited for chapter 14, which goes by the title of "THE TRUTH OF D.A.D.A.TEACHER". In this chapter we will find out, her history and her name, and why she is teaching at Hogwarts, and more mysterious things unfold aswell. So if you don't hate me too much for the last cliffhanger, please keep reading and reviewing!!! THANKS!!!**  
  
**And just a simple note, I usually send email replies to all those who send me reviews, but some of you don''t have one in your info, so I just thought I'd let you guys know that. Some of you already have gotten plenty replies back from me. So if you want my constant feedback just drop your email addy kk!?!? THANKS!!**  
  
CHAPTER 14-THE TRUTH OF D.A.D.A TEACHER  
  
Both Ron and I were totally speachless as we looked at the paper in Harry's hand, we could not believe what we were seeing, it was insane, shocking and down right terrifying.  
  
"Shee'ss.a.. her.. name.." Harry continued to stutter.  
  
"ELLOHYA VOLDEMORT!!!" a strong and clear voice yelled out.  
  
Harrry clutched his scar and dropped the paper at the sound of the voice, I grabbed Ron's arm, and Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder, we looked into the darness of the doorway and shown our wands toward it and there she was, a Riddle, a Voldemort...it was her, our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
Still looking beautiful, but suddenly she lost all her brilliance in the anger that was shown in her eyes, which changed from being a brown green to a reddish color. And then we heard her begin to laugh, something which seemed to desturb Harry quite a bit, as if it were a familiar sound from another bad place.  
  
"Hahahahaha" she almost cackled. "I knew you three would come looking here, so I just set it up for you, hahahahahahaha!"  
  
'Set it up for us?' I wondered. What did she mean. Of course, all the papers were blank, and she purposely placed the one paper we wanted on top of the table for us to see, this was a trap.  
  
"How is it possible?" Harry shouted. "How could Voldemort ever have a wife!?!?!"  
  
We suddently saw her gaze go down, almost sad, and her eye color went back to her normal greenish brown, while she clutched the chain on her neck.  
  
Now that we were closer the silver chain had her initials on it "E.V" surrounded by a crystal and silver circle.  
  
"No way Harry, no way, could HE, had a..wife!??" Ron yelled back. "How could you marry someone like Voldemort!!?" Ron asked more to himself then to anyone else.  
  
"Well children, that's cause she is not his wife.." another voice said.  
  
Me, Harry and Ron's head all sprang up behind Voldemort's wife to see that it was Professor Dumbledore there.  
  
"Dumbledore sir, you won't believe what we found out!!??" Harry shouted.  
  
"Found out, my dear boy, you have not found out anything yet, I think we should all sit down first, Evee, would you spring up some chairs for us while I make a fire?"  
  
Dumbledore asked turning to the DADA teacher. I was not ready to call her by her name. But as I watched her, I saw her hands almost show a faint glow as she muttered some spell and five chairs appeared, just as Dumbledore did the same but a fireplace appeared with a great fire growing and giving warmth and light.  
  
"Now" Dumbledore spoke as we all got a seat, Harry between Ron and I, and Dumbledore and the teacher in front of us, so we were all facing each other. "You three have been meddling in things again."he said, not sounding dissapointed one bit.  
  
"The only reason we did cause she wouldn't give us her name!!" I explained.  
  
"And she could sense what we were doing!" Ron added.  
  
"And she spoke to only me as if she knew me!" Harry also added.  
  
As we said this, her face was looking sad as if she were trying to pry her memory from a bad dream.  
  
"There is an explanation for all this children, we might as well tell you, it's all." The teacher put her hand up to silence Dumbledore, and he did, and then she said in the most fragile voice,  
  
"I'll tell him, I should of told him at the beginning" she said glaring at Harry as I heard him gulp.  
  
"Listen Harry..." she began. "Im not what you think I am,well I am, but Im just not"  
  
Was it me or that totally confused us even more, what the heck did that mean? Harry and Ron looked just as confused.  
  
"Just tell us the truth, is it Evee?" Harry asked bravely.  
  
"Alright, you were always such a brave child Harry" she said as if she knew Harry at all. "My name, Evee, just a nickname, since my initials are E.V. No one would dare call me by my first name or my last name. But techniclly, my name is Ellohya Voldemort. And no, Im not Voldemort's wife."  
  
We all looked confused, what was she if not his wife, she obviously had the same last name, and she answered our questionly looks,  
  
"Im his...daughter." She said looking down at her hands which twiddled in her lap. Dumbledore just sat staring into nothingness listening. The three of us gasped.  
  
"I guess I should start at the beginning....about a few years back my father" she gulped before proceding,  
  
"he met my mother. He did not love her, he just thought she was beautiful. A pure blood like himself. But she was very poor, never been to Hogwarts herself, she could never afford it, or so he told me. He was very bad at the time, he killed many muggles and many half bloods. He was happy with his succesion, but he needed someone to uphold his honour if something would ever happen to him. So he knew my mother and had her put under a spell so she would think she loved him, and that night I was conceived."  
  
She breathed again, we just intently stared at her.  
  
"Nine months later I was born, and my mother was killed. I never knew my mother either" she looked at Harry.  
  
"My father took me and then raised me to be like him, to hate, to hate everything and all people. But when I saw him kill those innocent people, I knew it wasn't right, not right at all. I never feared him though. I always thought he loved me, he didn't care about anything at times except for me. He never forgot about me at all, took me everywhere, to see places. Unfortunately being the daughter of a great evil Lord brings bad luck, I was born with a curse.." She sighed.  
  
"What curse is that?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"I was born being a Wand-no, I was only a month old and I could do magic that I could not understand and that trained older wizards could not do. My father was very pleased. He saw in me what he saw in himself, the same cold laugh and the same red eyes when angry and great power. Unfortunately a power I could not control. I killed a muggle when I was only 1 year old. I didn't know what I was doing. All I remember is a great green light, and well the rest was history."  
  
The three of us still stared in disbelief, we couldn't believe what we were hearing, she talked about he who must not be named as if he were someone who had a bad habit, not for the murderer that he was.  
  
"Years past and he forced me to use my power to kill people, of course I was too young to do what was wrong or right. But then as I grew older I came up with excuses not to go with him and he would believe them, at least I thought he did. But I remember one night specificlly when I was about eight. He told me there was something he needed to do and that I needed to stay home and wait for him." She looked tearful, she almost seemed as if she were crying.  
  
"I remember that day he bent down to his knees and put his hand on my cheek and told me that.he needed to get revenge on the.the Potters, and that he would be right back for me, he promised!" She gasped tearing up and Harry's eyes opened up in shock.  
  
"Im sorry Harry I was to young to know, I knew he was gonna kill your parents but I didn't know about you or about them, and I didn't know he was gonna kill you either. But, I don't know what you did that night Harry, but.I havn't seen my father since, ..and he promised."  
  
She was still talking through her tears while Harry almost teared up himself.  
  
She shivered .  
  
"I've been living in my solitude for years. People would shun me away because of my father. No friends, no family, just on my own, in search of my father, when five years ago I heard he was here at Hogwarts. But when I got her I was too late, you already had desposed of him Harry." She said as if she were angered by this.  
  
"And I realized that I knew he would be back for you Harry so I've been living in this castle since." She explained.  
  
"You were?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, to make sure nothing would happen to Harry and to make sure I'd be here to see my father, and Im still waiting.  
  
"So all these years you were living here?" I asked her again.  
  
"Yes, I was here for you match against the Basilisk, I was here for your encounted with Sirius who I keep contact with, and I was here for...the TriWizards tournament. Unfortunately I did know what Moody had planned for you then but at the time only Dumbledore believed me and it was Professor Snape that had the teachers believe I was a lunatic. I was too late to help you Harry and too late to see my father again. But he will be back soon enough." She said squinting her eyes staring at nothingness.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"His blood flows through me, I can feel him when he's close. Which is why your scar hurts when Im around, and Im sooo sorry about that. I have to say Harry the death of your parents was the worst thing that ever happened to me beside losing my father."  
  
Harry looked confused.  
  
"Well Evee, I think that is enough for today" Dumbledore jumped in as if to stop the DADA teacher from speaking more truth. "I think that's enough honesty for today, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes professor sir." She replied gently.  
  
"Wait I still have so many questions, how do you know my parents, and why are you so fond of me?" Harry asked standing up.  
  
"That question will have to stay unanswered for now Harry, just know one thing, I would of took care of you if I were allowed." She replied and began to walk off the door before tapping Harry on the head with her hand.  
  
"Wait" I said to her. She turned around.  
  
"Why did you seem mad when we were in here, and why did you make your desk so messy with the obvious paper on it? And how do you know what we are thinking at times?"  
  
"My dear, I still shall remain to keep my secrets, but one day you will know." That was her answer!!  
  
"Why is your name Elloyha?" asked Ron out of nowhere "And what should we call you?"  
  
"My name was descendant from a powerful mythological goddess from another world, from another time. My father always said it meant great power, beauty and evil. And you three could just call me Professor Evee, alright?"  
  
We nodded while I smuggled the piece of paper from the book into my pocket. Afterall she had told us a lot, but there were many questions that were arised and that were left unanswered.  
  
"Well you three, enough excitement, off to bed alright?" And with that Dumbledore began to push us out of the room into the dark hallway, then walking before us leading the way.  
  
"Don't worry Harry" I whispered "We still have this paper, I bet there will be clearer information about her on that, alright?"  
  
Harry just seemed to nod, he seemed preoccupied, of course I would be too if the daughter of a Dark Lord just told me that they would of tooken care of me if they could.  
  
And with that last thought, the three of us headed back to my living quarters to read the paper from that book, and to see what details she had left out of her story.  
  
Just one question remained in my head, was she good as she acted to be right now, a victim of a power hungry father, or was she evil like the evil blood that ran through her veins? Would we ever find out? 


	15. PAPER DESCRIPTION OF ELLOYHA VOLDEMORT

Disclaimer: These characters, as always all belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
**Whoah, mysteriousness unfolding about that Elloyha Voldemort. She's weird huh? Haha, it just get's weirder from now on.**  
  
**I know not much Draco and Hermione fluff right now sorry, but I knew making it all fluffly just them wouldn't be interesting so I have to make it cool with a whole interesting story line behind them, sorry to those who don't like it!!**  
  
**Well Chapter 15, I have to say Im really enjoying how this story is coming about, Im soo enjoying it!!! And I love the reviews!!! MORE !!! hahaha!! Well just sooo you know this just a short chapter, it's gonna show exactly what that page says about Elloyha Voldemort, because I don't have much time today to write a full chapter!! Sorry!!!!!! Keep up the reviewing, thanks!!!**  
  
CHAPTER 15-PAPER DESCRIPTION OF ELLOYHA VOLDEMORT  
PAGE 50  
  
WAND-NO NUMBER 50  
CLASS: Witch  
  
NAME: Elloyha Voldemort  
  
HER WAND-NO HISTORY: She was born as Wand-No, she was never taught to be one, she just was born as one, and she became the yongest Wando-No in wizarding history, and even though young and fair, she has magical abilities beyond any wiser wizard or witch's imagination.  
  
AGE: 35  
  
BORN: The exact date is unknown.  
  
PLACE: The exact place is also unknown.  
  
FATHER: He Who Must Not Be Named, only known relative.  
  
MOTHER: Unknown. (Killed right after she was born).  
  
FRIENDS: The escapee Sirius Black and The Potters were both very good friends of her at a young age. Now it is unknown.  
  
EYE COLOR: It is believed that when angered her eyes go red as her fathers, but naturally are of a color of greenish brown. HAIR COLOR: Black.  
  
HEIGHT: Unknown at her present age.  
  
WHERE SHE LIVES NOW: It is said she lives anywhere by herself, and likes to be in her solitude.  
  
WHAT SHE IS MISTAKEN FOR IF SEEN: A beautiful young powerless witch.  
  
HOPES: No one knows, but it is said that she wishes to find her father.  
  
SPECIAL GIFTS: Besides being the yongest Wand-no in the history of time, she has a gift of sensing bad things, and reading the minds of those who are stressed and worried and is able to fly with no broom and she could read the souls of good or bad.  
  
KILLS: She killed over 20 people, the first killing at the age of one.  
  
FACTS: She was forgotten by her father and was forced to live with guardian wizards for three years until her father came back to get her.  
  
After the death of her father she was banished and was meant to go with the Dementors but she surpassed it and now lives on her own, no one knows where or when she was last seen. 


	16. ONE INFATUATION COMING RIGHT UP

**Hey guys, one important note is that in the last chapter was just some extra info on Elloyha Voldemort for those who were wondering about her. That is supposedly the paper that Hermione took to read with Harry and Ron. And the important note is that I changed the age she is NOT 25, she is 35!!!! She is young still, but not 6 years older then Harry and friends, that would be too weird, haha!!! I must of typed in the wrong age!**  
  
**Agh! And about the spelling! I feel terrible, but unfortunately, it's not my fault, I moved alot as a child and early teen, so even though I speak perfect english, my grammer was ruined, therefore not spelling correctly. I hope that is not too much of an annoying thing for you guys, because I was hopeing that my passion for writting would show through, so let me know if it's really bugging ya! k! Thanks!**  
  
**Well here is chapter 16, this chapter we will discover one new person who has a crush on another person, and there will be Hermione and Draco fun, and best of all they might just get caught by someone.**  
  
CHAPTER 16-ONE INFATUATION COMING RIGHT UP  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
What a great day it was outside. I walked out on my balcony outside early Monday morning and watched the beautiful sun and felt the wonderful breeze. It was the first great weather we have had in a while, all last week it was raining and it was awful, and it was dampening my mood.  
  
That's not also that was dampening my mood. It was Hermione, I havn't really got to spend any time with her since the five minutes we were cuddling before she left two days ago to find about the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, who when she came back all she did was ramble on and on about what happened gave me a kiss and went off to bed, and since then, even though one whole free weekend, we didn't spend any time together. I guess it was harder then I thought to keep this a secret and keep this realationship going.  
  
I have to admit I was sorta upset with her, she didn't seem to be giving any interest in me lately, so I was starting to doubt her feelings for me. And the fact that she spent all her time with that Potter and that Weasley made it worse, but it's not like I could make her stop spending time with her two bestfriends, could I?  
  
Well today was Monday and as I thought all this as I got dressed, I decided not to talk to her unless she wanted to talk, I mean why should I put the effort if she wasn't? Maybe I was just being to jeolous? Well whatever it was, I missed her...  
  
Hermione seemed she already left for Potions with Potter and Weasley, as they always went together. So I left the living quarters and met up with Goyle in breakfast and then we both walked off together to our first class, which was Potions with the Griffindors, at least I'd see Hermione there, and make sure there is no lovely dovey stuff going on with her Potter, or her and Weasley.  
  
"So have you gotten any letters from you father lately?" asked Goyle breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, about the DeathEaters stuff you mean?" I answered back knowing exactly what he was talking about. After all Goyle was a family friend, and one of my closest friends, or at least the only thing I would ever know as a friend.  
  
"That's it, I don't know, my father insist I go to that stuff, you know the meeting and such. And mind you, I like doing mischief, but I just don't dig that whole killing mudblood or anyone in that matter, kind of thing."  
  
I looked at Goyle astonished that he actually had the same thoughts as me in the matter, and surprised with actually not sounding so stupid as he usually did with Crabbe.  
  
"I have to say Goyle, I never thought you could come up with something like that. Actually I never thought you could think period." I laughed evilly outloud as he joined in.  
  
"Ya it's probaly cause I havn't seen Crabbe for like three days. He is sick with the Dragon Flu, and you know how hard that is to come by, he is in the infirmary. I think hanging out with him makes me stupid" he explained admitting to himself exaclty what I was thinking.  
  
"Your probaly right, I can actually carry out a conversation with you, how odd." I looked at him puzzled.  
  
"So what are you gonna do about the meetings?" He asked me once again.  
  
"Im not going of course, I have no time to go on killing sprees with my 'daddy', no matter how fun it sounds" I lied making him believe that I was just as ruthless as Ive always been.  
  
"Well If you go, give the word and Ill join you." He added.  
  
And just as I nodded we seated ourselves in front of the Potions class where we always did since Professor Snape favoured us.  
  
Everyone was seated in class and I heard Hermione, Potter and Weasley coming in late as they always did and sit at the back.  
  
I just turned my head to look at her to see she was looking right back at me, and gave me a genuine smile, I smiled back, knowing that it felt good to know that that smile could make my day and not make me mad at her anymore.  
  
Then breaking into my thoughts once again was Professor Snape troddling in muttering to himself as he always did. I don't know. There was something odd about him. And I don't mean his usually odd self, like something different. I don't know he seemed a bit on the edge and more clumsy, it was weird, I just stared at him, my eyebrows inching together as I thought.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with Mr.Malfoy?" Professor Snape sarcasticlly asked me as he sat to his desk ready for attendance.  
  
I shocked myself that I dazed off thinking about, ugh, Snape, that ol' weirdo, why should it matter to me why he was acting weird.  
  
"Nothing Professor, sorry" I said.  
  
"Think nothing of it" he replied.  
  
'What? Think nothing of it? Am I still sleeping? He didn't even yell at me. Whoah! What a day this is really turning out to be!' I thought to myself.  
  
"Well, come on all of you, wake up, you all looked dozed off!!" he yelled, returning back to his normal self.  
  
"I'll start attendance now." He began.  
  
"Granger!" he yelled out first as always, her name was always first.  
  
"Here." I heard her respond, just her voice sending chills.  
  
"Brown!"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Malfoy!" I heard him call me out. "Nevermind, I know you're here!" He said before I could answer.  
  
"Parvarty?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Goyle!"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Potter!!" he snarled his name as always.  
  
"Here." Then all a heard was mumbling and the last name on the list was Weasley, and then he began to carry on with the class.  
  
"Well class today we will learn how to make Sleepless Potion for those who wish to be energized without the pleasure of sleeping. Let's see if you lot can pull this Potion through WITHOUT making a mess of making my thoughts of you any less!!" he shouted out looking at Longbottom.  
  
"Now the list is listed here on the board, and everything you got to do is posted there, now follow it..it..."  
  
There was a faint knock on the door, and Professor Snape stuttered what he was saying and looked up at the door looking angry to tell who ever it was at the door to go away. Then we heard a voice,  
  
"Sorry to disturb your class Professor." It was no other then, what did Hermione call her, oh yes, Professor Evee.  
  
I looked back at Professor Snape and he didn't say anything yet, he just looked surprised to see her. Hermione had told me how Snape made her seem like a lunatic two years back when she told the teachers about Moody, so maybe he still had a grudge against her. But then, I could of swear I saw him blush on that paley ghastly face of his.  
  
I looked back at the door as so did everybody else. I have to admit, she was one hell of a hot teacher. She didn't look dark and gloomy and mysterious as she did the first day we saw her.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"Whoah Harry, doesn't she look hot?" I heard Ron say, as the whole class stared at her.  
  
She looked absolutely stunning today, as she always did, I guess the great weather put her in a better mood aswell.  
  
Her long dark silky hair, parted in the middle, was over her shoulders curly at the ends as it usually did at the end of her back. Today her eyes seemed greener since her outfit accented them. Her blouse was of a yellowy light golden brown color. As usually it went high up to her neck, but the sleeves were 3 quarters going to her elbows. The blouse was a puffy sleeved Edwardian style. She had golden orange buttons going down the front of her shirt, and two of the same buttons at each of her elbows. She wore a skirt that went all away down to just about her ankles. She wore her blouse tucked into the skirt, with the skirt high at her waist showing off her slimming figure. The skirt was a forest shiny green kind of color, with a matching green wrap wrapped around her waist, with the ends hanging down. The green skirt fitted her tight as almost a corset would, and at the bottom underneath her skirt was a meshy kinda fabric, same color as her blouse, that sort of swished when she walked. She wore no nylons and just had plain matching green slipons.  
  
She looked great. No matter what day, or what circumstance. I wonder if she even knew it?  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
"Man she is damn hot" whispered Goyle, practiclly drooling.  
  
"She is at that" I whispered back to Goyle.  
  
"Professor?" she asked again. It's as Snape was in the exact same trance as all the other guys in the class.  
  
".uhh..grr,..ahem..yes, how can I help you Professor Evee?"  
  
I heard some whispering as it seemed as people picked up on her name.  
  
"Would you lot start on you work!" bellowed Snape.  
  
We all began pretending to do our work, but for real we listened to the conversation between the two teachers.  
  
I heard the rustling of her skirts and saw her slim figure followed by her dark hair passing by me before speaking again.  
  
"Professor, Im gonna need some Crablight and Wolfbane for a very important experiment. I was wondering if you could let me borrow some?" She asked him in a non flirtatious tone, but soothing and clear.  
  
Snape seemed as if he were wondering what sort of experiment the young professor was conducting, and eyed her suspiciousley and asked,  
  
"What sort of experiment Evee?"  
  
"Oh nothing for you to worry about Severus dear, so how about it, hmmm?" I saw her smily sweetly at him and I saw him blink hard as if to wake up from a dream.  
  
"Yes of course, I'll bring them to you later on if that's alright, I am in the middle of a class Professor." He explained trying to regain some composure.  
  
"Thank you so much" she happily said shrugging her shoulders up. "Goodbye then". And then she spinned around, and walked towards the door and left. The whole class stared at the door and then turned to Snape who stood staring at the door. Then Goyle turned back at the door as if wishing she were still there.  
  
"Whoah, now she is HOT!" he said out loud the whole class agreeing, all the class mumbling and agreeing.  
  
Snape just whisked his head and turned to Goyle and said,  
  
"Detention for you Mr.Goyle for speaking of a teacher in such a degrading manner. And now, what are you lot waiting for, do your POTIONS WORK!!!"  
  
LATER IN THE AFTER NOON  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"Well you two Im off to the library to study for Arithmancy, where are you two gonna go about?" I asked Harry and Ron as we walked from the Great Hall.  
  
"Were gonna go fro Quidditch practice, we will see you later Hermione!!" yelled out Harry as he walked away with Ron, who continued raving about how hot Professor Evee looked.  
  
We still had our questions of Professor Evee, but, for now we decided to keep them to ourselves until the opportunity to ask her them again. We also decided that maybe for now the best thing was not to fear her but to realize, that she was just a little girl who had lost her father. No matter who or what her father was.  
  
I was walking toward the library as I always did when I was grabbed by the wrist and whisped into an empty class, the lights all except one were off.  
  
"Ah!" I yelled out, not being able to see who it was in the dark. Then whoever it was put a hand on my mouth and 'shhh' me.  
  
"Hermione it's me. No need to get all dramatic on me" It was Draco.  
  
I snapped away from him still alarmed. 'What do you think your doing, you scared the heck out of me?"  
  
All he did was smile. I put my hand on my hips, seriously annoyed and asked,  
  
"What are you smirking at?"  
  
"You, you don't know how sexy you look when your mad?"  
  
I blushed madly, and then I threw myself at him and rapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"I miss you." I whispered in his shoulder while he gathered his hands around my robe covered waist, and burried his face in my hair.  
  
He did not respond me with words, but his body told me he felt the same. I tilted my head off to one side, while he smoothered my neck with kisses, I softly giggled. I rubbed my hands down his chest finding the zipper to his robe. He slid his tongue around my neck and biting it teasengly.  
  
His hands went up the front of my stomach until the touched my breast and lifted them toward my zipper and began to pull it down aswell.  
  
I looked up into his eyes playfully beating my eyelashes and smirking at him and biting my lip. He knew I was teasing him, since he smirked back. I had already undone his zipper as he had undone mine and he untucked my shirt, while I tilted my head pulling away at each of his attempting kisses, silently laughing.  
  
"So you're a big tease today hmm?" he said, as he slid his hand underneath my blouse and onto my bra covered breast. He kept one hand rubbing the smallof my back and the other cupped my breast out of my bra and he began to fervently rub it while I silently moaned.  
  
He took this opportunity to come in and kiss me, both of us not wanting to stop. He teased me with his tongue, touching mine and pulling back, smirking in between kisses. Until I rushed forward and roomed his mouth with my tongue.  
  
I took my hands and place then on his hair messing it up as he took his hands from my breasts and cupped my face making sure I wouldn't leave.  
  
We were passionately kissing and rubbing our bodies against each other, our hair messed up, my shirt not tucked in some buttons undone and his zipper of his robe undone and the buckle of his belt halfway opened.  
  
The lights suddenly went on, and before we could even separate, both Professor Evee and more importantly Professor Snape came walking in. I had not noticed that this was the Defence Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
Draco and I drew appart just as they came in, both of them eyeing us suspiciously.  
  
"What are you two up to?!" yelled out Snape. "And more importantly, what ARE you, Miss.Granger and Mr.Malfoy doing together?!"  
  
I looked up at Professor Evee who seemed to have a pretty good idea what was going on, and put her hand to her mouth to try to hide her smile as she looked at us. I guessed we looked pretty foolish. Draco's hair was messier the usual, his robe hungoff one shoulder while his white buttoned shirt hung out and his buckle was undone. While I had my hair everwhere and covering half my face, my robe was on right, except my blouse was unbuttoned. Thank Merlin I had a tanktop underneath. And one of my knee socks had fallen all away down.  
  
"Well?!" Snape asked again  
  
I gave Draco a dissaproving glare which I did no mean at all and stepped away from him and said.  
  
"Well I don't know what HE is doing here, I was here waiting for Professor Evee to ask her a question." I knew that sounded like a pretty much enough legimate answer.  
  
"You were waiting with the lights off?" Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well Professor that is my fault. I wanted to give that Mudblood, excuse me Sir, Granger, I good scare to please my father the next time I write." That sounded like a believable answer aswell.  
  
"Hmm..very well..but if I see you two giving each other SCARES again, I might have to report it." He said. Proving to me that he might be stupid when it came to teenagers, but that he very well knows what goes on between two teenagers in the dark.  
  
"Thank you Professor" Draco said whiel he and I were turning to leave.  
  
"Miss Granger, did you not have anything to ask Professor Evee." Snape asked smirking as if he were going to catch me in the act of lieing. "Malfoy you may leave, this does not concern you, or does it?"  
  
"Absolutely not Professor." And Draco didn't even look at me, knowing that Snape would catch a exchange of glances between us two.  
  
"Well what's your question?" Snape asked again. But he was cut off by Professor Evee.  
  
"It's alright Severus, she's here to help me on this potion. I asked her to come, didn't I Miss Granger?"  
  
I looked at her. Why would she lie for me? But I just nodded.  
  
He looked at me squarely and I think I saw jeolousy.  
  
"Evee, Im sure I'll be able to be more of a help then young Miss. Granger here. Even if she is a top student."  
  
I rolled my eyes at this comment.  
  
"Your right my dear Severus. Go on Miss. Granger, thanks for offering help my dear." She smiled at me.  
  
I turned around and heard them talking to each other.  
  
"It was good of you to let them out of trouble like that Severus." I heard her say. I stood by the door to finish hearing their conversation.  
  
"Don't be a fool Evee, I only did it, because I knew you would lie for them." He snarled at her for once.  
  
"Oh Severus, have you not been young in your life? Let them be." She argued back ignoring his last comment.  
  
"Two enemies fooling around in a class, this year is getting more ridicolous as time goes on." He mumbled.  
  
"Well lets' get started on this, I have a lot to do today." She said as the silence seemed awkard.  
  
"Will you be eating at the great hall today?" asked Snape as if he cared.  
  
"Why?". She asked.  
  
"Well I thought it would be good for you to socialize with the other teachers." He replied.  
  
"I can't.." she softly said. "Now pass me that Crablight will you?" 


	17. EXCITING NEWS AND TERRIFYING TIMES

**Hey guys, well no big news, except Im extremely bored and Im in some great need of writing and letting everything out, haha. Im stressed with school so this is my way of procrastinating haha**  
  
**Oh and I thought I'd let you know about the clothing. Im in college right now, and my thing on the side is to design clothes, and I make them and stuff. So I drew pictures, of the stories to main female leads which is Hermione and Elloyha with a bunch of outfits that are mentioned in the story, and some of the outfits havn't been mentioned yet. That is why I go to such extreme detail when they are wearing something other then there Hogwarts uniform, and that is why I have so much fun describing Professor Evee each time she comes into the room, she is always wearing something fantastic.**  
  
**Maybe later on, when my dad might buy a scanner I will scan the pics and put them up so you can all see. Or maybe I can scan them at my bestfriends house, would you guys like that idea, let me know!!**  
  
**By the way this chapter is about a big event coming up, so this chapter is pretty important to understand what will happen in later chapters. And also toward the end of this chapter something really dramatic and scary happens to Hermione.**  
  
CHAPTER 17-EXCITING NEWS AND TERRIFYING TIMES  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I was famished, so I began to eat so much at dinner that I didn't even talk to Harry or Ron, who were just talking about Quidditch, so I listensed to Parvarti and Lavender who were giggling and speaking of boys and gossip, what else?  
  
"I wish he would notice me, ugh!" moaned Lavender looking down the table to someone who I did not pay attention to who.  
  
"Ohh don't worry Lavender, you just have to make youself abit more obvious, your so pretty how could he resist you!" Parvarti answered.  
  
"Who you two talking about?" I asked after swallowing my food down with some Pumpkin juice.  
  
They looked at me as if surprised as if I would care. I waited for an answer. Then they both giggled.  
  
"Oh Hermione it's Lavender. She absolutely has the biggest crush on someone in Griffindor!" She was elbowed by Lavender.  
  
"Oh Ill tell her then!!" cried Lavender. "I have the biggest crush on..." she whispered "Dean Thomas, you know the friend of Fred and George Weasley who stayed behind due that injury he had last year cause of Quidditch?"  
  
"Oh really? Well he is cute I guess." I said smiling while I looked for him down the table, but knowing that Draco was one thousand times better looking then him.  
  
"Back off sister, he is mine!!" Cried out Lavender jokingly.  
  
I began to laugh as so did they when we heard to sound of a spoon hitting a goblet and we all turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing up and ready to speak.  
  
I noticed that Professor Evee decided to show up for dinner which explained why a lot of male students kept glancing over at the head table. She was beautifully dressed wearing the same as she was before, sitting between Professor Snape (who seemed a bit flushed?) and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Student of Hogwarts, I am proud to say that a major event is taking place. As the TriWizard tournament was held here two year back, a new tournament will be held at Durmstrang, in Bulgaria, where their new headmaster, Professor Kilkylard has invited the student of Hogwarts and Hogwarts alone, to join the week of festivities in Bulgaria to celebrate the "Wizard's & Witches Multifree week". A week in late October that takes place each year in specific countries in the world. What all you do is enjoy yourself, and forget the stresses of the earlier days. Now all we have is one requierement that you do well on the tests before October, therefore if you fail you shall not attend. Or if you intend to break the rules here you shall not attend."  
  
The hall was whispering and chating everyone looked extremely excited.  
  
"And there is one final request. You cannot leave the ground of Durmstrang" people complained "it is far to dangerous and there will be high security there to keep out any possible danger."  
  
I saw Professor Evee's face turn down to look at her plate.  
  
"And besides that, there will be more notice about it 2 weeks prior our leaving, enjoy the rest of your meals."  
  
I looked up at Harry and Ron.  
  
"Isn't this exciteting?" I asked them.  
  
"It sure is!" yelled out Ron. "But are you gonna be okey with going to Bulgaria Hermione?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him back wondering whatever he meant.  
  
"He means that, you are gonna see Krum there." Harry explained.  
  
Wow, I never thought of that. Im so crazy about Draco that I totally forgot about Victor. He will be there, and it might be uncomfortable, especially with no one knowing Im seeing Draco, and when will I see Draco there during all that commotion and fun at Durmstrang.  
  
"Nah guys Im fine now, really!" I made them believe, which was the truth, I was fine now, now that I had Draco.  
  
I thought to myself maybe Draco and I should just come clean with our relationship. But no, that would ruin both our reputations. And his father would be furious, as so would my parents be. I wish I had someone to talk about this that would at least understand.  
  
"Well guys I'll see you later k, Im gonna go off to do some homework k!?" I told them, excited to start my homework as usual.  
  
As I got up from the table I looked up to see if Draco was sitting with the Slitherin and saw that he was gone, and I bet he was waiting for me in our living quarters.  
  
I walked down the hallway, then began to walk faster and then began to run, when I bumped into someone familiar near my living quarters and fell back on the ground. Hopeing that by accident I ran into Draco, even though never in a life time I would think he would let me fall to the ground, I looked up and it was Crabbe.  
  
"Damn it Crabbe, what the heck do you want? I thought you had the Dragon Flu!" I asked him getting up off the floor dusting my legs.  
  
"I DID have Dragon Flu, Mudblood! But I got better. Actually I was just coming now from the infirmary when I decided to go say hi to Draco, but he ain't home, or at least no one is answering, so how about letting me in and letting me wait for him hmm?"  
  
"Fine whatever, just stay out of my way, ugh." He was sooo extremly annoying and it was as if he were in love with Draco or something.  
  
I went up to the huge crest and leaned in towards the statue of Griffindor and whispered the password so softly that I couldn't even hear it. As the doors opened I raised my eyebrow up at Crabbe since he just stared.  
  
"What is your problem? Ugh! Forget it, Draco should be here, so I don't know wait here in the common room, and make yourself feel at home I guess?" I just walked upstairs towards my room feeling his eyes on me every bit of the way, thankfully I got there and closed the door.  
  
I didn't feel comfortable changing yet since I knew Crabbe was down there. Then I heard muffled voices downstairs so I thought Draco must be back so then I began to change.  
  
I got out of my robe and tied up my hair into a high ponytail. I was expecting to see Draco come here later on after that idiot left, so I wanted to look good for him. I got out of uniform and changed my panties and bra to a silky pink ones that I had bought in the summer, and then I wore a little sphaghetti strapped silk pink top and short short bottoms to match. I applied pink lip gloss and put on my fuzzy pink robe, and sat down on my bed with my legs crossed studying, waiting for Draco to come knocking on my door.  
  
I heard no voices now and then I heard walking up my steps, it was more like stomping, and that didn't seem like Draco at all, oh well, maybe he was upset or something.  
  
I heard a knock on my door, so I got up put my slippers on and walked toward the door and while I opened said,  
  
"Sweety, Ive missed you soo.mu." and that's when I realized it was no other then Crabbe again eyeing me down. So I immediately closed my robe and tied it and kept the door only a smide open.  
  
"Can I help you? I thought Draco was with you?" I asked him curiously, keeping my distance from him.  
  
"Yes you can help me. And Draco is not here yet." He said undressing me with his eyes.  
  
"Well Im sure he will be here soon" I said slamming the door close only to see he slipped his chubby foot in between and pushed the door wide open. He was huge and bulky and I was a gangly little animal compared to him.  
  
I was frightened but I tried not to show it.  
  
"Why don't you get out Crabbe, If you please?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and tapping my foot. I realized he had taken off his robe downstairs and that he closed the door behind him.  
  
"What do you think your doing, get out of my room!?" I told him pointing my finger toward the door. But he just approached me and said,  
  
"Well you asked me how you could help me, and I think I need some entertainment." He walked towards me and pushed me agaisnt one of the headpost.  
  
"Get of of here!!" I yelled. And punched him in the stomach, which didn't seem to do anything but jiggle.  
  
I was yelling, but who would hear me here.  
  
He ripped off my robe as we stood there, and his eyes gleamed when he saw what I was wearing.  
  
"So you knew this was coming huh? Hmm you'll enjoy it Mudblood!"  
  
I struggled but he was huge. He raised my arms up and held them with one hand against the post of my bed. And pushing his body toward mine I couldn't kick him or move at all. It was like I was surrounded by huge flab.  
  
I was screaming at the top of my lungs for him to get off and franticlly searched the room for my wand. But then I remember I left in my backpack downstairs, I was stuck here. Soon I was in such shock that my voice turned muffled and my screaming was more of a wheezing.  
  
He was smiling at me as I turned my face from him. He placed his tongue on my chin and dragged it slowly upwards to my forehead. I close my eyes shut. Then I felt his one free hand un tie the drawstring of my shorts and then they flew to the ground. I felt my legs shivering, when I realized his hand went up my stomach over my breasts and back down again the lifted my nightie top over my head and wrapped them around my hands in a hurry while still keeping his hands pinned to mine.  
  
He took one step back just to take a look at me.  
  
"I told you, to just try to stay out of my way Mudblood, but you didn't!" he growled at me.  
  
He put his hand down my stomach to my thigh and to my rear, he then spinned me around, bringing my hands down to my front and holding them at my waist, while he slid the other hand to undo my bra. His free hand went all over my now bare back and slid down to where my panties were and slid his index finger along the elastic edges.  
  
He then sat down on the bed with me on his lap where my legs began free but then he put his huge fat leg over both of mine and kept my two hands at my waist.  
  
His free hand now roomed my naked breasts while his tongue trailed my back sending me shivers of displeasure. He then slid from playing with my breasts down to my crotch just patting it lightly before throwing me on the bed. Pinning my hands above my head again he layed over me. He was so heavy I couldn't breath, he put his face between my breasts while he tried to undo his belt, I kept screaming..  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I was wondering when Hermione would come. I only went to dinner to grab a sandwitch and then came to my room and listened to my discman while I waited impatiently for her. I thought it was odd, I could of swore I heard her come in. But why would she go to bed without saying good night. It didn't seem right to me. I sat upright on my bed and had this ill feeling about me. I turned off my discman and heard muffled sounds. And then I heard screaming, it was coming from Hermione's room, what could be wrong?  
  
I got off my bed, and ran towards the hall and then to her door I knocked loudly, but no one answered, but I heard struggling.  
  
"Hermione!!" I shouted as I burst open the door.  
  
And what I saw made me disgusted and I could not believe my eyes.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing!!!" I yelled at Crabbe, my eyes wide in shock. I looked to Hermione who's whole body was trembling and her arms were just stuck up in shock and embarassement.  
  
"Sorry Malfoy, here you can have the Mudb.." But before he could finish Hermione kneed him in the groin sending him flying off the bed. I couldn't believe how brave she was.  
  
He was getting up about to hit her across the face when I got a hold of his hand.  
  
"What the hell do you think you doing here?!?! GET OUT!!" And I punched him in the face sending him to the floor.  
  
He got up slowly and then said.  
  
"You sticking up for a Mudblood, wait till Slitherin and your father hears about this!" and he goosely walked away.  
  
"GET OUT!!!" I screamed walking behind him to make sure I would throw him out.  
  
I came back zooming upstairs, and Hermione was still lying there in shock. She was totally nude except for her panties, I did not want to look at her like this, I didn't want me to see her like this, I knew she was embarassed as so was I.  
  
I gathered the blanket on the edge of her bed and gathered it around her body and pulled her towards me.  
  
"Hermione, baby, im sooo sorry, if I only have come here sooner."  
  
I helt her in my lap, gathered in blankets while I rocked her and patted her head. She just cried into my shirt, taking in short breaths of air.  
  
"What did that bastard do?" I asked her. "Did he..?"  
  
"He fondled me, he didn't do THAT. But it was horrible." She cried again and then said.  
  
"Don't leave me okey?" she finally whispered into my chest  
  
"You know I won't" I whispered back placing a kiss on her forehead and then adding. "Baby, we need to report this you know that?"  
  
She just nodded and silently said "yes" which was nothing beyond a whisper.  
  
And I just layed her beside me and kept her close under the blankets gently playing with her hair until her breathing bec ame steady and she went right to sleep. 


	18. HERMIONE'S AFTERMATH

Disclaimer: Does this ever get tiring? No, these characters do not belong to me, they all belong to the creativ mind of J.K.Rowling.  
  
**Hey guys, does anyone even read this? Haha! Anywho, I've been getting some great and amazing reviews, and I have all these awesome ideas floating through my head for this story, so it's just gonna get longer and better.**  
  
**It was unfortunate what had happened to Hermione, but things like that will make someone stronger, and it will help Hermione too, you'll see.**  
  
**This chapter is about the aftermath of that incident and mostly about Hermione's feelings and such, and she has a little talk with our favorite DADA teacher, it won't be a long chapter, but Im gonna try to do chapter 19 today aswell!! Please keep reading and reviewing!!**  
  
CHAPTER 18-HERMIONE'S AFTERMATH  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Once I had got up in the morning I turned over to see Draco who was sleeping silently with his one arm protectively around my waist, but I don't know why, but I just felt like shrugging it off. I threw that idea out of my head and tried to remember what had happened the night before, and once I started to remember and I got angered, and I just wanted to forget again. I couldn't think straight, I had to take a shower and wash away Crabbe's touch off my skin, and melt away all the unpleasant thoughts, so I could finally think straight.  
  
I stood in the shower with the water scolding my skin, it felt so hot I felt my body was on fire, but it also felt so good. I understood that I should tell McGonagall about this since she was the head, but I couldn't, I felt embarassed. I felt as if she wouldn't understand me. I decided to give a day to think about who I actually could talk to, of course I would make Draco promise me not to tell anyone for now.  
  
I can't remember ever wearing more clothes then I was right now. I did not wear my skirt which was part of my uniform, I immediately chose to wear pants, a tanktop a blouse and vest on top and then my Hogwarts robe on top, and still I felt as if I were not wearing enough. I kep my hair down and puffy, feeling as if I could hide away from people in it.  
  
I thought that maybe I should go see Draco, but for reasons unexplained I didn't. I just marched from my living quarters and decided to skip breakfast and all the people in the great hall and go straight to my Arithmancy class and sit at a desk and wait for the class to start. Of course I'd be there by myself for maybe an hour, but I could study to keep my mind off things.  
  
Flashbacks kept coming into my head, and I knew that Crabbe should be punished for what he did to me, how dare he? He pried into my innocence, thank Merlin he didn't go any further. I felt dirty and sluttly and I hated myself forever inviting him in.  
  
I also hated the way I was avoiding my friends. Thank the wizards that I only had Defence Agaisnt the Dark Arts with them, and that was the last class (and the dreaded class) of this day.  
  
I did not go to lunch either, but just kept myself hidden deep into the library, reading books, teaching myself new spells and tricks to get my mind off what had happen the night before. I kept thinking to myself that I wished I knew some sort of selfdefence but I didn't. Especially with out my wand. Times like this I wish I was a Wand-no, never have to worry about where the heck your wand is because the power lies within you.  
  
"Hah" I laughed to myself, that could never happen, it's something your born with, and it's very rare just as the book said, there are only 50 that are known.  
  
"Hey.." I turned my head around and saw Draco walking towards me and sitting at the table I was in the library which was completely empty since everyone was at lunch.  
  
"Hi." I said turning back to my book. I don't know why but I felt like being alone.  
  
"Why didn't you wait for me in the morning, I didn't know where you went off to?" he asked me worringly.  
  
"I..I just thought you'd like to sleep?" I mumbled, not looking at him at all.  
  
"Are you okey?" he asked again putting his hand on my shoulder.  
  
I shuddered. And he felt it. But he kept his hand there.  
  
"You cold?" he said about to take off his robe.  
  
"No!" I rushed "Im perfectly fine ok?"  
  
"Don't you think we should talk at least about what.." I cut him off.  
  
"Please Draco, just go away, I need to be alone." I snapped not looking at his face, but feeling his shocked eyes on me.  
  
He did not say anything, but silently slipped away. Maybe he was angry. I don't know. But when he turned around I felt even more broken inside.  
  
I was staring down at my book when I could of swore I felt someone watching me. I looked straight ahead, and to my surprise it was Professor Evee, she looked sympathetic.  
  
"May I?" she asked pointing to the chair.  
  
I looked at her, how wonderful she still looked in this dim gloomy light of the library. The thin strips of light cast shadows on her hair, making it seem more sleek and shiny then ever. As always it was parted at the middle, the front hairs pulled to the back the rest of it was down her back, but her curly ends tied into a French knot. Today she had a dark plum scarf tied around her neck, and a simple black dress, with a scooped classy neckline, and sleeves to her elbows. She wore a little silver belt around her small waist. And her dress went all away done covering her feet. She also wore black wrist gloves with silver trimming.  
  
"Of course Professor" I answered nodding my head towards the chair.  
  
"Are you and Mr.Malfoy alright?" she asked me, more worried then curious. Her gleaming eyes showing her sympathy for me, as if she knew what had happened the night before.  
  
"I don't know" I answered once again avoiding the topic.  
  
"Listen Hermione dear, I know you think Im quite odd, and don't think all that gracious of me, but I insist that there aren't many people who can understand you, but Im positive that I will, and I won't even try."  
  
My eyes just teared up, I was fighting them back, trying to be strong as her.  
  
"Professor, I do think gracious of you. I think your brilliant." I responded. For once it felt as if I had someone to talk.  
  
"I..uhh.sooo .many things are going through my head, I just don't know where to start" I explained in turmoil, my hands in the air, shacking my head.  
  
She patted my one hand with her gloved hand.  
  
"Why don't you and I have a little something and some tea after class. We can chit chat, just like little schools girls. But we can also talk, just like grown women. Does that sound alright?" she politetly asked me with a gentle smile.  
  
It's as if she knew I didn't want to be around people. It's as if she knew I needed someone to talk to. Then I remebered she can sense bad things. She probaly sensed what I was feeling. And by the look in her face, how could I ever refuse.  
  
"I would really, really like that." I sniffed and gasped a bit.  
  
She smile at me and stood up.  
  
"It will all be alright. I promise you that." And she turned away and gracefully walked out of the library.  
  
How ever did I think she was evil. She was wonderful, and beautiful, and easy to talk to. I began to look forward to having dinner with her.  
  
For once all day I felt less agitated and a bit more eager for Defence Against the Dark Arts class, and it finally did. I decided to sit in the corner of the room by myself, because by the time my friends would come along, the class would be full and there would be no room for them to sit with me.  
  
The class got full and Draco was sitting at the other end of the class with both Goyle and "gasp" Crabbe. This made me angry. How could he possibly sit with him still after what happened? Was it his choice? I did not know. But he did not look at me the whole entire class.  
  
Finally class was over and people started to walk out. No one had asked me if I was okey or not. Not even Harry and Ron, I guess they were too busy with Quidditch season starting, or they would of cared at all. I think it was also cause they though I was some brainer teachers pet, as long as the rest of the class, and they knew I probaly just wanted to do my work and be left alone.  
  
Draco never came to me or anything, when I saw him leave he was talking to Goyle and Crabbe as if nothing, why was he acting so funny, it totally infuriated me.  
  
I looked around, and the entire class was empty.  
  
Professor Evee was seated at her desk writing something. She did not look up but she did speak, politetly as always,  
  
"Miss. Granger, do you mind on stopping by tommorow after dinner with Mr. Potter, there is something I would like to speak to him about."  
  
"Alright" I said my eyebrows joining together, wanting to know what she needed Harry for.  
  
"Well then," she said putting her pen down and pulling out of her chair, "Shall we eat?" her smile got wider and I could not help but smile back.  
  
A knock at the door and I could of swear I saw Evee role her eyes before putting on a fake smile. So I whirled around and saw Snape standing there.  
  
"Hello there dear Professor, you know Miss. Granger don't you?" she said putting her frail magic hands on my left shoulder.  
  
He just looked at me and grunted, which I took as rudeness, and then looked back up at her.  
  
"Professor Evee, just thought I would ask if you would be joining the staff for dinner today as you did yesterday?" he asked almost nervously if that was possible for him.  
  
"You know I enjoy eating alone Severus." She said almost somberly. 'Besides today I have Miss. Granger here to join me."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Alright. Just thought I would ask." And he gave her the smallest of smirks and left.  
  
I heard Evee release a sigh of relief and plomping down on her chair and put her head on he hand.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" I said kind of giddy for the first time all day.  
  
"THAT my dear, is a man with an, shall we call it, an infatuation?"she smiled rolling her eyes.  
  
I smile too. "I never thought Snape would ever have an infatuation?" I said almost shokingly.  
  
"Oh I don't bother with him, it started with a silly crush, way years back, and now, it continues to be some sort of infatuation, I keep thinking it will pass." She answered waving her hand in the air as she descended from the chair walking up the stairs toward her private quarters where I guess we would eat.  
  
"You never have, well, you know, gone out with him have you?" I asked her hoping that she didn't cause if she did, that might juts freak me out. I heard her giggle as she opened the door.  
  
"No no no no no no. Ha ha. I've known him for years. But that never. He has asked me and still does. But my dear..he and I are two different people, after all, I have my own infatuations." And with that last though, she sighed almost as if she were thinking of her lover.  
  
"Well anyways" she stood in the centre of the round room which was completely vacant at the time. And I was curious that it had no furnishing whatsoever. "What would you like for dinner, choose anything! Anything in the world!" she clapped her hands and smiled as if ready for a big trick.  
  
"Well I could really go for some Chinese food!" I laughed knowing that wouldn't be possible but then something extrodinary happened.  
  
**Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger, I totally did not intend on this,it's just my brother wants the computer really badly, Im sorry don't hate me!!!! Please Read and Review though!!!!** 


	19. DINNER WITH PROFESSOR EVEE

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to the wonderful mind of J.K.Rowling.  
  
**Well what can I say, but sorry again for leaving a Chapter 18 a cliffhanger, it was not intended at all, my brother just needed the computer and I wanted to leave you guys with a little something.**  
  
**Here is Chapter 19, where Hermione begins to develop a sort of friendship with the young Professor Evee, and the first ever Professor Evee POV.**  
  
CHAPTER 19-DINNER WITH PROFESSOR EVEE  
  
I could not believe my eyes at what I saw. Professor Evee closed her eyes as if concentrating and I looked toward her gloved hands and they began to glow and I saw little yellow sparks extract from them. She opened up her arms, her palms out, and just when she opened her eyes, the whole room had changed.  
  
First of all the aroma of sweet and sour chicken engulfed the whole room. The walls were covered with red and black satin, the bay windows at the end of the room had bamboo sheers over them. There was a long square bamboo table to out left, with bowls, chopsticks and teacups. There was faint oriental music in the background, aswell with tiny dragons decorated over the entire place.  
  
"WoW!" I exclaimed at the sight of such wonder.  
  
"So what do you think? Chinese food then?" she smiled at me. I smiled back.  
  
"This is amazing" I said as I took a seat, "I never realized how amazing being a Wand-no could be."  
  
"I suppose it has it's perks.."she sighed, "but unfortunately it also has it's downs."  
  
I squinted my eyes in thought, I remember now, she believed that this power was more like a curse.  
  
"Well then shall we eat?" she asked joyfully once again.  
  
I looked down at the plates and around me, and there was no food.  
  
"Uhhhh, where is the food though Professor?" I asked as if she had forgotten.  
  
"Ah yes, silly me." She snapped the fingers and there was a whole diversity of chinese food in front of us, along with a tea pot full of green tea.  
  
I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating. I hadn't eaten chinese food since the summer, but that wasn't it. I guess it was since I didn't eat breakfast or lunch today, so I wolfed down as much as I could, hardly speaking. When I finally looked up at the Professor, she ate calmy and slowly and fairly little. I looked to where that chain with her initials were dangling, and I wondered if I should ask her about it.  
  
"Professor?" I asked trying to get her attention.  
  
"Yes dear?" she asked me back.  
  
"Whereever did you get that chain you always where on you neck, it's really beautiful?" I honeslty asked. It was true, it was a beautiful chain. It was silver and had some yellow and purple and blue stones spreaded across it. And at the end was a round cirlcle in silver and gold. And as I looked closely the circle was a snake with tiny red eyes. Inside in sparkling silver letters were her initials. E.V. Elloyha Voldemort. But she went by Evee, she explained to us that time in her office in the basement.  
  
"Oh this old thing?" she said put her fingers around it. "It's a gift. From my father." Her eyes drew down. "It's one of the only things I have left that he gave me."  
  
"How come?" I asked her wondering if it were right to be prying into her personal life like this. But sometimes it seemed as she needed someone to talk as much as I did.  
  
"Well when my father dissapeared the last time, I watched our whole house burn down, with all our belongings in it. I never saw my father again. He had given me this when I was one. Then it was much longer." She smiled as if it were of a fond memory.  
  
It was hard to believe that she spoke of He Who Must Not Be Named in such fondness. I knew he was a murderer and evil. But did she? Was she in denial about it? I knew these were things that I could not bare ask her.  
  
When we finished our dessert, we just sat there chit chatting and drinking tea.  
  
"I noticed you had sit alone in class today?" she asked breaking into our great conversation to finally bring the topic to me.  
  
"Yeah..I just don't feel like being around people right now." I said looking down to my hands holding the cup.  
  
"Tell me what happened last night Hermione." She said suddenly. How did she know that something had happened? But I did not question it, I needed to get it off my chest.  
  
"Well Draco and I have been seeing each other for the past three weeks." She did not look surprised at all, it's as if she had suspected it all along.  
  
"And last night I hurried after dinner to my living quarters to wait for him. When I had gotten there, ..Crabbe was there.and..he told me that he wanted to speak for Draco.I told him he could wait..in the common room."  
  
My eyes began to get teary, but she just listened.  
  
"I went to my room, and wanted to get into something nicer, something that Draco would like" I blushed at the thought of what had chosen to wear, but I had never mentioned exaclty what.  
  
"So I waited in my room for him and then heard a knock on my..door. I thought it was Draco. But when I.went to open it, it wasn't him." Tears began to flow down my cheeks. "It was Crabbe, he bursted in, and.touched me.and.he....fondled me, and took my clothes off...".  
  
I was now crying and talking in between gasps. Evee put her hand on mine and ushured me to go on.  
  
"Then when he was on the bed on top of me.I began to scream..and finally Draco came in, and punched him and threw him out..He then came back to me, and wrapped me in blankets...and I just remember falling asleep in his arms." I said my eyes red and my face flushed.  
  
"Hermione, it's very important that you tell me. Did Crabbe have." I immediately cut her off, not wanting to hear the words that were to come out of her mouth.  
  
"No...he fondled me, and felt my body." I embarissingly explained.  
  
"Hermione listen to me." I looked at her. "I know this feels very wrong, but you know Crabbe can be expelled for this."  
  
"I know and I want him to be, but I can't bear for people to know about this, I just can't, what will people think of me!! People will then know of me and Draco, and my bestfriends will hate me for lieing to them and. I just don't know what to do." I cried again but now I was shouting.  
  
"Husshhhh now, sweety, hush. It will be all alright, you will see. I am gonna have to bring this up with Professor Dumbledore. But I promise that I will leave out your little relationship with Mr.Malfoy, and we will take care of this discreetly, no one will know. Albus Dumbledore is an extrordinaly man, he won't let you be hurt by this anymore, you will see." She explained to me.  
  
"Do you agree? It's only good that Mr.Crabbe get's thrown out. He deserves it. Alright?" she reassured me. "No one will know dear, no one."  
  
I nodded dazed out. "Yes, yes your right." She smiled.  
  
"Good. It will be good don't fear." She reassured me again.  
  
"Thank you so much Professor Evee, you've been really good to me, thank you." I said giving a little smile.  
  
"No need to thank my dear. Now you should go take a nice warm bath, and go off to bed. Teachers order. And I will take care of this problem. Now off with you!" she jokingly said pushing me towards the door after we had stood up.  
  
"Ok." I said walking out, but then turning around and toward her and giving her a giant hug. She seemed surprised at first, as if she had never been hung by anyway. But she slowly patted me on the head and pushed me off smiling.  
  
"There there." She said. "Have a good night."  
  
"Good night." I turned around and left her quarters.  
  
PROFESSOR'S EVEE POV  
  
I could not believe what had happened to Miss.Granger, and it was disgusting the way men still treating women these days, I was shocked, aswell as appalled. I knew that I would have to bring this problem up with Albus Dumbledore immediately. So right after Miss.Granger had left, I had left out the back doors of my living quarters and made my way down the hall to Albus Dumbledore's office. I felt someone behind me, of course I knew who it was.  
  
"Is there anything I could help you with Severus?" I asked without turning my head but coming to a halt.  
  
"Ahh, I do forget that you practiclly have eyes in the back of your head, and sometimes know when your being watched or followed." He answered back sarcasticlly. He made sort of mad to stall me so much when I was in such a rush.  
  
I turned around my hair wipping over and down my shoulder.  
  
"I always know when im being watched or followed." I told him, wiping that smirk off his face.  
  
He just stared at me.  
  
"Severus I don't have time for this, precious time is at waste, I need to see Professor Dumbledore." I explained.  
  
"About what exactly?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't see that as your concern." I snapped back him my eyes tinting to a red but not purposely.  
  
"Ahh but when your around Evee, everything becomes my concern." He said back, not fearing that my eye's glew Red, knowing that happened when I was angered. But slowly they turned back to their original color.  
  
"Severus..it's been years and things havn't changed, they are still the same." He just nodded. "Im sorry". I wipped around and made my way to Albus Dumbledore's chamber, knowing that Professor Snape was not following me anymore.  
  
I had reached the statue that would lead to the revolving stairs of Professor Dumbledore, but I couldn't remember the password.  
  
I put my hands one foot away from them and spread my hands and mumbled, "open.." and they did.  
  
I went up the stairs and I reached there, there was no one in his office except for his pet Phoenix.  
  
I stood there in the room, my eyes closed, trying to sense where he was.  
  
"Blocking my sensing ability are we Albus?" I said turning around as I did with Severus.  
  
"Well if I didn't, you would be sensing all things that go on in this old wise brain of mine." He said walking around me and carefully sitting at his desk.  
  
"Is everything alright Elloyha?" I smiled at him, he was the only one who would call me by my name, sometimes it would feel great to here it, other times it felt as burden, these were one of the times when it felt absolutely great.  
  
"It feels great to hear the sound of my name. The other teachers refuse to call me by it. Even Severus." I answered dully, as if that were what troubling me.  
  
"You they do it for you own protection Elloyha, if the students found out, there would be panic, they would tell there parents, many problems would arise." he explained.  
  
"I know that." I cut him off.  
  
"Im sorry sir, Im very troubled." I said my eyes to the ground.  
  
He leaned abit over the desk. "What's wrong dear? What is troubling you?"  
  
"Oh, sir, well it's not me at all, Im alright. It's one of my top prized students." I said.  
  
"Hermione Granger?" he asked, but I knew he knew who I was talking about.  
  
"Exactly, something terrible has happened to her" I saw the worringness in his eyes.  
  
I told him the entire story excluding the Draco part of it, but I think he assumed it and knew that I wanted to keep my word to her.  
  
"This is very dreadful." He said almost in disbelief. "Miss. Granger, that poor dear she must be feeling terrible. But I must say Elloyha, Im totally surprised that you would open up to the child like that, letting her befriend you. You have never done that with many."  
  
"I know, but I can sense what she was going through, and I needed to help her I just did." I said in defence.  
  
"I understand, well I'll see that Mr.Crabbe is being taken care of and expelled from the school. Of course this must be taken care of as promtly as we can. And without letting teacher or students knowing the truth, for Miss. Granger's sake. I'll have someone come tommorow night and pick him up and take him home, I'll arrange everything." He sounded as he meant every word, and I also trusted him with my life.  
  
"Thank you Albus." I told him.  
  
"It's times like this Elloyha, that Im glad we agreed to let you stay here at Hogwarts. Your doing quite well as a Professor."  
  
"Thank you sir, that means the world to me." And then I turned around, eager to tell Miss. Granger the good news tommorow after class, of course, after seeing Harry.  
  
**Once again, I won't be posting chapter 20 until tommorow, cause of my idiot brother!Sorry!** 


	20. MAKE UP OR BREAK UP?

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to the intellegent mind of J.K.Rowling.  
  
**WOW 20TH CHAPTER!!!! This is great, I've done 20 chapters so far, and passed the line of 50 reviews guys!!! Im sooo please, so do keep reading and reviewing, because getting them and responding to reviews makes me sooo happy and eager to write more. So none of you have to worry, this story won't be finishing anytime soon.**  
  
**Well this chapter is gonna be short, and it's mostly about the problems arising with Hermoine and Draco. Hope you enjoy it, and get your tissue ready, sorry!!**  
  
CHAPTER 20-MAKE UP OR BREAK UP?  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
After seeing Hermione yesterday I don't think I've ever felt so guilty in my life. It's all my fault that this happened to her, all my fault!! If I hadn't listened to music, if I hadn't agreed to talk to Crabbe earlier on in the day and tell him to come by. None of this would of happened. If I wern't listening to music, I would of heard her cries, I would of gotten there sooner. And Im just making things worse by ignoring her. I just can't help but think this is all my fault, and I can't help but think she would be happier without me in her life, I mean things were going great for her before we even became friends. I don't know what to do? I care about her so much. But what's the point, I hate hiding this relationship, and it just seems like it's going no where. Ya that's right, there is no point to this at all, is there?  
  
As I thought this all on the sofa in the common room I heard the door opened. Suddenly all that thinking about our relationship ending came to and end as Hermione came in, looking slightly better then she did during the day.  
  
I jumped to my feet and went to her, and I worringly put my hand on her cheek, she looked away from me.  
  
"Are you alright? You wern't at lunch, you wern't are dinner, I didn't even find you in the library. Where were you?" I asked her since I never saw her the whole day and I was worried, and hurt that she didn't even tell me.  
  
"I was busy." She said not looking at me and finally shrugging my hand off.  
  
I looked at her with bewildered eyes, I couldn't understand why she seemed angry at me.  
  
"Are you angry with me?" I asked her wanting to touch her but not doing so.  
  
"Does it bother you?" she asked me looking at me with angered eyes.  
  
"Ya, it does. You won't talk to me, and you shrug me off, what's the deal Hermione?" I asked back at her slightly shouting.  
  
"Well it bothers me that you were with Crabbe were best buddies today even after what he did to me!!" she shouted at me looking more angered then hurt.  
  
"Well you're the one who wants to keep this relationship a secret! So I made up with Crabbe and told him that I only helped you because I was head and that I had set a good example." I explained.  
  
"You know fine, you just go on being friends with those jerks, and I'll just hang out with my friends." She yelled back at me.  
  
"Yes of course, go back to Potter and Weasley the only friends that would actually tolerate you!" and yelled back, I don't even think I was thinking now. I think I saw one tear slide down her cheek.  
  
I cupped her face in my hands. "Oh baby, Im so sorry I didn't mean any of it." I wiped her cheek with my thumb. She shivered at my touch again. She looked down and then into my eyes, her eyes were tearing but she helt them back.  
  
"I don't think you have to worry about keeping this relationship a secret any longer." She responded, her voice icy cold.  
  
"What?" I was bewildered. My one hand fell to her waist the other was still on her cheek.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I don't know, I felt as I needed to end this relationship, after what happened last night. I needed to learn to stay up on my two feet, to be independant and strong, like Professor Evee. I realized how perfect of a role model she was for me, despite her past and her blood.  
  
I couldn't bare to look at him in the eyes, but he kept his hand firm on my face so I would. I had to suck up all my feelings for him, pretend that they didn't exist.  
  
"Hermione what are you saying. You need me, like I need you!" he yelled out the truth, which stinged in my ears.  
  
"No." I whispered. "Your wrong. I don't need you. This relationship hasn't meant anything to me." I saw in his baby blues a light flash to his heart, breaking it in half, but I kept on. "This was only a silly little fling. I had just broken up with my boyfriend and I was lonely. Us two can never be anything more then friends, or even less." I gulped,  
  
I couldn't believe what I was saying.  
  
"You don't mean this." He said shaking his head.  
  
"I do, just leave me alone, don't ever talk to me again!" I yelled at him, ripped his hand off my cheek and began to run up the stairs to my room and slammed the door and locked it.  
  
I leaned agaisnt the door as I locked it and slid done where I sat to my knees one hand on the door while I heard Draco banging on it telling me to let him come in and that he was sorry. After a while, he had finally left.  
  
I just sat there crying, tears stinging in my eyes, my face flushed red.  
  
I had gotten rid of the one thing that felt so right in my life. But it needed to happen. It was for my only good.  
  
What happened last night changed me. I was no longer an innocent girl. I was a women, who fell flat on her face realizing how cruel this world could be. 


	21. POTIONS AND CLUBS

Disclaimer: All these great characters belong to the creative mind of J.K.Rowling.  
  
**I am so sorry about the unfortunate event of Hermione and Draco breaking up, but I will not say what will happen, but remember this is a HERMIONE and DRACO fic, that means there lust, infatuation or even love for each other will not vanish, I promise.**  
  
**This chapter will be a lot more fun, to lighten up the mood of the last chapter!! The potion making of Professor Evee will become unreveiled and a club begins.**  
  
CHAPTER 21-POTIONS AND CLUBS  
  
"Here we are Professor Evee!" I said joyfully the next day. The whole day I pretended to act happy and joyful for the sake of my friends, myself, and to show Draco I was not sad at all, I did not even look at him the whole day. It was hard enough to not see him when I got up in the morning.  
  
Inside I was feeling terrible. Heart broken and bleeding and crying inside and out. I tried to cover my puffy red eyes with makeup, and put on happier birght clothes, trying to make my mood better. I tried to be happy. For my own sake, and the fact that I noticed Crabbe was gone and done for, made me even happier on the outside.  
  
I had brought Harry to Professor Evee right after our class and before our Potions class. Harry came in clutching at his forehead as he always did when he was in pain when the Professor was around, it was fairly difficult for him to concentrate in class.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, you two look well" she said looking at me specificlly. She noticed my fake smile and fake mood. I was just in awe at her beauty as usual, aswell as Harry.  
  
"You asked me to come along Professor Evee?" Harry asked trying not to show evidence of the pain in his forehead.  
  
Today she wore her long black hair in a long messy ponytail at the top her head, parted at the middle as usual, long curly ends down her back. She wore a turtle neck ribbed seater that cuffed at her wrists. She then wore a red satin skirt down to her knees, and the skirt wrapped around her waist as was tied at the side. She wore black nylons and red clogs.  
  
"Yes Harry dear, I did want to see you." She looked at him guitly for the pain in his forehead. She turned to her desk where she had three large viles on her desk.  
  
"Harry, is that forehead still hurting?" she asked looking at the viles, opening them up and smelling each one.  
  
"It's nothing Professor, don't worry about it." He answered bravely.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, that forehead is preventing you from learning in class, therefore it does worry me." She looked toward him. "Also, that pain is mainly the fault of the blood that runs through my veins, so that worries me too."  
  
"Really Professor, Im fine." Harry answered again reassuringly and lieing.  
  
"Well fortunately, with the help of Professor Snape, I have made a Potion that will help you prevent the pain as long as this school year is around and Im here." She said picking up one vile.  
  
We both looked at her confused.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe for me to take something that Professor Snape helped you made, I mean he doesn't like me very much." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh Mr.Potter don't be silly, but hmmm..it would be much easier to take these as pills, this stuff smells dreadful, no need for that." She placed her one hand over the tops of the vile and muttered a spell,  
  
"Capsules pequens" and the viles suddenly turned into boxes of capsules.  
  
"Now, you have no excuses, Mr. Potter. Listen carefully, you take exactly one capsule, one capsule every week until the end of the year. This will prevent your forehead from feeling any pain."  
  
"Are you sure Professor" I added. "For him to take so many pills, it won't damage him will it?"  
  
"Of course not dear, well if makes you two feel any better, I Professor Dumbledore has approved of these Potions now capsules." She said plainly.  
  
Harry's eyes widened up and so did his smile. "Thanks Professor! You should of not went to the trouble."  
  
"Be sure to thank Professor Snape, he indeed helped aswell!" she called after us as we walked on to Potions.  
  
"Sure!" We both said as we joined Ron who was impatiently waiting at the door.  
  
"Took you two long enough, I don't see why you made ME wait out here?" he said totally bummed out.  
  
"That's cause you act like a fool when the Professor is around." I answered back smirking at him.  
  
He just laughed and put his arm around my shoulder protectingly as we walked down the hall. We just walked and talked and laughed. It felt really good to be with them again, I missed hanging out with them.  
  
But I suddenly forgot all that when I saw Draco walking towards Potions aswell, his eyes on me and looking at Ron who still had his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged his look and joined the conversation with Harry and Ron, laughing out loud. When I got another eye of Draco he seemed upset and stormed off.  
  
My heart ached so much to see him like that. I just felt like running to him and kissing him, but I could not.  
  
When we reached to the class Harry, Ron and I sat in the back of the class as we always did, with most of the Slitherins in the front including Draco.  
  
Harry was talking to Seamus to his left, while I was engaged in a conversation with Ron, both of us laughing as Snape stormed into the classroom and Harry immediately put his hand up in the air.  
  
"What is it Mr. Potter?" he grumpinly asked.  
  
"Just wanted to thank you for the capsules sir!" he smiled.  
  
"Don't thank me Mr. Potter, I never wanted to make that potion into capsules anyways. You better thank Professor Evee who took it to heart that it was her fault that you had those measly pains in your forehead."  
  
Some of the Slitherins laughed and looked at Harry at this remark. Draco never even turned around.  
  
Harry didn't say anything just looked at Snape menacingly while Snape evily smirked back as he always did.  
  
"Now, today we will be finishing with those Sleepless Potions!! And if one of you, LONGBOTTOM, donsn't get it right, you will get detention!" he yelled out looking at Neville.  
  
"Merlin, what the bloody hell is wrong with him today." Muttered Ron in my ear. I just shrugged and we both tried to pay attention to the Snape.  
  
"Finally this class is ending." Harry said taking a peek at his watch.  
  
"YA" both Ron and I united and said.  
  
"And finally, to those who were actually paying attention, which I doubt were not many. This year at Durmstrang there will be a competion in dwelling. Therefore to get ready for it, we need to trian you weakening magic skills. Therefore the Dwelling Club that was once opened by Professor Lockhart, will be opened again." Professor Snape explained.  
  
"Does that mean that Professor Lockhart will be back to teach us dwelling?" asked Lavender Brown who sighed at this though and giggled along side Parvarti.  
  
"Silly girls."mumbled Snape. "No Lockhart will NOT be coming back. Therefore I will be teaching the Dwelling Club alone."  
  
The whole class began to talk, some of them angered, well most of them angered, how will the Dwelling Club ever be fun with Snape teaching it.  
  
And Snape smiling at everyone's displeasure said "Well class I will see you all before dinner in the Dwelling Room. DO NOT BE LATE!!" and he finally walked out of the class leaving everyone's questions unanswered.  
  
The three of us began to walk to our Care of Magical Creatures class outdoors with Hagrid.  
  
"I can't believe it! How could he be teaching Dwelling, he is bloody terrible!!" yelled out Ron, seeming as he wished as if it were loud enough for Snape to hear, who was long gone.  
  
"How do you think I feel!! He Is probaly gonna make me dwell against every single Slitherin there is!!" Harry sounded really mad.  
  
"HA ha ha, you two are hilarious, come on it's not that bad!" I told them, but they both turned at me and gave the worst looks, so I just laughed it off and took what I said back.  
  
DWELLING CLUB  
  
As usual, Harry, Ron and I were late and gathered ourselves around the platform which Professor Snape was standing on giving us the most evil of looks. The three of us gulped, and finally Professor Snape spoke.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, Granger, detention for being late. Stay behind after Dwelling Club, if your still alive and well!" he smirked.  
  
Just then Seamus put his hand in the air.  
  
"What is it boy?" Snape asked sharply.  
  
Seamus arched his eyebrow and looked at the Professor questionly, "Professor will you be teaching Dwelling alone?"  
  
Professor Snape seemed angered by the question because he thought it was apparent that he would be teaching it alone.  
  
"Of course I will.." he was suddenly cut off.  
  
"NOT be teaching it alone" said the voice. Everyone in the class turned to see who is was. And the ones at the far back who couldn't see the door were jumping up to see over the heads of people.  
  
When I saw the sillouthete of pale tall complexion and beautiful dark long hair I knew immediately who it was. It was no other the Professor Evee. Was she to be teaching Dwelling aswell? 


	22. UNCOMFORTABLE DWELLING FOR ALL Part 1

Disclaimer: All these wonderful characters don't belong to me but to the wonderful Mrs. J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Hey guys! Oh my Gosh! Im gonna have to apologize for taking so long to put up chapter 21. I was going to put it up on Saturday, and then the website wasn't working, and it also wasn't working Sunday, or Sunday night, I was soo frustrated, and afraid to dissapoint you guys, but finally I got it up yesterday! Please don't be mad at me, it wasn't my fault!!!**  
  
**Any who, this Chapter we will see some arguing going on b/w Professor Evee and Professor Snape. And in the next chapter there will be a dwelling between two important characters that will make poor Hermione very uncomfortable. Aswell as a Draco POV, but not much of one, and getting ready for Halloween!!!!**  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY ONE-UNCOMFORTABLE DWELLING FOR ALL  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Everyone watched Professor Evee walk up the three steps slowly glaring at Professor Snape who glared at her back. They were obviously both upset about something.  
  
Professor Evee stood there on the opposite end of the plateform. She took off her buttoned up sweater and placed on the ledge still keeping her eyes on Snape. She also brought up her skirt which was sweeping over the floor at tied in a note at her right hip, now the right skirt was higher on the right leg and was kept abit higher then her knee.  
  
"What exactly do you think you are doing Professor Evee?" sneared Snape breaking into the complete silence of the room.  
  
"Exactly what Im supposed to be doing Professor Snape. Preparing to teach Dwelling along with the likes of you." She responded unaturally calm, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well Evee, I can manage fine teaching Dweeling myself." He said pronouncing her name strongly as she removed her black heels and placed them on her clothes. She began to walk bare feet until she was about 8 feet away from Professor Snape.  
  
Harry, Ron and I were watching from he middle side of the platform. And on the opposite side were Draco, Goyle and Marcus.  
  
"May I remind you, Severus, that I was chosen by Albus Dumbledore himself to provide assitance in teaching Dwelling Club. Therefore if you have any complaints of me teaching along with yourself, then I say you take it up with him." She explained promply focusing her eyes on his while they changed from a greenish brown to a tint of red.  
  
Professor Snape only sneared and glared and squinted his eyes at her.  
  
"Enough already, let's teach these children some proper dwelling then, I shall take it that you have a wand?" he asked her almost in a sarcastic way.  
  
I just thought of it, she was a wand no and to dwell you need a wand, don't you?  
  
"Your right Professor, I do need a wand. Therefore I have brought one today." She managed to say finally bringing out a complete black wand with purple rimming. "It's delicate don't you think? How wizards and witches manage to use these things everyday, I will never know." She said showing off her wand in her right hand looking at it as she has never seen one before.  
  
Professor Snape looked astonished.  
  
"How do you plan on using a wand when you have never used one before?" he asked smugly knowing she was a Wand-no since birth.  
  
"Don't be silly Severus, do you not think I cannot learn to use a simple wand, I simply transfer my power from my hands through it, I've done it before." She explained plesantly with a smirk on her face.  
  
I smiled to myself, she was the only one who I knew who talked to Professor Snape that way. And she was the only one I knew that Professor Snape would actually comply with whatever she said.  
  
"Now shall we start?" she asked. He simply nodded.  
  
"Very well. Everyone. You all know Professor Evee from Defence the Dark Arts. She will be teaching Dwelling along with myself, so give her the same or even more respect as you would with me." He shouted at us, as if we had not heard their entire conversation.  
  
Professor Snape and Professor Evee began to chit chat a bit among themselves as everyone began to draw out there wands and spread round the platform getting a better view.  
  
"Did you see that mates?" asked Ron. "Ive never seen anyone talk to Snape like that. It's bloody incredible!"  
  
I smiled and laughed at him.  
  
"Ya she is quite something. I took that capsule she gave me at lunch, and I feel no pain whatsoever, it's great!!" he explained to us both.  
  
"Wicked!" Ron replied.  
  
"So Hermione, you think you will be competing in the Dwelling competition at Durmstrang?" Ron asked me.  
  
I thought for a little and responded saying, "You know what Ron, I think I will now that I think of it. I don't see why I shouldn't?"  
  
He laughed. "I don't see why you shouldn't either, with all that knowledge and brain power you will kick anyones ass at dwelling! Ha ha!!"  
  
Harry laughed too "Ya we should all compete, maybe we will get to compete agaisnt each other, that would be cool to!!"  
  
"Ya so I can show you two what real magic is about!!?" Ron told us both, bringing his arms up and flexing putting both Harry and I into a fit of laughter.  
  
As I laughed I looked to my front and saw Draco who was listening to Goyle speak but staring at me again with angry eyes. My smile slowly faded, but I wanted him to stop looking at me so as both Harry and Ron were talking, I leaned against Ron putting my head on his shoulder, pretending to be bored. Neither of them seemed to notice, since I've done that before so they kept talking. But Draco's face turned furious and he turned his head to Goyle and yelled at him for absolutely no reason.  
  
"Alright Alright, stop your blaberring!!!" yelled out Professor Snape, the whole room going to a complete silence.  
  
Professor Evee shaked her head and said "Professor Snape and I will demonstrate the means of Dwelling, then we will pick volunteers, as it was normally done, or so I was told, alright?" she asked happily smiling. Professor Snape just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Lets just get on with it!" he said.  
  
They both faced each other about 4 feet away. There wands were in each of their hands, and the intently started at her. Professor Snape looked as if he were struggling, and Professor Evee looked perfectly calm as if she had done this many times before. Then Professor Snape's arm reached out for a shaking of her long fragile hand.  
  
They shooked hands and she said "Good luck" and she winked at him, making Professor Snape slightly blush, which everyone noticed and giggled abit.  
  
"Is her strategy is to flirt her way through this Dwelling match, she's go it made" whispered Ron into my ear, making me giggle.  
  
They both turned around from each other walking in opossite directions near to the end of the platforms. They abruptly both turned around staring at each other.  
  
The both put ther wands in their right hands stepping the right root in front of the other and slightly squattting. With their right arm placed in front and the left in back. Now I know why Professor Evee had to tie up her skirt at her right. So she could squat down better.  
  
What was odd as they both seemed to be restraining from starting off first, she seemed as though she wanted him to go first, and he seemed as not wanting to, because obviously he did not want to damage her or hurt her.  
  
Finally he did go first, maybe realizes she wouldn't get hurt, or just because of patience run down.  
  
He finally shouted "Emblem forte!!" 3 shields of intertwining light at her.  
  
She absolutely did nothing. Just stood there while the blinding light ran towards her. Everyone seemed to gasp as it almost hit her face, and then all I did was see her blink and the light dissapeared into thin air.  
  
Everyone was in awe and didn't understand how she did it. She didn't move a finger. And now she was about to open her mouth, but it seemd that she forgot to lift up her wand more. At the last minute she did and she yelled out,  
  
"Acute flamer!!!" and suddenly this light invisible wind came out and went in swirls towards Professor Snape only pushing him slightly but not hurting him or pushing him to the floor. The looks on the faces of the students seemed disappointed as if we were expecting Professor Evee to do something more extroardinary.  
  
All Professor did was smirk at her and yelled at "Don't you go easy on me Evee, I know you are mighty stronger then that!!"  
  
She just smiled slightly and waited for his next attack.  
  
"Basilk increy!!" and a gush of blue wind fired at her slowly and then encirled her, making loops, slowly becoming tigher around her body. Again she closed her eyes but she opened them up this time smiling as the hoops became tighted around her body.  
  
I hardly barly could not look at her like this. It's as if she became evil, as she enjoyed fighting. When she opened her eyes, they were of a fiery red, and her hands, even though she was supposed to use her wand, still glowed.  
  
"Actarum!!" she yelled out swirling her hand in a weird way, still holding her want, and all the hoops that surrounded her disappeared and then when we thought they wouldn't come back, they reappeared right around the Snape, engulfing him and catching him by surprise and sending him to the floor, his whole body petrified.  
  
Everyone was worried. The Slytherin's were a lot louder accusing Professor Evee of petrifying Professor Snape.  
  
"Now now calm down all of you." She said. "I just wanted to take the opportunity to also teach you of the Dark Arts. Professor Snape used an ancient spell named Basilk Increy. This spell was said to be as powerful as half the power of a Basilisk. Therefore petrifiying your adversiry. It takes a lot of know how and power to preform it. And even more power and know how to counter attack it." She smiled again, her eyes dimming to her original color.  
  
She walked toward Professor Snape and kneeled beside him and pointed her wand at him, what it seemed as pretending to use it.  
  
She reversed the spell.  
  
"Reveree Basilk Increy!" and Snape became unpetrified and got to his feet as fast as he could.  
  
"Extrordinary Evee" he told her.  
  
"Same to you my dear friend" she said back, both smirking at each other. She continued "How about we bring two students to dwell, more safely of course."  
  
"Yes of course!" he mumbled.  
  
"Mr. Potter" she said "Join us for some fair dwelling will you."  
  
"Damn it" muttered Harry. Leaving both Ron and I laughing.  
  
"And I will bring up Mr.M.." but before he said Draco made his way up the steps and said.  
  
"Ya ya, 'Mr.Malfoy', I know." I couldn't help but smile at that remark. He knew that Snape liked to see him and Harry dwell.  
  
Both of them got up and did not even wait for the teachers to tell them what to do, they immediately went to their position on opposite ends of the platform, and waited for one of the teachers to give the orders to begin.  
  
Finally said, "And before you start boys, no snakes or parselmouth, clear??  
  
Both Harry and Draco smirked, and put their arms out.  
  
"Begin!" yelled out Professor Evee.  
  
I don't know why, but I had an ill feeling about the outcomes of this, I just didn't know why. 


	23. UNCOMFORTABLE DUELING FOR ALL Part 2

Disclaimer: As always these amazing characters all belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
**Hey guys, even though Im still awaiting reviews for Chapter 22, I decided to start writing Chapter 23, which is a part two to chapter 22.**  
  
**This Chapter consists of the dueling between Harry and Draco, and how Hermione feels about it. And finally Hermione talks to Draco about what she is feeling, Will they stay broken up or will they get back together, read to find out!! And keep reading and reviewing!!**  
  
CHAPTER 23- UNCOMFORTABLE DWELLING FOR ALL Part 2  
  
I watched both Draco and Harry walk in opposing directions, their backs still to each other. I didn't want them to duel, I didn't want either of them to get hurt, and I could feel my stomach inside me dueling with itself into a strong tied knot. Finally Professor Evee spoke as everyone watched them get into positions.  
  
"Very well boys, good luck, you may begin!!"  
  
And for once in my life I did not see Draco cheat, he did not begin before she finished talking, he just waited, and I was so proud of him, and I didn't know why.  
  
They both watched each other and finally Harry went first.  
  
He yelled out pointing his wand at Draco, "Stembin triko!!!" A flash of green leaves like stem went out of his wand nearly hitting Draco.  
  
Draco called out, "Shieldem forte!!" Shielding Harry's flash. He then shout out his own magic.  
  
"Fuegor lien!!" and fire burst out of his wand toward Harry, but unsuccesfully, since Harry dodged it easily.  
  
They went back and forth for awhile, and I kept fiddling my fingers together, hoping nothing would happen, but something did, Harry being knowingly more powerful with magic then Draco hit him with a "Lumbes noshoc!" which sent a dark sort of fist towards Draco knocking him to the floor.  
  
Draco got a hit to his head unfortunately and was unconsious on the floor. I glared at Harry wanting to scream my head off, but I could see in Harry's eyes that he did not mean at all to do what he did, he looked absolutely terrified.  
  
Everyone became quiet, and Draco did not get up. I could hear myself breathing out loud over the complete silence throughout the room. I felt as I was having anxiety, I couldn't bare to see him on the floor like that. In my head I kept shouting "Get up! Get up!" but he did not.  
  
I looked at Professor Evee and Professor Snape who were looking at Harry in shock to see such power out of him.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, even though people were worried about Draco, they were more worried how Harry could of done such a thing unwillingly. And that made me even more upset. Harry was fine, but Draco wasn't, I wanted them to do something about it now!! Maybe it was because they knew it wasn't anything serious, or they knew Maddam Pomfrey could have him back up in running in a jiffy! But I did not care, I just wanted to see him well and I finally blurted out unconciously,  
  
"Isn't any one going to help him!??" tears welling in my eyes, while my voice echoed throughout the room. Suddenly I felt everyone's eyes on me, all of them curiously raising their eyebrows at me, as if I were insane or on the verge of insanity.  
  
I stood there, everyone glaring at me, until Ron whispered, knowing everyone would hear,  
  
"Hermione, you alright? Can't you see Harry is fine." Harry?However did he think I was worried about Harry when Draco was lieing on the floor unconcious.  
  
And then before I could control myself, I let out exactly what I was thinking mistankinly.  
  
"It's not Harry Im worried about!!" I yelled going red with fury, as everyone watched me.  
  
Thankfully Professor Evee composed herself finally and realized what was going on around her, and with me.  
  
"Ok ok!! That's it for today everyone, all of you, off to dinner!! Professor Snape and I will take Mr. Malfoy down to the hospital wing if anyone would like to know where he would be." She mentioned eyeing me personally. I let out a sigh of relief and she gave me a slight smile.  
  
"All of you get out now, what you lot waiting for?" Professor Snape yelled out, finally rushing out the remaining students.  
  
Ron and Harry seemed as they have forgotten or acted as they have forgotten what I said and what had just happened.  
  
"Are you coming along with us Hermione?" asked Harry as I put my foot down the oposing way.  
  
"Uhh no, Im going to stay for a second and talk to Professor Evee, is that alright?" I asked meekly.  
  
They just both smiled at me and told me they would save me a seat at dinner, even though I didn't tell them, but I was not planning to attend. Not now that Draco was harmed.  
  
They both left leaving me behind with Professor Evee and Professor Snape in the gigantic room. I didn't even bother with both the Professors, once everyone was out, I began to walk and then run as fast as I could to Draco's side.  
  
He was lieing on the floor, head slightly leaning to the right, and his left arm placed across his chest. He had a bruise on his forehead, and his lip was bleeding a bit. I went to my knees at his right and said.  
  
"Draco?" but I got no answer. I placed my hand under his cheek pulling his head softly, and put one finger on his bleeding lip. I looked at my finger, and then caressed his face.  
  
"Oh Merlin, please tell me he will be alright?" I asked forgetting that both Professors were there.  
  
Professor Evee then put her hand on my shoulder and she knelt down beside me, her skirt flowing down on her knees. She saw my tears falling slightly one by one, and she reached her hand to my hair and she tucked it behind my ear.  
  
"There there, Hermione, don't worry, Maddam Pomfrey is an expert, she's done far worse cases then this, he will be fine, really. Just go get yourself some dinner and afterwards, Im sure you will be able to go visit Mr. Malfoy in the hospital wing. Does that sound alright to you?" she asked me silently waiting for my nod.  
  
I surely nodded and began to get up not taking my eyes of Draco. I wipped my eyes before turning around. And when I did, I avoided both the Professor's eyes. What doomed me more then anything was to see Snape seeing me like this, and what sort of eyes of disgust he might have for me. So I did not look at him, or Professor Evee at all, and I just marched right out of the room.  
  
PROFESSOR EVEE'S POV  
  
"Alright now that the girl is done with whinning we should take him to the Hospital Wing." Demanded Professor Snape.  
  
I got up in a hurry and looked at him furiously. "Must you always talk of the children in such a manner. It's as if you despise them. Why should you teach if you hate children so?"  
  
I listened for his answer as I cast a spell on Draco that made him dissapear and reappear in the hospital wing for Maddam Pomfrey's help and look after.  
  
"Mind you, Evee, I have much more experience then yourself in teaching." He reminded me.  
  
I turned up to look at him again.  
  
"Well mind you Severus, though you might have more experience in teaching, you seem to know nothing of children. You see the young girl crying, and you brush her off as if she did not exist." I explained.  
  
"Well I have known Miss. Granger for a quite long time, and she is used to seeing her friends in peril or danger, Im sure she will manage." He threw back at me.  
  
"You are completely impossible Severus, really!" I told him walking.  
  
"Is that what you will do again, walk away?" he asked me knowing how much that would infuriate me.  
  
I whisped around and glared at him through hot red eyes as he smirked back at me wickedly.  
  
Before I could say a thing Professor McGonagall strode in and stopped our bickering.  
  
"Are you two at it again?" she asked defyingly. I don't know what it was about her that made me stop in my tracks and listen.  
  
"It's nothing Minerva. But we do have some interesting new facts about Harry Potter." I told her knowing I would see her perk up to listen.  
  
"Now doesn't everyone?" she asked smiling with her pressed lips together. "Well what is it then?"  
  
I looked to Severus waiting for him to respond since I was still angered by his comment and my eyes were dimming back.  
  
"Well he was dueling against Mr. Malfoy, and sent him reeling to the floor and unconcsious, we sent him to the Hospital Wing." He explained.  
  
"And Mr. Potter?" she asked slyly.  
  
"He is at dinner" I answered.  
  
"Well I don't think it's anything you two have to worry about. Harry Potter is one special and unique boy. I do not want to mention any more of his unique talents, as I do not wish to put Harry in a different place compared to the other students. He is needed not to be treated differently then other students." She said.  
  
Severus responded "Yes I agree."  
  
I responded. "Are you sure? Maybe if he learnt to develop his talent" But she shook her head and began to talk again.  
  
"Evee, you know what it is to feel different and unique, you don't want Harry to feel the same way?" she asked me.  
  
"Your right, sorry Minerva." I responded lying. I knew that if in the future, if my father would come back into the picture, I knew we would need people to fight against him. No matter how deeply that would wound me. I knew we needed to train more children for the sake of all our futures. And that there was no sense in denying the fact that Harry Potter was one to save us all one day. I knew it. I felt it. I believed it..  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Complete darkness. That's all I could see. I could not open my eyes, it felt like something was keeping them closed. I did not know where I was, or who put me here, and I did not know what I was feeling, whether it hurt or not. My eyes kept close but I could still hear my surroundings. I heard the dark night in already by the owl hooting, and the dark trembling of the sinister forest near by. I heard the strange nightly noises, as the creaks in the doors, and shuffling of footsteps far away. But over all these normal noises I heard the soft breathing of someone near by. I wanted to see who it was and why they did not speak, and ask them where I was but I heard nothing but there soft gentle breathing.  
  
I began to try to focus all my strenght on lifting my eyelids open, and finally they began to flicker opening slightly. Everything seemed blurry. As I glarred around the room more and more, everything became more visible, and the throbbing in my head became stronger.  
  
I finally looked to my left to where the soft harmonous breathing came from. I smiled slightly with my lips pressed together. It was Hermoine. She had a chair drawn toward my bed, and her head was lying on her hands which were placed on the bed. I reached out my hand to her, but as I jerked it up she must of felt the move because she bolted upright to look at me. I thought she maybe still be mad at me, but I saw her smiling throughly and tears began to fill her eyes.  
  
"Draco you are alright!" she cried out moving closer to the bed.  
  
"Of course Im alright, you wouldn't think that that Potter would hurt me that bad, did you?" Remembering now that it was Potter who knocked me out.  
  
"Oh so you remember then?" she asked me curiously.  
  
"Yes." I said remembering also of the many things she said the day before, and the way her and Weasley were going about. But she did not seem to notice the anger and dissapointment that flowed through my mind.  
  
She then reached both her hands to my face, caressing it. She placed her hand on my hair and the other under my chin, moving my head from side to side inspecting it, to make sure I was okey.  
  
"I was scared that something terrible might of happened to you." she whispered into my ear.  
  
I looked into her eyes, and they seemed frightened, almost scared. I put my hand on her cheek and sat up in my bed. Coming near to her lips, she did not lean in to kiss me. So I pursued to come in for her. First I kissed her lightly on the lips, hardly pressing my lips to her, and I felt her whole body shiver, and when I went back to deepen it she pulled away from me, standing up from her chair.  
  
I still had my hand in the air where her cheek would have been and asked her, "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked down to her feet and to me again, "I can't do this Draco, not right now."  
  
I got sort of angered by this but I tried not to flinch at her words.  
  
"What do you mean you can't right now? Is it Weasley?"  
  
"Ron? Merlin no! Ron is my best friend!" she told me almost insultingly at that remark.  
  
"Well it sure didn't seem that way, you cozying up to him like you did today!" I threw back at her.  
  
"Oh please Draco, Ron, Harry and I have been acting like that since first year. Were best friends, but you didn't start to notice that until this year." She said back at me angrily.  
  
"Well if nothing is going on with Weasley, then why?" I asked her not understanding her one bit.  
  
"Im sorry. I should of gave you a better explanation and I do take that at fault. I really do care about you soooo sooo much, and like you just as much, but I can't do this right now. Not because I don't want to be with you, so don't even think that for one second. It's because of that one night, what Crabbe did, I just can't forget it. I need to be independent for awhile." She continued while seating herself and clutching my hand to hers "I need to be alone for awhile."  
  
I felt so selfish, but I didn't want her to be indepentant, I wanted her to be with me, and that's all. But I had to comply with what she said or else she would be angry, and I could not bare to see her that way.  
  
"And what exactly am I supposed to do without you in the meantime?" I asked her.  
  
She smiled deeply at me and caressed my hand and said "Well we can be friends for now, can't we?"  
  
I smiled back at her. Even though I knew deep inside that wasn't good enough for me. I had to agree, at least to make things more pleasant for the both of us. We still had to live together and have classes together. I had to make the best out of the situation.  
  
"Of course Hermione, always. But you know you will always be more then a friend to me, always. Ok?" I told her putting my hand on her cheek.  
  
"Thanks for understanding. Well I should really be heading off right now." She said beginning to pull away from awkardness of the situation.  
  
"No wait, please, one last kiss?" I asked her, while I smiled at her devishly.  
  
She leaned in toward my lips, but right when I thought she was going to kiss my lips, she changed to my cheek, and kissed it instead, and whispered into my ear smiling, "Goodnight."  
  
And she slowly walked away, leaving a lingering sweet smell of hers behind. And with that thought in my mind, I slowly drifted off to sleep once again. 


	24. UNCONTROLLABLE WEATHER!

Disclaimer: As always the lovely characters all belong to the lovely J.K.Rowling.  
  
**Hey guys! Sorry about the Hermione and Draco not getting together, but it's done purposely to make the story better, trust me!!**  
  
**Any ways, this chapter some cool things will happen. This takes place the weekend before they leave for Durmstrang, and the "Wizard's & Witches Multifree week" has been pushed back, Dumbledore will explain it all. So in this chapter you will hear about some weird things going on with the weather, and also it's mostly a look at all the relationships of everybody in Hogwarts, well all the major characters at least!!**  
  
CHAPTER 24-UNCONTROLLABLE WEATHER!  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Finally it was the week to leave for Durmstrang. I was soo excited. It was finally Octorber and I could not wait to leave. More then a month ago, Professor Dumbledore told us we would be going to join the Durmstrang students to celebrate The Wizard's & Witches Multifree week. I personally think it was because Dumbledore and the new head teacher there decided that if they were to face Voldemort this year, they might as well do it together. And I thought it was a brilliant idea. But it was just a thought anyways.  
  
It was October right now, and we were having the strangest weather ever. It was uncontrolably hot. Even worse then the summer and this was supposed to be fall. It was so warm that Professor McGonagall had told all students at dinner last week that we were alowd to wear our normal summer clothes, instead of our robes. Even though it was mighty cool inside the school, when we went out for Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures, we would all die of heat. And even if the school was cool, it was still humid and sticky in those thick castle walls. Therefore we were all alowd to walk around comfortable in shorts and tshirts and tanktops and skirts, as long as (girls) weren't showing too much skin that it was out of hand, we still had to look presentable.  
  
The heat became uncontrolable for teacher's aswell. No longer did they wear theire thick robes and long scarves and big hats. They were down to the summer clothes, which was quite funny to watch, since no one has seen them in clothes that weren't robes. Professor Dumbledore wore a silly sorta of "Mumu" it was really funny. Like an oversized colorful long short sleeved robe. It looked like it was made in the late 60's. He pursued wearing his hat though, and sandals on his feet, he looked like a hippy and was soo cool to me.  
  
Professor McGonagall, usually uptight and modest, would wear a summer flowery dress. And I don't think I have ever seen her so normal looking, baring skin on her arms and all. Her hair was put up in a bun at the top of her head instead of the back at her neck, and the dress flowed all away down to her feet and was quite loose fitting, but seemed comfortable enough for this humid weather.  
  
The most funny of all must have been seeing Professor Snape walk down the hall with Professor Evee as he always did, trying to church her into going for dinner with him or talk to him. It was really funny to see him in black cut off pants around his ankles and a black baggy tshirt on top. He wore black shoes and black socks and an inch of his legs were showing. He even combed his black greasy hair back, it was too hot to leave it all over his face. And compared to Professor Evee who had her own style and way to dress smart and nice, he looked really stupid.  
  
She looked great, and which was really odd, she did not wear a skirt or dress, she wore pants. She wore this aqua blue tube top with a navy ribbon that went around her waist twice and tieing at the side. At the neckline was more navy ribbon as well as the hemline of the shirt. She wore an aqua blue hankershief around her neck as she always did to cover her neck (she always covered it up, I didn't know why?), and she wore long navy fingerless gloves that went from her elbows to her wrist and around her thumb. She wore a black silver sutdded belt and long baggy capri jeans. At the sides of where the pockets of the pants were, was drapped an aqua blue chiffon fabric from one side over her behind to the other side. And then rugged combat boots to her knees, bearing the slightest of skin as she walked.  
  
They both walked toward Draco and I, they knew that we weren't together any more and that we were just friends, and they didn't tell anyone suprisingly. We were sitting outside on the grass under a shady tree, playing some chess. It was getting to stuffy in our living quarters so we decided to get some air, even though there was not much in this heat wave. Apparently Professor Snape and Professor Evee had the same idea.  
  
As they came closer, the sun got brighter and Professor Evee put out her hand to her head and snapped her fingers and black sunglasses appeared on her face, I saw Professor Snape role his eyes at her.  
  
"Good evening Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, getting a little too much sun I see." Evee said looking at me. I smiled.  
  
Snape looked up into the air looking at the sun and down at the three of us again. "Darn this sun, it will be the end of us all!" he muttered out loud.  
  
"Oh Severus, shake off of it!" she said patting him on the back pushing him forwards. "You need a little tanning anyways, however do you expect to get that skin of yours to a more natural color!"  
  
Both Draco and I looked at each other with our mouths open, laughing silently at Professor Evee's teasing. We knew that Professor Snape would never say anything back, since it was obvious that he was infatuated with her.  
  
He just glared at her and said "Ill see you lot at dinner" and he left, with Professor Evee running behind him apologizing. They were a funny pair, but I just prayed that nothing would happen between them, because please, Professor Evee has got to have better taste!  
  
Draco and I were left alone under the heating sun. For a moment when I looked back at him to continue playing our game of chess, I caught him staring at me, up and down.  
  
I was still not very comfortable wearing little clothes around people, because of the "Crabbe: incident, even if it was almost a month and a half now. So I was wearing long faded hip hugging jeans, that just flared slightly and that dragged on the ground. Then I wore a loose fitted yellow Tshirt with a green velvet dragon on it, and I tied it in a knot at the small of my back, showing minimal skin. My sleeves were roled up so I could barely get a tan. But the way Draco looked at me I could tell he still had feelings for me, but unlike me, he never tried to hide it. I got uncomfortable.  
  
I finally looked at my watch and realized it was time for dinner.  
  
"Gosh look at the time Draco, I got to go!" I saw the dissapointed look on his face.  
  
"Come on, don't get like that you know I eat with Harry and Ron." I explained.  
  
"Yeah, you do everything with Potter and Weasley." He snapped back.  
  
I got up, knowing that he was trying to make me feel bad so I would stay with him. "Well I live in the same quarters as you, so I see you just as much. So Ill see you later, bye!!" and I hurried off after waving at him and wishing him good bye.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
When I got to the Great Hall everyone was seated for dinner. I looked to the other side of the room to where the Griffindors would sit, and I saw Hermione talking up a storm with that girl Lavender was it? And that other girl, Parvarti I think her name was aswell.  
  
So I went to sit down between Marcus Flint, our Quidditch Captain, who stayed a year behind, to surprisingly teach the underpriveleged witchs and wizards how to play Quidditch, and with Goyle, who him and I, also surpisingly became good friends.  
  
"Yo Malfoy!" said Goyle shoving a hand out waiting for me to shake it.  
  
"How you doing?" I shook his hand while I sat down in my seat next to him.  
  
"What's up Malfoy?" asked Flint.  
  
"Nothing." I answered.  
  
"So Malfoy, going with anyone to Hogsmead?" Asked Pansy looking at me. I squinted my eyes in thought, looked at Hermione for a minute and then back to Pansy. I knew most likely that Hermione would go with Harry and Ron, either one of them being her date, so ya, I dedecided why not take Pansy.  
  
I looked at Pansy for minute, and actually noticing that maybe there was a prettiness to her. Nothing compared and even remotely as beautiful as Hermione, but whatever, I could not wait around for Hermione forever, and it was just one day anyways. Pansy had complete stick straight black hair, but something that contrasted against that were her pale blue eyes, much like my own.  
  
"You know what Pansy, I will go with you! But don't try to bother me to much, cause then I might have to dump you." I told her, letting her know that I would not be fooling around with her, it was more like a friends thing, if I ever exactly consider her a friend.  
  
"That's cool Malfoy" she answered back with less excitement then I thought she would. I think she finally noticed that I did not like when she got all clingly and annoying.  
  
"Ya, Malfoy, we both got girls to go with, so the 6 of us can hang out, sound alright man?" Flint told me, while I just nodded. I didn't see why we needed to have dates for Hogsmead anyways, I guess because now that we were older and hardly had anytime to go out on our own, that was kinda what Hogsmead was for us. Therefore allowing us to go on dates with the girls we wanted. Except that I wasn't going with the girl I wanted, the girl I wanted was going with one of her idiot bestfriends, Potter or Weasley, and I had a feeling it was Weasley, because I could tell he fancied her, it was apparently obvious.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
'Why is Draco looking at me in that strange sort of way. Like if he hated me or something. Maybe Pansy is annoying him, I don't know. Anyways I tried to concentrate on the conversation of Lavender and Pavarti, that went on soo fast I could hardly catch each word. I did not know what was going on but then I saw Thomas Dean rise out of his seat and walk towards we were, Lavender was going mad to talk to him.  
  
"Hey Lavender." he trailed off not looking at her at all.  
  
She responded batting her eyelashes quickly and said "Hey Thomas" she blushed.  
  
"Wondering if you'd go with me to Hogsmead this weekend?" he finally looked up smiling while all the guys including Harry and Ron cheered and laughed in the background.  
  
"I'd love to!" she yelled out, a bit to eagerly, making us all laugh out.  
  
"Great, see ya later then!" he replied walking back to his seat with the goofiest of grins on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I have a date now! Do you have one Hermione?" Both her and Pavarti looked at me, and I just stuttered, I didn't know I needed one.  
  
"Well does Pavarti have one?" I asked her in response, instead of answering the actual question.  
  
"Of course I have one Hermione, Im dating Seamus remember?" She told me. I felt foolish for asking. Seamus and her had been dating since last year, it was true, I don't know why I had asked such a stupid question.  
  
They both stared at me, waiting for me to say who I was going with.  
  
"We are all gonna meet for some Butterbeers along with everyone else. So who you going with?" Lavender asked me again.  
  
"Girls, girls!" said Ron joining the conversation acting like the big player he liked to ACT like. "Im sorry if there is not enough of me to go around, but Hermione will be going with me!" he said putting an arm around my shoulders making me laugh.  
  
"Oh am I really?" I answered back sarasticlly.  
  
"Yes of course!" he answered back like it were obvious and he winked. "So will you go with me?"  
  
"Ron you ask such stupid things, of course I will" I replied. I knew I wouldn't get anyone else right now. It was either Harry or Ron? And Harry was going with Ginny, just as friends though, cause even though Ginny still crushed on him. Harry did not feel the same way. Im not sure who Harry fancied at all.  
  
Of course I liked Ron as a friend, and I loved soo much. But I began to get the feeling lately as if he were developing feelings for me, but maybe I was misinterpreting his friendship. I knew that Draco was becoming awful paranoid, but he just needed to get used to it, we were friends and that's that. But I knew what he meant about the jeolousy. As I looked up towards Draco, I saw Pansy in front of him giggling uncontrollably and flirting with him, I did not like her at all.  
  
As we all ate dinner, I saw Professor Evee coming late for dinner aswell. In her outfit of before walking down the floor between Slytherin and Ravenclaw towards the head table, her chiffon fabric of her pants flowing behind her as she walked fast. She sat at her seat uncomfortably between Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. She had finally told me why she didn't like to sit with the other teachers when she ate. And it was because she was soo used to eating all alone her whole life, having people around her was very discomforting. But she tried to manage it quite gracefully.  
  
As always we heard of the sound of spoon clinking against goblet. And there was Dumbledroe standing comiclly in his "mumu" sort of attire, causing some laughs and giggles, even from some of the teachers.  
  
"Everyone, I have some good news and bad news!! I shall start with the bad news. The bad news is that the Wizard's & Witches Multifree week has been pushed back until the first weekend of November." A lot of moaning and complaning was heard from the students. "Therefore instead of leaving the day after tommorow, we will be leaving next weekend. Concluding that we shall be spending Halloween at Hogwarsts."  
  
Here there were some cheering.  
  
"The good news is that, on top of leaving tommorow for Hogsmead, the day before leaving for Durmstrang, classes will be cancelled to get packing done, and any other important things."  
  
Here there was even more cheering.  
  
"And next week the day before we leave will also be Halloween! We will have a grand feast as we always do, but this year no ball will take place because of the ball that wil be taking place at Durstrang. But if you wish you could dress up for the day. On that day we will be giving announcements, and very important news about Voldemort."  
  
Everyone hushed.  
  
"These news is more like a warning, and what you must do if we come encountered with him this year. Besides that, I do not think there is more to say." He said almost ending.  
  
"Ah yes one last thing. I know this weather is unbarably hot and humid, but the weather in Durmstrang is quite normal for fall weather, therefore if you were to buy clothes tomorrow at Hogsmead, make sure it's for all weather. Also you will be needing to buy a more appropriate attire for the ball at Durmstrang. If any of you plan on wearing a "Mumu" as I am now, I do not think we will be ever called back there again." He laughed and then took a seat again.  
  
I was ever so exited for tommorow, and even more excited for next weekend. This year was going to be great, but when I looked to my front to see how Draco was liking these new plans, I saw Pansy placing a kiss on his cheek, and he did not push her a way at all, he actually smiled!  
  
What did this mean? Should I even care?!?! 


	25. HOGMEADE FUN

Disclaimer: All these great characters belong to the wonderous mind of J.K.Rowling.  
  
**I just want to get away from these exams already! And since no one is homge to bug me to get off the computer, I will write chapters to my story!!**  
  
**In this Chapter, you will see all Hermione and everyone else going off to Hogsmeade for some great fun!! So enjoy the Butterbeer drinking and clothes shopping!!! And the surprise visit!!!**  
  
CHAPTER 25- HOGSMEADE FUN  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Finally it was Saturday. We might not be leaving for Durmstrang for another week, but we all plan to have good fun this weekend, that's for sure.  
  
As I walked to open up the great big sheers of my balcony in my long oversize Quidditch Tshirt that went down to my knees, I realized that it was another blistering hot day. I had wake up early and the sun was seeking out from the earth and shinning directly to me. I put my elbows on the ledge and looked below me. I could see the carriages all getting ready for Hogsmead, Hagrid down there, taking care of the horses and feeding them. I had a feeling today would be a great day.  
  
"Hey" I turned to my side and it was Draco walking in my direction, that was the problem about our shared balcony, no privacy, and sometimes it would be awkard to run into each other, when all I wanted was to be alone sometimes, like right now.  
  
"Hi" I said back, leaning against the ledge.  
  
"Beautiful day isn't it?" asked Draco.  
  
"It sure is." I said breathing in the mist from around me. "But it's unbelievably hot today once again. Im sweating and it's not even midday yet, Im gonna look like a wreck by the time the evening comes along, haha!"  
  
He laughed with me.  
  
"Yes it is really hot, I don't understand why the weather is acting so strange. It's nearly November, and look at it! Grass is still green, no fresh breeze, trees have leaves, animals still playing wildly, rather strange if you ask me." He explained.  
  
"I guess so" I looked at him as he searched the land with those stormy eyes of his. He looked amazing in his black boxer shorts and black tshirt, I tried not to stare, but he caught me and smiled and asked,  
  
"So, who are you going with to Hogsmeade?" he eyed me as if he knew the unpleasant answer.  
  
"Oh I don't believe in going to Hogsmeade you need a date, so Ron and I are going as friends." I explained in a totally innocent way.  
  
"Sure." He said looking down in dissapoint.  
  
"And you?" I raised my head. "Who are you going with?"  
  
"Uhhh, Pansy Parkinson, as friends." he explained avoiding eye contact with me.  
  
"I see, well I better go, Ron, Harry and Ginny will be waiting for me, and I still have to decide what to wear and take a shower." I nervously answered him and began to walk towards my room.  
  
"Well see you later, bye" and he was already walking off when he finished his sentence.  
  
LATER IN THE GRIFFINDOR COMMON ROOM  
  
As I walked toward the Fat Lady painting I felt flushed and really warm already. The school halls were incridibly cool but humid and wet and the same time. I knew that in Hogsmead would be just as hot so I was dressed for it. First of all I put my hair up into a high pony tail, and I even tried to pin up messily some of my bangs to my head, since the feeling of any kind of hair on my neck and face in this heat was quite bothersome.  
  
I wore a baby pink halter top with frills of fabric going from the front all away to the the back, with a alittle bow at the neck in a fushia color. The it went around my neck and tied in a loop at the back with the strings hanging down. My upper back was exposed & the bottom half was covered by femine baby pink frills. Then I wore a khaki green capris, that stopped at my knees. They were tight fitting and comfortble, with a matching fushia belt that went with the bow at my neck. Between my shirt and and pant you could see some exposed skin as I walked but not too much to be distasteful. I also wore black sandals, with a heal that was probaly measured to be an inch, and they had thick straps around my foot and ankle. I did not wear any makeup for it was too hot, all I had was some shiny lipgloss.  
  
I said the password to get into the Griffindor Common room and as I walked in I heard Ginny and Ron talking.  
  
"Im so happy that Harry is my date, this is soo exciting!" I heard Ginny say excitedly.  
  
"Ya don't get your hopes up that high and,.." I walked in. Ron stood and stuttered. "..an..d.an.d"  
  
"Hey guys!" I said and smiled brightly at them and giggled to myself at Ron's stuttering. Times like this I had a feeling Ron liked me. But then again he did the same thing with any girl, he was quite a clumsy talked at times.  
  
"Wow, Hermione you look great!" he said when he finally came back to his normal fun self.  
  
"Thank you!" I said and smile. Then changing the subject. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Oh he went to take those Capsules Professor Evee got for him!" Ginny explained to excitedly at the sound of Harry's name. "He told us to wait for him by the carriages once you've got here!"  
  
"Alright! Let's go!" Said Ron getting up, Ginny and I following him. "This is going to be one great day!!"  
  
AT HOGSMEADE  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
"This place always looks so dreary. Don't you think?" asked, well I don't know who she was, but she was Flint's date. A girl with wicked dyed pink hair, spiked all around, and when she wasn't wearing her robes, she had many black and silver bracelets and a ring in her nose. She wore a black fitted tank top, (looked good on her), and a kilt looking short skirt, with balck patches, no nylons, just big black combat boots. I thought she was exactly Flint's type.  
  
"My thoughts exact baby" he agreed with her, sincerily not, I could not say. He just put his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"I guess it's alright" replied Pansy. I have to admit she looked really nice today too. She navy blue Tshirt with a bands logo on it, and jean short shorts and a pair of sandals. Her black satin hair behind her, her pale face, without a trace of a tan anywhere.  
  
"Well where are we going?" I muttered outloud.  
  
"Where do you think Malfoy dear, all us girls want to go boy our dresses for the ball at Durstrang, so that means you guys should go off and play around somewhere!" Pansy explained as it were obvious.  
  
I did not answer her I just wanted to make my way away from the carriages as much as I could, cause I did not want to see Hermione and Ron together, it maybe just make me snap and want to kill someone.  
  
I put my hand on Pansy's back gently, so she would get the idea to start moving forward, and she did. And much to my shock, she didn't but much attention to me touching her, which was actually very good for me.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"What a day huh?" asked Harry as we stepped out of the carriage wipping his forehead, but patting down his hair again, making sure his scar was covered.  
  
"What day? It's incredibly hot, that's what kind of day it is unfortunately!" replied Seamus who helt Pavarti's hand as he walked past Harry in direction to where she was pulling him.  
  
"Why are all the girls going in the same direction?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, it's because of that stupid ball at Durmstrand" I replied suprising Ron and Harry.  
  
"I thought that was your cup of tea!" said Harry putting his eyebrows together.  
  
"Ya, I thought you liked getting all dressed up and fancy?" asked Ron with a bewildered face.  
  
"Well I do, but I don't know, not in the mood to buy a dress right now." I said, because buyign a dress, meant finding a date, and finding a date meant, that I could not go with who I wanted, Draco.  
  
All this was ignored, "Come on Hermione, Ill go with you!!" and she began pulling my hand toward the store.  
  
Practiclly the entire female student body of Hogwarts was going toward the dress shop, telling their boyfriends and dates to go away.  
  
I looked at the shop from the outside. It was small and of big purple shiny stones with a big sign on top in golden handwriting that said "Misses Dresses". It had a window looking in and you could see three manaquins wearing the most amazing dresses I have ever seen, they were beautiful, I couln't imagine myself ever wearing such things, not even to my wedding.  
  
As Ginny and I walked inside, the aroma of strawberries and sun rushed toward us, making me feel happy and giddy from it. I was no longer hot, since the store felt air condionned, and it was nice and breezy and cool, I liked it.  
  
I saw Pansy Parkinson already inside with some girl with bright pink hair, they have already bought there dresses, but was being told by the store attendant that they would be sent to Hogwarts, and by the time that they get to their rooms It would be there. Then both looked excited, and as the rushed out towards the door, Pansy knocked me with her shoulder purposely and left, me glaring behind her. I could see her running towards Draco and Flint outside who waited unpatiently for them. She saw Draco and hugged him, and he did not seem to object, but the began making there way to another store.  
  
"UGH!" I said outload.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ginny as she roomed through some dresses.  
  
"Oh nothing" I said ignoring my own self, I turned around to look at some dresses, and right before me, I saw it, the most beautiful piece of clothin I had ever seen in my entire life.  
  
"Whoaaaah!" I exclaimed happily. I went towards the dress and did not touch, maybe In fear to break or rip it, "I think I found my dress Ginny!" I smiled happily at her.  
  
"Hmmm.." she answered turning away from her own find. "Whoah, that is pretty Hermione!! What do you think of mine?" she said pulling it towards her.  
  
"Beautiful!" and we both giggled and made our way with our dresses towards the cashier.  
  
AT THE THREE BROOMSTICKS  
  
"Here you go maladies!" said Ron putting a Butterbeer in front of Harry and I while Ginny was talking to her friends at another table.  
  
"Uhhh Maladies Ron? But Im here too." Harry said pointing out that Ron called him a girl.  
  
"I know, haha!" he said laughing making me laugh.  
  
Everyone seemed to be haing such a good time. All the student were having Butterbeers around us, while the teachers had teas and coffees, except Professor Evee, she was haivng a Butterbeer herself. She seemed a lot more giddy and happy today, and I did not know why.  
  
Even in the undieing heat she looked great. How she could stand her hair down on a day like this I wouldn't know. Her was down and trailing down her back, and she wore a red jewelled bandana on her head, with huge looped earings with red stones that jingelled when she moved her head. She wore a spaghetti strapped black tanktop with matching stips of black leather around her wrists and her neck, over top her shoulders was a red shawl, with multi colored dark jewels. As always she wore a long dark red colored skirt that flowed all awey jut below her knees. It was skirt of many fabrics, and it looked as it were ripped and piece of different shades of red lingered from it, it was great. And on her feet she wore red satin slip ons, totall flat with no heal at all.  
  
Professor Snape was beside her, awfly too close to her. He didn't ever seem to get the message that she was not interested in him. He just talked and talked as she ocassionally looked towards the door as if expecting someone to arrive soon.  
  
I was sitting beside Ron leaning agaisnt him while he had his arm around my back laying on the top of my chair. I didn't mind at all. Harry though, looked awfly uncomfortable as Ginny kept cuddling to him, and he tried to steadily move away, until he moved so far he fell off his seat.  
  
"HAHA, Harry are you alright?" I asked him, trying to get through my fits of laughter as so did Ginny and Ron. But then for a moment, I noticed that the whole Three Broomsticks was awfly quiet. I looked up toward where Draco was sitting with Pansy, and they were both looking towards the door.  
  
What was everyone looking at?? 


	26. LOVE TRIANGLE, OR GOOD FRIENDS?

Disclaimer; All these gret characters all belong to the one and only J.K.Rowling.  
  
**Hey guys, I am at school right now, so I decided to write Chaper 26, so you guys can know what's going on. I have 7 hours to wait until my next exam, and i live too far to go back home, so I have to wait here. This chapter is short though, just so you see who came into The Three Broomsticks!!**  
  
**The next chapter will be Hallloween, and the day of packing for Durmstrang, and it will also feature a good and important conversation b/w Harry and Sirius!! Keep reading and reviewing!!**  
  
CHAPTER 26 -LOVE TRIANGLE, OR GOOD FRIENDS?  
  
Everyone kept on staring towards the door. And I could not see over the towering heads above.  
  
"Ron, who is it?" I asked, since obviously Ron was one of the tallest guys and was standing up right now, craning his neck.  
  
"Harry!" he exclaimed. Grabbing Harry's attention, "Your not gonna believe who it is?"  
  
"Who?" asked Harry standing up now aswell.  
  
"It's Sirius!" Ron answered back.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry and I both said at the same time.  
  
Sirius was finally a free man, and was finally proven innocent in our fift year. Unfortuanately he was not able to take Harry home with him since there were still people after to kill him, but finally he wasn't escaping the Demonters, and it's was legal for him to walk around the streets without being accused of murder.  
  
The I did not understand was why was everyone making such a commotion, everyone knew about Sirius.  
  
Then I realized why? He had come inside the Three Broomsticks in his Animagus form, I smiled to myself as he came to Harry while everyone calmed down and went back into their seats.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" he said to Harry sitting on his back legs.  
  
"Hi Sirius! Do you really need to be in that form. It's weird talking to you in your Dog form." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Alright alright" and before our eyes he began to change into a tall handsome man.  
  
"So how are you Harry? How is school treating you?" he asked still standing.  
  
"It's good, we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." Harry said throwing his eyes to Professor Evee who was making her way toward our table, with Professor Snape following closely behing with an ungratefull face. I knew he didn't like Sirius, but did he really have to be that obvious about it.  
  
"I know Harry" he said ignoring the three of us as Professor Evee approached, smiling slyly.  
  
She spoke.  
  
"Sirius.." she said putting her hand out towards him.  
  
"Elloyha my dear" he said picking her hand carefully to his lips and gently putting it down, putting his other hand on top and patting it gently before speaking again.  
  
"You look exquisite, as always" he said not showing much emotion but happiness on his face. While Snape sent daggers towards him with his menacing glare.  
  
Harry, Ron and I just watched.  
  
"And you my dear, have cleaned up nicely since the last time I saw you" she laughed in that wonderful soothing voice of hers. "Were have you been hiding around?"  
  
Professor Snape cut in before more remanicing contiued.  
  
"Yes Sirius do tell where you have been keeping yourself, you havn't forgotten your duties to your godson and friends again have you?"  
  
Sirius face did not change to these comments, he seemed enchanted by Professor Evee.  
  
And finally Harry broke into the rare silence of Professor Evee and Sirius staring at each other odly."Do you two know each other?"  
  
Finally Sirius let go of Professor Evee's hand and realized the three of us were staring with raised eye brows.  
  
"Oh no Harry, I just met her long ago, yes." he responded quite quickly and casually.  
  
"Well it sure don't like you've only met for a second time!" announced Ron, putting things sarcasticly as he always did.  
  
"Ron is right!" I added.  
  
"Oh you children, always analyzing way to much out of situations!" answered back Professor Evee, not a blush in sight.  
  
It seemed as there was much more to this then it appeared but no one seemed to let anyone in on it.  
  
Finally Professor Snape squeezed inbetween Sirius and Professor Evee. None of them looked at Snape odly, when the three of us saw perfectly that he was angry.  
  
"You havn't answered my question Sirius" he asked again putting his back to Evee.  
  
"Oh Severus" Professor Evee said putting her hand on his arm making him stop talking right in his tracks, and change his face to a paley red. "Your so right, lets all go get some Buttebeers and leave these youngsters to talk among themselves." she said again pushing Professor Snape in front of her, as she walked behind him, and Sirius behind her before telling us,  
  
"I will be right back, some business to take care of" he said and smiled.  
  
The three of us watched in silence as we saw Sirius pulling out a chair for Professor Evee and sitting down himself beside her, as Professor Snape sat on the other side, miserable.  
  
"Well that was just to creepy!" cried out Ron letting out a breath of relief.  
  
"I know, was it me, or did it seem Sirius and Professor Evee had a little something going on there." I asked Harry.  
  
"I don't think so." Harry leaned in to whisper. "If she is the daughter of Lord Voldemort, I don't think Sirius would of gotten romanticlly involved with her, do you?" he asked.  
  
"Nah, can't be, there probaly just good friends after all, both Sirius and Professor Evee have been running around alot all there lives, escaping!" Ron added.  
  
"That's true, plus Sirius is older then her, so they could not of met at school right?" I added.  
  
"That's right Hermione, oh well enough of that, it's their business." Harry added, we all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Did you see Snape's face?" asked Ron, making all of us burst into laughter. 


	27. MANY THOUGHTS AND VOICES

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me at all, they all belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
**Well guys! Greeeeeeat news! Im done school! That means I can update whenever I want and hopefully put up more chapters a day! Isn't that great! Ya I knew you guys would find that good haha!!**  
  
**Well in this Chapter there will be Draco, Hermione and Evee POV's, I hope you enjoy them, just so you know whats going on in all there minds. I wanted to write more, but then it would be too long. So enjoy this one, and please REVIEW, I havn't gotten any in like 3 days, I feel as Im dissapointing you guys!! ENJOY!! I will update tommorow!!!!**  
  
CHAPTER 27-MANY THOUGHTS AND VOICES  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Everyday it was becoming more and more difficult not to think of Hermione. At least now we could be at least friends in public without people even noticing how odd, even Potter and Weasley didn't seem to mind. I guess everyone knew that we had to live together, so we didn't have much of a choice but to put up with each other.  
  
It's only been 2 months of school, and I feel as though Ive changed. Im guessing I probaly had changed over the summer, because just that one moment when Hermione asked me for help at Platform 9 and 3 quarters. I felt as all the hatred I had accumilated about her, had faded away. And now, Im crazy about her, and knowing that I can't express those feelings to her, are madenning to me.  
  
Right now we are both walking towards the library, because even though there was no school today, and we wouldn't be coming back until next week, she felt as she would not have fun at Durmstrang unless she got all her work done.  
  
Even now through this unbearable heat spell she looked beautiful. I had noticed that ever since the Crabbe incident, she was more likely to wear baggier clothes, even though it was hot out. Right now she wore long faded blue jeans, ripped at the knee and at the seams, and a green tanktop that had some white lace around the neckline, she wore a white tanktop underneath it.  
  
"Enlighten me Hermione, why are we going to the library even though we have packing to do and such?" I asked her as we slowly made our way up the stairs.  
  
"Well I want to borrow some books for the week and I told Ron and Harry to come and help me pack. So they will be passing by later, ok?" she said looking ahead of her still not even noticing that it bothered me that she asked them to help her pack instead of me. I did not hesitate to ask her that.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask me for help?" I stopped in the hallway to look at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she said stopping to look at me as if I were crazy or something.  
  
"I mean my room is right beside yours, surely I could of helped you pack up for Durmstrang." I added.  
  
"Well Im gonna help them to pack after we've done with my packing, I don't see what the big deal is?" she said innocently, not seeing the problem at all.  
  
Obviously the problem was that we didn't spend anytime together, she was always with Potter and Weasley, why couldn't she see that.  
  
She finally noticed how angry I was.  
  
"Draco.."she said soothingly. "I told you I needed time to myself for awhile. I thought you understood?"  
  
"I know, but it doesn't mean we can't hang out as friends does it?" I threw back at her.  
  
"I know, but it's just really hard okey.for me to be around you." She mumbled and looked down to her feet.  
  
I came close to her but she just shook her head and backed away and looked up at me.  
  
"Please Draco, everytime you come close to me.I just can't right now." She said emphasizing the 'RIGHT NOW'.  
  
I guess I understood. But was it not possible that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.  
  
"Im sorry Hermione, just everytime I see you" I whispered coming closer to her putting my hand to her cheek "I just want to kiss you".  
  
I leaned in but she backed away and replied fastly. "Im sorry, just please, please leave me alone, were just friends!" And she ran off in direction to the library. How could I live with us just being friends, just seeing her with Potter and Weasley, especially with that Weasley with his arms around her, made me want to torture him. I couln't bare it anymore.  
  
PROFESSOR EVEE'S POV  
  
I walked along Minerva down the corridors to her next Transfiguration class of first years. She wanted me to come in as a guest to speak to the first years about Wand-no's, because she told me that they seemed to not get the gist of what it meant.  
  
We hardly talked, her and I, either she was intimidated of me, or I of her, I couldn't say. I knew that I was possibly a lot stronger then her, but it was her confidence and determination that intimidated me, she was wonderful witch. She finally broke the silence as we walked down the hallway.  
  
"Thank you for agreeing to come to my class Evee." She said trying not to look at me. It's as if she were scared to stare. As with many people who knew who I really was, they were afraid to stare and look for similarities of my father.  
  
And maybe I did have some similarities to him. The pale white skin, the slim and long extremities, being a Wand-no, the long skinny fingers, big bold eyes which turned red when angered. People always have said that I was beautiful, but I never saw it. How could someone like me, someone with a curse, be so beautiful. I disagreed. But maybe just maybe I had inherited some beauty from my mother, was that possible? My father never spoke of her or how she looked like, so I never knew.  
  
"Oh you don't have to worry Minerva dear, it's a pleasure." I answered finally realizing that she was looking at me strangely for not answering her question.  
  
Then she sparked me up by mentioning something else.  
  
"So I heard you encountered yourself with Sirius yesterday at Three Broomsticks hmm?" she looked at me with a slight devilish smile.  
  
"Well I see Severus has been talking quite a bit." I told her returning the smile. "Was he angry when he told you?" I added knowing that she knew what I meant.  
  
"You know how Severus is Evee, he has always been like that." She added looking out a window as we walked.  
  
"I know he is, but even worse when Sirius is involved." I added.  
  
"Well you know why Evee, everything that happened between them and James at school, and of course what happened with you." She looked at me sympatheticlly.  
  
"I know I know." I said putting my hand up and waving it.  
  
"I noticed that Severus is still overly gentle around you, so Im guessing things havn't changed." She added once again.  
  
"I guess not, oh well let's not dwell on the past anymore." I smiled.  
  
She stopped walking at the front door of the classroom and said.  
  
"So Im guessing you will be meeting with Sirius today then hmm?" and she walked right in leaving me laughing slightly to myself. That woman knows everything.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV "So what else do I need?" I asked Harry and Ron who were rumaging through my things looking for something that I have forgotten.  
  
"I really think that you have taken everything with you already" added Harry sitting on my bed.  
  
"Ya, but where is your dress?" asked Ron bewildered.  
  
"What dress?" I asked him.  
  
"The one you will be wearing to the Multi free week formal ball of course. You did buy one didn't you?" he asked again quite anxious.  
  
"Don't freak out, of course I bought one, and It's absolutely beautiful! Im in love with it haha!" I told both of them who fumbled into a laugh aswell.  
  
"Well let's see then!" Harry said.  
  
"Nope" both their faces dropped, "Well I want it to be a surprise!"  
  
"Alright alright we get it then." Ron said lifting both his hands up and waving them in a nodding sort of way.  
  
Harry looked through my trunk as I was putting some more stuff into it.  
  
"Hermione what's with all the big sweaters and pants. Whatever happened to all your pretty skirts and tight shirts!" he said winking at me.  
  
I hit him in the shoulder. "Well I can't always look adorable!" I laughed as so did Ron and him.  
  
"But seriously though, it's not like you to dress like that, you always dressed so cute and feminine." He added with a serious tone of voice.  
  
I wondered if I should tell them about what happened with Crabbe, but I didn't want them to feel sorry and I didn't want to tell them about Draco either. What should I do, I should tell them. Maybe another time, I don't think I was ready to speak about it just yet.  
  
"Oh not to worry you too, Ill save my good outfits to wear around you both. Now that Im done." I said changing the subject.  
  
"Shall we go get your things together?"  
  
LATER ON IN THE EVENING  
  
"Where exaclty did Sirius tell you to meet him, Harry?" asked Ron as we walked quickly through the corridors.  
  
"He didn't, he said he'd come to me, whatever he means by that." He looked confused.  
  
The three of us walked in silence, until Harry looked like he was thinking really hard and began looking around nervously.  
  
"Do you hear that?" he asked.  
  
"Hear what?" asked Ron.  
  
"Those voices." He looked toward us and saw our shocked faces. "Why you looking at me like that for?"  
  
"Well the last time you heard voices there was a Basilisk rumaging through these very walls." Ron said while I nodded.  
  
Harry just muttered "You guys are idiots, just shh for a moment you will hear it too."  
  
The three of us stood still in the hallway and finally, I did hear the voices.  
  
"Sounds like a man and a woman talking." I said almost turning my ears to that direction.  
  
"Exactly." Harry said. "See, no Basilisk, just normal people talking, maybe it's serious."  
  
We walked toward the direction of the voices, and they came from Professor Evee's classroom, the three of us poked our head just through the door crack to get a glimpse of who was there, who was talking and what were they talking about.  
  
"Elloyha, it's been really tough the last years, but I own a house now and I have a job, everything will work out fine." It was Sirius, he was talking to Professor Evee.  
  
"No Sirius, not everything is fine, what about my father? You know he has returned." We heard her say. It was no shock to us because we knew that he had returned, we all feared that he would attempt to kill Harry again.  
  
"I know." Sirius replied.  
  
"And what about Harry what will we do about him?" Ron and I both looked at Harry and he just shook his head not knowing what they meant. "We cannot keep it from him much longer Sirius, he needs to know the truth, especially the truth about..." Things began to get interesting and she had stopped for a second and there was silence.  
  
"Hang on." was all she said and then there was silence again and all of a sudden the door burst open with Harry falling dead on the floor me on top of him and Ron on top of me.  
  
"What exaclty do you think you three are doing?" Professor Evee asked with a smile while Sirius laughed.  
  
Sirius walked to her side while he laughed to watch us get up.  
  
"Owwwww, Harry hold on, my earing is stuck to your sweater, get off Ron." Finally Ron go up and helped me up and then Harry got up to, we all looked up at Professor Evee, and finally Harry spoke, and right before he said anything she began to nodd pleasenly.  
  
"You sensed us being there didn't you?" She just gave a slight smile.  
  
"You can't pass anything by Elloyha Harry, she is one extroardinary woman." Sirius teasingly sucked up and Professor Evee hit him on shoulder.  
  
"Now Sirius, wern't there something you and Harry needed to speak about?" she asked him focosing her eyes on his.  
  
"Yes of course, come Harry, you and I have a lot of catching up to do." Sirius said shoving Harry out the door.  
  
"Well I guess Im going." but he faded away as he was pushed down the hall.  
  
"Well I have a little job for you two before the Halloween feast, come on now." She said walking toward her living quarters.  
  
Both Ron and I followed her, what could she possibly want with us two? And what did Sirius have to tell Harry? 


	28. LONG HALLOWEEN EVENING

Disclaimer: None of these characters at all belong to me, they are all of the wonderful mind of J.K.Rowling.  
  
**THANK YOU!! I have to say thanks to all you great fans of my story! You don't know how overwhelmed and happy I am now that I have passed the 100 mark!! THANK YOU ALL soooo much! I swear I love to write sooo much, and the fact that you all like it and are soo true to this story makes me sooo happy!!! So THANK YOU AGAIN!!!!**  
  
**I'd like to make two apologies though. One above all is to one of my faithfull reviewers, who sent me a review for Chapter 27 and I accidently sent it to another faithfull reviewer by accident, soo sooo sooo sorry. The thing I can't remember who it was for. So if you sent me a review for Chapter 27, and didn't get a response! Please let me know, I feel so awfully bad.  
  
And my other apology is for the flame I got the other day. So too all of you, Im sorry if my spelling mistakes and some things that I do in my writing is sort of annoying, I really feel bad. But I can't help it, mostly, I try to write as I would speak, so maybe I repeat myself too much, and Im sorry about that, something I can't change, it's just how I speak! So thanks!!!**  
  
**Aswell as Im very sorry for the very long wait for Chapter 28, but because of Easter Weekend, I couldn't get around to finishing it up, but I assure you it's worth the wait.**  
  
**Anyways, here is Chapter 28. In this Chapter we will hear Sirius conversation with Harry, Professor Evee's conversation with Hermione and Ron! And it's finally the Halloween feast. And a great speech from Dumbledore and a first ever Harry POV.**  
  
CHAPTER 28-LONG HALLOWEEN EVENING  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Ron and I followed Professor Evee to her living quarters, which was completely empty once again. I could see in Ron's face that he thought it was extremely weird, as I did when I went there for the first time. I just waited for Professor Evee to literally do her magic. Both of us just stood in the centre of the room, where she walked to close the shutters. She never said anything as neither did we, afterall it was she who wanted to talk to us, so we waited to be spoken to.  
  
We saw Professor Evee put her hands up in the air and finally waved them around, her bracelettes jingling as she did so.  
  
As she did this, the shutters burst open, the light of the hot day bursting in. Suddently the whole room was painted white, and the floor was a black and white marble, very classy. There were two black leather couches side by side each other and black bookcases filled with books and mirrors all over the place making the place look very spacious. It looked all very grown up, maybe too grown up for my taste, but it still looked very classy and clean.  
  
"Sorry about that, I just hate having a dusty old stuffy room with old furniture on a day like this. It's rather too hot for thick carpets, and heavy curtains don't you think?" She asked us both, as Ron was still amazed by what he saw, but since I already saw her do this once before I answered.  
  
"I guess your right Professor. But was there something you wanted to talk to us about?" I asked her, hoping she'd tell us, I did not want to miss the big feast for nothing in the world.  
  
"Oh yes of course, why don't you two sit down." She said motioning us to sit down on the big leather couches. But as she always did, she forgot something, another couch for herself. "Oops I forgot something!" and she waved her hand in an empty area, and there appeared another big leather couch for herself, she sat down and just stared at us. We just wondered what all the secrecy was about.  
  
"Ive been watching you two duel these past few days." She started. Duel? Whatever did she want with that?  
  
"And I need two people to help me." She added noticing both us still looking confused.  
  
"Alright, you two have no idea what Im talking about, and I can't dare go into detail. But you two besides Mr.Potter and Mr.Malfoy" she stopped to look at me, "are the best in this school. And we all need to be on our toes."  
  
"Be on our toes for what? What exaclty do you mean Professor?" I asked her, as she jumped around not making much sense.  
  
She stood up and faced her back to us and walked toward the window.  
  
"Don't you two understand? Why do you think we are going to Durmstrang? It's not for some silly old Multi free week, it is to escape!" she said this turning to us.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
"Escape?" I said looking at Sirius as I sat perched on the desk of the empty classroom we were now seated in.  
  
"Yes escape Harry. All this is to protect the students, and above all else, to protect you. Voldemort, he's prepared and stronger then ever Harry." Sirius explained looking at me with a serious face.  
  
"How do you know that he is stronger then ever?" I asked him curiously.  
  
"I can't tell you that right now. You will find out sooner or later, but right now, you need to be prepared. You need to be trained. That is why they made up this Multi free week, it's to get you lot from Hogwarts to Dursmstrang." He said.  
  
"But why Durmstrang Sirius, isn't Hogwarts safer?" I asked him.  
  
"It usually is, but since Voldemort came to school here, he knows his way around, it will be easier to him to find you here. But at Durmstrang, well it will be a lot safer for you and all the other students there." He explained.  
  
I felt horribly bad about this. I felt as everything was changing and it was all my fault. I was putting my friends and all students close to me in risk. Sometimes I felt if I was out of the way, everyone would be much safer.  
  
I guess Sirius could see this guilt in my face.  
  
"Harry." he said reaching his hand to my shoulder. "It's not only you. It's Elloyha." He said.  
  
"The Professor?" I asked questioninly. He nodded. "How could she be in danger?"  
  
"She's not Harry, but you have to be careful around her though, she is the most trusting person in the world but." he sighed "she is his daughter, he's also coming back for her, again."  
  
"What do you mean again?" I asked him my eyes wide open.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"What I mean." she paused as she sat on the big couch her hands helt tightly together. "What I mean is, that he already has tried many times to get me back, to join him. Fortunately our last encounter went alright. But the one before that, caused deaths of innocent people."  
  
"What innocent people?" asked Ron only to be turned down.  
  
"Nevermind that. We are off topic. The reason we are holding what they call is a duelling competion is to make sure all you student are in tiptop shape if you ever encounter yourselves in the situation where you need to protect yourself. For example a Dementor, a death eater or even Voldemort himself." She explained still and cold.  
  
"The Dementors?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes, my father has them at his side, and in the run, he let go all the Prisoners in Azkaban that would be useful to him. The world around us is in turmoil, I fear, we won't be coming back to Hogwarts for some time. I don't think you will be going home for some time either." She said looking down to her feet.  
  
"This is terrible, but I thought we were staying at Durmstrang for a week only?" asked Ron again.  
  
"No, Professor Dumbledore will let out more truth today to that story at the feast. We will be staying there longer, and all your classes will be cancelled so we can teach you to defend yourselves. But don't worry you will have much free time. Durmstrang is immense, three times bigger then Hogwarts, almost has a city inside it." She explained.  
  
"What about the other students from different schools?" I asked her.  
  
She gave a slight laugh. "They think they are better off alone."  
  
"But what do you want with us?" Ron asked again coming back to the core subject. "What about Harry?"  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
"Ron and Hermione along with Draco, will be trained to be dueling assistants at Durmstrang." Sirius explained even though I was annoyed at the fact that Draco would be an assistant aswell.  
  
"What about me? There is no way Im gonna be issolated from all the action!!?" I told Sirius with a determined face.  
  
"I knew you'd say that, so Dumbledore and I came to an agreement. Your different Harry and you have rare talent that I don't even think you know about." He began.  
  
"Rare talent?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes Elloyha watched you during dueling club, she thinks you have great potential, so she will be giving you private classes to be able bring out the talents that your not even aware of." He concluded.  
  
I guess I was expecting Professor Dumbledore to train me, but I guess that would be to much to ask for.  
  
"You know Harry, it'd be good for you to train with Elloyha, after all her powers are of equal to her father or even more. If you can duel with her, you will have no problem with Voldemort when the time arises. Understand?" I nodded.  
  
"Well then enough of all this talking, you will be given more information once you get to Durmstrang, aswell as Ron and Hermione." He said.  
  
"Alright." I said coming to my feet, "just one question though?"  
  
"What is it Harry?" he looked down towards me.  
  
"Is there something between you and Professor Evee?" but Sirius face did not blush or change one bit.  
  
"Silly questions Harry, just go find Ron and Hermione okey, I bet they already are in the Great Hall." And then he walked out of the classroom, and funny, that it was in the same direction of Professor Evee's classroom. I slightly laughed to myself, and then remembered everything that I had been told, and wondered what Dumbledore was planning to say at the feast.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
All the thoughts and conversation of Professor Evee was flowing through my mind. Harry had told Ron and I what Sirius had said, and we told him what Professor Evee had said. They both more or less said the same thing. Expect Professor Evee didn't go much into detail about Harry getting trained, she talked more about Ron and I becoming assistants. What she did leave out that Harry informed us, that Draco would be an assitant too, and that Sirius had told him that Professor Evee had already talked to him seperatly.  
  
The three of us ate in silence as everyone around us ate happily, not knowing one bit why we were really going to Durmstrang, or how long, or that we wouldn' t be coming back to Hogwarts in a long bit. This might even be the last time in a long time that we might eat in this Great Hall. And just when I thought that, Professor Dumbledore stood up, sending silence throughout the room.  
  
"If I could have all your attention please.."  
  
Dumbledore looked eternally grim, as everyone else did in the room as well. To his side Professor McGonagall had both her elbows on her table her hands folded together almost as if she were in prayer. Professor Evee sat between Sirius and Professor Snape. Snape for once instead of keeping an eye on Professsor Evee, he kept his eyes down towards the table, his hair kept his eyes out of view. I looked at Professor Evee, her eyes looked stunned and very focus and in a daze, but soon I saw Sirius reach out and put his hand over hers giving it a little squeeze, she squeezed back looked at him and gave him a slight smile. All teachers looked depressed as Dumbledore continued to speak.  
  
I think the whole student body seemed to sense what was going on, because everyone seemed to keep an undivided attention towards Dumbledore.  
  
"..I wish not to alarm any of you. But we have been keeping something from you lot for the safety and well being of our school. There is no such thing as the Wizard Multi Free week. And we will not be staying at Durmstrang for a week.."  
  
Everyone did not move, they all just kept in an unborn silence.  
  
".But we shall still be moving out of Hogwarts tommorow, but not for the sake of relaxation, but for the sake of your safety and well being. Lord Voldemort."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
".Lord Voldemort has risen, and is stronger and more powerful then ever. Therefore unfortunately the entire wizardry community is at alert, uniting both Hogwarts and Durmstrang into one. We shall be staying there in there protective shielded city walls much larger then our own, for the fact that it is more common to Lord Voldemort to come here for reason unknown.."  
  
He did not say the reason, but most of us knew that the main reason was Harry. And with that comment Harry gulped out loudly. Everyone's eyes still on Dumbledore.  
  
".Your grades for this year will be determined on the work you have all been done so far. And your school year has been cut short. Unfortunately, The Ministry of Magic cannot allow you lot to go home. We shall all be staying at Durmstrang until Lord Voldemort has been taken care of."  
  
Everyone seemed to get more depressed as he spoke, some even cried. I tried to keep my tears in.  
  
".And finally, the reason we have been having a dueling club is finally coming clear. Those of you with the best skills at dueling will become assistants of Professors and will help them in teaching dueling to the rest of you. Through 3 days a week at Durmstrang you will be learning Duelling and the rest of the time you will be free to roam the city school of Durmstrang."  
  
Could this year be getting any worse? But soon, Dumbledore gave a comfortably warm smile to all us, sending us glimpse of hope and prosperity.  
  
".Now now, we will have good times, Durmstrang as insisted on celebrating there favorite Holiday Christmas with a great ball and feast, where we will all have fun, and eat and dance until we ache. So I hope you all do not worry, where there is fear, there is also fun and laughter! Now go off to bed! Tommorow morning you all will follow the heads and the prefects to the Hogwarts Express, and we will meet at Durmstrang in the afternoon. A very good night to all."  
  
And with those last words, he retreated as all the teachers aswell began to get up to follow him out the back doors of the great hall. As I saw the teachers leave I saw Sirius and Professor Evee holding hands and Professor Snape closely behind.  
  
I got up fast signaling Draco to stand up and all the other prefects, soon all the students stood up in silence and began making there way to there dormitories.  
  
I looked toward Harry and Ron before speeding up to my room outside the great hall as all the younger students passed us, not knowing what to think or say but to stay quiet  
  
Harry looked utterly guilty, as if the reason we were leaving Hogwarts behind was because of him, and Ron looked as if he were in a deep rage with someone and could not put it into words.  
  
"I will be seeing you two tommorow. Don't you dare forget to save me a seat in you compartment on the train while I rally up all the students together." I said firmly and jokingly to try livin things up.  
  
They both gave me slight smiles, but nothing to laugh about of course.  
  
I leaned into Harry and gave him deep friendly hug, which he gave back instincly. I did the same for Ron who held me tighter then Harry. Then I helt both their hands in mine.  
  
"Harry, Ron, It'll be alright, you'll see." Complete silence. "..I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Night Hermione." Said Ron. I began to walk away when I turned to hear Harry's goodnight aswell, and then I walked in direction of my dormitories.  
  
I walked clumsily down the hallways to my living quarters as everything in the past hours began to flow through my brain.  
  
School ending.  
  
Not going back home.  
  
Not seeing my family.  
  
Voldemort rising and coming after Harry.  
  
Leaving Hogwarts.  
  
Going to Durmstrang.  
  
The look's on the teacher's faces.  
  
The look on Dumbledores face.  
  
Sirius and Evee holding hands.  
The look of guilt on Harry's face.  
  
Everything came fast through my mind as I muttered the password and went into the common room.  
  
My vision was blurred but I saw Draco with his hand spread out over the mantle and his head rested on it, he must be taking this the same way as everybody else.  
  
I gasped and he turned around to look at me, he took a few steps in silence towards me, but we were still quite a distance away from each other.  
  
He looked sympathetic, and I felt empty and lonely inside. I felt my eyes furiously blink once, a tear coming down my cheek. I looked towards the floor and I put my eyes on his as he walked towards me. Me not wanting anything but to let go in his arms, but wanting to restrain myself at the same time. But I knew, I had to let go this once. I just needed to be helt.  
  
And he must of sensed it, because he slowly put his arms around my back bringing me close to chest. Where I layed my head and closed my eyes as we kept both in silence. He brushed my hair and patted my head softly, then he whispered.  
  
"It'll be alright Hermione, it will be alright..." 


	29. TRAIN RIDE AND INVISIBLE DURMSTRANG

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to the talented J.K.Rowling.  
  
**Im glad you guy's all liked chapter 28 so much as I did. It almost made me cry just writing it!! Haha! I know that chapter cleared up a lot of secrecy going on in my story, and you won't see the cast of the story having much fun for awhile, as they are all very depressed. But one thing is for sure, this is where the action and the romance and lies come in the story, so get ready everyone!!**  
  
**Also on another note. I have begun another Harry Potter story. A story of adventure and mystery, a story about how one girl in her late teens that wants nothing more then to live in a world of magic, until one day she is whisped away into that world, not knowing how and why? But once she gets there, she meets a cast of friends and maybe not so good friends, and helps them solve the many mysteries and riddles going on in their school. This story is called "Encountering the World of Harry Potter". And I have just recently put up Chapter One, so please people!! Please try it out and review it and tell me what you think! THANKS!!!!**  
  
**Anyways, Chapter 29 is about the train ride to Durmstrang aswell as arriving there aswell. It's Monday afternoon by the time the students get there. And by the time they get there, they receive the most unfortunate news..letters from their parents. Many Pov's in this one, so you can know what's going through all the main characters heads.**  
  
CHAPTER 29-TRAIN RIDE AND INVISIBLE DURMSTRANG  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
It was still bright and early in the morning and I felt as tired and sleepy as I never felt in my life. I shared the train compartment with Goyle and Pansy. They too seemed depressed and for once in my life, neither of them talked, or insulted or screamed. All there was was silence all throughout the compartment. Goyle lied down on the other chair stretching his legs down towards the window, taking the whole side of the compartment for himself. I sat near the window looking out with one leg upon the seat in front of me, while Pansy read a magazine, a pillow leant on my leg where she put her head. I really didn't mind, as her and Goyle seemed like the only two friends or closest to friends I would have.  
  
As I looked out the window, watching the many skies change it's colors, from the early morning oranges and reds and pinks, to the late mornings blue. Everything that Professor Dumbledore had said last night rode through my mind, aswell what Professor Evee had told me earlier during the day about me becoming a dueling assitant along side Potter, Weasley and of course Hermione. Hermione, last night was both unbearable for the both of us, she needed someone to hold her as much as needed someone to hold. Everytime I touched her I felt a feeling of completeness. But unfortunately all she wanted of me was my friendship. Yesterday after we hugged and helt each other in our arms which felt like for blissful eternity, she just walked away in silence to her room as I did so to mine aswell, both of us just needing to know that we would always be there for each other.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
Here we are, finally in this train, scooting away from our school, our home, ..my home. And that's exaclty what it feels! It doesn't feel as if we are leaving for protection, it feels as if we are running away! Running away from our lives, our work, our school, away from the only place where we feel safe. And all because of me! Why do I have to be who I am? If it weren't for this stupid scar, I would be a normal guy who likes to party and listen to music. But instead Im the guy who triumphed over Lord Voldemort when I was only one. How is that possible? I can't even remember. And now, the whole school is forced to move away because of the rising of Voldemort.  
  
But I know one way I could help, one exact way. Next time I find myself confronted with him, I WILL defeat him. No buts or maybe's, I WILL do it! Alone or with help, but it will happen. If there is anything I ever promised myself, it's this. And the soul fact that I know, I believe I can do it. I will train everyday as hard and much as I can along side Professor Evee, and I will learn as much of Lord Voldemort as I can. 'Voldemort, this time you don't stand a chance!!'  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I sighed out and layed down across my seat, my head near the window. I layed my head on the pillow that I had and looked around the compartment. Harry was there and so was Ron. They both looked as if they were under a great deal of stress, and I totally understood what they felt.  
  
I looked towards Harry. He looked very stiff and as if he were in deep deep thought. The first time I saw him with that face I remember was a while back in our first year. The day we had went searching for the Philosopher's stone on our own and Ron had just been hurt. I wanted to go out to Ron, but Harry had yelled at me and told me to stay put. He had the same face right now as he did then. Determined, sad and confused. Wanting to help his friends but fight evil that would haunt him forever because of a single scar.  
  
Then I looked towards Ron who was seated beside Harry but near the compartment door. I could not tell what exaclty Ron was feeling because he was always very secretive about his real feelings. Sure he gets scared often and laughs a lot. But this is one of those times that Ive seen him with that serious look on his face as I did in third year, when he got mad a me for letting Crookshanks chase his rat. But back then he was mad at me. But now he seemed mad but I did not know at what. But I could imagine. He had a huge family, and most of them were scaterred across the world living there lives, more in danger of Lord Voldemort and his followers then he and Ginny were now on their way to Durmstrang. I could see that he was mad, only cause he didn't want to seek refuge without knowing his family was alright.  
  
Soon there was a knock at the door, I stayed laying down as the three of us came out of our trance and deep thought to see who it was. It was Ginny, she seemed as if she were crying. She was only one year younger, but she was much more sensitive then any of us. She looked as she needed a shoulder to cry on. I sat up a bit and motioned her towards me.  
  
"Aww Gin, you alright" I asked as she sat down on the ledge of my seat.  
  
"I know it's stupid, but I really feel alone right now." She told me. I didn't think it was stupid at all though. I felt the exact same way, and now with all these events, I felt that more then anything.  
  
"Come here" I told her to lie down beside me as I brushed her hair out of her face. She sniffed and closed her eyes, and began drifting away to a sleep. I put my head down too, and close my eyes.  
  
I began to think of Draco. How much I needed him right now, just to feel his arms around me. I just wanted the time for us to be together and me not to feel guilty or to hide to come around soon. But I knew that wasn't happening. I knew that right now more then ever I had to build up my wall higher, and restrain myself from that. Right now all that mattered was being safe, from all the danger that surrounded my friends and I. And soon I too began to drift asleep.  
  
IN THE AFTERNOON  
  
Finally we had reached Durmstrang. And even though I had just been there in the summer, it always looked extroardinary to me. Except this time when I had to come outside first alongside Draco and the 4 other prefects and the Professors, Durmstrang was not where it was supposed to be, I crunched my eyes together.  
  
Not only had Durmstrang seemed to dissapear but it was excessively hot in Durmstrang aswell for an unknown reason.  
  
"Hmm peculiar weather don't you think?" asked Professor Dumbledore to Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"Indeed" she replied looking around.  
  
"Well, good thing I packed in those extra mumu's just in case." Dumbledore added, as McGonagall shook her head.  
  
Professor Evee stepped out in front and said "Hmmmmmmmmm, no prints, no shadows no nothing." She turned to Dumbledore. "Im impressed."  
  
She then walked even more forward and began to go on her knees. She wore a knee length dress which had extra red fabric around the knee area. It had yellow and red stripes, and more extra fabric hanging down her shoulders. Her long her was down and loose. As she knelt down she made sure not to kneel on her dress.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm, can't even feel it either" shad said putting her hand to the floor, "Great disguise."  
  
Whatever did she mean by all that.  
  
But soon my thoughts were interrupted when all the students were told to make there way out, and that's when Professor Evee began to speak again.  
  
"Students of Hogwarst, welcome to Durmstrang.." She said almost nervously looking around almost even paranoid.  
  
"Now I have very specific instructions, one by one, starting by first years we will let you in, and all shall be explained once inside the Durmstrang walls. First of all and example, once inside please do what Professor McGonagall tells you." Soon after she said that the most amazing thing happened. McGonagall stepped forward and Evee tapped her on the head and soon she dissapeared. "Now if I could have first years step ahead towards Dumbledore and I."  
  
As the first year students approached Evee and Dumbledore, they both began to do to them as they did to McGonagall. They each tapped one child on the head sending them invisible and out of sight. They kept doing so until all students including 7th years were sent inside, leaving Draco and I, the prefects and the remaining Professors.  
  
"Alright, Prefects next" commanded Professor Evee. One by one being tapped on the head before dissapearing.  
  
"Alright your turn you two" she said to Draco and I.  
  
"How come everyone dissapears when you tap them on the head Professor?" I asked her as Draco and I moved closer to her, Dumbledore and the other Professors.  
  
"You'll see once I've tapped you along with Mr.Malfoy here. Now who will go first?" she said looking to both of us.  
  
"Ill go first Professor." Draco said slowly moving forward before giving me a small reassuring smile.  
  
And soon Professor Evee did to Draco as she did to everyone else, and he dissapeared before my very eyes. Soon I was next, I moved very very slowly toward her and very cautiously. As I moved closer I could feel my heart pounding. And then she tapped my head with her hand and..  
  
..and before my eyes I was standing at the main doors 20 feet ahead of where I must have been standing before. I recognized Dursmtrang now.  
  
There it was, an immense castle, maybe five times bigger then Hogwarts. Durmstrang was more like three conjoined castles. The main one, which we were standing outside the doors right now, was the one with the great hall, the Owlery, ballroom, offices, library and classes etc. The second one was the one with the dormitories and common rooms for the students, prefects, heads and staff. And the third one was dissolved into smaller little castles, the size of Hogsmeade where there was a Hotel for guests (Im guessing where we would be staying), stores, pool, tennis court, Quidditch field etc.  
  
Right now everyone stood in front of the huge doors that would lead us into the heart of Durmstrang. Everyone seemed to finally understand why we dissapeared to get here. All of Durmstrang must have been put under a keen spell outside of it's gigantic castle walls, so that no one would know its there, no muggles, not even wizards. It was fantastic. But still I didn't feel much safer here then I did a Hogwarts.  
  
Soon I realized that the rest of the Professor's along side Professor Dumbledore and Professor Evee finally have also reappeared and moved themselves slowly toward the front where Professor McGonagall waited for them.  
  
I stood closely to Draco at the back of the group while watching what would happen next.  
  
Soon a tall chubby man came out the great doors. He was a pure wizard when it seemed to the dress code. Despite the incredible heat, he still wore his wizards hat, and wizards robe and came out whipeing his forehead with a hankerchief.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sir!! It is such a a great honour!!" said the tall chubby goofy looking wizard.  
  
"Professor Kilkylard!!!! I am sooooo glad to finally meet you once again!" said Dumbledore going in for a handshake.  
  
"Students this is Professor Kilkylard, the new headmaster at Durmstrang!!" Professor Dumbledore said to all of us as he turned back to Kilkylard.  
  
"Quite a bunch you got there Albus, it's a pleasure to have them here." Kilkylard added as he looked over the lot of students and then to the Professors and layed his eyes on Evee. But before saying anything, Professor Dumbledore spoke once again.  
  
"Did you not have a word for the students Locko?" Professor Dumbledore asked Kilkylard, who's first name seemed to be Locko.  
  
"Ah yes Albus. Students,..uhh Students of Hogwarts if I can get you undivided attention please, yes thank you. Welcome to the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry of Durmstrang. You might know Durmstrang for it's amazing Quidditch team that plays throughout the world. Also Durmstrang is quite large, but you are all able to roam around what we like to call the "heart" of Durmstrang. Which includes the 3 main castles and around. Of course you are never to be permitted, EVER out of the great walls that protect our school, which as you might of noticed already, are invisible to all Muggles aswell as Wizards for our very own protection. There will be more instructions once we are all in the Main Castle walls, but for right now, I assume you lot are waiting to hear from your families? Well, if you all follow me I'll be glad to show you to the Owlery where you all have awaiting letters from your family telling you what's happening back home.."  
  
He paused and then said "...My heart goes to all of you.." and with that last and touching words he began to walk away into the depths of the castle.  
  
We all followed in hope to hear of well news from our families back home. But I knew and felt in my heart that it wasn't good things that awaited us.  
  
And as I walked closely beside Draco behind the mass of students, I slipped my hand into his. He looked down at me almost surprised that I would do that in public, but then eased up and smiled down to me, and walked with me, both of us waiting for bad news, from both our families. 


	30. FAREWELL LETTERS Part 1

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they are all J.K.Rowling's wonderful work.  
  
**Hey guys, thanks soo much for the wonderful comments and reviews for chapter 29. And I'd like to repeat again to those who don't have forwarding emails, that if you send me a review, I always reply to them, so if you don't have an email for me to reply to then I can't. Im so glad everyone is enjoying this story! Your kind words mean wonders to me. **  
  
**I would also like to recommend two readings! My friend Sunshine Stargirl just realeased a wonderful and humurous Hermione/Ron story called "A Summer To remember". So far she has two chapters up and it's her first story which she is doing such a wonderful job! So give it a go! And my second recommended reading is my own new story called "Encoutering the World of Harry Potter", I posted the second chapter yesterday, it's quite interesting how im trying to apply the world we live in to Harry Potter's world. So please just give it a try! To both! THANKS! **  
  
**Im so excited! This is the 30th chapter, I have over 100 reviews, and you all are so faithful to my story and keep asking me for more! Thanks for your commitment! In this chapter, we will finally hear what's happening with all the main character families. They all get letters, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Harry and even Elloyha?? You have to read the story to find out that one. And sorry again, this is another tear jearking one, so grab a tissue. **  
  
CHAPTER 30-FAREWELL LETTERS Part 1  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Right after entering into the immense castle we were seperated. The first, second and third years were taken somewhere else to get their letters since there were two Owleries. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape went with them, leaving Professor Dumbledor and Professor Elloyha with us.  
  
We followed Professor Kilkylard into the Owlery. This Owlery was different then ours back home at Hogwarts. It was one enourmous room like ours, but the far half away from the door, was packed with rows and rows with owls, and then the half closer to the door, where we were in fact standing, was a very comfortable warm room, with comforting pale colors. There were comfy cushioned couches, mostly two seaters everywhere. This obviously was a commonroom so that you can read and then write the letters in the very room you send them later.  
  
"Well you lot know what to do, why don't you get your letters and read them, Professor Dumbledore and I are just going to have a little word. Now take your time, I will send in some tea in a few minutes." Announced Kilkylard following himself out with Dumbledore.  
  
Now Proffessor Evee was the only teacher in the room left with the entire older student body, and before we all marched into the Owlery she said something,  
  
"Listen, I know that what you might read might not be what you want to hear at a time like this, but it is most important that you have belief in your families well being, and it will be so with time. Now go off." and she walked away into a corner of the room and sat on the floor, legs crossed and closed her eyes, almost as if in meditation, I've never seen her do that before.  
  
When students began to wander around the room I immediately let go of Draco's hand. All I needed was to stir up some commotion around here. Things were hectic enough.  
  
"Im gonna go get my letter all right" I told Draco pressing my hand on his arm.  
  
"Sure, don't worry, I'll see you later." He just smiled and was off in the opposite direction where most of the Slytherins were collecting their letters.  
  
I took a deep breath before lifting one foot into the Owlery. I noticed as I walked in that there was much more noise, I supposed that the Owlery must have had a silencing charm on it, so that all the hooting would not disturb the people in the common room.  
  
As I walked down the aisles looking for what might be a letter addressed to me, I found my family dark grey owl, with it'f soft blue eyes darting towards me.  
  
"Hey kid." I whispered getting the letter from his beak ".long time no see.." I gave it a peck on the head and then said my goodbye to it and went off to the Common Room but when I got there, Ron was opening his letter.  
  
He looked up to me, then to Harry who was already beside him standing, and Ginny who had both hands tightly around Ron's arms waiting for him to read the letter.  
  
"Hermione, we decided to read the letters to each other once we got them, I mean, we might aswell, we are going to tell each other after anyways, right? How bad can it be?" Ron assumed, always in denial as usual.  
  
"Sure, ya."I mumbled, and walked closer towards them standing close to Harry, slipping an arm around his back while he helt me with his arm on my waist. Ginny clinged to Ron and Ron tried to stay strong. We waited for the words that soon would flow from Ron's mouth.  
  
"Alright, well here goes. It's my mom writing, heh, at least it's no howler, that's a bright side right?" he gave a weak smile, as so did Harry and I.  
  
"It says.." He began.  
  
Ron and Ginny dear, How are you? I hope you are good. Oh I miss you sooo much! And so does your father. He does too. I imagine you are in Durmstrang right now, good safe there, do not ever leave there! That means no rule breaking Ronald Weasley, and this time I mean it! Things are not good here. Your father has been taken to Azkaban, because they say that his love for knowledge and history of muggles is outlawed now, but then again, it were DeathEaters that took him there, and we all know which DeathEater hates your father, but shhhhh, we shall not point fingers. Percy has also been taken to Azkaban, they said his reason was no more since he was a Weasley and therefore they did not belong in the Ministry of Magic. Fred and George's shop was burnt to the ground, all there savings went into that shop, and I fear to tell you that Fred and George were in the shop at the time, but they escaped with severe injuries, and are now in the hospital. Charlie he.saw Lord Voldemort in Romania, and.Merlin Im sorry Ginny, Ron, he got killed by a Dragon that had been poisened by Lord Voldermort. Everyday I think about my poor Charlie. Im sooo sooo sorry, I did not want to say. But Professor Dumbledore sent letters to all the families saying that we must bear the truth no matter how difficult. And the only good news I seem to have is for you older brother Bill dears. Because of his work as a charm breaker for Gringotts with those Goblins. He works undergrown and with Goblins, no one would dare lay a finger on him of course. And well dear that seems all there is to say. As for me, Im at home in my lonesome, no food no water. Our crops were destroyed, and the water was tampered with. I miss you two so much, and I know you two will do the best you can to stay out of trouble and say hello to Harry and Hermione. Love you always,  
  
".Mum." At the end of this letter Ron's voice was crackring and his eyes were drawn down in anger and resentment. He clenched the letter hard in his fists, and did not move until he clenched into a ball and threw it on the floor not looking at anyone. Ginny for a change seemed to be not crying she just looked up at Ron.  
  
"Ron." she whispered so lightly trying to catch Ron's attention, she needed his brotherly comfortness. He finally looked down to her, both their eyes watering up, and he said,  
  
"Oh Merlin Ginny, how could this happen?" and he grabbed her in a big bear hug where Ginny let herself go crying and Ron clenched her tightly as trying not to loose her, she'd be the only family he would have around in awhile.  
  
Harry and I just kept silent still holding eachother trying to be strong for our friends.  
  
"I'll go next" he said putting one hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron got out from the hug and just sniffed, not letting any tear out, Ginny was dabbing her eyes with her tissue. They both gave out one big breath out, and nodded.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
I waited a few minutes so that Ron and Ginny could gather themselves slightly together. I imagined today would be like this, a trail with nothing but bad news. I felt awfly bad for Ginny and Ron. I wondered how it must be to know someone and love them so much, and knowing some of them were hurt, one was dead, and two of them in the worst place imaginable, while your mother slowly drifts away into isolation. I lost my parents, but at a very young age, I never knew them, but I had to settle on that both situations were terrible. And then in my head I remember Voldemort, it was his fault this was happening and I felt myself tighten and my teeth clenchen. Hermione who kept her arm around my back began to softly massage it up and down, she noticed that I was getting uneasy.  
  
I knew this letter from Sirius could not be bad, because the only family that I was aware of was the Dursley's and sure enough I didn't really care all that much what happened to them, and what could anyways, they were hateful muggles.  
  
"It's from Sirius." I said, while the three of them just nodded, knowing that whom else would it be from.  
  
"It says."  
  
Hello Harry, I know you're at Durmstrang now, and I know you hate being anywhere but at Hogwarts. But this is for the best. Now I don't want you doing anything stupid like going off on your own to fight Voldemort, do the smart thing and train, I will be there in a few weeks or so. I know your probaly really angry right now at what Voldemort did to your friends families etc, but you need to stay strong for them and they need to stay strong for you. The only way you guys can do this is together. Well if your worried about me, don't worry, I know my way around DeathEaters and Dementors, and I have yet to see Lord Voldemort for myself, you just stay close to Elloyha and you will be fine.  
  
Your Godfather, Sirius Black Ps: Your muggle family has not been touched.  
  
".. Either." I gave a last breath of relief, I was worried with the fact that something had happened to Sirius, but since nothing did, then I felt better. I felt sort of guilty for that my friends had to hear this letter, even though nothing bad had happened. But I knew that was silly, why would then be happy for me if something bad did happened.  
  
I already felt as I carried a huge burden on back. I felt like I was the one needed to defend my friends. To save them from the monster that Voldemort was. Then Ron cut into my thoughts, by not saying anything relevant to my letter, trying to ignore that mine didn't bear any bad news as his letter did. Maybe in times like this it was better to know that you did not have any family at all, at least I wouldn't fear for them.  
  
"What about you Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione's face looked up from Ron to mine as if she were trying to forget that she had a letter of her own. She did not say a word, but her hands trembled as she opened the soft parchment up.  
  
"It's from my father" she said looking up at us "It reads.."  
  
Hey Pumpkin, How is Hogwarts smartest and brightest student? Oh sweety I miss you soooo soooo much! I did not understand what was happening, until I got a letter from your headmaster at school. He had to explain to me about all the awful things happening and that I should take caution, that we should take caution. And he explained to me if anything bad happened the I needed to send you a letter telling you every detail. So that's what this letter is for Sweety. Listen Princess, something did happen. Not to me, Im perfectly fine kiddo, and so is Crookshanks and so is your pony Glinda. It's.honey, Im sorry, it's your mother. She, well, I don't know how to say this, but she's gone, she dissapeared. Baby she's been kidnapped. It happened three weeks ago, and they have been sending dreadful letters since. With blood on them, but not hers. She was a few weeks pregnant honey. We wanted to tell you as a surprise at Christmas, but now it's too late. The night the they kidnapped her, she must of had a miscarriage. Because.. Oh God they sent the baby to me.in thick heavy parchment box.by the wizard way, a large black eagle with fiery red eyes.Baby, I don't want you to panic, stay strong, for you mother is still alive, she has been taken by what Wizards and Witches call DeathEaters. They have taken her and I don't know why. Don't worry about me, when your headmaster found out that was happening, he said that he would have all my things, and me relocated, whatever that means. So don't worry about me sweety pie, Im good, and I bet your mother is good, she is strong, we have to stay strong for her sake. Goodbye Princess, You're loving father always, .  
  
".. Daddy." Hermione concluded. Her news was just as terrible as Ron's. At this moment, she was breathing softly and then harder and deeper breaths, until she totally broke down and yelled out,  
  
"I HATE WHEN HE CALLS ME PRINCESS!" and she jumped furiously in my arms and tugged on my shirt hard. I kept my hands on her back and on her hair trying to soothe her but there was no way, she kept muttering in my chest over and over and over again,  
  
".Im not a princess.. Im not.." And she just kept crying over and over again. Then as strange as everything that was happening I looked and saw Malfoy staring in my direction. But he wasn't staring at me, he was looking at Hermione with eyes of longing and sympathy. I knew they were somewhat friends now, but is that just friendship in his eyes, or more? I looked down to Hermione, who was still acting the same, and Ron just stood there dazed out, not knowing what to say or do to comfort her of himself or his sister. Ginny had fallen to the floor and sat back agaisnt the couch her head in her knees, her arms wrapped around them.  
  
I looked around the room, everyone seemed to be sad, depressed, scared or crying. Even some of the Slytherins seemed to be tear stained. But some were astonishly happy, I knew only causes they would become a DeathEater like their parents. But many faces were expressionless. Such as Goyle? Pansy? And Draco, who still kept his eyes on Hermione.  
  
I looked to his hand, and saw that his hand was clenched hard around the letter in his hand, what could of his letter possibly say, was it good?  
  
Or was it bad? 


	31. FAREWELL LETTERS Part 2

Disclaimer: None of these great characters belong to me at all, they all belong to the wonderful mind of J.K.Rowling.  
  
**Hey guys!! Well it's looks like you guys cried out a few tears for the last one huh? Sorry, but if you did then good, cause that means im doing okey as a writer! Heehee!!!  
  
Anyways this next chapter, Chapter 31 that is we will have a conversation going between Draco and Goyle and Pansy that is awfully important, and we will find out what Elloyha's letter said exaclty.**  
CHAPTER 31-FAREWELL LETTERS Part 2  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I stood there staring in Hermione's direction for the longest of time, not even caring that Potter was staring back. Potter seemed pretty fine, and I assumed that his letter could not of been bad at all, but he did look worried over Hermione as he kept her in his arms. I never felt the pang of jeolousy when she was with Potter. I could tell he loved her as a sister, but no more then that. It was that Weasley who I could never trust, lukily he seemed dumbfounded right now, but why?  
  
I finally looked down to my hand where my hand helt tightly agaisnt a clenched letter. A dreadful letter from my father who unfortunately was a Death Eater and had high hopes for me to become one too. I planned on not to. I was not like him, I never enjoyed the sight of innocent people dieing at my feet.  
  
In the letter he never even spoke of my mother, who I didn't really care for anyways. She is what you would call nothing more then a Trophy Wife, they both pleased each other in how evil and bad a person they could be, it almost disgusted me.  
  
I looked up and I saw Pansy sitting on a couch nearby with Goyle. He seemed as if he were trying to console her, she seemed as if she was trying to hold back her tears, but finally I began to see them escape. I walked over to both of them and sat on the other side of Pansy, keeping both my hands layed on my legs looking down to my feet, still clenching the letter in my hand.  
  
"Pansy what is it?" I tried to ask her in my most concerned voice even though I was more curious then concerned.  
  
"My father wants me to be a Death Eater and help him kill Muggle Borns" she began to whimper and my eyes opened in shock, my father had said the same thing. "He said..he would disown me if I didn't!" and she began to cry, and I finally couldn't help but to feel sorry for her.  
  
"Pansy it's okey, my father said the same thing." Goyle tried to reassure her putting an arm around her back, patting it softly.  
  
I looked toward Goyle. How could his father threaten him aswell?  
  
"Did your fathers talk about ummmm they're kidnapping?" I asked them, both their faces looking towards me in amazement, they both slowly nodded.  
  
"Yes." Pansy said putting out her letter while straightening up and placing it on her lap.  
  
I went and joined her by putting mine beside hers, and finally Goyle did aswell. After staring at it for a while the three of us noticed that they were absolutely identical in every way, neither of our parents signed there name on it at all.  
  
"How come they forwarded letters that were identical?" Goyle asked.  
  
"I don't know" was the only reply I could find for his question.  
  
"Do you think the other Slytherins have the same letters?" Pansy asked, which was undoubtebly a pretty smart question.  
  
"Well let's find out.Hey Flint, come over here a sec!!" I yelled out to Flint who now came walking with a smirk on his face. He seemed pretty mellow, there is no way he got the same letter as us.  
  
"What's up dude?" Flint asked me.  
  
"Can I see your letter for a second?" I asked him.  
  
He nodded and threw it in my direction. I looked upon it, and then to Pansy and Goyle, I nodded to them and said to Flint "Thanks." And he went off not even with a question in mind.  
  
"Ok his is the same too." I told them sitting down again.  
  
"Well he seemed awfly cheery didn't he?" asked Pansy sarcasticlly.  
  
"Most likely because most Slytherins hate Muggle Borns and want to become Death Eaters like their parents." Added Goyle.  
  
There was silence between the three of us.  
  
"Do you know who they have kidnapped?" asked Pansy.  
  
"No...all it says that they have been sending muggle lovers, muggle borns and muggles into Azkaban and into torture." Goyle responded once again.  
  
"Whoever those people are guys, I bet they have some family connection with the people in our school in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and.." I drew a deep breath "Griffindor. Just look around to them, everyone but most Slytherins is either crying or sad, something awful most of happened, but could it really be that bad?" I asked both of them, but just as I expected, I got nothing but a shrug.  
  
ELLOYHA'S POV  
  
Look at this room, this enorumous room of children. Sad, crying, lonely children. Their families torn apart and dieing. What can I do to help them? Is there anything I can do? I kept thinkin this over and over and over in my head as I sat in that corner of the common room, trying to read in the letters of those children. I could see in my mind flashes as if it were news of what were those children reading in their letters, and what came along was terrible. Fire, deaths, torture, kidnappings, injuries, jail, you name it, and the only one who was at fault for this was they very one who's blood flowed through my very veins.  
  
I began to push all the thoughts of those childrens faces and tried to focus on my life, on my time, right now, and the letter that I helt in my hands. I knew who it was, the black parchment paper, and the invisible return address that was never written, and the only thing printed on the envelope was 'E.V."  
  
I carefully opened the letter as acurately as I could so I wouldn't break or tear it. Why was it so difficult, and why did it hurt so much, and when will I ever be able to talk to my father in person, without the guilt of deaths of many people on my shoulders.  
  
It read,  
  
Dear daughter,  
  
I have finally regenerated as you saw that day on the Hogwarts Express. I was so close to stopping that train and getting to that Potter boy if it wern't for you. I did not know you would be there, and that you would be teaching at Hogwarts. This indeed I did not expect from my own blood. Becoming close contact with Albus Dumbledore is not that someone who bears the name that you do should do. You are my child, and I want you by my side as I do my work, you were born to be one of the most powerful Witches in the world, and by my side you will be. You are my daughter and there is no doubt that I want you with me while I conquer the unconquered and punish those who have backstabbed me. Also I want nothing more to rid myself of that Potter boy, you might of stopped me all those years back, but you can't be with him all the time. The time will come when he shall face his doom.  
  
I have already an army of Death Eaters and Dementors at my side. And we already have begin to shed the world of the so called muggle borns, but what better way to make my point but through torture, just like old times hmmm?  
  
You of course are welcome to join whenever you are willing to leave you duties as a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. There is nothing you can teach those measley children to defeat me, not even Potter. You are not meant to be with people like them, you're meant to be alone, always.  
  
I must go now daughter, but I will keep in contact with you, always,  
  
Your ..  
  
".Father." Were the last words of the letter. Every time I listened to his words, it hurt sooo much, as if someone were stabbing me all over my body, he always had a way to make me feel alone, and that people never understood me. But he was wrong about one thing. I wanted to be by his side more then anything in the world, but one thing for sure, I can teach those children to defend themselves and I can and will teach Harry Potter to destroy him, even if it's the last thing I do 'Father, you shall perish if the times come to it', I feel it will happen soon. 


	32. A NEW START AND OLD FEELINGS

Disclaimer: This all belongs to one and the wonderful J.K.Rowling. And one of the new characters belongs to the author Gregory Sampson.  
  
**Hey guys! Don't worry, and don't fear, I have not stopped writing or anything like that. I just needed a few days to my own, since I was slightly depressed and all. Im so sorry! But Im feeling much better, so therefore I bring to you all the next exciting chapter!!**  
  
**In this next awaited chapter, we will get to see where all the students will be staying, meet some Durmstrang students, one in particular that we all know about. So get ready for the long awaited thrills and sadness of my story!!! Please read and review this great 7 paged chapter!! THANKS! And thanks for your patience in my time where I needed it most.**  
  
CHAPTER 32-A NEW START AND OLD FEELINGS  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
We had finally left the Owlery and everyone walked behind the headmaster of Durmstrang, Professor Kilkylard. The younger students had already been taken long ago to their living quarters, for they were much younger, and it was much harder to take from their minds of what was written in those letters.  
  
I on the other hand felt no different. My head felt light, almost as light and empty as my heart felt when I read my father's words. I missed him soo much, and my mother, and the baby that I wasn't aware of who would of become my brother or sister. My knees began to get wobbly as it felt as if they were falling asleep and someone was pouring sand into them, stiffening them up. My eyes kept blinking madly as if I was to faint right now as we walked, but I tried to hold a grip on myself as much as I could.  
  
I looked around for a sight of Draco, I needed him right now more then ever, I needed to talk to him, feel his strong protective arms around me, feel his breath on my neck, his comfort words. But when I turned around he was walking behind a group of Slytherin students with Pansy at his side, his arm around her shoulders, she looked more devasted then pleased as she would always look like when she got Draco's attention. Then I looked up at Draco, who seemed to be deep in though. His eyes like ice, his face paler then ever, I finally wondered to myself, what his letter wrote, and I promised myself that if I got the chance for the two of us to be alone, I would ask him.  
  
"Well here we are." Called out Professor Kilkylard, finally prying my attention and thoughts to something more pleasant.  
  
We had finally arrived to where we would be staying. It was a hotels sorta of thing when we reached the end of the long lighted hallway that we seemed were walking down for hours. As we walked more deeply into the heavily lighted area of giant chandelabras adorning the whole ceiling, and gold and yellow painted walls. The floor was placed with thick heavy detailed oriental looking rugs. Everyone stood around finally gasping and whooing at the wonderful and golden beauty of what Durmstrang was. And I, since I have never been to this part of the castle, was truly in awe myself.  
  
Everyone stood in the middle of the room, watching a bunch of wizards and witches looking their best and passing by, some of them guest, some of them teachers, and some who were just visiting. Professor Kilkylard, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Elloyha were the ones who approached the receptionist desk to be awaited upon. The other Hogwart teachers were already in with the younger students.  
  
"Hello Elphalba dear, here is another piece of the big Hogwarts party." Announced Kilkylard looking over each and every one of us.  
  
Elphalba was the receptionist of the hotel sort of place we would be staying in. But she looked awfully meanacing compared to the glamour of the entire place. Just by looking at her I could tell she didn't like children, or in our matter, young teenagers. She was awfully skinny, not a curve or breast in sight. She was flat everywhere, and every bone in her body was plane in sight underneath her wrinkly newspaper like skin. She wore a big black brim hat, much like you would see on those cheesy old movies in the muggle world, where they think Witches where old black hats and black capes. Her face was a horrible pale and greenish color, with a big fat wort on her chin. Her gown clunged on her like an old sack, and she glared at all of us.  
  
"More students? Ugh." she looked down and began to write.  
  
Professor Kilkylard gave her a glare that could kill and then he sheepishly turned to all us and smiled embarassingly and said, "This is Maddam Elphalba, you will find that she can be quite sarcastic at times." He laughed slightly.  
  
She looked up questionly and said, "Who's being sarcastic?" But Professor Kilkylard cut her off when Lavendor Brown had put up her hand.  
  
"Yes miss?" he said almost relieved that she put her hand up.  
  
"Elphalba? Isn't that the name of the Wicked Witch of the West? I read in a book once that is was." At this comment both Maddam Elphalba and Professor Kilkilard looked at each other and then to Lavendor.  
  
"I knew I should of never released that biography to the muggle world, I knew it! Anyways you chattering young girl, it's none of your business who I am!! Anyways, you older lot will be staying to my right and up the invi- staircase. Every morning you shall be up at 8 on the dot, and we will be finished your trainning by 12. You have the rest of the day to do as you wish. And for those of you who wish to cause mischief, I will be keeping an eye on you, I have experiece in your sort!!" she yelled out, still angry at Lavendor's remark.  
  
"Hahahahaha, well shall we?" Professor Kilkylard laughed again trying to break the silence. He began to walk to the right of the receptionist desk and stood and to my amazement put one step up and rised.  
  
We all looked at him in astonishment when he turned around to see that we were not following.  
  
"Loco, they don't know what an Invi'staircase is." Professor Elloyha demanded, her arms folded upon her chest firmly.  
  
"Oh?" he just said turning to us again. "This is an Invi Staircase for security purposes children. It just means that there is a staircase here but it is invisible, so walk carefully you wouldn't want to fall off. You will always know that you are standing in the middle of if for the slight marks on the floor in front of is, okey?" I nodded along with the rest of everyone else.  
  
We all walked carefully upon the invisible staircase, trying to remain our balance, it was quite difficult, I felt I was walking on air. Thankfully walking up this stair made everyone more aware of their physical surroundings instead of our emotional being, therefore some of us giggled, and some of us laughed, it was great fun.  
  
Finally we had arrived the hallway that would take us our rooms. There were about 12 doors, 6 on each side, and on each door there was a painting, and with a password I assumed.  
  
In each room there would be 4 of us. Of course it would be of the same gender. I stayed in a room with Ginny, Lavender and Pavarti. My door had a beautiful Mermaid on it, which I did not like, it only reminded me of the time that Krum saved me from the water in year 4. Our password was "Catfish", and then before walking in I turned around to see where Draco's room would be and when I turned 3 doors ahead of mine was his room, he looked to me as I did to him, he just gave me a reassuring smile that made me feel warm all over and made me smile. I finally walked into the new room where I would be staying.  
  
It was still quite beautiful, ironiclly nothing like our Hogwarts room, my Hogwarts room which I missed sooo much.  
  
This room was based on the colors and theme of the painting that was upon the door of our room.  
  
Aquatic metallic colors everywhere giving us the sense that we were in water. There were four different beds, two on each side, quite big twin sized beds. And each of them had our name placed on the blankets in silver colors. Each bed was of a different shade of metallic blue.  
  
Mine was a Metallic Aqua almost greenish blue. Ginny's bed, which was beside mine, was a Metallic Baby Blue, which she adored by jumping on top of it immediately, her face to her pillow. Pavarti's was a Metallic Navy Blue, which was on the opposite side of the room beside Lavender's that was a Metallic Sea Blue.  
  
In the middle of the cealing there was a giant round light that gave enough light for the whole room. And coming from the centre of the room were giant drapes, covering the whole ceiling. A giant drape of Aqua went towards my bed, as so did a Baby blue one towards Ginny's bed, and so on for Lavendor and Pavarti.  
  
I had to admit the room did look beautiful, it was amazing, and full of wonderful glitz and glamour. Just the sight of it got Pavarti and Lavendor going on about dresses and makeup, they both sat on Lavendor's bed legs crossed talking none stop.  
  
Ginny soon approached and began to draw on a piece of paper what her ball dress looked like. I smiled to myself and approached as well, sitting on the edge leaning on Lavendor and began telling them about the makeup kit I had bought in the summer before coming to school. We had so much fun talking about nonsense and forgeting about the troubles that arised for us each day. The room was beautiful and amazing, so I guess the stay wouldn't be that bad, would it?  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
We had finally reached our room. We were in front of our door with what seemed to be a Karate Kid on it. He was practicing his moves and kicks before us which we all thought was pretty cool.  
  
It was Ron, Neville, Seamus and me staying in this room, so the company wouldn't be bad at all. But what I pictured in my mind was nothing like what the room turned out to be. I expected something like the Dursleys home, neat and clean and perfect in every single way, but it was totally the opposite.  
  
The Karate Kid had finally stopped showing off and told us the password, which was "Konichiwa". When I walked into the room I could not believe my eyes on how perfect it was for us. The whole room was of colors black, red, grey and white. There were four separate quite comfortable looking beds for the each of us. Each of them had a strange Japanese looking symbol on them, and then our names underneath it in very choppy looking stick letters. The walls were made of a wood panelling, as so were the floors. In some section of the wood there would be Japanese letters written in it. I went over to my bed, which was the color of Black. Ron's was red (what a coincidence), Seamus was white and Neville's was grey.  
  
Each and every one of us thought the room was wicked, as we got so inspired, we began to wrestle each other, and play drop kicks on each other. Ron had me locked under his arm, while I just finished punching him in the chest, Neville was grabbing my leg, and Seamus was pretening to kick Neville. We all laughed and laughed, and I thought that it was great to forget about Magic for once and play like regular kids. But it wouldn't last, would it?  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Hermione looked at me before entering her room and I smiled at her, trying to show her that I will be here for her, closer then she thinks, hoping she will take comfort that I was near by, just as I was taking comfort that she was. She finally entered her room, as I turned to look at my door, which had painting of Knight in shinning black and silver armor. He stood beside his horse, patting him on the neck, the other hand on his sword that hung to his waist, he gave us proud smirk But before telling us the password, his face grew serious and looked at me, then Flint and then to Goyle.  
  
"Where is the other one?" he asked us questionly "There supposed to be four of ya?"  
  
"You Mr.Malfoy, your Mr.Flint, and your Mr.Goyle, where is Mr.Crabbe?" he asked again.  
  
Now I understood, these arrangements where done along time ago, when we had started school in September probaly, or even earlier. So the Professor's had planned for the 4 of us to be staying together.  
  
"Sorry, he doesn't go to our school anymore." I told him, not giving anymore details that I pretended I didn't know.  
  
"I see." He smirked at us again and patted his horse, and then told us the password. Which was "Gothic Age". And we entered our room, which was more like entering another times and place. It was decorated in a medieval almost Gothic look. There were heavy red rugs all over the floor, and the furniture, as the beds and bedside tables and closets were made of a thick heavy wood. The walls were a concrete cement and pebble.  
  
The room was lighted by candles, which were hung on the walls, but never seemed to run out. There were four beds, all of them black, and each other them had a picture on it above our names. Mine had a knight's helmet, Goyle's had a mace, and Flints had a horse and what would have been Crabbe's ironicly had a leg of a chicken. As we finished looking around, we all stood around in silence, as if we were uncomfortable with the silence, when Flint finally asked us if we were up for a game of cards.  
  
Both Goyle and I smiled and the three of us sat in a circle on the floor, and Flint began shuffling the cards. An ordinary muggle game of cards. In a few minutes we all began to laugh and punch Goyle in the arm for trying to cheat, I laughed even harder when Flint told us that his gilfriend dumped him, cause she thought he needed braces. It finally felt as if we were back In first year, nothing but our own enjoyment on our mind, so I guess nothing bad would happen to us here. Would it?  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I sat in the great guest hall, with Ron and Harry on each of my side, Ginny, Seamus, Pavarti and Lavender and Dean in front of us, Pansy beside Harry, Draco in front of Pansy, and beside him were Goyle, and beside Pansy was Flint. All of us older kids stuck together now, there was no more fights between Griffindor or Slytherin, because right now, it didn't seem to matter, and it was as if we all annousmously finally grasped that. Some Slytherin's of course, would go to themselves, as so did some Griffindors did, but mostly we all tried to get along, for that we were in a new school and place. I guess we all knew once we had returned to Hogwarts, the rivalry would be back, but until then, it was as if nothing.  
  
"Can't believe we are starting that trainning crap today." Ron finally said breaking the silence of our breakfast.  
  
"He's right. Why the bloody hell do we need to train?" Ron looked toward where the voice was coming from and it was Pansy.  
  
"Ya.. Ya your right!" he said to her giving her a slight almost a smile.  
  
"I know I am." She said back, giving him one and only a wicked smile back.  
  
I turned to Draco and laughed slightly, as so did he, soon Harry and Ron and everyone else began to laugh. In the end none of knew why were laughing and what the reason behind it was, I think we all knew that it felt so good, and we missed it so much.  
  
Soon our laughter was interrupted when 3 stranged students came up to us.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't the Foreigners?" said one of the guys. He was really tall, almost 6"5, a lot taller then Ron, and that is really tall. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, and muscles to spare.  
  
"Havn't you come for our protection?" he snickered along with the other guy beside him.  
  
"Shut up." the one shorter guy said from behind the other two, making them come to silence.  
  
The one shorter guy walked up and that's when I realized who he was. My heart began to move faster and almost pop out my chest. Harry and Ron looked at me because they both knew who it was.  
  
It was Victor Krum.  
  
He didn't even acknowledge anyone but me. He just stared at me and said.  
  
"Hermione.Hello" he smiled slightly. I mean how dare he even smile at me. He was the one that broke up with me, he was the one that broke my heart, how dare he, but I had to play cool.  
  
"Hi Victor." I said softly, giving him a fake smile.  
  
"Holy cow, it's Victor Krum!" yelled out Flint pointing at him, and acting like a child for once in his life.  
  
Victor as always seemed embarrased for the attention and looked down.  
  
"I just thought I'd come say hi to Hermione, and welcome all of you to Durmstrang, hope to see more of you." He added, only looking at me, as I only looked at him, I couldn't pry my eyes away from his velvety chocalate eyes.  
  
"Bye." He said to me, and all I could do is whisper bye, my heart, only beated to fast to let me speak. As he walked away with the other guys behind him I kept my eyes in his direction, not even noticing that everyone was looking at me, or that Draco seemed angered by this.  
  
I finally looked into Draco's direction, and he looked questionly at me. After all he didn't know about Victor and I. Soon someone asked though, it was Seamus, but I didn't take my eyes away from Draco's.  
  
"How do you know Krum Hermione?" he asked me, everyone hanging onto his every word.  
  
"We went out for 3 years." I answered shocking Draco apparently, he must of thought that I had never of seen anyone before him. And I guess even in more shock that I had never told him. He looked angry and looked away from me, gulping down his food. I looked down to my plate as everyone began to rise in conversation again. I felt so guilty, because the sight of Victor, brought in old feelings, old memories, unresolved emotions, everything. All I knew that this was a terrible start for this new day at Durmstrang, and I knew that if I were to be seeing more of Victor, then I had some issues that I need to take care of with him, and with Draco.  
  
The biggest issue right now was, whom do I really care most about? 


	33. TRAINNING DAY AND TWO SPECIAL GUESTS

Disclaimer: All these character belong to J.K.Rowling, except for the one of the name of Elphalba, which belongs to Gregory Maguire.  
  
QUOTE: "So what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
  
Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman  
  
Call me a bitch cos I speak what's on my mind  
  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled" Christina Aguilera - Can't hold us down (Nothing to do with story).  
**Hey guys! Im back from my brief personal spell to myself, and Im so glad Im back and writing! I just thought I'd let you know that, even though that this fic is not even close to done yet! When I do finish it, I plan to write a sequel to it! So you lot will never be rid of my stories hahahahahahahah! Ahem! **  
  
**Well this next chapter, we will see how the first day of Trainning is. Some conflict between Hermione and Draco. And two special guests arrive at Durmstrang, but who?  
  
CHAPTER 33-TRAINNING DAY AND TWO SPECIAL GUESTS  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I seemed the first one to get up the next day, as I looked around my room from my comfy, beautiful and metallic aqua bed. I absolutely loved and adored Durmstrang and this room and everything about this place, but I also somehow missed the privacy and greatness of my room back home  
  
I begin to think back to yesterday's encounter with Victor, and why did I feel soooo moved when I saw him, and why did I feel a hundred of feelings rushing back to me when he came up to me? And why did Draco seem so mad? So I didn't tell him about about Victor and I? Was there a need for me to tell him everything? It wasn't like he was my boyfriend? Right when that thought came to me I backed it away, I did indeed like and care for Draco soooo much, but unfortunately with the difficult circumstances of everything that has been happening, us being together did not seem likely at the moment.  
  
But still my thoughts ran back to Victor. It was soo nice to see his handsome dark atheletic looks. Never went with the crowd, always kept to him, despite those idiots that hung out with him. I always remember back to fourth year when he kept coming to the Library just to see me, I was sooo flattered since no boy had ever showed interest in me until that very day.  
  
I tried to push all these boy thoughts out of my head and decided to get dressed. Ever since we came here, the Hogwarts and Durmstrang students had no need to wear their robes anymore, because the Headmasters decided that 1). It was too hot, and 2). The students will feel more likely to interact with one another instead of competing. So we have been allowed to wear what we desire, as long as it was approapiate.  
  
When I was reaching for clothes in my trunk and my washroom necesities, my threee roomates remained asleep. It was 5:30, and we did not have class until 8. Before heading out to the washroom down the hall I grabbed a pair of black capris, that had big cuffs at the buttom slightly above my ankle. A black studded belt that went around my waist twice, and a black frilly blouse with white polka dots. I pink hankerchif around my neck, as well as pink runners. I finally opened the door and looked out to see each creature and person on the paintings of each door snoozing away. I went all away down the hall to the door to the right where they had directed that the girls' washroom would be.  
  
I had finally finished taking a shower, putting my hair up into a messy ponytail, put some light makeup on and came out the door.  
  
Finally some students were up. Marcus Flint, who I had heard, was an early bird like myself was up already, and some other students from Hufflepuff aswell.  
  
As I walked down the hallways, Flint just gave me an acknowledging smile, and as I passed I said,  
  
"Morning." not expecting anything back.  
  
"You're an early bird aswell?" He answered as he stopped to talk to me.  
  
He surprised me for seeming so nice when he wasn't around his Slytherin idiot friends.  
  
"Ya im am." I laughed and smiled. "Just making my way to the Great Hall for some breakfast."  
  
"Well why don't you wait a second, I had a shower last night, so Im just gonna brush my teeth and change, Ill go with you, everyone else I know wakes up super late." He explained.  
  
I thought for a second back to the last time I trusted a Slytherin, which was Crabbe. But then I thought again about it, and since we were going to the Great Hall I knew nothing could happen.  
  
"Sure, I'll wait here" as I pointed to a comfy little two seater couch between the two washroom doors.  
  
"Sounds good." He answered walking into the boy's washroom after a Ravenclaw boy.  
  
I waited there for maybe 5 minutes, which wasn't long. And it's not that I looked foolish or anything waiting there for him. But it did feel strange, afterall, he is someone I never talked to before, I never knew that he would be this nice. But now that I think of it, I never really talked to him before, the only times that Ive sen him ruthless was when he was playing Quidditch, and who didn't play like that during Quidditch?  
  
"Ready?" I heard a voice from behind me. I looked toward where Flint was, his hair was now neatly combed back.  
  
I nodded and got up. The two of us began walking out the hallway of rooms, and down the invi-staircase, and down to the main hall passing the receptionist desk. Maddam Elphalba was not there yet, maybe she still had not awaken.  
  
Oddly, the two of us had much in common, music, clothing, movies, everything, it was eerie really. It was really nice to talk to someone besides Harry and Ron sometimes.  
  
We had finally reached the great hall, which was utterly empty, there were maybe 2 Ravenclaws, 3 Hufflepuffs, and 1 Durmstrang student there as well. We sat neerest the Fireplace, which was glowing with Blue Fire, which cooled us off from the heat spell.  
  
"So I heard you are one of the Dueling Trainers?" Flint asked me as I poked at my Omelette on my plate.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" I asked him smiling.  
  
"Malfoy actually." He answered.  
  
"Oh" I looked to my plate and then smiled at him again. "Yeah I guess I am, it's me, Harry, Ron, and Dra.Malfoy, that are?"  
  
"I heard, they asked me to be one too, but I refused." He explained looking somberly at his glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Why is that?" I curiously asked.  
  
"I don't know Granger, maybe it was because I felt I did not really want to get involved in that."  
  
"Well maybe you should try it out, I mean it might be fun!" I smiled, telling myself that maybe it would be fun.  
  
"Well maybe it will, Ill see" He smiled and I smiled back, and we consistently made small talk and ate.  
  
Who would of thought that talking to Marcus Flint would be this good, he didn't seem as he felt he HAD to talk to me, and it really was nice to talk to someone else for a change.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I woke up this morning a bit late, Goyle was still in his bead aswell, but Flint was no where to be seen, as I knew he was an early riser. I was sort of angry to myslef for not waking up earlier and trying to catch Hermione.  
  
Now I was seated in a dorm like classroom. It was a gigantic round room, with a huge sphere like dorm at the top. There were chairs in the classroom, but there were all placed in a circle. There were three circles of chairs one after another. I sat in the second circle of chairs, so that I wouldn't be at the back or at the front.  
  
The class began to fill up Potter and Weasley came in and sat in the front row of chairs a few seats away from me. Then the younger girl Weasley came along with her two other friends and sat behind them. Goyle was at my side and Pansy to my other side, the class began to be filling up, and then the oddest thing, Hermione came in the door talking happily to, Flint?  
  
I looked at them awkardly as they both sat in the row in front of me, they were both talking madly and no one seemed to care. I guess ever since we came here, all the Hogwart houses have been trying to get along. So no one thought much of it, but still, everytime I saw Hermione she was always talking to a different guy, how would I know if their was place in her heart for me?  
  
Finally Flint turned around and said,  
  
"Yo Malfoy" he smiled and looked at Hermione jokinly "Look what I found on my way to the washroom this morning."  
  
She then turned around and smiled at me, but I did not smile back, her face dropped and her eyes look questionly at me, I just looked away and began talking to Goyle.  
  
The whole class was chatting it up when Professor Elloyha came walking in wearing, oddly, she was wearing white, which she never did.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
How beautiful once again did Elloyha look. Her hair was sweeped up into a giant bun on her head, she wore as always, a hankerchief covering her neck, this time it was red and beaded. She wore a white fitted tanktop, and a long white bohemian skirt, with red sandals. One thing that surprised me, instead of looking cool and direct and steady as a rock, she looked uneasy, and gasping, as she had just came running from somewhere. Everyone looked at her with questioned eyes.  
  
"It's alright children, I just came back from Muggle England that's all." She said rushing to the window and putting her hand on the windowsill and began talking again, with almost a hurt in her voice.  
  
"I went there with someone else to come and bring back a Muggle for one of you, but I could not. I think I failed. I was too late. The Dementors were there when we got there, and the Muggle was taken and so was my good friend. I don't know if they will come back, ever." She said softly now looking angered.  
  
"I have to do something, I need to meditate, yes that's what I will do. Sorry children, you will have a supply trainning teacher today." She began to refocus on the class. "May I present you, Maddam Elphalba?"  
  
Oh no it was that secretary, was she also a teacher? I just didn't have a good feeling about her, why did Elloyha give her as a trainner.  
  
"See you soon children." Elloyha said once again putting her hand to her heart and then dissapearing into thin air.  
  
"Hmmmph!" replied Elphalba as she walked in slowly in her black outfit and hat. "Who would of thought a silly girl like her could be one of the most poweful socerecess in the world?"  
  
This made me fume. How could she say such things of Elloyha, she was such a great person, and witch, and had a lot going for her, despite her wicked past.  
  
"Now, children. I do not see why they would want to train such insolent children as the ones from Hogwarts aswell as the ones from Durmstrang. Your just children, how could any of you actually possess any power at all to help destroy Voldemort, especially when his very blood runs through your very school." She explained, sneering at all of us. I knew who she spoke of, and so did Harry, and so did Ron, and so did Draco, since I had told him. But everyone else looked questionly at her.  
  
"That's right.." she smiled. "Do you lot not know that Lord Voldemort, the very man we all wish to destroy, has a daughter, a daughter who has been living in your school for years." She smiled more wickedly then before.  
  
All the students began to look upon each other, and I had just hopped that she kept Elloyha's secret, that was something that was no business to the other students or anyone.  
  
"Oh didn't you know? Your precious "Professor Evee" is no professor. Her real name is is Elloyha, Elloyha Voldemort!!!"  
  
All the students gasped, no one could believe it.  
  
"That's right that treacherous snake of a teacher is nothing more then the same blood that is destroying all your families!!" she said again. And everyone seemed to be getting mad, except for Ron, Harry, Draco and I. Harry looked the angriest.  
  
All my classmates looked disturbed and as if they had lost all trust for Professor Elloyha.  
  
"Hahahahhahah" cackled Elphalba.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!" Harry stood up and shouted. Everyone looked at him, as so did the teacher.  
  
"I won't just sit here and watch you say such thing of Professor Elloyha, she is a fantastic Professor, and a brilliant person, no matter what blood she carries!!!" he shouted again.  
  
I got up also and smiled at Harry. "And neither will I!!" I shouted at her.  
  
She looked very surprised.  
  
"Nor I!!" stood Ron.  
  
"Nor I!" Draco shouted aswell, which surprised a lot of people.  
  
And then little by little everyone in the class had stood up in defence of Professor Elloyha.  
  
But all Maddam Elphalba did was smile happily.  
  
"Very well students, you have past your first task!!!" she said happily not looking as mean as she did before.  
  
What was going on here? We all looked at each other questionly.  
  
"Sorry students, this was all your Professor's idea, she needs to know now more then ever who she can trust, even you lot of students. It's indeed important for all of you to know who she is and where she came from, and if you can trust her, and it seems to me, you all indeed can trust her, and that was the first part of your trainning. She however has left the school to go meditate, and see if she can help her dear friend and the muggle they were trying to save." She smiled again.  
  
I couldn't believe it! That was all a test, to see if we could trust Elloyha? Only she would come up with such troublesome ways to discover someone's trust, she really was far from ordinary.  
  
"Well off with you all, that was your first trainning for today. Trust. Tommorow we will start the real stuff, once your Professor has returned. Now off with you all, you are able to do as you wish.  
  
LATER ON AT THE TENNIS COURT  
  
I was sitting by a tree in the shade to get away from the constant heat from outside watching Ron, Pavarti, Pansy and Goyle play tennis. It was Ron and Pansy against Goyle and Pavarti. Ginny was running around with her wand with Lavendor playing catch, while Flint and Harry sat somewhere else talking about Quidditch. It was funny to see the four of them play tennis, espeically amusing to see Ron and Pansy flirt shamelessly. Which was okey with me aslong as Ron didn't bother me anymore for dates and all that junk. I smiled as they played.  
  
"Hey" Draco said sitting down beside me.  
  
I turned to him happily, I had missed so much being with him. "Hey" I said putting my hand on his leg, but he jerked my hand away.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
  
"Listen Hermione, everytime I see you, your with a different guy, today with Flint, yesterday with Krum, and back at school with Ron, what's the deal?' he asked me angrily, but not raising his voice so anyone would notice.  
  
"Nothing is up, I thought you trusted me?" I asked him.  
  
"I do, but it's kinda hard when I see you messing around with other guys!" he repeated.  
  
This hurt me badly, was this what he thought of me? Some skanky girl, who would go for the next guys who shows some interest in me.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business Draco, but Ron and I had been great friends every since we were young, and Victor and I broke up during the summer and he was my first boyfriend, so pardon me for having some remaining feelings for him! And Flint, I just started talking to him today, and we happen to have a lot in common!" I yelled at him.  
  
"And what about me?" he asked. He surprised me with this one. "I don't even know if you like me anymore. You say you still have remaining feelings for Krum, so maybe you should decide what you want first." And with that lost comment he got up and walked away towards the castle.  
  
How could he think I didn't care about him? But maybe he was right. I had been ignoring him lately, but maybe because I was scared, scared to show my true feelings, or maybe Im scared that I still have feelings for Krum, I didn't know what to do I was soo lost and confused. And all I could keep thinking was of my family, of my mom, and of my dad, I missed them sooo sooo much.  
  
IN THE COMMON ROOM  
  
I sat on the couch with my legs crossed on top thinking absentmindly of Draco and of Krum, I didn't know what to do about my feelings.  
  
Ginny, Lavendor, Pavarti and Pansy talked and talked and talked about nothing as always, and what was worse, now, Pansy had joined the group, so there were more female endless blabbering.  
  
Draco was sitting quietly on a couch on the other side of the room reading the paper, while Flint, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville all played cards.  
  
Suddenly, a bolt of lightening flashed in the room, sending us all to the floor out of fear, but when all the light rushed away, there was Professor Elloyha standing happily looking at me actually.  
  
"Come on, come on!!!" she rushed to me and talked to all of us at the same time. Her eyes were watery and a fainted red.  
  
"What is it?" I asked as I along with everyone else was rushed away from the Common Room.  
  
"Remember that muggle and my friend I was telling you about, they escaped!!! I have a surprise for all of you!!!" she said joyfully, as we walked to the entrance.  
  
"Alright" she said and took Harry and I to the front of the crowd, clapped her hands and said. "Ok you two stay right there!!"  
  
She snapped her fingers and the two enourmous doors began to open. All we could see was two dark silloutes, one much taller then the other and the other helt luggage, but who could they be? 


	34. FAMILY LOVE, RELATIONSHIP LOVE AND FRIEN...

Disclaimer: All these amazing characters belong to the one and to the only J.K. Rowling. Except for the one character of the name of Elphalba, which belongs to Gregory Maguire.  
  
QUOTE: "When the world turns it's back on you, you turn your back on the world." -Timon, The Lion King.  
  
**Well Ive noticed most of you are really anxious to see what happens in this next chapter, especially to see who those two people are you, should I keep talking or let you read on hahahahahah!! Ok go ahead and read!!**  
  
**In this next chapter we will discover who those two new people are, and a relationship finally comes from hiding, and someone asks to speak with Hermione in private. But who?**  
  
CHAPTER 34-FAMILY LOVE, RELATIONSHIP LOVE AND FRIENDLY LOVE  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I squinted and squinted to see who it was, as so did Harry. We both moved our heads forward, when the shorter figure stepped into the light while the taller one did the same with his hand on the other man's shoulder. Yes they were both men, oh my gosh, I could not believe who it was. It couldn't be. As I realized who the man was my lip started to tremble and my eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Daddy?!!!" I asked to make sure my assumptions were right.  
  
He looked directly at me, relieved to see me there.  
  
"Sweetheart!!!" And he kneeled down while I rushed into his arms and cried softly in his shoulder.  
  
"Oh Daddy I have missed you so much!" I whispered as he hugged onto me tightly.  
  
"Me too Pumpkin, me too." He whispered back brushing my hair out of my face.  
  
I felt someone else put there arm on my shoulder and I looked up to him, only to see he had his arm already around Harry.  
  
"Alright there Hermione?" he asked me smiling.  
  
I looked to his face and said, "Sirius, thank you so much for bringing my Daddy here."  
  
He smiled, but then looked over to all the dissapointed faces who wished maybe it were someone of their own family.  
  
"To be honest, Elloyha and I, have been trying to save those Muggles from your families that were left, but it was too late, they had all been captured by the Dementors." He looked down. "By the time when we came around to save Mr.Granger, the Dementors had caught us, and I told Elloyha to leave here, to protect you all. But all her mediation gave me enough strenght to apparate from the county jail in London and bring along Mr.Granger along with me."  
  
He explained finally getting appreaciativ glances from the student who were at first angry for not bringing their families back. But there was no doubt he did all he could.  
  
"Glad my meditation helped.." Whispered Elloyha "Ive been so worried, when I saw the Dementors take you two, I thought for sure Id never see you again Sirius." She explained, for once in her life saying what she really meant.  
  
I looked from Sirius to Elloyha who had seemed to forget that the whole room was full of people. Sirius let go of Harry and walked abit towards her. The both remained looking at each other.  
  
"Oh please don't tell me.." whispered Harry.  
  
"I think they are." I whispered back.  
  
It's as they had no need for words, their eyes and looks for one another was enough to show to all of us what they felt. He slowly approached and grabbed her hands in hers.  
  
"Hopefully you plan on staying for awhile?" she asked him as helt on to her waist.  
  
"Always." he whispered, and landed a soft kiss on her lips that deepened, sending all of us laughing and cheering.  
  
"You go Sirius!!!!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Wahhoooo, Evee has a boyfriend!!!" yelled Ginny.  
  
It was terribly funny, we were all laughing and I kept a hold on to my Daddy's hand.  
  
"What's all this laughing?" shouted Snape who had Maddam Elphalba behind him, who was also smiling, who turned out to actually like children. He then turned to where we were all staring and his jaw dropped down.  
  
"What's all this about?!!?" he shouted. And Sirius who had his arms around Elloyha's waist, and her arms on his shoulders, finally seperated and realize Snape was there and realeased each other, Sirius dunking his hands in his pockets, while Elloyha whiped her lips with her hand.  
  
"Uhh hello Severus!" Sirius said smiling innocently.  
  
He just sneered at him and turned around and walked away.  
  
Sirius then turned and smiled at Elloyha and Elloyha looked at the rest of us.  
  
"Don't you think you should all be heading off to bed or something like that!!!" she yelled out and walked in the direction of Snape.  
  
Sirius smiled at us and said "Women!" and walked behind her.  
  
Elphalba came up to where my father was and began to speak to him.  
  
"Excuse me sir, Mr.Granger, if you will be happy to follow me I will show you where you will be staying, and tommorow after classes you will be able to see you daughter again, alright?" she asked him.  
  
"Sound good Mam'" he replied.  
  
He came down and gave me a kiss on my cheek, and said "See you tommorow honey, have a good night."  
  
"Thanks daddy!" I replied and waved good bye to him and Maddam Elphalba as they walked away.  
  
"I can't believe Sirius is back, this is great!!!" Harry explained, as all of us started making our way up to our rooms.  
  
"I can't believe Sirius and Elloyha are together?" asked Ron. "Well she is hot! Shit Harry do you know what that means?"  
  
Harry and I looked at each other and shook our heads.  
  
"If they get married, she will be your Godmother, eerie huh?" he explained.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!! That is really weird!!!" replied Harry almost in a trance.  
  
"Oh hold on guys, Ill meet you up stairs, I forgot my novel in the Common Room, Ill rush in and get it, ok?" I explained to them.  
  
"Sure thing Hermione!! See you later!!" replied Harry, both him and Ron waving good bye.  
  
I jogged toward the common room when I got there I put my hand to my forehead as if that would of helped me to think, and then I remmeber I left it on the Sofa toward the back of the Common Room.  
  
I got to the sofa, picked up my novel and turned around and saw someone else walking in, and I immediately knew whom it was. Whether I was happy or sad, I could not tell at the time.  
  
"Hello Hermione dear" Victor said as he walked up to me and placed his hand under mine and brought it to his mouth where he kissed it gently. He always surprised me on his gentlemen like ways.  
  
"Hi Victor..."I whispered back. Since he did not loose his grip on my hand that a part of me wanted him to.  
  
"I wanted to come and talk to you when I could finally see you alone." He explained to me smiling sweetly.  
  
"I see, and what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" I snapped back, remembering that it was he that broke it off between us.  
  
"Just wanted to tell you how much Ive missed you."he whispered while bring my hand into both his hands. "And how much I've regretted breaking up with you."  
  
My eyes shot open, did he mean it, and did he really regret it. No! I knew it was wrong, I didn't want him anymore but did he. I looked into his eyes, to see if he were lying or not, but I couldn't tell anymore.  
  
He soon slipped his hands around my waist and looked deep into my eyes drinking me in. And it felt soooo good to be helt by someone again, but was it the real person I wanted to be helt by.  
  
We stood there not saying anything.  
  
"Are you saying you didn't miss me Hermione?" he asked me whispering in my ear.  
  
"Yes.I did." I whispered back, not knowing if that was the true or not but just caught up in the moment.  
  
He then leaned down to put his lips softly on mine, but when he did, I felt nothing, and right before he deepened it, I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked me.  
  
"Im sorry Victor, but if this happened maybe 3 months ago, then I probaly would of went back to you, but the truth is, I have met someone else, and I really care about him, and I really like him." I smiled inside knowing that I could admit my feelings finally to myself about Draco.  
  
He surprisingly smiled and said, "It's alright Hermione, it's my own fault for letting you go in the first place, I'll never forgive myself for that, I hope we can at least be friends?" he smiled putting his hand out for a shake.  
  
"I'd love to" I smiled back and shook his hand.  
  
"Come on I'll walk you out of the Common Room." He said again.  
  
And with that we both walked out of the Common Room together, and before parting off he gave me a small peck on my cheek.  
  
I personally walked as fast as I could toward the invi staircase, I was sooo eager to let Draco know of my feelings for him, and that I had finally concluded that it was he that I wanted, and not anyone else, it was him and only him all along. 


	35. THE GREATEST MISUNDERSTANDING

Disclaimer: All these great characters belong to the one and only J.K.Rowling. And the character Elphalba belongs to Gregory Maguire.  
  
**Hey guys! So sorry for not posting any chapters for the weekend, I had a lot of work, which I hate, and the weekend is the only time I can see my friends, because they are all in highschool and Im in college, and I have been done school for weeks now. So sometimes on weekends I wont be posting, I hope that's okey with you all. **  
  
**Well it seems to me that most of you really enjoyed the last chapter, especially the new announced couple of Evee and Sirius, hahah, I thought they would be a great comic relief, especially with Snape pining over Evee still, hahaha. Anyways, this next chapter, we will see, dun dun dun, finally some fluff between Draco and Hermione, and you guys will also witness the biggest Misunderstanding in the history of Misunderstandings! Haha, sooo keep reading and reviewing, thanks! **  
  
CHAPTER 35-THE GREATEST MISUNDERSTANDING  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
It was finally the weekend! Finally!! This week turned out to get better then it started. I realize that my mom had still been kidnapped, and that there was the death of my baby sister or brother, but I know, the only way I can help my mom now, is to train as hard as I can to become the best Witch I can be. Therefore all this week, I have been helping other students with their dueling abilities, as also being helped by Professor Evee aswell when she wasn't busy helping Harry.  
  
Another reason for things getting better, was Viktor admitting that he still had some left over feelings for me and that he had made a huge mistake and that he wanted me back. It felt good knowing that I was the one turning him down now, and not the other way around. And even better I realized that the only feelings I had were for Draco, I liked him sooo much. After that night with Viktor, I had run towards Draco's room and knocked on the door, wakening the knight in the picture, thankfully there was no one there when I knocked, except for Draco...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Draco asked me astonished that I would come knocking at his door, so late into the night.  
  
"Is anyone here?" I said looking past him into his room.  
  
"No.Flint and Goyle went to throw eggs at the Durmstrang dorm." he opened the door encouraging me to go into the room. "Is everything okey with you?"  
  
"Everything is great." I smiled to him and then turned to the door and closed it behind me. "I need to talk to you though" I said going towards his bed and sitting there, waiting for him to do the same.  
  
He looked at me strangely, because usually it was he who did all the talking or pleaded to be with me and such, but this time it was me. There was a short silence while he sat on the bed and looked deeply into my eyes, waiting for me to speek.  
  
"Listen, I want to say sorry. Sorry or acting likes such a bitch really. For ignoring you, for not being with you, for not telling you the truth, and for not being completely honest with you. I've been so stupid really. I guess I thought maybe you were just a rebound at first, but today I spoke with Viktor, and he wanted to get back together with me." I saw Draco's eyes widened, maybe he thought I was gonna tell him that I choose Viktor. "But I didn't want to Draco, I wouldn't.. I couldn't, all I could think about was you. All I really want right now is to be with you. And I don't think I can deny that any longer." I whispered those last words.  
  
He smiled at me brightly, I don't think I had ever seen him much happier then that I did right now, it seemed like all the anger and guilt and bad feelings he had risen from his shoulders, making him look even more gorgeous then ever.  
  
"Do you realize how hot you get when you get all serious?" he asked me mischiviously.  
  
"Shut up!" I said grabbing a pillow from his bed and hitting him on the head.  
  
He just laughed, as so did I.  
  
He then caught me off guard and playfully pounced on me, pining me down on all fours, while I laughed just as playfully underneath him, I never realized how much I missed our times together.  
  
"I've really missed you." He said growing serious while caressing my face with his hand leaving it on my cheek.  
  
I closed my eyes, and whispered, "Ive missed you too."  
  
I then reopened my eyes, and he was leaning into my lips, I brought my head up slightly to meet his lips that I havn't met in so long. At first it was a light touch, he then came up to look at me for one second as I put my head down waiting for him to come back. He then came back hungrily, purging his tongue into my mouth. We both wanted each other so much, that we hardly came up for air. I felt his hands roam up my body over my clothes. We were so caught up in the spur of the moment he began to unbotton my blouse, as I was tugging his tshirt off which I had finally achieved, but we didn't hear the knocking in the background.  
  
We had finally stopped to listen and looked towards the door.  
  
"Yo dude, Malfoy!? Why is the door locked?" I heard Flint asking from outside.  
  
"Shit!!" and Draco and I jumped from the bed while he put his shirt on and I buttoned my own and fixed my hair.  
  
Draco laughed nervously and answered while opening the door. "What are you talking about man, the door isn't lock, I mean Hermione just got here."  
  
Flint and Goyle first looked suspiciously to both of us and then they both got dense faces on. As usual, "Hermione, what you doing here girl?" asked Flint, looking strangely at both of us.  
  
"She's here for.Uhhhh. she was looking for." Draco stuttered trying to explain.  
  
"For you actually!" I said pointing to Flint, smiling as if it were obvious.  
  
"Ohhh, oh okey, well I guess that makes sense, haha, I mean, why would you want to talk to Malfoy, you guys hate each other hahaha." He seemed to actually believe me.  
  
Both Draco and I laughed nervously to that "hate each other" comment.  
  
"Well what did you want with me then Hermione?" he asked again, while Goyle just raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Well I wanted to ask you.you.well .I think I hve forgotten what I wanted to ask you. Oh well." I pretended to look at my watch and said. "Well if I remember Ill be sure to let you know Marcus, well look at the time! Time for me to go, bye guys!" and I nervoursly wandered off towards my room, with the three pairs of eyes on me from behind.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Yup and that's what happened. But the only sad part is that besides that day, we really didn't have time to be together. Because there is always so much people around, and we decided that we would slowly break the news to people that we were seeing each other. So for now, it was sort of a secret, and since people constantly surrounded us, we never had a moment to ourselves. Which concludes why I am sooo happy today, it's Saturday, so we can go around town of Durmstrang and look around and such, and spend some alone time with Draco.  
  
I wanted to look nice for our late brunch this morning. On Saturdays and Sundays all of the guests at Durmstrang, which was us, the Professors, and now too my dad and other guests at the hotel, shared an enourmous Great hall with the Drumstrang Students and Professors, or so I was told. So Im anxious to see how it will be.  
  
I decided to wear this pretty summer dress over a pair of faded jeans. The dress had sphaghetti straps and was elastic around my chest, the rest fitted around my body down to my knees. It was blue flowers over a white background. And my bellbottom jeans had flowers that were sewn on in colors at the bottom of the leg part. My hair was in two pigtails and I wore a blue headband. No make up, just some mascara and blush. It was too hot and sweaty for any more makeup then that.  
  
Since I was always the first one ready I waited outside the boys washroom for Ron and Harry. I knocked on the door, to let them know I was done.  
  
"Ya ya were done!!!" cried out Ron jokinly while both him and Harry walked out.  
  
"You two are like girls, you take soo long!" I laughed at both of them while I grabbed Harry's hand and I tugged him to walk faster.  
  
When we got to Great Hall, there were like 5 more tables the usual to seat all the Durmstrang students as well. They usually had their own Great Hall to eat in, but today joined with us.  
  
In the front of the great big room, there was a long table for all the Professors, Durmstrang and Hogwarts, and I couldn't believe it, they even let my Daddy sit at that table with them. Professor Kilkylard and Professor Dumbledore sat in the middle. Towards Kilkylard were the Durmstrang Professors, the only one I recognized was Maddam Elphalba. And beside Dublemdore was McGonagall, Evee, Snape (who had a smug face on because he was sitting beside Evee and not Sirius), Sirius and daddy.  
  
Harry, Ron and I took our seats near our friends from Griffindor. Then some of the Slytherins came to sit, with Flint ending up sitting beside me. And Draco slightly across from me beside Pansy and Goyle beside her, Flint was talking to me endlessy, but all I really wanted to do was talk to Draco who I kept glancing at from time to time.  
  
Professor Kilkylard finally stood up silencing everyone in the room.  
  
"Welcome welcome, as you all realize, this is the first of the Brunches we will be having joining Hogwarts and Durmstrang together as one. Before you lot indulge in the great Brunch that will be set before you I would like to inform you of a certain event coming up soon. And no don't worry, this is an event to take our minds off all the terrible things that have been happening. It's called the "Yearly Snowy Winter Wizards Ball". We usually call it the Y.S.W.W.B. It is mandatory and Im sure you will all enjoy the atmosphere, dancing and food! I know I will. And your more then welcome to have dates, I know you youngsters would love that. I will be exaclty two weeks from now, on the Saturday, so you lot can stay up late and sleep in on the Sunday. Sounds good?" he said looking to Dumbledore who smiled.  
  
"Well there ya go, bottoms up!" and Dumbledore raised his hands making all the foods in the room appear, it was amazing as always. I guess that Kilkylard was no Wand-no.  
  
Everyone began to eat as if they had never tried food before. I kept my eyes on Draco as he did on me, while everyone kept their eyes on their food.  
  
Once dessert came around I was engaged in another conversation with Flint, I usually wouldn't mind, but lately it seemed as if he was doing more flirting with me then anything. He sat with one leg over the bench as he talked to me while I kept both legs under the table and then he swinged his leg behind my back on top of the bench on the other side. No one thought this was odd. I guess people assumed that we were just becoming good friends, as I helt hands and hugged Harry and Ron, but this was different, I didn't want to be that good of friends with Flint, especially since I didn't know his intentions.  
  
Everyone was talking about the Ball, everyone knew about it before Professor Kilkylards announcement, people like Lavender and Pavarti and Ginny had dates already. Lavender was of coruse going with Dean, since they were dating now, and Pavarti and Seamus have been dating for the longest of times. And Goyle asked Ginny yesterday, since they had befreinded each other lately.  
  
I had a guess that Ron was going with. Since he had already gotten up and took a seat beside Pansy, both of them flirting likes always. Then I saw Ron mumble something and her getting excited and saying yes and hugging him. He then blushed madly. To my other side I saw Harry, who I thought would have no one to go with yet, but was already talking to some girl, who was from Durmstrang, who was our age and very pretty, her hair was blonde, almost a white blonde color, her skin as pale as Harry's and her eyes just as blue, they looked like a match made in heaven. I smiled as I saw all those couples getting together, and I turned to Draco who was already bursting to ask me to go with him.  
  
Just as he were to open his mouth Viktor and his idiot friends, 2 guys and a girl, came from behind him and I looked up at them and then Draco followed my eyes as so did Flint towards them.  
  
"Hey Hermione" he said looking from me to Flint.  
  
"Hello Viktor." I said back kind of awkardly.  
  
"Oh so I guess this is the guy you were talking about?" he said referring to Flint.  
  
"Huh?" I said forgetting that I even told him I was interested in another guy. Draco looked at me just as confused.  
  
"You told me you couldn't go out with me cause you liked someone else, so this is the guy then huh?" I began to blush, as everyone was now listening.  
  
"I.uhh." I wanted to explain, but how could I, especially now that Flint thought I was talking about him and had put his arm around my back.  
  
"I was going to ask ya if you wanted to come to the ball with me Hermione?" asked Viktor giving an unpleased look at Flint.  
  
"Well I can't Viktor because you see." I was interrupted again.  
  
"That's right she can't Krum! Can't you see man, she's with me, therefore she's going with me to the Ball, so bug off." Flint said back at Viktor. I looked at Flint who meant the part about going with me, to Viktor, who looked extremely annoyed to find out I actually meant the part about liking someone else, even though Flint was way off. And then I looked at Draco, who looked confused and quiet and angry, but as always not saying a word.  
  
"Fine whatever, hope you enjoy his pitiful company Hermione dear, don't come running to me when you want me back." And he turned around and walked away.  
  
My mouth was left wide open, and I was just dazed out into space. I couldn't believe what just happened.  
  
"Hermione I didn't know Flint and you had a thing going on?" asked Ron shocked as everyone stared, I was still dazed out into nothingness, as so was Draco, we were both in awe in how such a mix up could happen.  
  
"Shut up Weasley! Well I guess that's what you wanted to ask me the other night right? To go with you to the ball. Oh well. Well I got to go get some stuff for my broom at the store, coming Goyle?" Flint asked as he got up giving me a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
My eyes shot even more open, as people "awwwwww" us thinking it were cute. Draco looked soo pissed off.  
  
I shot my eyes towards the hallway and looked at Draco asking him to catch on and leave so we could talk and be alone.  
  
Draco just left quietly, no one asked him where he was going since everyone was preoccupied with the ball.  
  
It took me 5 min to get away from all the questions like "when did you start going out?" blah blah blah, I just pretended to laugh and then I finally left.  
  
I found Draco in the common room pacing franticlly knowing I was there.  
  
"How the hell did that just happen!?! The most romantic night and we can't even be together!?" he yelled out.  
  
"I know I know, sweety, just calm down, getting all worked up isn't going to help." I sat down on the couch.  
  
"I know and Im sorry." He layed down on the couch his head on my lap. "This just totally sucks."  
  
"How did that happen though? One minute I was seeing you in secret, and then another minute Im seeing Flint publicly." I wondered putting my head on my hand.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I asked out loud, neither of us knowing what to do, for that we both wanted to keep our relationship a secret, but would I be able to do that and pretend I was seeing a guy that I never even thought about romanticlly, or wanted to for that matter.  
  
All I wanted was to be with Draco.  
  
Why did it seem like their was always something stopping us from being together, could that be possible?  
  
Nah!!! 


	36. SURPRISES, ARGUMENTS AND MORE ARGUMENTS

Disclaimer: All these awesome characters belong to the one and only J.K.Rowling. Except for the character of Elphalba that belongs to Gregory Maguire.  
  
**OH MY GOSH!! I've made 202 reviews!! AWESOME! Who would of thought this is great! And I owe it all to you guys reading my story and staying faithful!! THANKS SOO MUCH!!!!!!!**  
  
**Hey guys! Oh oh! Some of you are getting cranky because there are no stories up and that I havn't updated!!! Im sooo soooo sorrry! But I like when you guys get cranky, then it makes me happy, because it shows how addicted you are to my story. Sorry that I havn't updated for like a week, I have been busy, with work, cleaning, orthodontists appointments, new job interviews, and hanging out friends which I never see! So really really sorry!!**  
  
**Anywho this next Chapter we will finally see Harry at his trainning with Professor Evee, Professor Evee having a little spat with Professor Snape, and let's not forget of course, the uncomfortable situation that Hermione is in with Flint. And finally someone get's suspicious of Hermione and Draco's relationship and someone is seen making out with someone else!!!**  
  
CHAPTER 36-SURPRISES, ARGUMENTS AND MORE ARGUMENTS  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Another extremely hot day!!! I couldn't believe it, we were now finally in December, and usually Durmstrang summers end in early August, so this uncomfortably hot weather began to seem quite odd to everyone. I had no use for any of my sweaters and long cordoroy pants, so I had them sent by owl back to Hogwarts, since the winter clothes I had kept in my trunk took too much space, especially since I had to go shopping the other day for more summer clothes.  
  
I brushed my hair as I stood looking in the mirror in the girl's bathroom, I was going to meet Draco since class was over. Ever since a week ago when people found out that they thought Flint and I were going out, I was always surrounded by girls asking me questions about him that I couldn't answer, also surrounded by Flint, who thankfully never kissed me in public. And I would spend way too much time avoiding him so that we would never be caught alone. I can't even imagine the look on Draco's face if he saw me caught in the arms of Flint alone. I don't even want to think about it.  
  
I began to walk to the door, my baggy blue army capris falling slightly from my waist to my hips, my rainbow belt not doing a very good job of keeping them up, and a bright pink shirt with a logo in rainbow colors and silvery stars. I wore my hair down and curled and tousled for a messy fun look. I hated wearing my hair down, but Draco thought I looked sexy like that.  
  
As I walked I applied a little bit of Watermelon lip gloss, which Draco didn't like much, because it would make his lips all sticky, just thinking about it made me giggle.  
  
I walked past Ron and Harry's room and the door was open, Im usually not much of a snoop but I didn't hear much noise coming from there so I went to take a look in, I thought maybe Harry and Ron had forgotten to close their door. But when I looked I gasped.  
  
'Oh Merlin' I thought in my head laughing.  
  
I saw Ron with Pansy on his bed. He had his strong long arms around her hips and one of them gazed around under her shirt, while she kept both hands on his face deepening there kiss further and further. I knew I had to interrupt, this was just tooo funny!!  
  
"Ahem!!" I coughed out as I leaned on the door panel and crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
They both shot up to there feet and distanced themselves away from each other.  
  
"AgHhhhhhhhhhhh..iiii.aaa.Yooooo.hahah. Hermione. what you doing here?" Ron asked me emphasizing on the 'what you doing here?' with a stern look and drawn in eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing, just was passing by, saw the door open, no noise. Thought you and Harry had left it open! Ha ha, boy was I wrong!!!" I explained.  
  
"Sooo uhhh, what exactly did you see?" asked Pansy with almost a hope in her voice that I saw nothing, she didn't' seem ashamed, more like embarassed.  
  
"Don't worry, I saw nothing!!" and before leaving I winked at both of them and started away giggling to myself.  
  
I tried to imagine what Harry would think if he saw them, that would have been just as funny for him as it was for me. I wondered how his trainning was going, he always stayed after class with Professor Evee, she tried to teach him the best she could, she believed in him more then anyone else, it was a wonderful sight to see. But she never let anyone stay to watch him train, so I always wondered what they did there.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
Oh not again. Ever since the little mishap with Sirius coming back the other day, Professor Evee would cut my trainning class short. And no, it's not Sirius that interferes. It's not him at all. It's Professor Snape, who has taken it into hand to come barging in on our special trainning together. I knew he was coming, I could feel the slight chill in the air, and distance gliding steps over stoned floor.  
  
"Harry your not paying attention, I said Quaky Forte!!!" she yelled out as I nodded and right when I was going to point my wand at her, what I feared would happen, happened.  
  
I looked to the doorframe where Professor Snape stood, Professor Evee followed my eyes toward where the door was and she let out a sigh of dissapointment, as she stood up and placed both her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes, waiting for what usually would happen.  
  
"Is they're anything I can help you with, yet again Severus?" she asked him wearilly.  
  
"Hmph! There is nothing you can ever help me with!" he spat back, asking for an argument.  
  
"You always seem to find yourself interrupting my sessions with Mr.Potter!" she snapped back.  
  
"Well you never see you mind when you interrupt your sessions with him when Sirius comes around." He yelled.  
  
"And what exaclty are you insuniating with that!?" she asked back firmly.  
  
They continued throwing back arguments at each other and I tried to break it up as always.  
  
"Hey guys, can I finish my session?" I asked, knowing I would never get an answer as always.  
  
The both continued spatting at each other and I knew that was my cue to leave, so I said good bye, even though they still ignored me, and walked out the doors, in search for some of my friends.  
  
In the distance I saw Hermione walking down the corridors to the common room, but she was all alone, soon though, strangely she stopped and looked behind her and to her sides, as to see if someone were following her and then she walked into one of the boys lavotories, that would be empty, cause at this time of day the boys usually go for some sports, like Quidditch, outside.  
  
I kept walking towards the door, maybe she was lost or confused, or thought that was the girls washroom, so I went to the door, and right when I was about to open it, I heard voices inside. I knew one of them was Hermione, and the other one was a guy, but whom. And then I distinctively remembered that she was seeing Flint and that maybe they agreed to meet there, even though It was it was quite odd, since now everyone knew. When I found out I thought it was quite weird, they don't seem like a good couple at all, and strangely Ive never seen them cuddle or kiss or anything.  
  
I put all of these thoughts away, knowing that it was none of my business and kept walking into the common room, where I even saw a more shocking display.  
  
On the couch talking were Goyle, Seamus, Dean and Flint? Well if he wasn't in the washroom with Hermione then who was?  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"Well don't you think this is getting awfly strange? Having to meet in the early afternoon, in a boys washroom?" I asked Draco as I took a seat in between his legs since he was seated on the floor.  
  
"Well what else are we supposed to do Hermione if we are going to keep this relationship a secret?" he asked me putting his arms around my chest as I placed both my hands on his.  
  
"I don't know" I lowered my voice. "All this sneeking around, it's just getting so tiredsome, and now this whole think with Flint?"  
  
"Shhh!! Let's not talk about that, this is our time, so let's make the best of it." He said again. I could feel him smiling as I smiled to myself and brought his hands to my lips and kissed them.  
  
I giggled softly as he began to nuzzle my neck, soon he began to leave trails all over it and necking me at the same time. I let out a tiny little moan as I put my hand on his hair to encourage him to go on.  
  
I had my legs crossed while I sat in between his spread open legs. Slowly as he necked me, he put his hand underneath my tanktop onto my bra-covered breast. I had to break the good feeling of this with a question about tommorow.  
  
"Draco, are you mad that I will be going with Flint tommorow to the winter's ball?" I asked him again seeking the reassurence I always did ever since last week since I found out I wasn't going with him anymore.  
  
He continued to kiss my neck, but lowered his hand, still underneath my shirt, but left it on my belly, while I kept my hand in his hair.  
  
"Hermione, I told you not to worry.besides.." He was still nuzzling my neck ".I have a date for the Ball too."  
  
I eyes shot open and I crawled out of his lap so that I would be facing him.  
  
"You have a date? Why?" I asked him confused.  
  
"Well you have one, sure enough I don't want to go alone." He explained as if it were obvious.  
  
"And who pray tell are you going with?" I asked him as I stood up and put one hand on one hip.  
  
"Some girl I met from Durmstrang that's all, I was talking to her the other day, when Flint took you broom flying." He explained getting up as I did before.  
  
"Are you doing this out of jeolousy?" I demanded to know, because if it were it was not right for that girl, or for me. I didn't want to be with Flint anymore then that he wanted me to.  
  
He didn't answer me he just looked to the floor and then back at me.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is really?" he asked me again.  
  
"Oh no big deal, I mean if your okey with not having me as a date for the big ball then why should I worry?" I said sarcasticlly.  
  
"Well Hermione, it doesn't seem like I have a choice, I don't want to be all alone and with no date, I mean you at least have one." He shouted back.  
  
"Ya I do have one! Unwillingly though, being with him is like being alone!!! But Im not so sure anymore!" I threw back at him wishing I didn't since it seemed that hurt him.  
  
"Fine! Well I hope you have fun with Flint then!!" he shouted back.  
  
"Fine!" I yelled.  
  
"Fine!" he yelled back, so I just turned around and walked straight out the door, but when I reached outside, I came face to face with the most unexpected person.  
  
**GET READY FOR THE NEXT SOON TO BE CHAPTER WITH LOADS OF THINGS HAPPENING, LIKE THE EVENT WE'VE BEEN ALL WAITING FOR!!!! THE BIG WINTER BALL!!!!!!** 


	37. THE PERFECT BEIING

Disclaimer: All these wonderful characters all belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. Except for the one character of the name of Elphalba, who belongs to Gregory Maguire.  
  
**Hey guys, once again soo sorry for the delay in writing the chapters. I worked every single day this week and when I got home I was sooo sleepy, so all I did was sleep, and that inventory day, I finished work at 5 in the morning, but if it makes u feel better, all I did when I was working was thinking about how to make this story even better!!!**  
  
**Anyways, this chapter will feature many different things. One thing you will be happy about is that it is 8 pages long, and that I needed it to be split, or else it would be too long. In this chapter someone discovers Hermione's relationship with Draco as we see Professor Evee abit edgy, aswell as two characters receive important letters. We begin to see many relationships develop aswell. And a new character comes in to play, but you have to keep reading to know about this one. Enjoy! **  
  
CHAPTER 37-THE PERFECT BEIING  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"Oh my gosh!!" I yelled out maybe a bit too loudly. "Uhhhh Harry what are you doing here?" I said nervously fidgeting with my earing on my right ear.  
  
"Hermione.?" he said slowly eyeing me with one raised eyebrow. "Why were you in the boys washroom?"  
  
I tried to think of something but I just stuttered. So much for quick thinking smart old Hermione, when I really needed a smart comment, I couldn't think of anything.  
  
"I...uhhh.." I trailed off.  
  
"I heard you talking to someone Hermione, so you were obviously meeting someone. Im not stupid, you were meeting a guy wern't you?" Harry accussed. He was smart of course, so I knew he would put two and two together.  
  
But so did I, he didn't know what guy, so I'll just admit that it was who everyone thinks Im going out with.  
  
"Oh Harry come on, you know who I was meeting, you know, my boyfriend, you know? Flint and I sometimes meet here so we can be alone." I lied, feeling horrible about it.  
  
I watched Harry's eyes open up and then he shook his head.  
  
"Flint huh?" I nodded. "Come with me Hermione."  
  
I followed him toward the Common Room and wondered what this was about and when we got there he leaned on the doorway and crossed his arms and then I realized he had caught me in a lie. There he was, Flint playing with his friend.  
  
"Harry I can explain." I said pleadingly, hoping that my best friend wouldn't think that I've been lieing to him.  
  
Harry walked abit into the hallway so that the people in the Common Room wouldn't hear.  
  
"Sooooo you're meeting some guy in the boy's washroom. Everyone thinks that you and Flint are going out, but you never actually admitted to it. You never call him by his name either, I never see you two together, or doing things that couples do, and for a few months now you have been acting strangely Hermione, and I don't know what it is. So whom are you really seeing?" he explained all into one. And for once I felt ashamed for not ever telling him the truth from the beginning.  
  
"Ok, I'll come clean Harry." I began, my eyes flooding up. "And believe me when I tell you I never wanted to lie to you or Ron, I just felt like it was what I should do because no one would accept the person who I am dating."  
  
"Back when school started I began to develop feelings for someone who I shouldn't of developed feelings for, someone who was our enemy, someone who we hated all throughout our school years since we were young." I stopped to see if he would catch on.  
  
He looked at me and nodded. "I've had feeling it was him since the day we got our letters at Durmstrang." I looked at him questionly. "When you were crying in my arms Hermione, I saw him, Malfoy, looking at you as if he could be the one holding you instead of me."  
  
He did catch on instantly, and he didn't seem mad or dissapointed, maybe because he has known deep down for some time. But I felt horribly guilty inside.  
  
"Im sooo sooo deeply sorry Harry" I began to tear up and cry. "I wanted to tell you so badly because me and him had so many problems, I didn't know if I could admit to myself that I liked him, and then when I finally did, Krum showed up and confused me, and I realized Draco was the one I wanted, and then when we got to Durmstrang, I knew I could hang out with him in public, because Slytherin and Gryffindor were becoming friends, but then Flint got the idea that we were going out when for real I wanted to go with Draco to the stupid ball!!!!!!! Anddd...ohhh.Harry.Im sooooo sorry!!!" and I rushed forward into his arms crying into his shoulder as he stroked my hair.  
  
"Hermione it's okey." He laughed softly. "Maybe back then at Hogwarts I wouldn't of understood, but now since we befriended Slytherin and with everything that is going on, I can't blame you or him for developing feelings for each other, even if it was back then in the begginning of the school year. You just promise me to tell me what's on your mind from now on k? No matter who or what it is, you are one of my bestests friends, and I'll always be around to listen to you okey?" he smiled as I looked up to him.  
  
Harry. What a guy. Maybe the most kind and understanding and most powerful wizard I knew, with the biggest heart ever. What would I ever do without him?  
  
"Thank you Harry, just please don't tell anybody, not even Ron, please? I can't go through this explaining again and again." I told him as I backed off from hugging him.  
  
"I won't don't worry, anyways I think Ron has a little thing of his own for the Slytherin House." Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh you saw them too!" I said laughing.  
  
"Ya they think no one knows, but everyone does, hahahaha, they have been making out everywhere, how can you miss them. Not very secret are they?" Harry laughed as he and I began to walk to the owlery.  
  
"Yup I saw them too like an hour ago, haha" I laughed aswell wipping my face from the crying.  
  
"Sooo what are you going to do with the Flint thing?" asked Harry stumping me by the question.  
  
"Im going along with it for now." I explained shocking him completely.  
  
"Really? And what does Malfoy say about this?" he asked me curiously.  
  
"Who cares, he doesn't seem to, that's why I left the boys washroom in such a huff, we had a fight." I explained gainning back my anger that I had lost before.  
  
"I see, well, let's just forget about it for now, and remember that tommorow we will have great fun at the ball, no matter what!! Okey?" he asked me reaching his hand to hold mine.  
  
"That is the best idea I've heard all day." And with that we walked hand in hand to the Owlery.  
  
When we had gotten there we saw Professor Evee sitting at the couch, legs crossed in a meditation-seated way and her eyes closed, her hair flowing down her back. Harry and I just looked at each other.  
  
"Uhhh Professor Evee?" Harry asked tapping her on the shoulder. But her eyes kept shut, but I knew she knew we were there.  
  
"I fear that someone is going to receive dreadful news in this very room." She said her eyes closed still.  
  
"Right about.now." she whispered.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" we heard a guy's voice scream. It sounded an awful like.  
  
"That sounded like Ron!" Harry and I both yelled ready to run, but Professor Evee stopped us by standing up and putting her arm in front of us.  
  
"He will come running this way right now." She said as so she was right, so he came running down towards us.  
  
He looked awfully angry and red in the face, almost as red as his hair, his blue eyes blazed with anger, I've never seen him like this, even his last letter. What could of happened this time.  
  
"What happened to your mother?" asked Professor Evee with a suprisingly calmed voice.  
  
Ron, Harry and I looked at her, how did she always know everything?  
  
"They took her too!!" he yelled out at us.  
  
"What do you mean Ron?" I asked him.  
  
"They took her to Azkaban too. Look, this is a letter telling me that the Dementors were at the door, she didn't even have a chance to write Good bye, she must of sent Errol before they got to the letter." He explained, clutching it to his chest.  
  
The four of us stood in silence as we heard a sound of an owl that neither of us seemed to recognize, but Professor Evee's eyes went wide open, when I big black bird approached Harry with a black letter.  
  
The letter flew into his hands and the bird yelled out annoyingly and flew out the windows once again.  
  
"A black letter? That can't be good." Ron added as we all stared at this.  
  
Harry began to open it and took out a black parchment paper with red writing and read out loud.  
  
"I'll be back for you boy, and if you think she can stop me as she did 17 years ago, you are mistaken, be prepared, and maybe, the tiniest bit afraid for I will soon be there."  
  
And with that he ended the letter and looked up at Professor Evee.  
  
She looked slightly nervous, and slightly angered and a bit moved by the letter.  
  
"This is from Voldemort isn't it?" asked Harry showing her the letter.  
  
She didn't even look at it, she just remained staring at Harry and nodded.  
  
"Why did he say that "she" won't be able to help me again, if he means my mother, then of course she can't help me." Added Harry trying to find an answer.  
  
Suddenly Professor Evee looked relieved.  
  
"Ohhh.yes.your mother." she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently. "Have no fear Harry, you will be alright. I promise."  
  
"Oh and Ron" she looked towards Ron who was still fuming and sad at the same time. "You need to be strong, for your mother and family." she looked up into the ceiling. "I fear the day that we have all feared is coming nearer.and nearer." She explained, but as always, none of us knew whatever she meant.  
  
"Now you listen to me Mr.Potter, Miss.Granger, and Mr.Weasley, you have a great day of joy and fun tommorow, so I believe you should be off to bed right now." She said changing her tone of voice and pushing us three out the door.  
  
"Oh and Potter?" she continued, "Meet me here at 10 tommorow morning, for your trainning, I promise no interruptions. Alright?" she asked him.  
  
Harry simply nodded.  
  
The three of us walked down the hallways to the Common Room where we knew our friends hung out.  
  
And when I got there I felt as though I were going to throw up, it seemed that all our friends had found a mate, someone to be with, someone that they can have feelings for openly, how much I wished and hoped for the same.  
  
Ron and Pansy though met half way through the room and started arguing as they always did.  
  
"So where were you!?!?! I was wai.ttttttttt.inn..ggggg" she glared at him as if sending a message to him threw her eyes, her black hair dangling over her scrawny flat body.  
  
"Well I was sorta busy if it is any of your business!!!" he yelled back at her.  
  
"Ugh you are soo annoying Ron, you can just forget it!!!" she yelled back at him putting one hand on her hip.  
  
"Fine, you don't have to tell me twice!" he yelled back.  
  
"Ugh!" she said.  
  
"Ugh!" he said back.  
  
They both stood there and stared as if they both shared an idea and then they whispered to each other rapidly in voices we could all here.  
  
Pansy smirked, "Your room, now."  
  
Ron smiled, "Right behind ya." And with that they both left the room in a sudden huff not even caring if people were staring or not.  
  
When Ron left I noticed that Harry was no longer at my side, but seated at the desk talking into a phone. He seemed to be blushing slightly, so I imagined it was that girl that he was going to the Winter Ball with, so I didn't wish to bug him so I approached the couch.  
  
I found Seamus sitting on the ledge of the couch reading the Daily Prophet, while Lavender sat beside him with her hand caressing his leg while she watched the movie on TV.  
  
Goyle sat in between Lavender and Flint, but was pushed off the couch as I approached by Flint, who wished to make room for me. So I sat where Goyle was once seated and felt Flint's arm around my shoulders, as he too sat watching the movie.  
  
I watched Goyle walk over to where Ginny was laying on her tummy watching the movie popping popcorn in her mouth and tossing one at Goyle's head as he sat beside her.  
  
Pavarti had her legs crossed, eyes intensely on the movie, while Dean, who only seamed to like sports, layed his head on her lap, and flawlessy fell asleep there, sometimes getting a nudge or two from Pavarti.  
  
I sat there looking from friend to friend and saw how happy everyone was, I smiled to myself despite the awakardness I felt, but soon as my eyes went to the door way, all awkardness was dropped by anger.  
  
There he was, Draco, side by side with another girl, and not just an ordinary ghastly girl. But a beautiful, rich, delicate girl, who seemed to be flawless in every single way. As he glided her, one hand on the small of her back across the room to introduce her to the likes of us, I noticed, that every detail of her seemed perfect and rare, like a flower almost, but of course, every flower had to have it's thorns, right?  
  
Her skin was remarkably of light paleness, which glowed. She was model like tall but very slim figured, every bone on her body was visible, but still she seamed to have developed breasts, much like another model quality.  
  
Her hair was of a strawberry blonde color that looked almost sweet pink under the dim lights of the chandelabra in the common room. She had tight baby soft curls that enriched her head and went softly down to her shoulders. She had a little satin bow clip holding some hair from her face.  
  
Her eyes were saphire blue that I noticed immediately since they shined from across the room. Her face was perfect, from her little nose, to her rosy cheeks to her thin curled mouth which when smiled showed off a perfect set of pearly whites.  
  
She wore red velvet like vest with red satin around the neckline, gold trimming around each button. Her red matching skirt went toward her knees and was pleated, and was also trimmed with red satin. On her feet she wore little red slung on heels, that made practiclly no sound as she walked. And as she moved her tiny little stomach was visible in a tasteful way.  
  
Was there nothing wrong with her? Suddenly I understood why every male in the room had suddenly dropped their girlfriends, including Harry who abruply wished his good byes on the phone to meet this mysterious girl. I personally kept a seat on the couch, arms crossed watching the movie, with the other girls, who didn't seem to show any interest with the new guest at the moment.  
  
I watched the gaggle of guys as Draco sinfully began to speak, avoiding my eyes in the process.  
  
"Hey guys" said Draco smiling broadly as proud as all the other guys were drooling over this one girl he had brought in. "I would like you guys to meet Thamera Marie Romeo VI."  
  
She smiled politely and looked down and up again in a very presentable fashion, which made me hate her even more, she even had proper ettiquete. Unfortuanately, she finally spoke.  
  
"Charmed Im sure." She smiled more, but she seemed uncomfortable, as if she didn't like all the attention. Modest too. Is there anything she wasn't good at?  
  
"Well this is Goyle.." She nodded. ".Seamus." She nodded again. "Dean.." A slight smirk, ". Oh. And.Potter." Draco mumbled the last part, as her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Oh my, you must be Harry Potter! Ive heard so much about you." She said smiling sweetly at Harry. But Harry wasn't too happy, especially now that I was glaring at him.  
  
"Who doesn't?" he laughed, as so did she. But he didn't mean to be funny, and I knew it and so did he.  
  
Finally the guys went back to their respectful places since they didn't get much attention from the new girl since she only seemed to be interested in talking to Harry. But of course, neither Ginny, Lavender nor Pavarti gave their respected guys any attention for brushing them off before.  
  
But Flint sat beside me, and I saw Draco watch Flint put his arm around me, so to spite him even more, I snuggled close to Flint as he kept a firm grasp around me as if it were natural. But only hurting myself I saw Draco put his arm around that new girl's waist and then whispered in her ear.  
  
"Haha Oh yes Draco, I think its time for me to be going. It was great meeting you Harry." She smiled at him again.  
  
"Uhh ya same to you Thamara." He replied.  
  
"Oh please, call me Marie, it's much more simpler. Well Toodles." She said to all, retrieving long lasting smiles from all the guys, but snorts from the girls.  
  
No one seemed to talk for the next few minutes, it's as if no one wanted to talk about it, but then all attention drew to the sounds of footsteps in the hallway, and then suddenly the doors burst open.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING AWAKE?" yelled Professor Evee starling everyone. I've never seen her yell like that.  
  
"You all need your rest, you have a gigantic day ahead of you, you need to be rested, you need to be prepared!" she yelled again.  
  
"Im going to come back in exactly 5 minutes, and if this room isn't empty it will be Detention for all!" and with that last note on our minds, she apparated, and dissapeared from our eyes.  
  
"Whoah what was that all about?" Flint asked as he and I got up.  
  
"I don't know." I replied walking towards Harry now. "Why do you think she was yelling like that?"  
  
"I don't know Hermione, but I have a feeling tommorow will be much more then jut a Winter Ball, and I think Professor Evee knows it too." He whispered to me.  
  
And with those last thoughts in mind I wondered, was Harry right? Did Professor Evee know of something great that were going to happen tommorow? Something that we all needed to be rested for? And if that, what? And most of all I thought, about Draco, was he cheating on me with this girl? Did he like her, how could he not? She was perfect and gorgeous. But most of all was he giving her a kiss good night at the door of her room instead of me?  
  
Nah he wouldn't would he? 


	38. THOUGHTS AND PREPARATION

Disclaimer: All these great characters belong to the one and the only J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Hey guys! No Im not dead! And I havn't stopped writing either! Or have taken a leave of absence! So not to worry! I have just been real preocupied with work that's all, trying to earn me some money here and there, hahaha! TRYING! Key word! Haha! **  
  
**Well this chapter Ive been dieing to do for a long time, and it is mostly dedicated to those who wish to read about the intermost thoughts of our prime characters! We will see what they are thinking before they leave their very rooms for the ball, and better yet we will see what they are wearing!! Note: All dresses that are mentioned, are designs of my very own.**  
  
CHAPTER 38-PREPARATION AND THOUGHTS  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I breathed in slowly and deeply as I glanced at myself in the mirror, absorbing steadily and completely the girl who looked back at me. I tried to have a quiet moment to myself as I made sure I was looking my best. At the same time I heard Flint, or should I say Marcus, my "boyfriend", who is waiting for me outside my room, knocking on my door now and then.  
  
I braced myself and thought about how long I could keep up this game? This lie? Not only was it unfair to me, but I was beginning to think it was unfair for Flint too, afterall, he was being anything but rude to me. I wish I could say the same thing for Draco.  
  
But still if I were to leave this room tonight as Flint's date, my heart would never be with me. It would stay behind in my sheltered room, where it couldn't be hurt or harmed no more.  
  
Then I thought about Draco. And wondered to myself if he were doing the samething, looking into his mirror, preparing himself for the same night, and thinking about me. I laughed lightly to myself. Why ever would he think about me when he had Miss Perfect? She was everything I wasn't, and beside her in my mind I saw nothing but my flaws my unperfection my scrawniness and shortness not to mention the bushy hair.  
  
She was great, why ever would Draco ever want me back? I began to think there was no fixing this problem, and that I will remain living this lie of a life for the longest of times.  
  
"Yo babe? You done yet?" I heard Flint calling for me again.  
  
"Coming Marcus!" I yelled out even though it was no louder then a whisper, I stood up and once more took one more glance at myself.  
  
I smiled.  
  
I looked different tonight, and I almost could think of myself as beautiful, different, but beautiful.  
  
I decided that it would be best but to make the best of this situation.  
  
"Come on you can do this Hermione.." I whispered to myself.  
  
I fixed the sleeves of my dress. My dress partly or maybe mostly the reason why I felt much better about myself.  
  
It was almost a forest green fabric, with black sequin. This was the dress I fell in love with when I was at that shop with Ginny in Hogsmeade.  
  
It had a square neckline that had black sequin boardelining it. The sleeves were small and of the same material. The upper part was almost a corset style, fitted and tight accentuating my hips and waist. Then from the middle of my belly and down cascading and drapping fabric of green upon green upon green, when I walked it trailed a short distance behind me and as my legs moved to take each step, the black sequin underneath was visible and shined with each movement. I wore green 60's looking heels, with black sequin bows aswell. My hair was kept up and managed by the green shiny scarf wrapped around my head. And to top of my look nothig more then a slight green eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and a shiny liquid lipgloss.  
  
I finally admitted to myslef that I looked pretty good. And I also promised to myself to have a good night. I wouldn't let Draco win and take the best of me.  
  
So finally I was off, and I walked towards the door and caught Flint looking at me in a way he had never looked at me before.  
  
"I.uhh.." He sttutered.  
  
I blushed suddenly for being recognized and admired by someone for once other then Draco.  
  
"Whoah, Hermione, you look really good!" he said holding his arm out to me.  
  
"Thanks" I said looking down and up at him smiling again.  
  
We both walked off into the direction of the invi staircase where we would meet up with a whole bunch of other friends.  
  
Hopefully this night would go better then I thought. But I couldn't help but feel something just wasn't right.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I had finally arrived at the Durmstrang living quarters. Each time I took a step nearer to Marie's room I felt farther away from Hermione. What am I thinking about though? Im not supposed to be thinking about her? I mean if she wants to keep lieing about our relationship, and pretend she is with someone else, why should I tag along and keep pretending? I can't and I won't do that any more.  
  
So I should just keep my mind straight and centre and think about Marie. I mean she is my date, and I will be going to get her, as soon as I get to her room.  
  
She is a great girl. Sweet, great looking, modest. Perfect! She had it all, not to mention she is the envy of all the guys at Hogwarts and Durmstrang.  
  
Ugh!  
  
But still, I couldn't help but think about Hermione, rapped in Flint's arms, everytime I saw him I just wanted to give him a good kicking.  
  
From far away I had finally seen Marie's door, I went to it and knocked, and she thankfully made me wait a mere 2 seconds before opening the door.  
  
I wasn't shocked to see how absolutely gorgeous she looked in her red number, I took it she was a fan of red, as she wore nothing other then that, but it absolutely looked great on her.  
  
Her fine strawberry blonde curls were pinned up with with a pretty red sparkling broach, her curls hanged loose around her face. As usual she wore no makeup on her eyes, for that her big blue almost aqua colored eyes looked great just as they were, her lips had a touch of red lip stain, which made her luscious lips look extra sexy.  
  
Her dress was a red elegant and simple mini, with scoop neckline and sphagetti straps that tied into bows at her shoulders. Her dress was a mini but had a long ruffled train that looked great mostly because they bared her long legs. She wore a diamond choker necklace, a belt and braceltette to match. Her long chandelier earings were also of diamond too. To top it all off she wore red stiletto heels that wern't too tall, just a bit to emphasize her amazing long legs.  
  
But even after watching this my smile slidded slowing of my face and I went back to thinking about Hermione, no matter who I was with and who they were and how they looked like my mind always went back to Hermione.  
  
"Are you alright their Draco?" Marie asked me taking me out of trance.  
  
I shook my head and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek and she smiled at me appreciatively.  
  
"You know what? Im great." I replied.  
  
I knew that I couldn't have Hermione right now, not how things were soo messed up and confusing between us, the only thing I could do was to make the best out of this night. And how else can I do that but to dance the night away with the prettiest girl in the school?  
  
But still, I heard this tiny teeny voice in my head that kept warning me, but I did my best to ignore it and to just have fun.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
What did Voldemort mean? What did that letter means? And what did Evee mean? How am I supposed to know if Voldemort was near if my scar wasn't even hurting because of that potion I took. I knew it had been helpful to me all year, but in some ways it had it's ups, I knew when Voldemort was near by it and now I don't.  
  
This is all I kept thinking about as I went to pick up my date in the common room of the Durmstrang students where my date told me to wait for her.  
  
Many people had their mind on their dates and this night and nothing else, but I didn't, for some reason I just couldn't stop thinking.  
  
What did Professor Evee mean when she said that Voldemort was talking about my mother in the letter, when it seemed he was talking about someone else? I mean I knew that Voldemort was evil, but he is no idiot. Why would he say, "she won't be able to stop him again", if he knew my mom was dead? Who was she, and who stopped him from killing me before?  
  
Always and always will I have so many questions? And always was there no one to answer them.  
  
Why can't I just be a normal teenager, as all my friends were, no being famous, no scar, no killing "you know whom". I just want to be normal!  
  
I felt myself yelling and yelling inside my head but no one would listen, absolutely no one.  
  
I felt my teeth gritting against each other.  
  
"Harry?" I heard a soft voice from behind.  
  
I turned around and the blonde beauty that stood before me right now replaced every single thought in my head.  
  
"Julliette?" I asked her making sure it was she.  
  
"Hey Harry, you all right, you looked a bit troubled?" she asked me once again in her honey sweet voice.  
  
"Troubled? Me? Nah!" I joked and also lied.  
  
I looked her up and down breathing her all in. She must have looked like an angel.  
  
Her bobbed cut shoulder length white blonde hair was straight as always, but she put a little tiny golden clip on the side, holding her hair out of her face.  
  
Around her blueing greenish almond like eyes, she wore a little of gold shimmer, and a golden pinky lip-gloss for her lips.  
  
Her dress was sorta like a ballerina tutu, so cute on her. It was almost like a golden white color, with a neckline that went up to her neck and cutoff sleeves. The tule part of her dress started at her hips all away down to bellow her knees. Her shoes were flats, I knew she would were white flats so that we would be the same height, and not her taller then me. She wore one diamond like ring, and no earings.  
  
"So do you like my pretty dress?" she said turning around slowly so I could see it.  
  
"Do I ever?" I said loudly as I put my hand around her waist and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She just smiled and began to tug my arm in direction of the party that's when I saw two other people coming from around the corner. And it was no other then Draco and that girl he was with the other night.  
  
Right when I saw them I had a feeling this night had disaster written all over it, I just hoped that I wasn't right.  
  
RON'S POV  
  
"Im coming right now, Merlin, geeeeze!" I yelled. I could hear Pansy knocking and knocking on my door, because she thought I was taking to long.  
  
"What are you doing in there Ron? I took less time and Im a girl!" she yelled again.  
  
"Shaddup.." I mutterred.  
  
"I heard that!" she said back.  
  
I didn't know why it was always like this, but for some reason, Pansy and I couldn't have a day with out going into little spats and arguments, it almost became a routine now to begin arguiging about the stupidist thing, as right now we were of me being late.  
  
But I couldn't help it; I didn't want to go to this stupid ball because I hate dancing, hell I was just going for the food. But I just couldn't get this damn tie on straight.  
  
I had borrowed the suit from Harry, since he was kind enough to lend me one of his, thankfully we were the same size, except I was a lot taller, that's why using my wand I had to extend the hem of my pants and jacket.  
  
"Are you done yet?" There she went again knocking my thoughts from my head.  
  
The tie frustrated me and I left it how it was and zoomed to the door entirely frustrated. Of course, when I slammed open the door, the girl that I thought I would see there wasn't it was a whole new entirely different girl.  
  
I mean this year I began to notice Pansy to be remarkably different and pretty, but right now she looked exceptionally great, I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
"Hey babe, you wouln't happen to see some ugly old girl with black hair passing by?" I said as I stook my head through the door and looked both ways down the hallway.  
  
I laughed when I looked at Pansy as she looked at me with an angry face and pouty lips, one hand on her hip and her foot stomping the floor.  
  
"Shut up!" she said looking furiuos.  
  
I glared at her again up and down, boy did she look good, and good as in hot, hot as in fantastic!  
  
Her lond silky straight black hair that went down to above the middle of her back was in uncomtrollable shiny sexy curls. Her dark chocalate eyes were made to look like they were popping out at me, by her smoky black and purple makeup. And even though she had a very pale complexion, today she had a bit of rouge to her great looking cheekbones and clear lipgloss to her lips.  
  
Her dress was a dark purple satin, with a low tight neckline that made her chest seem out of this world, and little satin sleeves that barely covered her shoulders. Around her waist was a little black belt that made her waist seem tinier then it already was. The front of her dress went all away down to her feet, and the front part was pleated all away down, while the rest of the fabric from behind was soft. Her little feet were invisible under the drapes of her dress.  
  
"What ARE you looking at?" she asked me, maybe a bit too astonished that I spent so much time staring at her like that.  
  
"Just at how ugly are!" I lied, unfortunately she saw right through me.  
  
"Come let me fix your tie and then were out of here." She said ignoring my displeasure of going to the ball.  
  
I stood for the first time silently in front of her, as her tiny little body approached me where I was standing in front of the mirror. Neither of us talked, as she reached her lacy-gloved hands to my neck and did a superb job of tieing it up.  
  
Maybe it was the way we were dressed or the mood of the night, but it was the first time I ever acknowledged her beauty and the fact that I actually liked her.  
  
For the first time we stared in each others eyes for a few seconds, until we both realized what we were doing, blushed madly about it, and then began acting smugly once again.  
  
"What a fantastic job I did of tieing your tie, too bad you are so incompentant that you can't even do that!" she said with a smirk on her face that seemed almost grateful for that the weird silence was finally over.  
  
"Shut up and let's go, or we will be late!" I said tugging at her arm.  
  
"You shut up!" she said tugging it away from me.  
  
"No you!" I said once again stopping to look at her.  
  
And thank Merlin things went back as they were as we both jumped into each others arms and began to makeout wikedly, almost forgetting about the ball. Not that we would miss anything important now would we?  
  
NARRATOR'S POV  
  
One thing that Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron don't know though, that this one night might be the night that will change them down to their very and deepest souls. They will finally find out what they are meant for and for whom. But for that you all better stick around, much more excitement awaits to those who possess the ability to be intrigued by the world of Harry Potter, and better yet, for those who possess patience above all other things.  
  
THANKS!!! 


	39. THE NIGHT OF DREAMS OR NIGHTMARES? Part ...

Disclaimer: All these fantastic characters, all belong to the wonderful J.K.Rowling.  
  
**Hey hey everyone!! Well I think I mostly explained it in the email to everyone why I hadn't updated this story in so long. And for those who didn't catch it. It's because one: everyone was sooo busy with school and exams, and two because I wanted as sure as everyone else aswell, wanted to read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, which by the way was an awesome book!!!**  
  
**Well Im not going to summarize this chapter as I usually do, because I want it to be a total ssurprise!! Heeheee, devious little me!!!! So come on, read on!!**  
  
CHAPTER 39-THE NIGHT OF DREAMS OR NIGHTMARES? Part 1  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
We had finally reached the main entrance of the ball. My arm was slipped into Flint's and he didn't keep his eyes off of me as I kept looking up meekly into his eyes. I couldn't help it, but I've never seen someone look at me like that besides Draco. I couldn't help but to smile at him, as I stopped and went on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which seemed to even surprise him, as though I was holding back from him so much, since we were falsely romanticlly involved.  
  
Ginny had just gotten there with Goyle's grubby hands around her waist. What she saw in that pug faced dummy, I would never know, but then again, people thought that I was crazy to be going out with Flint, because of his buck teeth. (Even though I wasn't going out with him).  
  
Ginny looked cute in a pink satin gown that looked very elegant, but at the same time the clashyness that went with her hair made her looks even more pretty. I think she wore such a sophisticated number so people would treat her more like a grown up for once. And I did admit she looked like one. Her red hair slicked up into a tight bun, her long red eyelashes, black from mascara, with pink lipstick on her lips. She had a pink bright bracelette on her wrist and that was all.  
  
As I looked to Goyle who seem to be having a good time, but had an almost bewildered face upon him, as if something had happened that he did not expect, or as almost as he feared something would happen, which worried him a bit.  
  
"Hermione you look soo rad!!!" yelled out Lavender pulling Seamus's arm in our direction, who looked totally bored as if he had no choice. He seemed to look at Flint wondering why he wasn't bored.  
  
"Totally!!!" yelled out Pavarti from behind Lavender, also pulling Dean along who apparently had the exact same face as Seamus, bored and out of place.  
  
"Uhhhhhh."I wondered looking from both Pavarti to Lavender's dress.  
  
"Haha, ya I know this is peculiar, but we were arguing about it for sooo long." Laughed out Pavarti keeping a steady hold of Dean as if he would try to run away.  
  
"I know, and I don't know about you, but I rather share the light and wear the same dress, then be stuck with a dress that we both hated. Plus it was rather cute to dress up Seamus and Dean the same wasn't it sweety?" she asked Seamus who looked to her and simply nodded and turned his face to the Great Hall once more.  
  
I first looked at the beautiful velvet brown dresses that Laveder and Pavarti were wearing to the dark chocalate brown suits that the Seamus and Dean wore, as I heard Flint sniggered a bit, I turned an followed Seamus's gaze to the great hall.  
  
I had never seen any Great Hall look so immense and so beautiful. It reminded me much of Hogwarts the day of the Yule dance, but much more bigger, much more tables, and much more decoration.  
  
And from certain part of the enourmous hall, fake bewitched snows fell upon everyone, but before it reached anyone's head it would vanish. The Weird Sisters were back again to play their great assembly of music, as we all strode to the dance floor just to chit chat with other people.  
  
I finally noticed the teachers coming in, but none of them really gave me much interest until I saw Sirius coming in looking handsome as ever, with Professor Evee perched on his arm, walking gracefully, almost as she wished not to fall. She looked around the room suspiciously. Even though this behaviour was odd, my eyes were still on how beautiful she looked.  
  
Her long long dark hair was poring down her back, parted that the middle of her head, some strands tied to the back of her head. She wore a fitted black knee length sequin dress that shined with her every movement, not to mention, the pink like cape that went down to her feet as she walked, also convering her neck as she most often did.  
  
As she strode to the teachers table and took her place between Professor Snape and Sirius, Snape obviously giving Sirius the most loathing of looks, Professor Evee stopped at me and waved. I waved back. She then began waving behind me so I spun around, to see one of the most handsome guys ever stare back at me.  
  
It was Harry, I smiled and laugh when I saw him, and left Flint's side a minute to rush at him and hug him.  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry!!" I said. When he was around I felt so happy and protected, even if he was just my friend. No one would replace the way I felt of Harry or Ron.  
  
"Happy Christmas Hermione!!" he happily smiled and hugged me back with some pretty blonde girl at his side, that waited to be introduced.  
  
As we released each other Harry began to speak again.  
  
"Juliette, this is Hermione, she is my best friend besides Ron of course, and you have already met him." He said to her and me. For a minute I thought that a smile of jeolousy would rise upon her face as others did when they found out I was Harry's best friend, but Juliette seemed different, she seemed really nice.  
  
"Hi there, nice to meet ya Hermione, I heard great things about you from Harry, I can't believe how smart you are, heehee!" she said gleefully, asI blushed at the compliment.  
  
"Where's Flint?" asked Harry trying to seem happy about that he was my date.  
  
"I suspect he..iss..."I stopped talking as I was pointing my thumb behind me in Flint's direction, as I watched two people come into the hall.  
  
My face must of showed me burning with anger, cause both Harry and Juliette followed my eyes behind them. And there he was. Draco. Looking more handsome then ever followed by the most beautiful girl, I had ever seen, and undoublty everyone thought so too, as many people in the room just stared at them walking in.  
  
Draco and Marie walked towards us because, it seemed that Juliette was a friend with Marie, and as Juliette left Harry's side to go talk to her, Harry whispered in my ear.  
  
"I saw them leaving the Durmstrang living quarters, and Juliette and I saw them, and said that she was a good friend of Marie's. They were both talking, kinda awkard for Malfoy and I I'd say." Whispered Harry almost less than one breath.  
  
I looked at Draco but he tried to avoid my eyes, so even though I felt as I began tearing up, I headed to my table alone and waited to get on with this night, my happy mood had drifted away slowly.  
  
An hour or two passed, I couldn't tell, but I just sat at the table after dinner while everyone else was either dancing or chatting, I wasn't in the mood for either.  
  
As I looked around the room I noticed that Flint, Draco and Goyle were in deep conversation in one corner with drinks in their hands.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
As I talked to Goyle and Flint, I realised that, by the looks of it, they seemed like changed men.  
  
"I can't do it, shit, I just can't do it." Said Flint hitting his fist to the wall.  
  
"Neither can I."Said Goyle looking to the ground.  
  
"Hey I told you guys, that those letters were bullshit, and that you didn't need to go by them but you didn't listen." I told them taking a sip of my drink.  
  
"Are you mad Malfoy, our fathers are going to kill us from not disposing of Weasley or Granger, I mean that was the plan wasn't it? The letters said that we needed to be chmumy towards them, so we can hurt them tonight and give Potter a weakness, you know how he is with his friends." Flint explained.  
  
I truly remember that night when we had arrived at Durmstrang, and everyone had received awful letters including Hermione, that spoke nothing but bad news. Except for us Slytherins, who had written descriptions of who we were to dispose of, because it told us that one night soon the Dark Lord would have enough energy to come within the walls of this very school. Some how I highly doubted it.  
  
Flint and Goyle were all for it though, their fathers had plainly described what they were to do. But it seemed as they had fallen for the girls they were not with. Even though it was maddening to me, that Flint possessed such feelings over Hermione that he would neglect his Death Eater job. But I could understand at the same time, how Flint changed what he thought about Hermione, as she did the same thing to me.  
  
When I looked at her as she sat there alone at the table my heart began to beat faster, my hands became all sweaty and I didn't blink. I felt my chest begin to rise as my lungs began to seak for air. I thought that maybe I should go talk to her, but as always, no one but Potter decided to come in at the worst moment of all.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I remember thinking to myself that night how different I felt not knowing I wasn't spending this enchanted evening with Draco. I felt my nose tightened up and my eyes blur, I could feel the tears swelling, but I refused to let them free. I looked up at him but before I could, I felt a warm gentle hand on my shoulder.  
  
"How you doing?" asked Harry, taking a seat beside me.  
  
"I miss him Harry." I replied honestly letting him take a hold of my hand. We both sat in silence as he caressed my hand gently, I felt as though his hand was rather shaky, almost as if he were nervous.  
  
He seemed to be thinking about what he should tell me. I knew he didn't approve about this so called "fling" with Draco, but I also knew that Harry wouldn't want to see me sad, and he also replied with the most suprising of answers.  
  
He leaned into my ear and whispered.  
  
"What are you waiting for Hermione, go get what you want." I giggled to myself and turned to look at him.  
  
"Your right." I said leaning in to kiss him on cheek. "Thanks Harry".  
  
Almost as if it were destined, and almost as if it were fate, just as I got up a faint slow, romantic music was set. The lights and candles darkened, the floor glittered in gold, and all lovebirds around me began to pair up and began to dance as if there were no tommorow.  
  
In the distance I saw Ron and Pansy (rather late I might add since they missed dinner). They came running in looking quite disheveled, hair tousled, Pansy's strap falling down her shoulder, and Ron's tie undone. I smiled happily to myself, I was glad that Ron found someone for himself, even if it was Pansy.  
  
I desperately searched the floor for the one person I cared more then anything right now but to speak. He seemed to vanish before my very eyes, he was no where to be seen. Finally, I saw him in the distance and he spotted me, our eyes interlocked and we did not move. I almost swayed to one side of faint just by his approaching. I felt I could feel the heat radiating from his body towards me. I took one step forward when the most unfortunate thing happened.  
  
"Hermione baby, this is our dance." Flint said outload. I knew Draco had heard this, and when I looked back at him as Flint grabbed me in his arms. I saw Draco keep his steady deep eyes looking towards me, when he was interrupted from his trance when Marie came to him, and obviously asked him for a dance. So we both looked away from each other, what felt like the last time.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
As I grabbed Marie in arms and gently danced with her under the moonlight of Great Hall, I knew that it felt wrong, that this entire evening was wrong, as long as it wasn't with Hermione. I missed her, I desired her, and I wanted her completely, and I was becoming maddened with jeolousy watching Flints crummy hands all over her. I felt that my feelings for her grew deeper and deeper inside me within seconds. I noticed that Marie and I stopped dancing, and I knew that it wasn't because of me, it was she, she had stopped dancing.  
  
"Why have you stopped?" I asked her trying to sound more worried then I was.  
  
Marie looked at me with those ocean aqua eyes and then looked toward the crowd, she seemed to have picked something up.  
  
"Draco dear, you are so sweet and so charming, and an amazing guy. But I see the way you look at her, and I see the way you look at me." She smiled happily. "Go to her..."  
  
I saw the understanding in her eyes, and I knew she meant every word, she wasn't jeolous or mad or disliked me or seemed upset at Hermione.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked her bewildered.  
  
"Yes.I know how it is to have lost someone you care about, now go on." She smiled again, even though she sounded a bit more down then before.  
  
I picked up her hand and kissed it gently and then slowly turned away, and I knew that I would always save a place in my heart for Marie, she indeed was a beautiful person inside and out.  
  
But there she was, in the hands of a creep that I felt like barging my hand through his head, not to mention a creep that began to develop feelings for her. I stood watching her, waiting to grab her attention.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Flint was an aweful dancer, not nearly as good as Draco. And to be honest, I had never danced with Draco. I had only imagined what he danced like in my dreams. I pictured it would be like dancing with a beautiful angel from heaven. Feeling him taking me up into his wings, flying and gliding through the air. As Flint and I turned, (him stepping all over my feet), I caught a glimpse of the very angel I was thinking of. It was Draco, and not only was he looking back at me with that crazy and sexy smirk of his, he was alone, and not dancing with Marie. I couldn't help but smile back, and felt my eyes blurring up once again.  
  
I had to stop this, It just wasn't right. I stopped dancing and desentangled myself from Flint's arms.  
  
I saw his face and how confused he looked and it just made things all the harder for me to tell him the truth.  
  
"Im sorry Marcus, this..this just isn't working." I told him, waiting for him to ask me to add on.  
  
"What do you mean?" I wondered how he could be totally oblivious of the sham of a relationship that we have been having.  
  
"I just can't lie to you or myself any longer, I can't stand being wrapped in your arms, when my mind keeps wondering and my heart keeps feeling to be with someone else. And it's just not fair to you." I explained to him gently taking a hold of his hand.  
  
"Im sorry." and I began to walk away not letting him talk and slowly letting go of his hand in the process. I felt his eyes stare a hole through my back as I walked away. But I didn't care anymore, I was finally free, and I was going to take advantage of this moment before something intervened once again.  
  
I began to walk slowly towards him, my angel as he did the same, and then I couldn't take any longer and I ran to him, even pushing some dancers out of my way, and hearing some groans and annoyance of some other couples.  
  
When I got to him I flinged my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist and I began to cry. All tears that I kept up inside me these past weeks just bursted out, and I couldn't tell anymore if it was of sadness or of joy. All I knew that..  
  
"I love you..."I whispered in his ear.  
  
Suddenly though he pushed me back and glared at me, steading my face by putting his hands on my cheek, for a second there I thought he felt differently. But then I saw him put on that smile that was made for me to be happy, and those eyes that made my insides melt.  
  
"Me too. I mean I love you too." I giggled softly as he brushed my cheek and he rubbed away my tears.  
  
"I just couldn't do it anymore" I cried. "I don't want any more lies."  
  
"It's okey, it's alright, you don't have to lie anymore, okey?" he softly reassured me.  
  
I slowly panicked as I saw some eyes on us.  
  
"But what are people gonna think, what about your father.what about."  
  
"Hermione, I don't care, I love you, and as long as were together I don't care about anything else." He kept caressing my cheeks and I smiled and touched my noise against his.  
  
"Yes." I whispered. "As long as were tog.the...r".  
  
"ARGGHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
We spun fast around as we heard the cry of someone out in the other end of the hall.  
  
And I knew who that was as I began to run fast towards where I heard the scream knowing exaclty who it came from with Draco speeding behind me.  
  
I got there and saw him kneeling on the ground clutching his hands to his head as if he was having a near to death experience. I knelt down beside him and Ron who had also heard the scream and ran towards Harry.  
  
I then asked him,  
  
"Harry?" he was slightly shivering with anger at the same time he looked flushed and sweaty all over, and I had to lean in to hear him speak when he slowly began to reapeat and whisper,  
  
"He's here...." 


	40. THE NIGHT OF DREAMS OR NIGHTMARES? Part ...

**Hey hey guys! I can't believe it, after almost a year of writing this beloved story, I am finally at chapter 40 and still with incredible fans, and I appreciate it soo much, for your patience and for your dedication. And I wish I could have been so much better with handing in the stories faster, but I admit, its much easier for me to write during school time, since I feel like my brain is somewhat working. There is probaly about 2 or 3 chapters left of this story, before I write a sequel to it of course, but more of that later!! Now read on I know you want to.!!!!**  
  
**Now for those who forgot, a short very quick recap of chapter 39, Draco and Hermione back together, Harry feels severe pain in his forehead and falls to the floor and whispers "He's back." and that's how it ended. So on to the following to see what happens.***  
  
CHAPTER 40 -THE NIGHT OF DREAMS OR NIGHTMARES? Part 2  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"...he's back..."  
  
In those very words I felt shivers running up my spine and a cold dread sweep over me, the feeling that I had felt that this night would somehow turn out disastrous felt as more real then ever and I did not want to face it.  
  
Still some people didn't notice the commotion going around Harry. The teachers began to get up from their chairs, with Professor Evee coming running from the sound of her heels towards where Harry was clutching his forehead.  
  
Professor Evee reached where the three of us knelt down. Draco was standing beside me, listening into the conversation with his hands in his pockets, angered by the interruption.  
  
Both Ron, Harry and I looked up at her, waiting for the explanation we thought she would have for this situation, for we all felt she knew this day was approaching quicker then we thought.  
  
And suprising her own self by not talking and just checking her surroundings, she began to notice the change that the room was going through, and so did everyone else.  
  
It wasn't necessarily a change we could all see with our eyes, but we could feel it. The great hall began to heat up slowly, as if we were all in a slow roasting barbeque, about to be eaten.  
  
The music had stopped, The professors stood from their seats as Sirius began to walk slowly to where we were crouched on the floor.  
  
I stood up and turned to Draco,  
  
"What's happening?" I asked him as I helped him undo his tie that he was fidgeting with.  
  
"I don't know, it seems to be getting hotter by the second." He replied putting a hand through his now moist hair.  
  
Then Harry stood up and turned to Professor Evee as he whipped out his wand and had it set ready to almost pounce if he saw something odd happen.  
  
Professor Evee did not look at Harry nor at anyone else, she just walked out into the middle of the ball room floor and yelled out:  
  
"I want everyone to leave this room now!!!!!!! Just get out of here as swiftly and fast as you can!!!!!" Everyone in the giant room began to panic even more as Professor Dumbledore and Professor Kilkylard began to push students out the doors, but to no use, all doors in the room were slammed shut, and locked with anti jinxing spells.  
  
But nothing else happened for two hours, it was as if we were wearing away slowly in the heat. After the two hours, most people had taken off their shoes, socks, gloves, ties, jackets, etc. I had retied my hair into a tight bun and securing the beautiful scarf around my head, it's as if whoever was doing this, was doing this to slowly drain us from all the energy we had.  
  
Draco was seated on a chair by the table with his head on his hand and his elbow on the table. I sat perched on his one knee and leaning onto the table itself. Harry though stood firmly beside Professor Evee, both of them wondering when and how the attack will come. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Kilkylard had apparated out of the building to get help from the Ministry of Magic. Professor Snape just sat there looking bored to death, while Sirius tried to get Professor Evee to relax.  
  
"Evee there is no use just standing here, when he comes he'll come, why don't you have something to drink to calm yourself?" But Sirius stopped he could tell Evee was changing. He could tell that she felt her father coming, she was growing angry, and began to resemble the terrrifying red eye snake that ran through her blood.  
  
Her hands began to shake, and her eyes blinked madly, and then she just opened her eyes, and the lush green that lived in them was now gone, and all that remained was fiery red.  
  
She began to walk over to the middle of the ballroom floor once again now in her new state. I could believe that even those fiery mad red eyes, against her sick and paily skin, and her flowy but sweat drip long hair, she indeed still looked beautiful.  
  
Slowly she lifted her hands up as she did when she was to do magic. And she seperated them so they were pointing opposite directions with her palms up. And as soon as she did that there was a loud crack all around the room, where dark masked men in black cloacks apparated all around her, the Death Eaters were now here.  
  
Everyone in the Hall was silent, but Harry, Draco and I, and Ron who had just stopped arguing with Pansy, came abit closer to the scene, as did Sirius. Professor Snape sat where he was, just eyeing the scene behind his dark greesy hair.  
  
Maybe we thought that Professor Evee might need our help, but to the honest truth, she was doing quite a fine job on her own.  
  
"UNMASK YOURSELVES! If you are to reach your doom I rather to see your faces. COME NOW! Show the last strenght of bravery if you wilt, and unmask yourselves!" she yelled out, both her hands still spread out.  
  
There was a bit of movement upon the maybe thirty Death Eaters that were there. But it seemed as if they were all waiting for one of them, maybe their leader to speak.  
  
"Young Elloyha, we do not wish to hurt you, since you are our masters blood, we only want the boy!" he yelled out at her trying to sound more calm but the uneasinness in his voice was heard aswell.  
  
I felt Harry almost shudder slightly at my side when they referred to him.  
  
"If you want him, you must pass through me first!! I rather harm or even kill you lot then let you get to him, now UNMASK YOURSELVES!!!" she grew angry and heat began to bestow off her own body.  
  
The one Death Eater who spoke made a gesture for all the men and women there to remove their masks, and as soon as the leader did, I heard someone drop their wand to the floor. I looked to where the wand was and to who was holding it and it was Draco. Whose mouth was breathing hard as he stood there watching his father from far away, cloacked in black, ready to commit murder.  
  
He then got out of his trance as he went down to pick up his wand, and when he had gotten back up I reached for his other hand and helt it tight. I felt him squeeze it back.  
  
"Now young Elloyha, do you still wish to kill us. Some of us have taught you much of what you know now, for instance, killing swiftly and painlessly, let me show you!!!!" Malfoy laughed as he pointed to a girl behind him who was caught of guard, she began to mumble out sobs.  
  
"Do not cry little girl, you won't feel a thing, I promise, hahahhahahah!!!!!!" and he pointed his wand to her.  
  
"And since when is a promise of a Death Eater worth anything!!!!" yelled out Evee as she magiclly appeared with a wand in her hand.  
  
To fast be it to notice that somehow she ended up with Malfoy's wand in her hand. He almost didn't notice, until he began to spell out magic words and noticed there was nothing in his hand.  
  
"Now Ellohya, give me back that wand, don't make me tell your Daddy, hahahah" he laughed out fakly, the sweat began to pour from his face.  
  
"Is that supposed to frighten me??!" She laughed as well as she made his wand fly into the air as she guided it with her eyes and then it snapped in half and fell to the floor.  
  
"And you think killing is fun Lucius? A wizard without magic is worse then a dead wizard I always say, hahahahahahah!!!" she laughed out loudly.  
  
"Get her you fools!!!!" yelled out Lucious, but none of them would obey his orders. They just nervously stood there. "What are you doing you idiots!!! Kill her!!!"  
  
"I'LL KILL HER!!!" yelled out a voice from behind the group. And as the young stout figure began to walk into the light, I gasped for breath and helt on to Draco even tighter. It was Crabbe, who before saying anything else caught a glimps of me and winked and licked his lips, which no one else seemed to noticed, except Draco and I.  
  
But I was wrong someone else did notice, and luckily it was Professor Evee.  
  
"Oh look who it is? I remember you! Now you think, a silly old 17 year old can kill me, do you even know who I am?!?!" she laughed once again, almost as evily as her father must of once laughed.  
  
"No I don't know who you are, but I don't care, I just see that you are silly pathetic girl, who I can pound into pieces." He didn't look nervous at all, and he didn't seem frighten of her, or maybe it was because he didn't know who she was. Which apparently was funny to me.  
  
"Well dear, allow me to introduce myself, I'll spare the history and get straight to it then." She brought her arm out and made her finger point to him, and told him to come forward. He slowly glided froward as if I string pulled him toward her. She dropped him 3 feet from her.  
  
He sat on the ground surprised almost at this last action, almost to surprise to speak or to be scared.  
  
She gently kneeled down to speak to him as if to speak to a child.  
  
"May I ask you for whom you serve for?" she asked calmly.  
  
"The Dar..k.lor.d" he stuttered.  
  
"That's right sweety", she replied, playing him along. "Well. honey, Im the Dark Lord's Daughter."  
  
He gasped "What?"  
  
"Oh you didn't hear me?" she stood and yelled out so everyone in the room could hear. "I AM THE DARK LORD'S DAUGHTER, I AM ELLOHYA VOLDEMORT!!! I have his blood running through my veins, therefore I do not hesitate to kill if I have to!!" everyone in the room began to murmur and then silence once more when a figure apparated right behind her. A small almost delicated figure cloacked in black, who did not move a finger, and just stood behind her.  
  
"Hello Father..I wondered when you'd come." 


	41. AND THE GREAT BATTLE BEGINS

**Hey guys! Guess whos back! And like I promised and like I said before I left for vacation, I promised you guys more chapters and an awesome ending once I got back from vacation and got settled into school, well Ive finally done both, and I am more then anxious to begin writing again. **  
  
**I have so many wonderful ideas for my upcoming projects of writing, so let me know if you guys are still interested in reading them, so I can notify you by email when they go up! **  
  
**And I just want to give great thanks to all of you who reviewed my last few chapters, when I was away on vacation. And I just want to repeat to those people, who keep reminding me about my horrible grammar skills, that Im really sorry, I never said I was good with grammar. Im not an english major, Im a history major. Therefore cut me some slack please, and try to enjoy the story. THANKS ALL OF YOU!!**  
  
**Well this next chapter is very important, because we finally see the first interaction between Elloyha and Voldemort. Unfortuanately there are many deaths, but as J.K. says, to be a good writer you sometimes got to kill characters off. And there will also be many POV changes so you can enjoy what everyone is thinking, so I won't let you guys wait any longer.**  
  
** And please remember to READ and REVIEW! **  
  
CHAPTER 41- AND THE GREAT BATTLE BEGINS  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Professor Evee's back still faced Voldemort, and I could see the sly smile that grew on Voldermort's lips as he heard his daughter speak. Slowly Professor Evee began to turn around, her eyes steadily on the floor, until her body was right in front of him, and she slowly brought them up, with her menacing glare on him, as if she were trying to not let herself weaken.  
  
"Hello Daughter." Voldermort whispered. "My daughter Elloyha."  
  
She flinched at this and spoke almost beyond a whisper.  
  
"Im not your daughter."  
  
He looked at her with a dim almost pondering look, and then began to shake his head.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're still a disgrace just like you've always been. It's a pity your not as brave and fierce as you were when you were five." He smirked at her again. "Maybe I never should of left you with that family."  
  
She smiled. "You never left me with them, you forgot me with them..But that doesn't matter to me anymore. Just tell me why have you come, it's obvious that it isn't to see me."  
  
Finally the short famaily discussion finished and all that Voldermort did to answer her question was to turn his gaze towards Harry.  
  
"If you think for one second that I am going to let you kill Harry, you are greatly mistaken Father, I rather kill you, even if it's that last thing I do." She said to him, making him return his gaze towards her.  
  
"Then so be it Elloyha.. NOWWWWW YOU FOOLS!" he yelled out.  
  
Finally hell broke loose.  
  
Charms and spells began to fly around the room and it became pure destructive chaos, like Ive never seen before.  
  
I didn't know what to do frankly, I turned around to see if Draco was there, but he was long gone, and all I could see were people fighting around me, many students had been longed dead. And maybe 2 or 3 death eaters lay on the floor injured or hurt.  
  
I soon felt this rough, warm breath on my bare shoulder, and I began to shutter for the feeling that I knew who it was. It was "he". As I felt his chubby sweaty hands on both my shoulders, and brushed his thumbs on them. I shivered and tried to pull myslef together by taking out my wand, but before I could do any thinking at all, he pulled his own wand in a savage way against my neck, and began to choke until I was almost out of breath. I tried calling for help, but everyone was so occupied with his or her own that no one heard me, I felt all alone.  
  
After gasping for air, and feeling the floor moving around me, I pulled my wand and poked him in the eye, but all that did for me was have him drop me on the floor, and out of the dizziness I did nothing at all.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and looked down at me agrily and tossed his wand aside, and said in a disgusting voice, "why don't I finish what I started, hmm baby?"  
  
And he pounced on me, and being as huge as he was I tried to squirm, as he tried to get his hands under my huge dress. He already slipped his hands around my big tule, and reached for my panties and began to tug. I looked around to try scream for help, but I had not noticed that he had pushed me into the corner of the room almost under the table. But right when I thought that was it, a blue flash same right at Crabbe and knocked him off of me, and when I looked up I noticed that Crabbe started to throw up slugs, so I turned to see who I already knew who saved me.  
  
RON'S POV  
  
I never remembered seeing anything like it. After Lord Voldemort said those words I totally freaked and lost control. I lost sight of Hermione, Pansy too, and Harry marched away the second he heard those words, while Professor Evee was fighting off Death Eaters to help save many students lives.  
  
I appreaciated everything she was doing, for the last thing I saw was her save Ginny's life from a Death Eater that I was entirely grateful for. But as always, I always froze still and panicked in battle so I backed away into a corner.  
  
I finally saw Pansy in the distance and she was fighting with a Death Eater and seemed to be doing okey. Her beautiful dark purple dress was in shreds and her dark sleek hair stopped glimmering. Though she was doing a wonderful job of kicking that Death Eater's ass.  
  
Then I turned my gaze to the table of the corner I was standing in and I saw that it shook from behind and I heard some muffled sounds, I decided to go take a look of what that was, before I decided to go give Pansy a hand. And I was disgusted to see what I saw. It was Crabbe, one of the new additions to the Death Eaters, with his hands inside of Hermione's dress, and she seemed to be struggling for air. I knew that I had to help her, and this time, it would not backfire on me.  
  
So I yelled out "Eat slugs!" at Crabbe and it hit him straight in the face and he fell over and began to vomit out slugs.  
  
I think Hermione had a very clear idea who it was as she turned her head and smiled happily at me, and she got up and fixed her dress and said "Thanks!" and turned around, I guess in search for Malfoy.  
  
And then I remembered Pansy, so I turned around, and my eyes began to swell when I saw her. She had just beaten that one Death Eater, and was taking a deep breath when another Death Eater from behind t cried out a curse and pointed out his wand toward her and yelled,  
  
"AVADA KADAVRA!" and a greeen flashing light came out and hit her straight in the heart.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I yelled out so hard that my voice resounded over everyone's screaming and spells. I ran as fast as I could toward the Death Eater, who I thought was a Death Eater that turned out to be another man, another dark man, with dark robes, and the greasiest hair ever. It was Professor Snape! And he had just killed Pansy. I could not believe it.  
  
But my mind had no time to think about it, I just ran up to him as fast as I could, punched him so hard in the face that he dropped his wand on the floor, and his nose burst open, blood squirted everywhere, all I could do is punch his chest as I hard as I could over and over again, and I yelled out "You KILLED her, you KILLED her, you bastard, DIE!!"  
  
And when I got out of my trance I realized he lied their unconcious. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, so I whipped around fast, and came face to face, with Draco Malfoy. Who had a sad sympathetic look on his face, as he reached his hand out to mine, and at first I stared at his once untrustworthy hand, but I reached for it and I got up.  
  
We didn't say anything but we both knew that I appreaciated it. So I turned around and stopped caring about anything else and knelt down beside Pansy with her head on my lap and brought her neck up to my face as I silently began to cry. I had finally known what love was when it was too late. And I knew the bitterness would follow me forever, I could not let go of her.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Somehow in the great commotion I had lost track to where Hermione was. Maybe because my mind was still in an eternal slumber to what side I should be on. I loved Hermione, more then anything, and I wanted her, I wanted to be with her. Forever. But then I rememeber, how much I hated her, and how much I hated Potter, and Weasley and all the others from Griffindor. But I also began to think, it wasn't my choice to hate them, it was my father and his teachings and his ways, he never let me think anything more then, winning, and killing and hating. And I was tired of it, I finally decided that I would no longer belong to evil or good, but only to what I thought was right, and I would do whatever I could to help the one truly person I loved, Hermione.  
  
I looked around in a crazed longing for her, but all I saw was death. Scared that maybe she would become or already was one of the ones that laid among the crowd of injured and death, I searched for her, until I spotted her in a little corner with Weasley, who she smiled at gratefully. And behind her I saw Crabbe, choking up slugs, a spell I knew that Weasley must have used to protect her, and I was thankful to him for that.  
  
When I looked back to see where Hermione was she was once gone again, and in the back of my mind all I heard was the "AVADA KADAVRA" curse, and someone crying out. So I turned my eyes to where the scream came from and it was Ron, beating the crap out of Snape.  
  
I don't know what made me do it, but I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I just wanted him to know that despite our past of being enemies, that I'll always be a comfort if he needs me, so I left him, to mourn the passing of Pansy, who was more then just a crush to him, just as always thought.  
  
"Draco!" someone yelled out behind me.  
  
I turned around and I don't think I could have been any happier amidst all this destruction.  
  
"Hermione!" I yelled back as she came up to me and smothered me with kiss.  
  
"Im so happy your alright, I thought I was going to loose you, so many people are dieing, please don't you leave me too!!" she cried snuggling into my shoulder.  
  
I patted her head softly.  
  
"Oh baby you know I would never leave you, I'd die before that would happen." I responded kissing her forehead, relieved that she was okey.  
  
"Well I think that can be arranged.." Said a cold sleek voice.  
  
I looked up and I came face to face with a mirror image of myself, yet so much older, and so much colder.  
  
"Father." I simply said, acknowledging his presence.  
  
"This is indeed dispicable behaviour, in the arms of a mudblood, and not only trustingly pronouncing your love for her, but kissing her aswell, have you know shame Draco. What sort of Malfoy are you?" he spat out at me.  
  
"The kind of Malfoy who wants no more to do with death and killing and hating, I will take no promise into that anymore." I yelled pushing Hermione behind me.  
  
"Don't try to protect her Draco, kill her, and I might think of sparing your life, I know the Dark Lord won't think twice of sparing you, he isn't as merciful as I am." He explained.  
  
"I don't care, as I said Father, I rather die then let anything happen to Hermione. I LOVE her, and you of course would know nothing of the sort. And I care not for you or your Dark Lord, you are nothing to me, and will always be that!!" I flicked my wand at him, but I couldn't, I just couldn't do it, I couldn't shoot him.  
  
"HAHAHAHA, I can't believe I actually believed you could be a Death Eater, you have no instict of killing in you!! HAHAHA!!" he laughed at me.  
  
"No Father, im not like you, Im better then that." and I slowly began to turn away with Hermione at my heels. And that was the last time I ever saw my Father. I never knew if he would of actually killed me or not, since he had no wand, but I never doubted it and I never missed him at all. I knew that I had found the one thing that I searched all my life .  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
I knew this was the night, the night that Voldemort would finally be defeated. How it would happen I had no idea, and who would be the one slaying him, I did not know either, all I knew that, this was the very night that I waited for all my life, the night that would help me understand everything. Today things would become clear.  
  
I didn't do much walking or thinking, because after Voldemort had said those words, and Professor Evee was off defeating Death Eaters, Voldemort has appeared about 10 feet in front of me, with his wand pointing at me.  
  
I raised my wand aswell and pointed it at him aswell when he had finally spoken.  
  
"This time no will help you." his voice was as a slitthering snake.  
  
"There was no one helping me last time either, and I still defeated you." I smirked in a very cockish manner. I don't know where it same from, but I felt so reassured this time around and so much stronger  
  
But he apparently did not like this comment, and his eyes became more menacing.  
  
"You will finally meet your doom, HARRY POTTER!!" he yelled.  
  
And then I whispered and spoke to myself so that I could only hear.  
  
"Try me.." 


	42. THE FINAL BATTLE AND THE ENDING OF SOME

**Hey guys, well I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter and Im totally ecstatic, I thought you guys would totally forget about me and you didn't, I couldn't have a better fan base for my writing and story, you guys are totally awesome! THANKS! **  
  
**Any who this next chapter is the final battle to the death of someone. Who will it be? Well you got to read to find that one out. But even though it's the last chapter to all this battle it does not mean that it is the last of the story. So let me remind you guys, that this is NOT the ending of the story alright, there is probaly at least 5 chapters still left that need to be written. Anywho, lets get on with it then. **  
  
CHAPTER 42- THE FINAL BATTLE AND THE ENDING OF SOME  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
"Try me..." is all I said as I stared into his dead pale face and his hell burning eyes.  
  
All he did was smirk at me in a way that almost seemed proud but it made me shudder and gave me more chills then any word he could of said.  
  
I was scared for my life but I knew I just couldn't run off, or that I couldn't let anyone else do this fight for me. I had to do it on my own, and rid myself and the world of the Dark Lord once and for all. I was tired of him and the suffering he created.  
  
"You've grown up much Potter since the last I saw you, but if you think that is gonna make me go easier on you, or let you slip away boy, your wrong! At least it will be more fun on my part, for I wish for once to kill one another less easily, it grows rather dull without them trying." he explained plainly.  
  
I grew really hot at those words, I felt myself sweating actually and it dripped down my forehead. I was angry at the way he described killing people with such ease, as if they were just things, unimportant objects that stood in his way, which he demoslished how and when he please. Just as he did with his parents.  
  
Right as if he were reading my mind, he yelled out a spell.  
  
"Enflavieendaria" and a huge gulf of wind on fire whipped towards me as the speed of light. I reconized this spell, as I tried to remember all that Professor Evee had taught me. It was a spell to master the elements. In this case Fire and Wind, and I remembered the exact component to defect his attack.  
  
So I yelled out "Aguaeaarthim!" and before his attack could even hit me I deflected it with my own.  
  
He seemed almost suprised at first and then he angered, and I think I saw his montrous lip tremble.  
  
"I see Elloyha has done I good job of teaching you, but if you think that will defeat me boy, you are wrong!" he yelled out at me laughing.  
  
But before he could yell out another spell I had thrown one towards him and caught him off guard.  
  
"Mixstarumm" I yelled out as loud as I could getting full attention of everyone who stood fighting and yelling around the room. I yelled out the spell that I was most anxious to create a spell that would bring the power of the stars to me so that I can defeat evil.  
  
I was overjoyed when it hit him straight in the chest. It did not knock him off his feet, but sent further back, now he looked even more angered, as he twisted and stretched his neck and cracked his knuckles slightly.  
  
"That just wasn't a smart thing to do their Potter, tsk tsk tsk, now you've made me angrier." As he silently said that the whole room's eyes were own us. From the edge and corner of my eye I could see some people who wern't deathly injured standing around us, all my friends as well watched us intently as Lord Voldemort conjured a spell, but once again I was too fast for him.  
  
"Solariumamum." I began to yell out, but all I heard was a cry of someone in the background.  
  
It was Professor Evee who was running in the direction of the spell before it hit Voldemort, she kept screaming "NOOOOOOOO HARRY! And she ran right in front of Voldemort and the spell hit her right in the back and she was sent flying across the room.  
  
I couldn't believe what I had just done, and I didn't understand why she would have jumped in the way like that. I looked at where she was, fearing that she was dead as she lied on the ground in the corner of the room, she did not move, and her eyes slowly dimmed up of red to her natural greenish colour.  
  
I grew even more angry, angry with Voldemort, and angry with her for coming between him and me in our last battle together.  
  
Tears began to tremble in my eyes, and one dropped down my cheek, and I whispered "Why? Why did she do it?"  
  
"Well.Welll.. Well.."Voldemort began to say, hearing my every word. "If you don't know yourself then, I mostly likely have to tell you you silly boy."  
  
"What are you talking about Voldemort?" I yelled back at him, regainning my grip again on my wand.  
  
"You don't know why Elloyha ran into that attack do you?" he yelled back at me, almost surprised that I didn't know the answer.  
  
"No!" was all I could say back.  
  
"You idiot, have you not noticed that ever since Ive been around this last year it's been growing hotter. Ive had been regenerizing myself through the power of the sun. That is why it is so hot in here. It is because I radiate the sun's power, and by throwing that spell at me, after you had just weakened me, would have given me even more power from the sun, and I would have simply defeated you by simply the sun shinning through me. Hahahaha, you would burn into ashes." He explained, causing a lot of mumbles in the background.  
  
'Of course' I thought to myself, 'how could I be soo stupid, it was soo obvious, all the time, and now Evee was dead and there wasn't anything I could do to help her, nothing.'  
  
But as I thought, Voldermort took a cheap swing at me.  
  
"Encatarium!" and this spell in shape of a wild cat's fang game driving me so fast it hit me in the shoulder sending me back. I didn't realize it at first, but I was hurt. I saw the blood trickling down my shoulder onto the floor as I kept my hand on it to get up.  
  
I heard in the background, the scream and cry of Hermione.  
  
But I knew I had to go on.  
  
Before I could even mumble out a spell another one hit me the chest, I was so dazed out I didn't even understand what it was, all I knew that something like a huge sword slashed me in the stomach sending me forward. And I had a huge gash leaking out blood as well.  
  
Then something like acid hit me in the arm, and it began to bubble as if it were on fire.  
  
Then I heard the walking, the slow walking towards me.  
  
"And now Potter it is time to reach your doom."  
  
All I did was stare back up at him with broken glasses and a black eye, and I mumbled something out that no could understand, not even I.  
  
"What were your last words Potter?" he asked me comign closer to me.  
  
"I said." I whispered. "PHOEREXITARIM!" and I lifted my wand and it pointed towards him right in the chest, and he flew like 20 feet away from me and hit the floor. A spell in form of a great Phoenix had hit him, and sent him uncounsious on the floor. But soon, things began to fade out for me aswell, and all around me began to blur and turn into nothingness.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I couldn't believe what had happened, both good and evil, layed unconcious on the floor. No one knew which one would draw up again, or which one was dead, and no one knew if this was the end or not. I knew one thing; I just couldn't stand behind and watch Harry slowly die. I began to get up and began to walk to Harry in a very fast pace.  
  
"Hermione!" I heard Draco yell out, "Come back it could be dangerous, you don't know if Voldemort is dead yet!"  
  
But I kept on running towards Harry when I heard Draco coming after me, but soon his footsteps stopped and I heard nothing. The room was actually deathly quiet. I had an eerie feeling about the quietness, and in the back I heard some moufled sounds.  
  
I spun around fast and saw Draco in the arms of a Death Eater, who had his palm over Draco's mouth. He was really big, and his hands were massive, I didn't know how I could help Draco. But Draco somehow elbowed the big guy in the gut, and yelled:  
  
"Behind you!"  
  
I slowly began to turn around and came face to face with death itself. Voldemort was a mere inch from my face, with blood entrailing from his forehead down his face. I took a deep breath as I felt a wand pierce in my stomach.  
  
"Yes Hermione, you don't know if Im dead yet, Mua ha ha ha HA HA HA!" and his voice grew louder and louder and louder.  
  
"Goodbye dear, see you in hell!" he cried. "AVADA KADAV."  
  
Someone had cut him off and I heard the sound of a sword sheathing, and suddenly the sword had struck Voldemort right in the back and I had fallen backwards to the ground as I watched up close everything that was happening.  
  
I was trembling all over as I saw Elloyha who had scratches and cuts all over her body, and one across her cheek. Her dark long hair was flying off her shoulders and her bright devil eyes shoned once again. But her eyes seemes different, they seem sad and full of burden as she watched her father turn around so that they were face to face.  
  
I heard her gasp as she saw the sword, which had passed through his back through his chest. She was still near him with her arm on the hilt of the sword. And as he stared at her with somber eyes she drew out her sword and threw it on the floor.  
  
Voldemort was struggling to breathe and had grabbed a hold of Elloyha's shoulders as he shaked.  
  
"Why? How could you do this to your own father?" he whispered shaking all over.  
  
All she did was open her mouth, and responded with "Revenge." And her eyes began to fill with tears, which I had never seen her do before.  
  
"You loved them I know daughter." He said for once in his life sounding caring as he went on his knees to the floor, she went on her knees to and he put a palm on her face.  
  
"I did." she whispered, and tears began to fall from her eyes as shooting stars crashed into an abyss. "But I loved you to, and I always will."  
  
I couldn't believe that Voldemort could ever be loved by anyone, but after all she was his only daughter, and he did care for her once long ago.  
  
"You are a different Voldemort, but.you.." He began to cough out blood. ".You will.Always.Aghhh.be my.daughter." And he fell into an earthly stillness.  
  
Evee was crying and just stared at him with her red yes blazing with tears and fire. She closed her eyes and stood up and faced her back towards him. A wand had appeared in her hand out of no where. And she stood there with her eyes closed as if waiting for something.  
  
And before I even realized it, Voldemort was up again, with a big hole in his stomach with his wand in his hand and green light began to come out through it. But before he could say a thing, Professor Evee spun around and pointed her wand, which she never used, right to his chest where normally a heart would supposedly be.  
  
"Good Bye.Daddy." she whispered and then she yelled out "AVADA KADAVRA" right into his chest, his eyes were steadily on her as he fell backwards on top of me, and Professor Evee looked away as she finally killed her father off.  
  
Voldemort had fallen on me and felt limp. But as the power of the sun left him, he began to burn as he was on fire. As he slowly etched away into nothingness, I felt his body burn and scald my skin. The power of the sun began to leave his body towards where it really belonged. I felt myself screaming with pain, as my skin burned, but at the same time I realize that there was nothing more on top of me. And that the spirit of Voldemort had vanished forever.  
  
I lied there silently, waiting for something else to happen, for Voldemort to arise once again, and to hear the sound of screaming and killing. But I heard neither. Just the sound in my mind. My eyes kept forcefully closing on me and I felt myself falling into a deep slumber. And I had the most wonderful dream, a dream, where my father and mother, were okey. A dream where Draco and my love was accepted, a dream where everyone could finally move on. 


	43. ELLOYHA’S PAST AND THE TRUTH

**Hey guys, well I think Im gonna do less talking this time, cause I just realized after writing 43 Chapters that no one hardly reads this, and when I say announcements like for example that the last Chapter, well wasn't the last chapter of the story no one knew. Because I got Reviews asking if it was the last chapter! Well it isn't! **  
  
**Anywho in this chapter there will be a nice long talk between Harry and Elloyha.So for the Elloyha fans, you guys should be pretty happy, because she is a big part of the chapter, and a lot of her past will finally come clear if you already havn't predicted it. And I just want to make things clear her age and certain years are gonna be mentioned. And I know she is supposed to be like 35, and I know if there is something weird and not right about. Because according to everything I said she is supposed to be 25, but there is a reason, but that won't be found out, unless I make a sequel about her. THANKS! AND ENJOY! **  
  
CHAPTER 43-ELLOYHA'S PAST AND THE TRUTH  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
I remember having a horrible headache, almost as if someone had beaten me in the head with a frying pan. And I remember having the most horrible of dreams. Well more like a nightmare, were all I could hear was a horrible dark sinister laugh coming from a white sort of fuzzy cloud, but it looked awfully deceiving, and then came a dark angel out of the mist, and saved and protected me from that fuzzy white cloud. And then the dark angel slowly came to me and the mist sort of faded away, and as she reached me she became smaller and smaller and her face changed into that of a teen. She had intense green eyes with sparks of red, and she wore baggy jeans that crawled over the floor and a black tshirt loosely fit. Her hair was long and dark and went down her back and formed almost those of wings of a dark angel.  
  
She approached me and she had an innocent smile and slowly the red sparks in her eye dimmed away and I felt myself shrinking and shrinking until I felt myself being held in her arms as she would with a baby. She whispered to me:  
  
"Im sorry it has to be this way, but he's coming for me Harry.he won't stop for anything until he finds me." she pondered and looked behind her and I saw the tears swell in her eyes. ".They won't be able to stop him.I have to go.OH NOOO!"  
  
And that was all I heard, she slowly slid away from me and all I could hear was screaming and screaming and my name being called out in the distance far awar, whispering, "HARRY, HARRY."  
  
"Harry wake up your having a dream." I heard a soft mellow voice say.  
  
I sat immediately up and looked at my surroundings. I blinked my eyes and realized I wasn't wearing my glasses, when someone handed them to me and said "Here" and they put it on my face. Once they were on I realized it was Professor Evee.  
  
"Professor Evee, I .are you.how is." But she immediately shushed me and closed her eyes, and I wondered why every time I found myself waking up in the hospital wing, I found myself being a awakened and then shushed, I hated that.  
  
I looked around the room, and then it came to me, I was in the hospital wing. And not just any ordinary hospital wing, the one at Hogwarts. We wern't at Durmstrang anymore. We were home. I was home. I reconized the daylight that warmed the windows and the look of the stone walls where I once heard voices from the great Basilisk, it all looked so pleasantly familiar, and I felt that I was finally at home.  
  
"Yes.you finally are home." Answered Elloyha, knowing exactly what I was thinking.  
  
"What happened Professor Evee? I thought you were dead. I thought I was dead now that I think of it." I answered putting my hand to my head feeling very confused.  
  
"Well after I deflected that attack, I decided to lie dead for awhile." She answered looking at me with stern eyes.  
  
"What? Why would you do that? I almost got killed?" I knew though even though I almost got killed, and if she really wasn't dead then I knew she was probaly watching me the whole time.  
  
"Because I knew you had it in you to weaken him enough, to actually kill him." She explained as if it were obvious.  
  
"But I didn't kill him though." I answered back angered with myself.  
  
"I know, and you wouldn't be able to no matter what you did. Only one person can ever kill a Voldemort, and that is another Voldemort, I thought you would of figured that out by now." She smirked slightly, almost giving me the eerie impression of her father's smirk. I shuddered slightly and quickly her smirk dissapeared in a depressed sort of dazed look.  
  
"Im sorry." I said.  
  
"Don't be Harry." She said looking down.  
  
"I guess Im not as smart as you credit me for." I said looking back up at her.  
  
She looked at me almost surprised. "I would of never of killed him if it wern't for you Harry, you were a great help."  
  
"What happened after I passed out." I asked her even though I knew she most likely wouldn't want to get into the details of killing her own father.  
  
"After you passed out, so did he, but I knew he was not dead. And it was thanks to Hermione that I actually got up to kill him." She explained.  
  
I looked at her very surprised. "Really? Whatever did she do?"  
  
Professor Evee took in a slight smile and said, "She went to help you."  
  
"What?" I didn't understand.  
  
"She got up going against Draco's wishes and went to your side when Voldemort was still alive, I knew that he would get up, but I just needed to put her at risk for one second, just so I can put myself up to killing him. I don't think I ever faced something so hard in my life." She explained all to me, for once actually telling me what she really felt.  
  
"Is Hermione okey?" I asked in hurry and also, "What else happened?"  
  
"Hermione is fine, she has a few burns all over her arms and legs. Voldemort when he died and the sun's power began to leave him, it scalded her skin. I didn't intend for that to happen that way, but with a bit of magic, and Maddam Pomfrey's healing she should be okey." She explained all in one breath.  
  
I stared at her to keep talking.  
  
"So after Hermione got out of the way I surprised.my da.ahem, my father by appearing with a long sword and stabbing him through the back until it came out through his.chest, and then I took it out again and dropped it..." she looked down and her eyes for once looked natural and red rimmed. ".And then we exchanged a few words and he died.he dissolved and dissapeared.he's gone.he's gone." She repeated more to herself then to me.  
  
I put my hand on hers and and she looked up at me and smiled and put her hand on mine. "Their death is finally avenged Harry." she smiled sympatheticlly again.  
  
"Whose death?" I responded totally caught up in the moment.  
  
She looked down and up at me again and with a very weak smile she answered with "Our parents."  
  
I couldn't believe what she had just told me, whatever did she mean. We couldn't have the same parents, because her father was Voldemort and her mother had died when she was just a baby. How could it be? It just didn't make sense to me anymore and I put both my hands on my head, as it began to hurt, and I realized that I still felt dizzy from the battle.  
  
"Harry stop thinking about all that and let me explain things from the beginning, just so you don't get confused and mislead alright." She smiled and sat back as if getting ready for a long story.  
  
But first she waved her hand in the air, making two glasses of tea to appear, one that she held on to and began to take sips out of and the other which she gave to me, which I just sipped and placed on the table. I was way to intrigue to begin drinking tea.  
  
FLASHBACK EVEE TALKS  
  
I was admitted into Hogwarts when I was 3 years old Harry. 3. And as you know the youngest there are 11. Therefore I would of graduated at the age of 6 or 7, but my father never commited me there, and he never wished for me to mix with such phesants, people who he didn't see fit in seeing me.  
  
He did treat me very well, and he loved me very much, and would kill any death eater who would speak low of me when asked to take commands from me. But I was very young at the time, so I took advantage of the fact that I was smarter and born a wand-no, so I killed people at every chance I got just to please my father. Slowly though as years went by, killing didn't please me, and as I began to understand being wise upon my years, I began to question my father, but he never grew tired of me. Ever.  
  
But one day when I was 8 or 9 we were in some town, and my father and his Death Eaters were plotting and growing strong agaisnt the Ministry of Magic and they had cause much chaos that day. So all of us were running through the streets, I behind my father with my new pet kitty in my hand. I remember that night very well. As if it were yesterday even. And as we ran my kitty jumped out of my arms towards some house that looked so clean and welcoming. The house had a sign outside that said it was sold. I then realized that I had suddenly lost my father. And I stood there outside the house in the middle of the street. I had thought he had forgotten me.  
  
I heard someone call me into the bushes and it was my father hidding there. He said,  
  
'Elloyha, Daddy is in big trouble with the Ministry, so I need you to stay here hiding and I will come right back for you as soon as I make this problem go away okey?' He told me back then when he wasn't so corrupted by evil and his eyes wern't as red. I responded him and nodded my head by saying "Okey daddy". And I remembered him smiling at me.  
  
As he turned to walk away, I called to him, beginning to use that mind reading power of mine.  
  
"Will you ever come back for me Daddy?" and he replied startled by saying, "Come here." and he hugged me for the very first time. Years later I realized that he never truly answered my question.  
  
I sat on the stone steps of the great big empty house and waited. And waited. My kitty never came back. But I took it that she gave me a sign and brought me to that house for a reason. A day passed then two, three and a week and nothing he never came back, and I had begun to loose all hope. But then one day, an enourmous truck passed by followed by a tiny car with the sign of 'just married' in the back, and then I saw them pull up on the driveway. I saw two people leave the car, I tall man with dark hair and dark eyes and glasses, and a beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes."  
  
They had seen me and pointed me out as they walk toward the doorstep where I now stood, arms crossed and more determined then any other 8 or 9-year- old. The beautiful lady came to me and knelt down towards me and spoke.  
  
"Hello Darling, what are you doing here, where is your mother?" she asked me very politely and softly. Her kindness and her sweetness struck me; no one had ever treated me like that in my life, so I responded her quite quickly.  
  
"Hello, I am waiting, and my mother is dead." I remember telling them plainly with no pain or movement in my face.  
  
The lady had stood up once again and now the man came down to me and spoke. "Who are you waiting for honey?" you asked me putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"My father" I answered him looking at where he put his hand with a questioned looks upon my face.  
  
The man came up again and looked at his wife and they both nodded, and the wife put out a hand for me to grab and told me. "Well sweety why don't you wait inside for him alright, I'll give you a nice cup of tea and some cookies, how about that?"  
  
I simply nodded at her but did not take a hold of her hand. And then she asked me, "What is you name?"  
  
"Voldemort.. Elloyha Voldemort" and that day I slept in an empy room with white walls and a sea blue thick carpet, and I remember going to bed with the sound of them arguing and talking about me, for my name was mentioned many times.  
  
I never quite understood what happened, the next morning they had gone and when they came back they explained to me that I could stay with them as long as I wanted until my father came to get me.  
  
Well days became weeks, which then became months, and soon became years, and he never came for me. I lived with this couple which I learn as the days went on who had just recently gotten married and were looking to start a family of their own.  
  
They had treated me like a daughter even though they knew I kept to myself. Each year when the letter from Hogwarts came around, they asked if I wanted to go, and I always said no, obliged to what my Father wanted for me.  
  
I used to spend hours in my room, which once realizing and learning that I was born with the gift called wand no, that I could make appear anything that I wanted, so I made my room grow and shrink, and change colors, and appearences. Usually it was made with stone walls and black floors, just as the home where I once lived with my father.  
  
Never did I understand why he didn't come for me, but I was happy with the Potters, and I wasn't sure I wanted to go back anymore. I hardly ever left the Potters household and when I did, I could feel myself been watched as if ghostly shadows were upon me, and I would become angered by this, and my eyes would turn red, and my hair would stretch and glow, and people would get scared. So I always kept to myself.  
  
But one year, when I was 11, hard times began brewing. Killings and mysterious deaths of those without pure blood, and muggles would die too. It was horrible, and that very year in the summer the best miracle yet had happened. My foster parents had a child, a beautiful baby boy with the most gorgeous of green eyes that burst through. It was you Harry.  
  
I spent hours with you, every night sitting close to your crib, I didn't know why but I sensed the need to protect you, you see back then I didn't understand that intuition of mine. But I could feel something horrible was to happen.  
  
And one night you were in bed, and we were eating at the table and we heard shrieking outside and the sound of people apparating through the wizard neighbourhood. We heard questions such as "Where is she?" or "Bring me to her?" and for some reason I knew they were there to find me but I didn't know who it was.  
  
"Evee, run upstairs and take Harry and find a corner or somewhere to hide in quick" Lily had told me with a rush in her voice.  
  
"Noo!" I yelled. "I can help let me stay."  
  
"You can't Evee, you have to protect him only you can do that." James told me ushering me away as if they both knew something that I didn't.  
  
That's when Lily took a hold of me and as we ran through the room and up the stairs we heard the door burst open, and all I remember seeing is a great green light flashing through the kitchen. We were in your bedroom, and Lily handed me you and put you in my arms. There were tears coming down her face.  
  
"I love you Harry, and I love you too Evee." She had told us both. No one had ever told me they loved me. My eyes now were growing red and a faint glow went throughout my body.  
  
"Please don't go, not you too!" I cried after her.  
  
Then a man cloaked in black came into the room, his face was covered and all that could be seen were his scaly white long fingers holding a wand up at Lily. I looked at him, and this power inside me had grown aswell as the anger.  
  
"Out of the way you filthy mudblood, you know what Im here to pick up!" he yelled.  
  
"You can never have." And she just determinedly stepped in from of us, when the dark man tipped his wand at her, and cried out the most unforgivable of curses. And I just screamed as she just died for us in the name of love, leaving us both with a mark, a mark of love.  
  
"Hello Elloyha" the man said looking at me with the most familiar of voices. And then I realized that no one besides the Potters knew my name. That's when he pulled down his hood, and it was my father.  
  
"Daddy?" I asked looking at him questionably still clutching Harry in my arms.  
  
"Yes daughter Im here for you know, just like I said I would." He explained as if he were only gone for a day.  
  
"You forgot me!" I cried at him, letting it just sink in. "You never came back for me, you never came back for me!" I screamed and screamed and screamed. "You killed my family!"  
  
"And yet Elloyha I have one more to kill." He pointed at you.  
  
"Noooo!" I yelled at him. And pulled you closer to me and for the first time I mumbled out a spell that would save both our lives. I placed you on your crib and whispered:  
  
The smell of death is in the air, And I have too soon bid farewell. I wish you strenght and power, That soon when I leave, It will flower. Have no fear, My brother dear, I love you, And I always will be near.  
  
And with my newly conjured spell, I sent a protectiveness into you, and gave you more strenght that a Wand No can only give.  
  
Soon after that I apparated away and vanished, leaving you and my father, where he was defeated by a baby, and was never seen again for another 11 years. And well you know the rest of the story Harry.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
I couldn't believe the story that I had just heard. Was it really true? Then I did have family besides Sirius, and she maybe wasn't blood, but neither was he, but she loved me just as much, and I realized now that Ive always loved her too.  
  
"Sorry if I confused you Harry." She apologized looking down.  
  
"Noo, Im not confused, just a lot to take in. I just have one question though Professor."  
  
"Call me Evee." she demanded.  
  
"Evee?" I repeated to myself. "Well how come if my mom sacrificed herself for both you and me and then we both faced Voldemort, then how come I have a scar and you don't?"  
  
"That is a very good question Harry." And she smiled for the first time very sneaky. And then she sweeped her hair to one side as she took of a scarf that she always had around her neck. And there it was, a scar, in the same lightening shape but facing the opposite way.  
  
"Whoah!" I said looking at her. "So that's why you always had it covered!"  
  
"That's right!" she said placing it back on her neck. "But anyways, I think you should rest and stay in bed now."  
  
I wanted to object and see how my friends were doing, but I needed time to think about all she had just told me, and I soon realized that I was growing very sleepy.  
  
"Evee?" I called out as she got up to leave.  
  
"Yes?" she asked me.  
  
"Im glad you're my sister." I answered at her making her smile for the first time in a very joyful way. And then I surprised her by throwing myself into a hug with her, where at first she felt a bit uncomfortable but soon pats me on the head and let me go.  
  
As she walked away I couldn't of felt any safer, she would always watch over me even if it meant her own death, and even though it made me scared, at the same it felt rather reasuring. 


	44. DEATH IN VAIN AND THE BEST NIGHT EVER

CHAPTER 44-DEATH IN VAIN AND THE BEST NIGHT EVER  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
Everything seemed back to normal, well as normal as things could have been after all that had happened. I was at Hogwarts once and again, and released out of the hospital after 3 days, as I began to grow restless and tired of just lying there when I knew other things had to be done.  
  
It was the evening before the Funerals of all those who had died by the crawling and cold hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  
  
I was eating an early supper with both my parents in the Great Hall. I could not of been happier to be with them right now. My mother had been in the hospital wing for 2 weeks. Maddam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore thought it would be better for my Muggle Mother to get Wizard medicine. Which would help her and cure her of the pain of the miscarriage she had during her torture and kidnapping by the Death Eaters. I never had the courage to ask her what exaclty had happened, maybe I myself was too scared to even talk about it, there is nothing more scary in the world then talking about your mother being tortured. All she told me was that they took her in the middle of the night when she was sleeping, and that was all I simply needed to known.  
  
Although she was depressed for loosing the baby, both my mom and dad tried to stay strong, both for me and for them. I appreciated that more then anything in the world.  
  
"Oh here he is!" I said happily smiling at my parents to where Draco came walking throught he Great Hall doors.  
  
As he approached my parents and I stood up and my mom whispered in my ear, "Your right he is very handsome" she giggled and of course that whisper was loud enough for the whole hall to hear.  
  
Draco blushed slightly at this comment, which I never had seen him do.  
  
"Daddy, Mommy, I'd like to introduce you to Draco Malfoy." I told them, as Draco handshook my dad and my mom.  
  
Then the 4 of us sat down. And my dad began the questioning as he always did when he met one of my boyfriends.  
  
"Well then Draco, my daughter has certainly told us all about you and the family you come from." he started.  
  
I looked at him pleadinly hoping he wouldn't say anything rude.  
  
".And I just like to say that you are definitely a great guy, and worthy of my daughter's trust and love." He surprised the three of us, and Draco let out a sigh.  
  
"Thank you sir!" Draco smiled thankfully.  
  
"Daddy? You feeling alright?" I asked him razing my eyebrow.  
  
"Sure honey, I just remember how that Lucius Malfoy spoke of us in Diagon Alley that day when you were in Second Year, and I can tell he is nothing like his dad. For one he is very good looking hahaha, Im sure Draco and I will get along fine!" he answered laughing heavily as he sipped some wine.  
  
"Oh I would say so sir!" Draco answering and giving me a short wink.  
  
And I laughed. I laughed! I could not believe that I was laughing, a week ago, I thought that I would never again do such a thing. But here I was laughing and enjoying myself and surrounded by the people I love.  
  
RON'S POV  
  
There was no bone in my body that was happy at all. I felt sad, lost and incomplete. Percy was dead; Fred and George mysteriously vanished so no one really knows what happened to them. And then my other two brothers and my mother were dead, the only one they found alive was my father in Azkaban which I was soo thankful for. But I now dreaded the summer more then anything, where Ginny and I would have to work to make money as my father regained his strenght.  
  
But worst of all things, how anything could be worse then my whole family's death, I couldn't understand, but Pansy, I missed her sooo much. I missed our fighting and our bickering and I missed the fact that I never had a chance to pronounce my love for her. There was a huge void in my heart that I never though possible and I did not know how I would be able to face that funeral and her parents tommorow, what was I supposed to say to anyone anymore.  
  
I was waiting outside of Professor Dumbledore's office, he wanted to speak to me and to someone else, because Snape during the battle with Voldemort killed two people, Pansy, and he also had killed some other guy.  
  
Soon I noticed beside the one chair that was beside mine, someone had sat down. I looked up and it was no other then that girl that Malfoy had went out with originally to the great winter ball.  
  
"Hello" she said as I looked at her. I always thought she seemed very nice. And she always seemed that she didn't want all the attention people said she craved. She was wearing a high neck white cut off shirt, and a black fitted skirt that went down to her knees, and black chunky heels. And a little balck purse. And beside the chair was a big bag of luggage.  
  
"Hey" I said to her. "How come your at Hogwarts?"  
  
She looked at me dimly and looked to the side to see if anyone was watching.  
  
"Im the new Professor here." She answered.  
  
"What? But you're like my age." I told her very surpisingly.  
  
"I know, but I am a gifted student, you know, like your friend Hermione. In Hogwarts A History it says that one can teach here after 5th year. And I just finished." She answered me.  
  
"Whoah you and Hermione would get along better then you know." I answered in disbelief.  
  
We sat in silence for about 3 minutes then I asked her.  
  
"What are you teaching?"  
  
"Potions" she answered simply in her silvery like voice.  
  
"Huh?" I asked totally confused, knowing that we already had one, and that I hated him more than anything, and just then someone appeared claimming to be the new teacher.  
  
But before I could say anything else the doors to Dumbledore's office opened and McGonagall appeared at the entrance.  
  
"Ronald Weasley and Thamara Marie Romeo VI, Professor Dumbledore awaits you both." And then she walked down the hallway as if she had something very important to do.  
  
I did not hessitate to think much about why we were sent in together, but I reached down and picked up her luggage bag for her and carried it inside and she gratefully thanked me.  
  
There were two chairs set in front of the Headmasters Desk. And he waited patiently for us to sit.  
  
"Now I suppose either of you don't know why you are here, but I will tell you" he began. "You both lost a very loved one and dear one a week ago at the hands of what we all thought was a trusting Professor."  
  
I was speechless and felt ignorant, I thought that Marie was only here on buisness I had no idea that she was here also because someone that she also loved died.  
  
"Ron, I know you lost Pansy and I am terribly sorry, since she was killed in vain. Severus was after Marie unfortuantely, and somehow Severus had mistaken Pansy for Marie." He explained not making any sense at all.  
  
I did not understand, Pansy and Marie looked nothing at all alike, one had black hair the other was blonde, how could anyone get that mixed up.  
  
"Snape had made a deal with Voldemort to kill the last of the Royalty of the Wizard World, which is Marie. But mistankly drunk and pathetic over Sirius winning over Elloyha's heart he mistankly hit Pansy and Marie's ex in the heart at the same time, thinking in his head that Marie was passing by. Voldemort had promised him Elloyha if he had killed Marie, but he did not succeed. So when Marie escaped before the battle between Harry and Voldemort, Voldemort sent the word to have Snape killed. And so he was." And finally Dumbledore finished his story and I was more enraged then ever.  
  
"So Pansy was killed because of a misunderstand?" I realized I was yelling.  
  
"Im sorry Ron, I really am." He told me getting up and putting an arm on my shoulder. I just looked away.  
  
I had forgotten about Marie who sat silent the whole time who had lost some one who she loved deeply too, I looked at her angel like face, and it was stricken with tears, and a deep pity sweeped over me and I said,  
  
"Come Marie, why don't I take you to your room?" and she looked at me surprisingly and nodded. And we both thanked Dumbledore and left.  
  
We began talking down the hallway about other things, and it seemed as though we got along well, and just walking along side her I could tell that we might be good friends too.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
Next week I was gonna look for a condo in Muggle England, with the money that I would be receiving from my new job at the Ministry of Magic as their new Head of Finance Director. Hermione didn't like the idea of me working with a bunch of "egotistic self centered people". But I told her it was only for the summer, to make some extra money that I needed.  
  
Right now I layed on my bed waiting for her to come, because now we slept in bed together, even though sleep was all we did, I still thought she must be waiting for marriage to actually make love.  
  
I was just lieing there shirtless and in my black satin boxers underneath one set of sheets, when the lights grew dim and a soft honey sweet music was airing. At first I didn't understand what was happeneing, but when I looked at the door, I saw Hermione.  
  
She was wearing her hair down and messy and curly as I liked it, a pale pink lip-gloss over her lipes that match the silk pink robe she wore tied tightly to her waist. Her arm was up against the door as in a seductive position. Something that she rarely did as she thought it was so degrading to do such things.  
  
A smily rept on to my lips as she she sauntered towards the bed swinging her hips as she walked. Neither of us said anything.  
  
She twisted the sash on her robe and tugged it off still clutching her robe to herself. I then got up and sat in front of her on the bed putting my hands on her hips trying to bring towards me.  
  
"Shhh, not so fast." She whispered in my ear. She grabbed my hands and slipped them off her hips while cupping my face and pressing her lips against mine. I reached for her body to pull her in but she took a hold of my hands to make sure I wouldn't.  
  
Then she backed away for awhile and turned around and slipped out of the robe. She was wearing a satin-laced bra, and satin laced thong pantie aswell. Attatched to the panties were pink-laced nylons as well. She then turned around exposing her small full breasts covered in a sheer fabric, and her tight stomach looked adorned with a beautiful jewel above her belly button.  
  
Finally she came close to me as I reached for her hips and pulling her closer whily I put my head on her chest and she played with my hair.  
  
"Do you love me?" she whispered in my ear.  
  
I looked up at her rapidly and stood up against her and took her into a long deep kiss, parting her lips with my tongue and swarming her mouth with warmth, then we both broke free panting and I said.  
  
"I rather live one life with one kiss, one touch, one word, then an eternity with out you." She smiled at me and then jokinly said.  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me or something?" and she giggled.  
  
"Well I think it's you trying to seduce me!" I defended myself looking her up and down.  
  
"I guess I just wanted to try something a bit more romantic today." She answered showing me those golden chocalate eyes. "I love you."  
  
"Well I was gonna wait until another dinner with your parents but I think this is the perfect moment." I surprised her by putting myself on one knee and reaching for my wand which was under the bed. "I put in safe keeping air so nothing would happen to it."  
  
I twisted my wand and said "Topscreatium!" and then I flinged my wand under the bed again and trapped my hand around what just formed in the air before Hermione could say a thing.  
  
"Draco what are you doing, get up!" she told me laughing.  
  
But I took a hold of her hand and she soon fell silent.  
  
"Hermione, baby, my world, I wish I could say I loved you from the first day I layed my eyes upon you, but it would be nothing more than a lie, since I hated you with a passion." She eyed me with a very awkard and hateful look, as if she was expecting me to start of more romantics but got something else. Yet I continued.  
  
"I hated you, and your friends and your whole world and never appreaciated you. But that all changed. That day at the train station when I saw you dragging that big trunk I saw what my Father was oh so very wrong about you. You wern't stuck up and perfect and mean. You were normal, a teenage girl who needs help just like any other person. And the more I began to talk to you, the more I wanted to hear you voice, the more I wanted to smell you and feel you against me. I know now that it will be impossible for me to live without such a thing. And now when I look at you I realize that you aren't normal. Your beyond normal, your gorgeous and beautiful and smart and delicate and I want you in every way. Please Hermione do me the honour of being with me and loving me forever." I ended, there wasn't anymore I could say to pronounce my love to her.  
  
She looked at me strangely for a second or to and I thought she was gonna say no. As I showed her the beatiful Saphirre and Diamond ring, I knew that I couldn't even entice her with a ring, she was never into material things.  
  
"But we are only 19 Draco!" she told me laughing and second-guessing things again.  
  
"I know, but it doesn't mean we have to marry tommorow, it could be 5 years from now I don't care, just say yes before I burst!" I told her smiling.  
  
"Yes, YES! Now give me that ring! Haha!" she slipped the ring on and looked at it. "Whoah it's beautiful! I love it! I mean, oh Draco I love you soo much!" and after that she hugged and kissed me and we fell onto the bed, and well that night turned to be the best night of my life. 


	45. THE FUNERAL AND THE PARTING

**Whoah! Can't believe it guys, I almost feel like crying, and my eyes are all tearing up. This is where the journey ends. This has been absolutely great, and I could not have done 45 chapters if it wern't for all you wonderful people who reviewed me constantly, and kept encouraging me to go on! And for that I thank you all, you have made this story umbelievable, and kept me going when I thought I had run dry out of ideas! Thank you and I hope you enjoy the LAST chapter to "From Enemy, to nothing, to friend, to lover". Please ENJOY! **  
  
THE LAST CHAPTER  
  
CHAPTER 45-THE FUNERAL AND THE PARTING  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I took a deep breath as I waited in the breezy hallway, watching everyone passed by dressed in dark colors of black, purple and maroons and browns. It was a day for mourning for everyone.  
  
I was waiting for Draco, who had run back to our dormitory to go get an umbrella, for it was rainning outside steadily, and I wondered how awful a day it was to have a funeral. Dampening the moods of all those who were to come. I shivered and put my arms about me. The weather had gotten much cooler since it was still early spring and the warmth and hotness that Voldemort had once shed was gone forever. I still had scars that his burning left imprinted on my flesh, but I hoped with time, it would soon go away.  
  
"Baby?" someone, asked me knocking me out of the deep thought I was in. It was Draco, who stood in front of me with worried eyes. "You alright?"  
  
I looked up at him and smiled and answered "Im great."  
  
And we both walked hand in hand after Draco had opened the umbrella toward where the Funerals were being held among the outskirts of the Forbidden Forests. Where Professor Dumbledore explained where the students who died at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters would be burried, and so remembered for all the lifetimes at Hogwarts.  
  
We walked down the field, passing familiar faces to a place that seemed lined up with chairs and carpets, which were dried and spotless of any rain. The whole Funeral seemed to have a charm on it. Which Professor Dumbledore explained was to lift spirits away from the drowing of the rain. So as we sat during the eulogy, sun shined only around where we sat, so we could feel some sort of comfort in this horrible of times.  
  
When Draco and I had grabbed a seat near the front, we saw Ron walking down with an arm around Marie, who seemed to find comfort in each other. I had not talked to Ron since before the battle, but it was noticible in his light sky blue eyes of the pain he was in. As for Marie, I felt ashamed of ever wanting to treat her badly, for loosing the one man you loved and having your family murdered by an evil wizard every decade, and having to be the only one alive, is a terrible thing indeed.  
  
Then I saw Harry walking alone as he sat up front with his head facing down. I assumed that he still felt at fault for everything that had happened. I wished I could be there for him, but soon someone had thought the same thing as me. It was Juliette who was still alive and well and beautiful and as she approached him and put a hand on his, the light and gleam came back to his face.  
  
Ginny and Goyle where there, Goyle with his large arms wrapped around Ginny's tiny body as she cried deeply for the loss of her parents. Even though much older now, she would always be my best friend's little sister and I still looked at her as just that and more.  
  
Everyone was there to mourn the loss of our beloved in the last battle against evil, all except for one person. Professor Evee was no where to be seen. And by the look on Harry's face as he constantly looked over his shoulder towards the back, I could tell that he had no idea of her whereabouts either.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood in front of the many florewed golden caskets that flooted heavenly above the grass, all of them were closed with many sweet golden flowers, each that resembled and favored the one who lied in their death bed. An example would be Pansy's casket that was decorated with thorny vines and black and purple roses, showing her dark yet seductive nature, which Ron simply gazed at.  
  
"Ahem." started Dumbledore grabbing everyone's attention just by his mere presence. "Let me just start off by saying for those who have been misinformed. Lord Voldemort has truly and finally been defeated by his own kind, and he will not surface once again, for anything. Therefore even though a day of mourning this shall also be a day of rejoice, for those in the future shall not be tormented by darkness ever again."  
  
"For years and years and years, many have died at the hands of evil" he looked at Harry as he said this "aswell as tortured" he looked towards me as I took a deep breath in, "and slaughtered." He looked toward Ron and Ginny.  
  
"And even though gruesome and hard to face we must realize that sometimes the end comes sooner than we think, but those who have died have not died in vain. They had fought long and hard for their families, and I know right now, that they would not wish for us to live sad and mourned when they have fought for our happiness the way they did. And I know if they were here right now, they would only wish for one thing, and that is to rejoice. For this is not an ending, for it is only the beginning. And above all a time to rejoice for a new future and the well being and happiness of our decendants. Thank you." He finished what he said. And as usual every single word that slipped from his mouth touched the souls and hearts of every person who sat there.  
  
A tear slid down my cheek after Dumbledore had finished speaking. I looked at Draco, and even though he was not a tears he was still touched, yet strong like a rock for me to lean on. He just held his arm on my shoulder, as I dabbed my eyes with a tissue from my purse.  
  
Soon Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Now the young Wizard Queen Thamera Marie Romeo VII who is also our new Potions master at Hogwarts has a few things to say." And he strethed his arm out in a manner for her to step up to where he was standing.  
  
And it surprised me that how I ever thought anything but good things about her. But now I know that her beauty was not normal, afterall she was Royalty.  
  
Even though her eyes were rimmed reds from mourning the death of her family and ex boyfriend, she still looked stunning. Her strawberry blonde hair were down into tight ringlets and she wore a little french black beret with a beautiful bow to the side. Her face was as porcelain as it could be, but her cheeks were flushed from the change of the rainy day to the warm breeze charm we were under. She wore a black turtleneck sweater with long sleeves and a little black belt at her waist. And a plaid skirt with grey and black colors down to her knees. And then black knee high boots. She looked ravishing. Yet her emotions were lower then the grass we walked on. As was everyone elses.  
  
"Hello, and thank you Professor Dumblerdore." She began kinda shaky, but as she began talking clear the seamless voice that a woman of Royal background should have came out and reached out to the lot of us.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know how or where to begin after the wonderful speech that your Headmaster just gave."She gave a faint smile toward Dumbledore's direction. "But I am here to give out a special award on behalf of the Ministry of Magic and the Wizard Royalty of London." She drew in a deep breath. "There is one amoung all of us, that for years has been watched by the Ministry and my Family. Even though young at age, he was born to fight wrong and to kill evil off. But since his first arrival at Hogwarts, he has done many things for this comminity as well as the Wizard World itself. Therefore I wish that we all appreaciate and give our thanks to him. He will be a recognized Wizard for his achievements, his bravery, his courage, and above all his love. His love for his friends and family, which my dear friends, can always defeat evil. Therefore I wish to give my family Wzard Crown Badge, to Harry Potter!" And as she clapped, slowly Dumbledore, than I, then Ron, and then slowly everyone else began to arise and clap for Harry to rise, and for once to be honoured for the great things he has done.  
  
I could tell that Harry looked nervous, and as always he never really gloried the attention he always got all his life, especially when we were younger and Draco and his friends made fun of him for that. But some much had changed since then, and Harry was most deserving this award then anyone I had ever met. I smiled to myself as he walked toward where Marie stood.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
I walked toward her and received a gentle kiss on the cheek aswell as a hug. She seemed more then grateful to me, but for a reason I just couldn't see why that was. I didn't feel as though I had done such a great deal, and it wasn't I who had defeated Lord Voldemort, it was Evee, and if it wern't for her, none of us, not even I would be here right now.  
  
I looked up into Marie's gorgeous turquoise eyes, and I had never seen anyone who looked up at me in such a way as she did. She was truly grateful and happy for me, and through her eyes I saw that she thought I was most deserving for this award. She then opened her palm, where a golden like crown with a dangling banner of the colors of blue and gold. She then pinned it to my sweater and said:  
  
"The crown stands for the honour and faith my family has in you, the gold symbolizes life and purity of a phoenix, and the blue symbolizes faith and courage. All which qualities you have demonstrated. And I am proud to be the one giving you such honour. My father had given the Crown Badge to Albus Dumbledore long ago, and my Great Great Grandfather had given it to Merlin. And now I have followed the tradition and gave it to you." She said altogether, to be proud to have taken part in such an event.  
  
All I could sum up and think of was to say "Thanks." And she simply smiled and stepped aside.  
  
"Hmmm.I.Uhhh." I didn't know where to begin or what to say or what to do. I held my head up to begin to speak, and then I saw her, in the distance far off watching the ceremony under a dark heavy purple cloak, as the rain drained from her dark hair. She looked at me and smiled, a smile that I had never seen on my sister's face, a smile that said many things, above all the love she had for me. But I also knew, it was a smile that said farewell, I knew that she was leaving, without a word, or comment or even good bye. Then suddenly she snapped her fingers as if she had done magic, and that's when I looked down into my pocket and found a closed envelope, with the initials, "E.V." But when I looked up, she was gone, gone forever. I would probaly never see her again, and I felt a slow and sad tear slide down my cheek.  
  
I wiped it away and began to speak as everyone so anxiously waited me to do.  
  
"Im really not desrving of this badge, and Im not deserving of all this honour either. All my life I've felt alone. No parents, no siblings, no family. An orphan in a world so real and boring that I never could believe that there was anything besides reality. But soon when I was 11 I learned about what I had in me the whole time. Magic. And I came to Hogwarts where I found a home, and friends, aswell as mentors. And that's what Hogwarts is for all of us, isn't it? I only have done what anyone in Hogwarts would have done, to protect their family, school, and friends. And if it wasn't for all our strenght and power united, the dark evil would not of been defeated. So I dedicate this award." I began to slip it off my sweater. "This to all of Hogwarts and I would like to offer it to the school, and have it placed among the schools many deserving awards and trophies, for I know there is no award like the one that has been presented to me right now."  
  
I took a deep breath in as I was awarded applause and thanks and cheers. But I had yet one more thing to say.  
  
"And I just wanted to give thanks to one extremely and most wonderful person of all, for if it wern't for her, we would not be here right now. A woman who sacrificed her own love for her father, for the well being of the entire world. Id liked to thank the greatest Defence against the Dark Arts teacher HOGWARTS has ever seen. ELLOYHA VOLDEMORT!"  
  
And with that last yell, when I though maybe it would be too much for people to hear the Dark Lord's name again. Everyone jumped to their feet and cheered, and I know if that Evee were here she would have been more amazed and happy aswell.  
  
As everyone rised up at the end of what were my final words, and began to give their respects to those who had lost somebody, I had pulled out the letter from Evee, for I too had lost someone yet again.  
  
I slowly opened the envelope, hoping not to wreck it, then I slid the tiny note out and opened it, only I few sentences were written. Evee didn't seem like the person to say Good Bye.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Harry:  
  
It's so wonderful that you have received such a kingly gift, and I am more than happy for you and I wish that you feel honoured, as you are a Hero amoung Wizards, and never feel otherwise. Unfortunately, it is our time to say Good Bye. I know even though we are brother and sister and have only found each other now, that you would not wish to say Good Bye. But unfortunately, things must be this way. You are meant to go on, and live a happy and free life, and I meant to live alone and isolated. We will not meet again I know, and I know you know it too. But never doubt that Im never with you, for I will always watch over you, and I always am with you.  
  
It is my time to leave, Farewell little brother, grow up and be the Wizard you are meant to be.  
  
Love,  
Your sister.  
  
I smiled to myself as I finished the letter, and felt overcomed with joy knowing that even though we would never meet again, I know that she would always be there for me. And even though my eyes were swelling with tears I laughed.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Ron said slapping Harry on the back once we had reached the Great Hall.  
  
Harry laughed and turned to both Ron and to me.  
  
"Ron, Hermione!" he said smiling to us both, almost surprised to see us.  
  
"Do you realize this is the first time in the longest time that we have hung out the three of us?" I asked them.  
  
They both nodded somberly.  
  
"Well in Durmstrang I was always with Pansy.. Ahem.. and Harry was always trainning and well you Hermione."Ron stopped as if it were forbidden to speak about such a thing.  
  
"Im sorry guys, Im sorry I lied about that for so long." I told them looking down to my feet.  
  
"We know Hermione." Harry answered.  
  
"Yeah, you can't help who you love Hermione, trust me I know. Im just glad you two found each other, even if it is Malfoy." Said Ron, with a slight bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Oh so you guys are okey with it?" I asked them eargerly.  
  
"Yeah!" the both said together.  
  
"Great, then you will be able to make the wedding!" I laughed.  
  
"What?" the both said together once more.  
  
"Draco asked me to marry him, see?" I showed them the ring that was place on my finger, and they had both gasped. "But don't worry, we aren't getting married right away, maybe in a few years or so, when we get decent jobs. Just promise you will come to the wedding, and I'll be okey." I told them, in a demanding voice as I always did when I was young.  
  
"Of course" said Harry.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Replied Ron.  
  
"And one more thing." Followed Harry. "Let us promise each other to stay best friends forever, no matter how cheesy that sounds."  
  
Both Ron and I laughed.  
  
"And to always be there for each other." Said Ron holding his hand out.  
  
"And never to turn our backs." I said placing my hand on Ron's.  
  
"And to always remember our greatests adventures!" laughed Harry placing his hand on Ron's and mine.  
  
The three of us laughed together as we hadn't done in so long.  
  
"WEASLEEYYYYY!" a voice yelled throughout the entire Great Hall.  
  
"What did I do now?" Ron said getting up and began walking toward McGonagall. But all she did was passed right by him and into the Great Hall where a sound of crashing and breaking was heard.  
  
Ron, Harry, and I followed by a crowd of people including Draco ran out to the hallway. Where two men where on the floor, with the clocks above their heads and drenched from the rain.  
  
"Sorry about that." One said in funny joking voice.  
  
"Yeah, we were never to good at apparating." The other said.  
  
Ron and Ginny looked at each other and then at the two figures.  
  
"It can't be?" Ginny said out loud.  
  
"It can little sis!" they both said as the removed their hoods.  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Fred and George, and they had somehow managed to escape the fire of their joke shop. Ron and Ginny had rushed towards them, and they all joined in one big hug.  
  
"Alright, alright that's enough!" joked Fred.  
  
"Ya you two are getting our clothes all wrinkly!" joked George aswell.  
  
They all laughed together and got up as Professor McGonagall walked toward them, with a stern face, ready to give them punishment, as she always did to Fred and George, for disturbing the hallways.  
  
But then she surprised everyone by smiling happily and saying, "Welcome back boys." And she dissapeared downs the hallway.  
  
"So what's up guys?" asked George.  
  
"Well everything looks basiclly the same around here." Said Fred as he searched the crowd until he kept his gaze on me for awhile and looked at me strangely, and then he looked up at Draco too and back to me.  
  
"What the hell, things have changed, since when do Slytherin and Griffindor hang out together?" asked Fred as he also saw Goyle beside Ginny.  
  
I saw Ginny blush, and now that I mentioned it, I was too blushing.  
  
"Well you see." I began to explain with arm gestures. "He and I.well you know and stuff.."  
  
"Ya us too.uhh." explained Ginny. Both of us blushed even more.  
  
"Well I have no idea what the heck you two are saying," said George.  
  
"Me neither." Said Fred. "But I do know something."  
  
"Ya, both Hermione and Ginny would never of ended up with any scum, so Im sure you two have changed for the better." Said George looking at Goyle and then at Draco. Draco only nodded, afterall he still was the same Draco, and he was more of the silent type, especially around people.  
  
"Well were gonna go to our old dormitories, and take a nap. Hey Ron walk us over there and tell us about all the stuff that's happened around here." Asked George.  
  
"Alright!" Ron hopping along side them, I knew he was more than happy to have most of his family back.  
  
Harry, Draco, Goyle, Ginny and I watched them off waiting for Ron to tell them what we thought he would tell them, when in another hallway we heard a loud,  
  
"WHHHAATTTTTTT?"  
  
"YOUR IN LOVE WITH PANSY PARKINSON!!?"  
  
Then some slow arguing was heard, which was transformed to laughter. Then we realized that we were all laughing too.  
  
HOGSMEADE TRAIN STATION  
  
I was with Draco at the Hogsmeade Train Station, where we were supposed to meet up with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well what a surprise, there late!" I said more to myself than to him.  
  
"Hmmm that's okey, it will give us more time alone, since we won't get any till we arrive at London." Draco joked taking my luggage and throwing it into the train.  
  
I laughed out loud as I put my hands around his waist to his back. At this point there was nothing wrong for us to be showing affection to each other in public, everyone seemed okey and normal with it. Yet sometimes you'd get a few people here and there that were ignorant and that would say something.  
  
He just brushed my arm and smiled as I did too.  
  
"Well we don't have to go the whole way without being alone." I giggled.  
  
"What are you saying Hermione, you look like your plotting something?" he asked laughing at me.  
  
I shoved him jokingly and then I went up on my toes as he reached to kiss me, it was a small romantic peck on the lips and I just brushed his cheek with my hand. And then I whispered in his ear.  
  
"Once train starts, meet me in the washroom pronto!" I giggled and then he laughed and kissed me on the lips, this time our lips parted for a bit until we were inturrupted.  
  
"Hey would you to stop!" Ron said out loud.  
  
"Ya no one wants to see that in public!" laughed out Harry.  
  
"Ill see you later." I whispered to Draco smiling and gave him a peck on the cheek instead.  
  
"Washroom." he smiled and winked, I just simply laughed.  
  
"Gosh I will never get used to that." Stated Ron, even though he was okey with Draco and I, it was still weird for him to see that. Which I understanded, it was sort of weird for me too.  
  
Harry on the other side, was a bit more mature about it and said nothing, he just laughed at me abit.  
  
Soon the three of us all turned to look at the castle.  
  
"I can't believe we are never coming back here for school again." Said Harry.  
  
"I know, we had so many great times here." I stated aswell.  
  
"Ya, it's sad to say that we won't be students here no longer, unless we want to come here to teach, but I doubt that's what I want to do." Explained Ron.  
  
"I didn't think so Ron." And I smiled, while I helt both Harry and Ron's hand.  
  
"Lets all call each other and mail each once we get home, so we can plan on doing something this summer, alright?" asked Harry.  
  
Both Ron and I nodded as we looked at the beautiful sun rising over Hogwarts.  
  
"Let's get inside the train, and let's not act like we are never going to see each other again, we will." Said Harry almost in a reassuring voice.  
  
"Yes of course we will!" I said almost not to convincing.  
  
"Yeah we are best friends." Said Ron too.  
  
I leaned on Harry's shoulder, as I kept a nice hold on Ron's hand. I looked up at Harry who seemed to be searching the sky.  
  
"Hmm, Harry?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered still searching.  
  
"Do you think we will ever see her again?" I asked both Harry and Ron, knowing that they were both thinking the same thing.  
  
"I don't know." Admitted Ron.  
  
"I don't know either." Added Harry. "But I do no onething, as long as goodness prevails and evil is shunned, we won't need her, and Im am sure, that makes her more happy than anything ever was possible. But I also know, whenever I am sad, or alone, or down, my sister will always be there for me, watching me, and taking care of me." He explained.  
  
Ron and I nodded and we both started our way to the train, Harry was left behind and was about to turn when the three of us saw a sort of a black shooting star brush passed the sun lit sky as quick as the speed of light. And in our minds we all heard the same voice, a voice that followed us through all our travels and adventrues together in our future life. We heard her telling us to:  
  
"Keep courage, keep faith, keep love. STAY TOGETHER."  
  
*********************THE END**************************** 


	46. THE SECRETS YOU DID NOT KNOW ABOUT FROM ...

SECRETS YOU DID NOT KNOW ABOUT:  
  
"FROM ENEMY, TO NOTHING, TO FRIEND, TO LOVER."  
  
ELLOYHA VOLDEMORT:  
  
1. Many of you told me how much you loved her name and her as a character,  
but did you guys think that I just made up the name out of no where?  
Haha, of course not, yes I made it up but with a series of letters. Take  
out the "E" in the beginning of the name, and take out the "a" from the  
end of the name, and you get "lloyh". Just rearrange the letters and  
what do you get? That's right "Holly" which most of you know is my name.  
I wanted to find a way to incorporate my name into hers. I was even  
going to do it backwards, like this "ylloh" and somehow I liked the way  
that sounded, so I sitched the "y" added "E" and "a", and that's how  
"Elloyha" came to be.  
  
1. Now you all know she has a nickname too, "Evee", well this part of her  
name was quite easy Im sure you guys figured it out. It's just her  
initials, "E.V." But that wouldn't have looked as interesting if the  
students were calling her "Professor E.V." They would wonder what the  
initials stood for, there for everyone calls her "Evee".  
  
1. Some of you asked me about the problems relating to Elloyha's age. That  
since she was 35 that mean that istead of 18, Harry, Hermione, Draco,  
and Ron would have been 28 instead. And that is very true. At first when  
I was thinking about the story, I was gonna make a prequel to it  
explaining about 10 years that Elloyha spent in another Dimension. But I  
edited that out, and her age and everything remained, or else it would  
confuse the entire story.  
  
The other day when I was reading the Neverending Story there was a woman in the end, who went by the same name, though it was spelt "Eloya" I thought it was such a weird coincidence, don't you?  
  
THAMERA MARIE ROMEO VI  
  
This character sure has a lot of information. First of all her name. "Marie" derives from my own middle name, which is "Mary". "Romeo" is my last name but missing a letter which is "Romero". Her first name "Thamera" is put there because I thought it sound like a clumsy sort of name (not offending anyone I hope), I just thought it sounded happy, mischievous, so giving her name abit less perfection, so she doesn't sound so high up there. And the "VI" which is 6, is for nothing, it just seemed that her family name went back 6 Generations that seemed pretty good to me. It just fit.  
  
Also I wanted to make her overwhelmingly beautiful, so at first the girls in the story would be jeolous, but then for them, especially Hermione to realize that she simply is a really nice person. Her looks, from her blue- turquoise eyes, her porcelain skin, and her strawberry blonde hair, and her height, every single detail about the way she looks, was totally based on the looks of Nicole Kidman (Moulin Rouge, The Hours), who happens to be my most favorite actress in the world. So that's where Marie's beauty and her personality came from, just on how I view Nicole Kidman to be.  
  
THE SIRIUS, ELLOYHA AND SNAPE TRIANGLE  
  
One of my best reviewers asked me if Elloyha and Sirius are a couple. And the answer is bad and good. They are NOT a couple. But they love each other. Elloyha is a bit older then Sirius and she met him when she was living with the Potters, him being a good friend of theirs. Of course they were only teenagers at the time. But what I did not mention in the story how much time they spent together before Harry was born. But Elloyha was always very distant since that was just the way she was. Then Snape came into the picture much earlier then Sirius, he was one of the Death Eaters when Elloyha was born, and being the creepy dude he was. He fell in love with a child, who with the power she had, she was like a full-grown woman. Therefore sooner or later we all know Snape hated Sirius in Azkaban, imagine when he found out Sirius loved Elloyha, and she loved him back. Yup pretty pissed!  
  
But yes Sirius and Elloyha do love each other, unfortunately neither of them can be together since he is roughing it out on his own from place to place, and she thinks being alone is the only way of protecting humankind from evil.  
  
WHY DID I TURN SNAPE BAD?  
  
If you guys really want to know why at the last minute in the last chapters I put Snape killing someone off? Well that's quite easy. I totally despise him! He makes me sooooo upset! He really does! But I guess J.K. did a fantastic job of creating him. And the reason why I kept him around so long, because he was part of that Love Triangle.  
  
WHY WAS PANSY KILLED OFF?  
  
Well this was one of the most difficult things for me to do. But it's because of what J.K. said when I heard her talking about killing "that certain character off" in book 5 she said something like this, "Sometimes to be a great writer you have to be brutal killer", or something like that, and I know what she means. Pansy at the begginning of the book was an annoying and pesky snob, but slowly everyone grew to love her, and so did Ron, who was all alone too. And killing her off was only because in the future (sequel to the story), Ron would have met someone else, someone he doesn't have to hide his love to.  
  
WHY TURN GOYLE GOOD AND KEEP CRABBE BAD?  
  
First of all I needed a charater that would change for the good, as Draco did, I did not want Draco feel as though he was alone, and the only one doing the right thing. But why did I choose Crabbe over Goyle to be the jerk? Well that was a decision I made while writing the "rape scene". It wasn't planned, I just went with Crabbe cause I thought even though he is a lot shorter, he is still pretty intimidating, and there is something you have to still watch out about him.  
  
WHY GOYLE AND GINNY?  
  
I needed a third unlikely couple, besides Hermione with Draco, and Ron with Pansy. And Ginny in my story is really sensitive and the way she acts is very emotional, and doll like, she's very fragile. And I didn't want to put her with Harry. Cause he's an emotional kind of a guy too, she needed someone who even though a bit dumb, his dumbness would make her laugh. But strong and tough, so if anyone bugs her, he would kick his or her ass. I edited out a scene where some guy was hitting on Ginny and Goyle totally tells him off and kicks his ass. But I took it out, because the story isn't really about her. Goyle and Ginny to me are like "Moose and Midge" from Archie Comics, if you know who they are and you read those comics then you will know what I mean.  
  
LAVENDER/SEAMUS AND PAVARTI/DEAN  
  
Well Lavender and Seamus are the obvious couple, everyone always pairs them up, even J.K. herself when Lavender tell Harry in Goblet that she is going with Seamus. So I just thought it would be a good idea keeping them around, keeping the story with a bit familiarity.  
  
Pavarti though, I wanted to make her as though she liked older guys, even though Dean is only a year older. And to also show how much her social life is important to her. She is dating a guy who is a year older, who stayed is school rather than work, so he could help coach Quidditch. Seems like something a lot of students at Hogwarts would be talking about. Especially if Pavarti and Lavender are like the Gossip Queens. And there is nothing like being part of that good Gossip.  
  
JULIETTE  
  
Mostly known as Harry's girlfriend throughout the story she also has reason for being put there. I needed someone for Harry someone very pure and full of hope, that's where Juliette comes in.  
  
Her name obviously comes from William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, and the fact that she is a good friend with Marie Romeo, is just a coincidence. I added one more "T" to her name to make it my own. But the reason why I named her Juliette is because, she is very innocent and pure, and angelike. And I thought that would be the perfect person for Harry. He has problems of his own, and his bestfriends are also meeting new people, so it's almost like Juliette's purity reminds Harry that not only bad things can happen, but also good things too, and too simply keep faith and hope.  
  
THE CLOTHES  
  
Much of you probaly already noticed thorughout the story how much emphasis I put on what everyone is wearing. Especially Elloyha and Hermione, being the main characters. You also noticed that I went in very detail explainning what everyone was wearing at the ball as well. And of course there are reasons for that. Clothes usually speak about the person your reading. "For example, if you look at me right now you would be able to tell that I have the flu, because im surrounded with tissue in my pockets, Im wearing a big fleece robe, my hair is all matted and hasn't been washed in like 3 days." by looking at me one would be able to tell certain things, like im sick, or tired, or just lazy.  
  
Hermione for example, was a belly bearing kinda a girl. And you have to think she is very thin she always hangs out with guys, of course she would be comfortable with how she looks like and all that. I just wanted it also to be ironic that even though she is quite the nerd, she is also pretty darn stylish.  
  
Elloyha, another example wears flowing kind of skirts and tops. Her hair flows, her blouse, her skirt, you probaly noticed how much I used that word when describing what she wearing. Mainly cause she as a person flows, like the wind, from one stop to another that's how her life has always been. The clothes that she wears are a cross between Victorian and the 70's.  
  
Another example would be Marie, who out the whole story was described with clothes that showed off some skin but with a classy not distasteful touch. This also was taken from views on my favorite actress.  
  
All the clothes that I have taken tiem to mention and describe in the story, are actually designs by me. I have them done on paper. So they are actual designs that I would like to make in the future hopefully.  
  
THE DESIGNS OF THE ROOMS  
  
1. In all the rooms created in the story, were all from my head and were  
purposely made so that they could reflect the personality of those who  
were sleeping in it. As the rooms were for example when they were  
staying in Durstrang. And I especially gave much detail to the rooms, so  
you all could visuallize the characters surroundings as good as I would  
see it in my head. They were all made as I went along, unlike the  
dresses, which were done on paper first.  
  
**Well guys I hope you enjoyed a bit of this background info on the characters and clothes and names and relationship. And stay tuned for my next story, which the title is still in works, but I will update you one that. THANKS!** 


End file.
